L'Héritier
by Nathalea
Summary: Nietzsche a dit:"Que celui qui combat les monstres prenne garde dans sa guerre à ne pas devenir un monstre lui-même. A force de plonger trop longtemps votre regard dans l'abyme, c'est l'abyme qui entre en seulement Harry avait suivi ce conseil..
1. Chapter 1

Voici une idée qui m'est venue je ne sais plus trop comment il y a quelques jours et que je n'arrivais pas à mettre en forme. C'est pourquoi je tiens à dédier un immense merci à Torajio, qui n'est pas inscrit sur ce site, mais sans qui cette fiction n'existerait pas. Nous avons écrit cette fiction ensemble, aussi je préciserai au début de chaque chapitre qui de nous deux en est l'auteur. Torajio, merci pour tes conseils précieux, tes idées uniques, et merci de toujours répondre présent pour discuter avec moi d'un nouveau projet à deux heures du matin ;D.

Natalea

Cette fiction promet d'être longue, riche en action, nous espérons que le concept vous plaira. Sur ce, nous ne vous ennuyons pas plus lontemps : découvrez...

Note: ce chapitre est de Natalea, le prochain sera made in Torajio ;D

**Prologue**

Grande Salle de Poudlard, 7h30 du matin. Il règne dans l'air une tension palpable. Malsaine. Une angoisse, une appréhension latente. Des centaines d'élèves se tiennent immobiles, en silence, devant des assiettes en or qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a osé toucher. Ils en auraient été incapables. Pas avant que l'heure fatidique ne soit dépassée.

Il est 7h31 du matin, et tous les visages, tous les regards, sont fixés sur le plafond de ciel étoilé. Car ça y est. Le froissement de centaines de milliers de plumes résonne sur les murs de pierre. Les hiboux sont arrivés. Et avec eux, les dernières nouvelles du monde extérieur. A l'extrême gauche de la salle, à la table des Gryffondors, un regard vert émeraude observe le flot de rapaces se déverser dans la Grande Salle. Chez lui plus que quiconque, la concentration est intense, ininterrompue. La crainte se reflète dans l'abyme noir des prunelles dilatées au maximum. La bile, mêlée d'adrénaline, pulse dans les vaisseaux sanguins. C'est la peur qui suinte par tous les pores de ce regard étincelant.

Le jeune homme qui pose ce regard sur le ciel sombre passe une main moite dans ses cheveux noirs. Soudain, tous ses muscles se tendent, son corps se raidit, ses ongles agrippent le rebord de la table. Il vient de l'apercevoir. Quelques secondes s'écoulent, le temps de dix battements de cœur. Dix battements interminables, où l'angoisse se répand dans ses veines, empoisonne son sang, explose au creux de son ventre.

Un hibou Grand Duc, brun tacheté de noir, atterrit enfin devant lui et tend fièrement une serre munie d'une bourse. Le jeune homme, frénétique, glisse maladroitement une pièce, resserre le cordon, et son regard tombe enfin sur un épais rouleau de feuillets grisâtres. Cette liasse de papier qui retient le souffle de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, tous les matins, à 7h30 précises. La Gazette du Sorcier.

Le silence tombe sur la Grande Salle. Les oiseaux sont partis. Le jeune homme dénoue le lacet qui tient le journal replié sur lui-même. Il est obligé de s'y reprendre à deux fois mais enfin, la fibre cède, et la une du quotidien s'étale sous ses yeux en lettres d'encre délavées.

L'adolescent se fige. Son cœur manque un battement. C'est pire que ce qu'il craignait. Il relève la tête et observe la Grande Salle qui murmure autour de lui. Déjà, des dizaines de silhouettes se lèvent, le dévisagent. Le jeune homme connaît la suite. Il se lève à son tour pour échapper au poids de ces regards craintifs, accusateurs, compatissants, qui le transpercent comme autant d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

Ramassant la gazette enroulée sous son bras, Albus Severus Potter enjambe le banc des Gryffondors sans même prendre le temps de déjeuner et quitte la Grande Salle. Il franchit le seuil juste avant que la clameur ne le rattrape, comme un raz-de-marée submergeant la Grande Salle. Avant de gravir les escaliers qui le préserveront pour quelques minutes de l'horreur, il entend les voix des professeurs se mêler à celles des élèves. Ceux qui n'ont pas reçu de journal s'adressent à leurs voisins, les questions se croisent et s'entremêlent, et enfin, dans un cri, comme pour inscrire au fer rouge cette date funèbre dans la chair de l'Histoire, la une de la Gazette du Sorcier retentit aux oreilles du jeune homme :

« Harry Potter a tué le Premier Ministre ! Plus rien ne peut lui résister, il prend le pouvoir ! »

Et il y avait dans cette voix toute la peur, la détresse et le désespoir du monde sorcier.

Alors Albus s'arrête sur la première marche de l'escalier. Les forces lui manquent, il se cramponne à la rampe, il ferme les yeux. Dans son esprit, au rythme de son cœur torturé, une seule question, lancinante, le harcèle.

Comment en est-on arrivé là ?


	2. Chapter 2

Ce chapitre est de Torajio, à qui je prête l'espace de quelques lignes mon compte afin qu'il puisse vous transmettre quelques mots :

« Comme promis, c'est du made by Torajio pour ce chapitre ! À mon sens, je suis encore bien loin du talent de cette chère Nathalea, mais je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de lui arriver à la cheville. Heureusement qu'elle est là pour me relire et corriger le style quand il me fait défaut...

Dooooonc... J'ai eu droit à des remerciements publiques, alors toi aussi maintenant : merci de m'emmener dans ce projet déjanté dont je n'aurais pas même su avoir l'idée originelle, merci de me faire confiance, à moi ainsi qu'à ma plume folle et mon petit démon imaginaire, et enfin merci de m'offrir une opportunité de m'améliorer dans un art que j'admire tant ! »

— Torajio

**Chapitre Premier**

Deux ans plus tôt...

Samedi matin, au 97 Wellmeadow Road à Lewisham, proche banlieue de Londres, dans une petite demeure chaleureuse, perdue au milieu d'un quartier moldu. Il est sept heures trente, et comme tous les samedis à sept heures trente, Harry Potter sort du royaume des songes, ramené à la réalité par le cri strident de son réveil. Son premier geste est pour sa femme, Ginny Potter, qu'il réveille d'un doux effleurement de ses lèvres sur sa joue. Puis, passant dans la chambre voisine, il décide une nouvelle fois de laisser ses enfants, James et Lily Potter, un peu plus longtemps dans leurs rêves, ne pouvant se résoudre à les en tirer en voyant leurs visages sereins. Un petit pincement au cœur le retient sur le pas de la porte. Son fils, Albus, dont le lit vide lui rappelle qu'il ne rentrera que dans une semaine. Il passe les vacances chez son ami Sean. Il était si enthousiaste en parlant de lui, il y a quelques jours à peine, que Harry n'avait simplement pas pu le lui refuser. Lui-même se souvenait très bien de ses premières vacances chez Ron, au Terrier. Harry referme la porte de la chambre derrière lui et descend l'escalier.

Personne dans la famille Potter ne s'est jamais encombré d'un emploi du temps précis pour ce jour de la semaine, mais tout se déroule toujours selon un schéma précis. Ainsi, les parents, depuis peu éveillés, se préparent pour ce premier jour du week-end : vêtements amples de rigueur pour Ginny qui imagine déjà de nouveaux projets à faire découvrir aux enfants tenue de sport pour Harry qui se réserve la matinée pour faire un peu de jogging. Peu avant huit heures, Harry et Ginny sont descendus dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, ce qui leur permet de profiter encore de quelques instants d'intimité avant que les enfants ne se lèvent. À huit heures piles, Harry sort récupérer les bouteilles de lait que le livreur doit avoir déposées pendant que Ginny prépare le café.

Cependant, ce matin là, pas la moindre trace du lait que Harry met dans son café, comme tous les samedis matins. Il est pourtant huit heures, il devrait être passé à l'instant. Le livreur est en retard ce jour-ci, ce n'était encore jamais arrivé depuis dix ans que la famille s'est installée ici. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite fourgonnette arrive paresseusement, s'arrêtant à chaque numéro pour déposer à chacun son lot de bouteilles.

« Bonjour, m'sieur Potter, le salue le livreur une fois arrivé à son niveau. Je vous vois dehors depuis que j'suis arrivé dans vot' rue. Vous avez deux minutes d'avance, aujourd'hui !

— Et bien, moi qui allais vous accuser de faire la conversation aux voisins, voilà qu'il va falloir que je vérifie ma montre. Merci pour le lait.

— C'est mon métier. »

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de relever l'étrange sourire du vieil homme mais l'idée de son café chaud qui n'attend plus que son lait pour être dégusté le soustrait vite à ses considérations. Retournant à l'abri de la brise fraîche des matins d'automne, il s'assied à la table où Ginny a déposé une tasse blanche qu'il s'empresse de compléter avec un peu du lait fraîchement acquis, et savoure sa boisson en remerciant sa femme d'un large sourire. Peu après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner, Harry franchit le perron de sa porte d'entrée. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprend qu'une demi-heure se serait écoulée depuis que le laitier est passé.

« Cette montre a vraiment un problème, conclue-t-il. À toute à l'heure, Ginny ! »

Pas de réponse. Elle est certainement occupée, il n'y prête pas plus d'attention et part sur le champ pour sa séance de jogging. Le parcours lui prend en général une bonne heure, et consiste en un large tour des quartiers voisins. À cette heure-ci, il n'y a pas grand monde dans la rue, les habitants de ce coin sont soit déjà partis au travail depuis longtemps, soit préfèrent rester chez eux. Il croise une première passante environ trois quarts d'heure après le début de sa course, une jeune femme qui promène son molosse. Alors qu'il s'apprête à la saluer poliment, comme à l'accoutumée, elle se fige, son teint devient plus livide que le lait que Harry a mis dans son café avant de partir. Il n'a pas même le temps de s'approcher pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe : elle se met à crier à pleins poumons tandis que son compagnon à quatre pattes aboie en le fixant hostilement. Paniqué, Harry tend les bras pour essayer de calmer la jeune femme, et c'est alors qu'il les voit. Ses mains. Elles sont rouges. Couvertes d'une sorte de liquide visqueux qui s'effrite et s'envole une fois séché. Comme... du sang.

Horrifié, Harry baisse les yeux sur sa tenue. Maculée de sang. Ce n'était pas la sueur qui la collait à sa peau depuis tout à l'heure, mais le sang froid d'un mort ou d'un mourant ! Du sang qui coulait de son front jusque dans sa bouche, et qui, maintenant coagulé, tire sur la peau de ses joues au moindre mouvement de mâchoire. Mais d'où vient tout ce sang ? Ce n'est pas le sien, en perdre autant l'aurait déjà tué. À qui appartient-il ? Quand et comment a-t-il pu se retrouver là, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Sans se poser davantage de questions, Harry s'élance comme un dératé pour rejoindre sa maison, et se débarrasser de tout ce sang. De près ou de loin, les gens hurlent en voyant passer cet homme échevelé, ensanglanté, qui court comme si le Diable lui-même était à ses trousses.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il s'arrête net, essoufflé et cette fois, couvert de sueur. Ici aussi, il y a du sang, sur la poignée, là où il a posé sa main pour fermer la porte sur le perron, là où il a commencé son parcours en saluant Ginny sur le sol dans son allée, là où il a fait ses premiers pas de course. Ce sang... il était déjà présent à son départ ? Sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, Harry entre. Il rejoint la cuisine, et là, s'étend devant lui un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais aimé voir.

Ginny est affalée sur le sol, contre le mur en face de lui. La tapisserie d'ordinaire blanche est maintenant barrée d'une large traînée de sang, son sang, lequel s'est peu à peu écoulé de sa carotide tranchée nette. La nuque brisée, sa tête pend sur le côté comme celle d'un pantin désarticulé. Son visage est absent, cruellement lacéré encore et encore jusqu'à le faire disparaître avec le tranchant d'une bouteille brisée. La bouteille de lait, qui git à ses pieds. Chaque parcelle de son corps épargnée par la lame ou le verre est meurtrie de coup portés avec une violence bestiale. Harry écarquille les yeux. Devant l'horreur de la scène, il tombe à genoux dans le sang de sa femme. Elle ne peut pas être morte ! Mais très vite, l'instinct reprend le dessus. Ce n'est ni la douleur, ni l'incompréhension, ni les larmes. C'est un instinct viscéral, qui hurle au creux de son être : « Les enfants ! »

Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, Harry rejoint la chambre de ses enfants aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes le permettent. Dans sa précipitation, il trébuche sur un objet lourd laissé sur le sol et tombe dans une flaque de sang. D'un geste frénétique, il balaye l'hémoglobine encore chaude de ses yeux et reconnaît l'objet. James. Couvert de larges et multiples entailles dans tout le dos. Il a laissé derrière lui en rampant vers la porte une longue traînée rougeâtre les traces de ses mains ensanglantées sur le sol de bois lisse attestent de ses efforts désespérés pour échapper à son destin, en vain. Mais le sang dans lequel Harry est tombé n'est pas celui de son fils. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Harry rampe jusqu'au lit à droite de la porte. Tout ce sang, c'est celui de sa fille. Lily. Elle est restée sous sa chaude couverture blanche, parsemée d'innombrables taches écarlates comme autant de coups de couteau dans son petit corps frêle. Son sang coule encore goutte par goutte de son lit, rompant à intervalle régulier le sinistre chant du silence de la Mort.

Et c'est là, allongé dans le sang de sa fille, couvert de celui de sa femme et de son fils, que Harry hurle son horreur, son désespoir, sa solitude, son impuissance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre by Nathalea, encore une fois merci à Torajio pour ses conseils et son enthousiasme ;D

**Chapitre Second**

**La famille d'Harry Potter assassinée !**

_Hier soir, le directeur adjoint du service des Aurors, Charles Lewison, a confirmé la nouvelle : samedi dernier à 17h30, Ginny Potter et ses deux enfants, James et Lily Potter (14 et 12 ans), ont été retrouvés morts à leur domicile. D'après les premiers éléments d'enquête, la thèse du meurtre ne fait aucun doute. Les corps ont été découverts par Ronald Weasley, frère de la défunte et très proche ami de l'Élu, alors qu'il rendait visite aux Potter. D'après les Aurors appelés sur place, les meurtres auraient été commis tôt dans la matinée. Harry Potter aurait été retrouvé au chevet de sa famille, choqué mais sans blessures apparentes. Les Aurors n'ont livré aucun commentaire. Harry Potter vient actuellement d'être transféré au service de psychiatrie de Sainte Mangouste où il sera interrogé afin d'apporter des réponses à ce terrible drame. Albus Potter, le deuxième fils du couple, âgé de treize ans, absent au moment des faits, a été temporairement placé sous la garde de Ronald et Hermione Weasley. Bien que les Aurors se refusent à le dire, les circonstances du crime sont étranges : plusieurs témoins Moldus ont en effet affirmé avoir croisé l'Élu faisant son jogging maculé de sang. Les Aurors ont du procéder à plusieurs effacements de mémoire. La question est : qui a pu ainsi s'en prendre à l'Élu ? L'hypothèse la plus plausible indiquerait une vengeance personnelle d'un ancien Mangemort, cependant, les premières preuves, loin de valider cette hypothèse, accusent Harry Potter. Il faudra sans doute attendre les prochains jours pour obtenir de nouveaux éléments. _

« JE NE LES AI PAS TUÉS ! JE NE LES AI PAS TUÉS !

— Infirmière ! Un sédatif, vite ! Bon sang, qui a laissé ce journal ici ?

— JE NE LES AI PAS TUÉS !

— Harry, calmez-vous. On va vous faire une piqûre, vous vous sentirez mieux.

— Ne me touchez pas !

— On n'arrive pas à le tenir ! Jetez-lui un sort, docteur !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Harry ! Mais lâchez-le, vous ! »

Une ombre passa devant le regard de Harry. Une silhouette féminine, et enfin, un visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Un visage familier, amical, rassurant.

« Hermione...

— Je suis là, Harry.

— Ils disent que je les ai tués...

— N'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils répandent des mensonges. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant. »

Dans l'océan de ténèbres qui avait envahi son esprit, Harry laissa échapper une ombre de sourire :

« Merci...

— Sortez à présent ! Laissez-le tranquille ! »

Hermione se tenait dressée au milieu de la pièce, échevelée et furieuse. Les médecins, les infirmières, les aides-soignants, quittèrent la chambre en silence. Il n'y avait plus qu'Hermione et lui à présent. La jeune femme vint s'asseoir à son chevet et lui prit la main.

« Où est Ron ?

— Au Ministère. Il a des tas de papiers à remplir...

— Et comment va Albus ? »

Hermione baissa la tête et enfouit une main dans ses cheveux. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux fatigués :

« C'est difficile... Il ne réalise pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il se fait du souci pour toi, et tu lui manques... Sa mère lui manque... »

Hermione fondit en larmes :

« Son frère et sa sœur aussi ! Mon Dieu Harry... C'est tellement affreux ! C'est tellement affreux que je ne sais pas ce que je dois lui dire. Que quelqu'un est entré dans sa maison et a égorgé sa mère ? Mais enfin, qui a pu faire une telle horreur ? À Ginny, et aux enfants ? »

Harry se mit à pleurer lui aussi en silence :

« À moi aussi, ils me manquent... Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je ne les reverrai plus. Que jamais plus je n'entendrai... James se plaindre parce qu'Albus lui a emprunté ses affaires. Lily rire à une blague de ses frères. Jamais plus. Je ne passerai plus la main dans les cheveux de Ginny... Je ne sentirai plus son odeur en me réveillant le matin... »

Un sanglot secoua la poitrine d'Hermione.

« Si tu savais, Hermione... comme elle me manque. »

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues du jeune homme, rendaient sa voix rauque, hachaient sa respiration.

« C'est comme si on m'avait... arraché le cœur, le cerveau, tous mes organes... Je souffre le martyr, et je suis condamné à vivre... Je reste là, alors que tous les autres sont partis... Je prends l'eau de toute part. Je coule, attiré vers le fond. Et il n'y a rien, en bas. Rien. À part le néant. »

Hermione pressa un peu plus sa main entre ses doigts.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai voir Albus ? »

La jeune femme détourna les yeux et prit du temps pour répondre :

« Les Aurors disent que tant qu'ils n'ont pas explorer toutes les pistes, ce n'est pas prudent de le laisser venir... »

Harry sentit la colère affluer dans ses veines. Plus que de la colère. Une haine inqualifiable. Haine d'avoir perdu sa famille, qu'on l'accuse d'avoir assassiné les êtres qui étaient les plus chers à ses yeux, et maintenant, on lui refusait de voir son fils !

« Il a besoin de moi !

— Je sais... Il faut juste attendre encore un peu. Le temps qu'ils fassent la lumière sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis sûre que tu seras vite mis hors de cause.

— Comment peuvent-ils penser que je leur ai fait du mal ?

— Personne ne les croit, dehors. Tout le monde sait que le ministère a relâché des Mangemorts peu après la guerre. Certains n'ont même jamais été arrêtés. »

Hermione se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que son regard croise le sien :

« Les gens ont foi en toi, Harry. Tu es leur Élu. Le Survivant, celui qui les a délivrés de Voldemort. Tout le monde sait que tu es innocent. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. L'important à présent, c'est de retrouver le vrai coupable. »

Harry secoua la tête :

« Je suis fou de rage, rien que d'y penser... Cette ordure a abattu mes enfants ! Il a poignardé ma fille, encore et encore ! Il a tellement lacéré le visage de Ginny qu'elle en était méconnaissable...

— Harry. On sait à quel point c'était horrible. Ron a tout vu en entrant. Il ne le dit pas, mais je sais que ce qu'il a vu restera à jamais gravé en lui... Ginny était sa sœur. Sa petite sœur...

— Si tu avais vu tout ce sang, Hermione... Il y en avait partout ! Et ce salaud a utilisé le Sectumsempra contre James ! Il ne l'a même pas achevé, il l'a laissé se noyer dans son sang !

— Il sera puni, Harry. Il recevra le châtiment qu'il mérite. Ce n'est pas bon que tu te tortures comme ça.

— Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'y arrive pas... Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois Ginny, la nuque brisée... »

Harry riva son regard dans celui d'Hermione :

« C'est devenu une part de moi... »

Et ce qu'Hermione lut dans ce regard la terrifia. Ce n'était plus le vert étincelant de son ami, ni le vert délavé d'un homme abattu. C'était un vert sombre, obscur, rempli de peur et de doute, et dans lequel, profondément enfoui sous la surface, s'était glissée l'abyme. Harry avait raison. L'ombre s'était coulée en lui, jamais plus elle ne s'en délogerait. Et malgré elle, Hermione frissonna. Elle baissa les yeux sur la main de Harry liée à la sienne.

« J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose... » murmura-t-elle.

Harry se redressa an position assise sur son lit d'hôpital :

« Occupe-toi de Ron. Il va avoir besoin de toi. Prends bien soin de mon fils, je vous fais entièrement confiance à Ron et à toi. Et dis-lui de ne pas s'en faire pour moi. C'est toi qui as raison. Ils vont finir par trouver le vrai coupable. »

Hermione eut un faible sourire à travers ses larmes. À cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et deux hommes vêtus de longues robes de sorciers noires débarquèrent dans la chambre. Hermione plissa aussitôt les yeux :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Harry James Potter ?

— C'est moi.

— Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de Ginny, James et Lily Potter.

— Quoi ? »

Hermione se leva si vite qu'elle renversa sa chaise sur le sol :

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter, il n'a rien fait !

— Les preuves ne mentent pas, madame » répondit l'Auror, stoïque.

Il reprit en s'adressant à Harry :

« Compte tenu de l'évident choc émotionnel que vous avez subi, vous êtes autorisé à rester à l'hôpital sous haute surveillance. Les visites vous seront interdites. »

Ce faisant, il lança un sort de Cloisonnement interdisant à Harry de sortir de la pièce sans son accord. Harry était tellement ébranlé qu'il ne réagit même pas. Il fixait l'agent comme si le monde tout entier s'écroulait à ses pieds. Ce qui, dans son esprit, était à peu près le cas. L'esprit de Harry Potter s'écroulait.

« Votre procès aura lieu dans une semaine. Je vous suggère de vous trouver un bon avocat. »

Les deux hommes s'en retournèrent sans rien ajouter, emmenant avec eux une Hermione indignée et folle de rage. Harry ne vit même pas la porte se refermer. Il sombra dans un néant de douleur et de haine.


	4. Chapter 4

Du Torajio presque pur ! Presque, parce qu'encore une fois, Natalea a un peu bricolé mon texte. Pas la peine de la remercier publiquement cette fois, vous aurez compris à quel point on est reconnaissants l'un envers l'autre à chaque fois !

**Chapitre Troisième **

« La séance est ouverte ! »

La voix grave de Kingsley Shacklebolt résonne dans la salle d'audience du Magenmagot. Harry a entendu cette simple phrase prononcée par le ministre de la Magie chaque fois qu'il était convoqué pour un jugement. Mais en tant que directeur du service des Aurors, seuls les cas de grands criminels avaient défilé devant ses yeux lorsqu'il arborait cette robe prune décorée d'un M d'or. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est pas assis sur les bancs cachés dans l'ombre, à observer et écouter un assassin plaider pour sa défense. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui est au centre de cette salle mal éclairée, écrasé par les regards d'une cinquantaine de sorciers, attendant qu'on lui donne la parole pour se défendre. Il avait quinze ans lorsqu'il s'était pour la première fois retrouvé à cette place, accusé d'avoir usé de magie en dehors de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, il est là pour prouver qu'il n'a pas tué Ginny, Lily et James.

Harry est solidement attaché au fauteuil par les chaînes magiques qui cette fois se sont refermées sur ses bras. Le métal froid lui mord la chair des poignets, comme pour prendre une revanche sur le jeune garçon qui avait jadis pu rester libre en s'asseyant sur le siège de l'accusé. Mais Harry ne prête pas attention à cette futile torture. Son esprit est noyé dans un flot de sentiments d'une intensité telle qu'il n'en avait encore jamais ressentie. La solitude et le désespoir certes, mais aussi et surtout de la colère, une rage bestiale qu'il refoule au plus profond de son âme, et qui, il le sait, le traînerait dans les méandres de la folie s'il la laissait prendre le dessus. Assis au fond de son fauteuil, occultant jusqu'aux paroles de Shacklebolt, la tête baissée et tous les membres du corps crispés, il tente de contenir ses sentiments, de les dissimuler à tous ces sorciers réunis contre lui.

« Le tribunal pénal du Magenmagot a été rassemblé ce jour pour juger le dénommé Harry James Potter, accusé du meurtre de son épouse Ginevra Molly Potter, de sa fille Lily Luna Potter, et de son fils James Sirius Potter, retrouvés sans vie au domicile de Harry Potter à la date du 17 septembre à dix-sept heures trente-deux, au 97, Wellmeadow Road, Lewisham. Vous êtes bien Harry James Potter, domicilié au 97, Wellmeadow Road, Lewisham ? »

Harry se revoit des années en arrière, quand Cornelius Fudge lui avait posé la même question, vérification ultime et inutile de l'identité de l'adolescent. Mais de la bouche de Shacklebolt, ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et ami de Harry, cette question paraissait encore plus absurde que lorsqu'on la lui avait adressé pour la première fois. Harry murmure quelques sons inintelligibles pour toute réponse.

« Parlez plus fort que le tribunal puisse vous entendre, ordonne Shacklebolt, une pointe de compassion qu'il tente en vain de cacher dans la voix.

— Je suis Harry James Potter, répond Harry dans un souffle.

— Le directeur-adjoint du service des Aurors, Charles Lewison, va vous lire le rapport sur le déroulement des événements. Lorsque nous vous le demanderons, vous devrez confirmer ce qui y est consigné, ou corriger tout détail erroné. Avez-vous bien compris ?

— Oui.

— Bien. Lewison, je vous laisse la parole. »

Un homme se lève dans l'assemblée, un long parchemin roulé entre les mains. Même sa longue robe et le faible éclairage des quelques bougies qui l'éclairent ne suffisent pas à donner de l'épaisseur à son corps longiligne, quoiqu'il ne soit guère plus grand que Harry. Ses cheveux blonds soigneusement coupés lui tombent sur les tempes, encadrant son visage fin de deux traits presque blancs. Depuis les vingt-et-un ans que Harry travaille avec lui, il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer la lueur d'avidité qui brille en permanence dans le regard de cet ambitieux, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Si Harry est définitivement démis de ses fonctions de directeur du service des Aurors, Charles en profitera pour prendre sa place, coûte que coûte.

Déroulant son parchemin, il s'éclaircit la voix et lit sur un ton presque enjoué :

« Mrs Ginevra Molly Potter, épouse de Mr Harry James Potter, est retrouvée décédée dans la cuisine du domicile familial au 97, Wellmeadow Road, Lewisham. Le buste et les bras de la victime sont couverts de nombreuses ecchymoses dues à des coups portés à répétition et à mains nues. Elle reçoit par la suite un coup de couteau qui lui sectionne la carotide. Elle se brise la nuque en tombant contre le mur, et meurt sur le coup. Après sa mort, le meurtrier a utilisé une bouteille brisée pour frapper le visage de la victime à plusieurs reprises, la défigurant complètement. Cette description est-elle exacte ? lance Lewison dans la continuité de son discours.

— O… oui, bégaie Harry après un long silence.

— À l'étage, Lily Luna Potter et James Sirius Potter ont également été retrouvés morts dans leur chambre. Lily Luna a reçu quatorze coups de couteau à la poitrine, la même arme qui a servi au meurtre de Ginevra. Est-ce exact ?

— … oui.

— Son frère James Sirius Potter était allongé à l'entrée de la pièce. Son dos présente de multiples lacérations d'origine magique qui ne l'ont pas tué sur le coup. Il a rampé du milieu de la chambre sur environ deux mètres vers la porte avant de décéder des suites de ses hémorragies. Toujours exact ?

— Oui.

— Bien ! » lâche Lewison, comme satisfait.

Le directeur-adjoint du bureau des Aurors marque une pause dans sa lecture. Harry le fixe avec intensité, et devine une esquisse de sourire sur ses lèvres décharnées. Comment ce monstre peut-il prendre plaisir à lire ce rapport ?

« De nombreux témoins Moldus ont affirmé vous avoir vu dans la rue couvert de sang. Or, nous n'avons retrouvé que des traces du sang des trois victimes, aussi bien dans la maison que sur vos vêtements. Est-ce encore une fois l'exacte vérité ? »

Harry ne répond pas. Son cœur s'emballe et bat de plus en plus fort à l'en faire souffrir, telle une bombe qui n'attend qu'un signal pour exploser. Sa respiration s'accélère, ses poings se referment si fort que ses ongles lui rentrent dans la chair. Les chaînes magiques resserrent un peu plus leur étreinte. Harry laisse s'échapper une larme dans laquelle se mêlent toutes ses émotions : peur, doute, haine et désespoir. Puis, puisant dans ses dernières réserves de calme, il souffle :

« Oui…

— Expliquez-moi maintenant comment tout ce sang a pu arriver sur vous…

— Vous êtes uniquement censé lire ce rapport, Lewison ! l'interrompt Shacklebolt.

—… alors que vous affirmez qu'ils étaient encore en vie en partant ? continue ce bourreau, imperturbable.

— Je n'en sais rien !

— Lewison, arrêtez immédiatement !

— Alors comment est-il possible que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte ?

— JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! hurle Harry hors de lui.

— ÇA SUFFIT ! » rugit Shacklebolt.

Seule la respiration haletante de Harry rompt le silence qui s'installe immédiatement. La tension est plus que palpable, elle est visible, écrasante. Elle empoisonne et oppresse quiconque se trouve dans la salle d'audience. Quelques secondes s'écoulent dans ce calme apparent, puis Shacklebolt reprend, sa voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire chargée de reproches :

« Contentez-vous de lire ce rapport, Lewison.

— J'avais terminé, de toute manière. Où en étais-je donc ? »

Il parcourt les lignes de son parchemin de son doigt crochu avant d'afficher un air de satisfaction peine dissimulé en retrouvant sa ligne. Il continue d'un ton monotone :

« Voilà. Le sang des trois victimes est le seul retrouvé dans la maison ainsi que sur les vêtements de Harry James Potter, sang déjà présent alors qu'il quittait le lieu du crime aux environ de huit heures trente d'après les témoignages des résidents Moldus voisins. De plus les traces résiduelles de magie dans la chambre de Lily Luna Potter et James Sirius Potter indiquent que le sort à l'origine des blessures de James Sirius Potter était le sortilège du Sectumsempra, et a été lancé par la baguette de Harry James Potter.

— C'est faux ! Je ne l'ai pas tué !

— Ce n'est pas ce que disent les preuves !

— Lewison ! lâche Shacklebolt.

— JE NE LES AI PAS TUÉS ! »

Harry répète cette phrase encore et encore, écumant de rage et de haine. Il tremble, une énergie puissante fait vibrer chaque muscle et chaque os de son corps à un rythme effréné, alors que son teint vire au cramoisi. D'autres chaînes magiques surgissent des côtés de son fauteuil et lui enserrent les jambes, le ventre et le torse pour contenir son agitation démentielle. Harry hurle sa rage dans un cri inhumain. Au contact de sa peau, le métal commence à chauffer, et à se fissurer, jusqu'à ce que les maillons explosent en milliers de fragments incandescents. Se propulsant sur ses deux jambes, Harry vocifère une dernière fois :

« JAMAIS JE NE POURRAIS LEUR FAIRE DE MAL ! »

Des cris de surprise fusent de toute la pièce. Même le teint sombre de Shacklebolt semble s'éclaircir devant la rage qui déforme le visage de l'Élu. Seul Lewison demeure impassible il sort lentement sa baguette de sa robe prune, la pointe sur l'accusé et murmure quelques sons qui se perdent dans les airs. Une lumière rouge éclaire la salle un instant. La seconde suivante, Harry est à terre, inconscient.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il n'est plus devant le Magenmagot. Il se trouve désormais dans une salle de taille beaucoup plus modeste, presque entièrement blanche et éclairée d'une lumière naturelle de fin d'après-midi. Il est de nouveau à Sainte Mangouste dans un lit d'hôpital. Sa colère, bien que toujours présente, s'est atténuée. Elle est retournée au fond de son cœur, attendant un moment plus opportun pour reprendre le contrôle.

Une infirmière s'affaire du côté gauche du lit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande Harry, la mémoire encore brumeuse.

La jeune femme ne prononce pas un mot, mais Harry entend quelqu'un s'éclaircir la voix de l'autre côté. Kingsley Shacklebolt.

« Bonjour Harry. Lewison t'as jeté un Stupefix.

— Il a fait _quoi_ ?

— Tu es devenu incontrôlable, comme fou. Tu as fait explosé les chaînes du fauteuil sans jeter de sort, tu n'avais même pas ta baguette !

— Il y a des sorts plus efficaces maîtriser un suspect.

— Et il m'entendra pour ne pas les avoir utilisés », plaisante le premier Ministre.

Le silence s'installe dans la petite chambre. Harry n'a pas encore les idées tout à fait claires, et se contente de fixer le vide devant lui. Après une minute, Kingsley reprend la parole :

« Malheureusement, je ne suis pas venu te voir uniquement pour vérifier que tu allais bien, et je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Je voulais seulement t'annoncer en personne le verdict du Magenmagot. Lewison a plus ou moins pris la tête des discussions. Et au vote, on n'était plus que quelques-uns à te juger innocent. »

Il marque une pause. Harry ne réagit pas en apparence, mais au fond de lui, ce sentiment sombre et profond qui germe depuis huit jours se nourrit encore de cette annonce pour accélérer sa croissance.

« Cependant, en tant que Premier Ministre, j'ai réussi à te gracier et à t'éviter Azkaban en rappelant à tous ce que tu avais fait pour le monde des sorciers alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un jeune garçon. Sous certaines conditions. Tu es définitivement démis de tes fonctions de directeur du bureau des Aurors, et tu ne pourras plus retrouver de travail au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Tu seras de plus interné dans cet hôpital aux soins psychiatriques pour deux ans à compter de ce jour. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire mieux

— … ce n'est rien. Merci d'avoir soutenu ma cause.

— Je devais le faire au nom de notre amitié et de l'Ordre. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras, je dois partir. Toutes mes condoléances pour ta famille. On souffre de leur perte autant que toi. »

Kingsley franchit le pas de la porte. Alors Harry se lève, s'approche de la fenêtre, l'ouvre et tente d'y passer la main. Il se heurte à une sorte de mur invisible, produisant un léger halo de couleur jaune orangée. Il en va de même pour l'entrée de sa chambre. Le sort de Confinement est bien présent.

« _On souffre de leur perte autant que toi._ » répète Harry. « Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'est cette souffrance. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est cette souffrance ! AUCUNE ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, vous l'aurez compris, Torajio et moi avons décidé d'écrire par alternance, un chapitre chacun. Ce chapitre est donc signé Natalea =D, mais vous pouvez remercier Torajio qui a empêché les fautes d'orthographe de vous crever les yeux xD. Merci d'être là.

**Chapitre Quatrième**

Deux mois plus tard…

— Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le voyez, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel arrivant : Harry.

Une dizaine de voix monocordes s'élevèrent simultanément :

— Bonjour, Harry…

— Harry, vous voulez bien vous présenter ?

Assis sur sa chaise en plastique bancale, Harry fit la grimace. Bon sang, cette psy le prenait vraiment pour un idiot.

— Toi, là, dit-il en désignant un homme assis en face de lui.

Rachitique, mal rasé, les tempes grisonnantes, il portait sur le monde un regard troublé et fuyant. Se voyant interpellé, il sursauta brutalement et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Ses yeux arrondis au maximum semblaient tournoyer tous seuls dans leurs orbites. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il fixa tant bien que mal Harry, comme une proie face à son prédateur.

— Qui je suis ? lança Harry.

L'homme gémit pitoyablement, puis sa bouche se fendit sur une rangée de dents gâtées et il articula :

— Harry…Harry Potter !

Harry haussa les épaules :

— Vous voyez ? Inutile de faire tout ce cirque. Tout le monde me connaît, tout le monde sait pourquoi je suis ici.

— Il paraît que tu as assassiné toute ta famille…, lança une voix rêveuse.

Harry se retourna brusquement. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, longs et ternes. Blafarde, les joues creuses, elle ressemblait vaguement à un squelette. Elle regardait droit devant elle, dans le vide, sans rien fixer de particulier. Perdue dans les méandres de son esprit, nul ne savait ce que ses yeux voyaient…

— Je ne les ai pas tués, articula-t-il lentement pour que le message pénètre son crâne.

Il était las de prononcer cette phrase… Chaque jour c'était la même chose.

À sa droite, sa « psychologue », une certaine Marie Chesnay, replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille :

— Harry, pouvez-vous expliquer à Suzanne pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains et expira longuement. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il détailla la jeune patiente qui avait d'ores et déjà oublié son existence.

— À quoi ça pourrait bien servir ?

— Harry, c'est une thérapie de groupe. Vous êtes ici pour parler. Pour l'instant, Suzanne ne vous connaît pas, par politesse, vous pouvez lui en apprendre un minimum sur vous, vous ne croyez pas ?

Harry soupira.

— Il y a deux mois, quelqu'un est entré chez moi, pendant que je n'étais pas là. Il a assassiné ma femme, et deux de mes enfants.

Son cœur se serra. Il avait appris à réprimer ses larmes. Il avait enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond de lui, pour ne plus souffrir. Pour qu'ils ne puissent plus l'atteindre. Mais quelque fois… la douleur lui sautait à la gorge. Dans ces instants-là, il se sentait comme un animal blessé. Il se réfugiait dans un coin de sa chambre, comme un enfant qui a peur des monstres dans le placard. Lui, c'était les monstres de son esprit qu'il fuyait.

— Quand je suis rentré chez moi ce jour-là, j'ai n'ai retrouvé que leurs corps sanguinolents…

La psychologue se racla la gorge :

— C'est bon, Harry, c'était très bien.

— Non. Maintenant que j'ai commencé, je suis obligé de poursuivre.

La jeune femme croisa son regard mais n'osa pas le contredire. Harry crut déceler, au creux de ses prunelles, une étincelle de peur.

— Au début, je n'ai pas réalisé. Ce n'est que lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés que j'ai compris. Je crois que j'aurais aimé ne jamais comprendre… On m'avait pris ma femme ! Ma fille, et mon fils ! On me les avait arrachés ! Et jamais, jamais plus je ne les reverrai. Comment reprendre une vie normale, quand on a perdu tout ce qui comptait pour nous ? La réponse est simple. On ne peut pas.

Il fit une pause, avala sa salive avec difficulté. La jeune femme rêveuse avait maintenant le regard braqué sur lui. Ses yeux grands ouverts le dévisageaient avec un mélange de compassion et d'horreur.

— Ensuite, deux hommes sont venus ici, dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais accusé du meurtre de ma famille. Ils m'ont enfermé, comme un criminel.

Son visage se barra d'un sourire amer :

— Comme si j'avais pu tuer Lily et James… Autant me demander de m'arracher le cœur ! Ç'aurait sans doute été moins douloureux…

Il releva sur la dizaine de patients qui l'entouraient un regard brûlant :

— Mais le pire, c'est qu'on m'a condamné ! On m'a reconnu coupable du meurtre de ma famille ! Harry Potter, assassin de Ginny, James et Lily Potter ! Mais je ne les ai pas tués !

Une minuscule larme, traîtresse, roula le long de sa joue.

— Harry, fit la voix de la psy. On en a déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous de vous voiler la face. Il est inutile de nier l'évidence, l'important à présent, c'est de reconnaître ce que vous avez fait. Il n'y a que comme ça que vous pourrez avancer.

— Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je n'ai rien à accepter ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais reconnaître un crime que je n'ai pas commis ?

— Harry, les preuves ne mentent pas !

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous étiez là, peut-être ?

— Bien sûr que non, je…

— Vous avez vu la gorge tranchée de ma femme ? Ma fille si affreusement poignardée que son lit n'était plus qu'un bain de sang ? Vous aussi, vous avez trébuché sur le corps lacéré de mon fils en entrant dans sa chambre ?

— Harry…

— Ma femme a été battue si sauvagement qu'elle avait des ecchymoses sur tout le corps ! Ensuite, son meurtrier lui a tranché la carotide ! En tombant, elle s'est brisée la nuque sur le mur de notre cuisine ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, cette ordure a massacré son visage ! Il l'a frappée avec une bouteille en verre brisée, encore et encore ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais pu faire ça ? Je l'aimais ! Ginny, James et Lily, ils étaient tout pour moi !

Chesnay tendit les mains devant elle, apaisante :

— Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais après toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées, il est normal que vous ayez… dérapé. C'est humain. Vous avez vécu tellement d'horreurs. Cela devait arriver, un jour ou l'autre. Et si vous êtes ici, c'est justement pour qu'une telle tragédie ne se reproduise plus jamais.

— Je vous dis que je ne les ai pas tués ! Ils étaient en vie quand je suis parti !

— Vous étiez couvert de leur sang…

— Ils allaient bien ! Les enfants dormaient, Ginny était dans la cuisine ! Ils vivaient encore !

La psychologue prit un air désolé :

— Ce n'est pas ce que disent les Aurors…

Harry sentit la haine affluer dans ses veines. Son cœur s'accéléra, il pouvait percevoir les pulsations de son pouls contre son cou.

— Les Aurors ont été manipulés ! Les preuves ont été manipulées, tout n'est que mensonge ! C'est un piège ! UN PIÈGE !

— Monté par qui, Harry ? Réfléchissez. Qui aurait voulu s'en prendre à vous, pourquoi maintenant ?

Harry porta la main à son front. Il était en sueur, la colère et la peine exhalaient par tous les pores de sa peau. Il sentait monter en lui un besoin viscéral : celui de prouver son innocence. Il ne supporterait pas d'être l'assassin de sa famille une seule seconde de plus. Il fallait les convaincre ! Convaincre Chesnay, et mêmes les patients ! Que quelqu'un le croit, enfin… Qu'ils arrêtent de dire qu'il les avait tués.

— Lewison ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce maudit serpent a très bien pu monter ce complot contre moi ! Il en a eu mille fois l'occasion ! Cela faisait des années qu'il lorgnait sur mon poste, attendant son heure !

— Harry, toutes les preuves sont contre vous…

— Mais puisque je vous dis que les preuves ont été falsifiées ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement, c'est forcément ça !

Pris par l'émotion, Harry se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

— Je vous en prie, gardez votre calme. Asseyez-vous et discutons-en, vous voulez bien ?

Harry fixa la psychologue de toute sa hauteur, dressé au milieu de ce cercle de suicidaires, paranoïaques et autres schizophrènes. La jeune femme blonde semblait si posée, si… distante. Comment pouvait-elle rester calme dans une telle situation ? Comment pouvait-elle l'accuser du meurtre de sa famille avec ce petit sourire tranquille au coin des lèvres ?

— Discuter ? répéta-t-il dans un souffle. Comment voulez-vous que je reste là, assis à discuter avec une femme qui n'attend que la fin de la journée pour toucher sa paye ? Vous n'en avez rien à foutre de ce qui s'est vraiment passé, n'est-ce pas ? On vous a dit : « Harry Potter a tué sa famille, faites-le avouer et vous arrondirez vos fins de mois » ! Mais pendant que je reste ici à cause de vous et de votre putain de hiérarchie corrompue, le vrai meurtrier court toujours dans la nature ! L'assassin de ma famille est dehors, libre de se délecter de sa victoire, pendant qu'on m'enferme à sa place ! Vous devez me relâcher !

— Harry, expliquez-moi comment le sang de votre famille a pu se retrouver sur vos vêtements sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte ? Comment votre baguette a pu jeter le sort qui a tué James sans que vous ne la braquiez sur lui ? Comment seules vos empreintes ont été retrouvées sur la bouteille qui a dévisagé Ginny ?

Harry se rapprocha dangereusement et se mit à hurler :

— Je vous interdis de parler de Ginny ! Je suis l'Élu ! Je vous ai sauvée de Voldemort, vous et tous les autres ! Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous m'enfermez ici comme un malade mental, un criminel ! Et pendant ce temps, le vrai meurtrier est LIBRE ! Où est la justice ? Il n'y a aucune justice ! Les Aurors sont incapables de regarder plus loin que le bout de leur nez !

— Ils n'ont pas eu à le faire, Harry. Vous êtes coupable.

La jeune femme se pencha en avant et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens :

— Regardez-moi bien. Rappelez-vous. Votre mémoire occulte vos souvenirs parce que vous refusez d'admettre votre crime. Vous avez tué Ginny.

Les traits de Harry se crispèrent :

— Non…

— Vous avez tué James.

— Non !

— Vous avez tué Lily.

— NON !

Sans prévenir, Harry se jeta sur la jeune femme, renversant sa chaise, les envoyant tous les deux rouler sur le sol.

— Arrêtez de dire ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Fou de rage, il enserra le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains pour la faire taire et martela son crâne contre le carrelage du sol au rythme de ses hurlements :

— JE NE LES AI PAS TUÉS ! VOUS MENTEZ ! VOUS ET TOUS LES AUTRES ! VOUS MENTEZ ! TRAÎTRES ! TRAÎTRES !

Quelque chose de lourd se jeta sur lui et le propulsa en arrière. Harry se redressa aussitôt et releva ses mains en position de défense. Elles étaient rouges. Couvertes de sang… Une succession de flash assaillit son esprit. James, étendu sur le sol. Lily, blottie dans ses couvertures écorchées. Ginny, la nuque brisée. Et du sang, du sang, partout du sang. Harry se prit la tête à deux mains. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, sa vision se teinta de cette omniprésence de rouge. Il suffit d'une fraction de seconde. L'abyme en profita. L'ombre se glissa en lui, et Harry sombra.

L'aide-soignant qui l'avait percuté lui faisait face, prêt à intervenir. Déjà, des renforts arrivaient. Harry ne réfléchit pas. Il était Auror, il savait se battre. Il devait sortir d'ici. Retrouver l'assassin de sa famille. Il avança d'un pas vers le mastodonte d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze et lui décocha un crochet du gauche. Il frappa si vite que l'homme n'eut même pas le temps de se protéger. Harry sentit les os de la mâchoire se briser sous l'impact. L'aide-soignant tomba à terre en hurlant. Mais déjà Harry passait à un nouvel assaillant. Des quatre coins de la salle, de tous les corridors de l'hôpital, des aides-soignants affluaient. Des gardiens, des infirmières, des médecins… Même les patients amorphes s'étaient levés de leur chaise. Désemparés, ils se tenaient plaqués contre les murs, le plus loin possible de Harry. L'homme aux yeux exorbités se tenait à genoux auprès de Marie Chesnay, emmêlant ses cheveux trempés de sang en hurlant à la mort.

Mais Harry ne vit rien de tout cela. Ses poings frappèrent à nouveau, les os se brisèrent, le sang jaillit de ses phalanges blanchies à l'extrême. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier s'engagea dans un véritable ballet mortel. Harry était aveugle. Il ne voyait plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien à part cette mer de sang et toute cette haine qui s'échappait de son âme à travers ses poings. Il frappa, encore et encore, hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix flanche. Dix-sept personnes s'étaient portées au secours de Marie Chesnay. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, dix-sept personnes gisaient sur le sol de carrelage souillé. Assommées, ou tordues de douleur, les os disloqués. Les patients se tenaient toujours immobiles le long des murs. Un lourd silence tomba sur la salle d'hôpital, entrecoupé de gémissements. Harry était en nage. Il haletait, ses mains lui faisaient mal, ses phalanges étaient à nu. Hébété, comme s'il revenait brusquement à la réalité, il fit un tour sur lui-même, contemplant le massacre autour de lui. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur Marie. L'homme squelettique se tenait toujours auprès d'elle et il caressait ses mèches blondes imbibées de sang. Il sanglotait, ses gémissements râpeux ressemblaient aux jappements d'un chien blessé. Instinctivement, Harry plaqua une main à sa bouche, étalant du sang sur son visage.

— Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? souffla-t-il.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme aux cheveux ternes. Elle le dévisageait de son air absent, comme si rien, pas même la violence de la scène, ne pouvait l'atteindre.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? hurla Harry, ancrant son regard au sien comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Le visage de la patiente n'exprimait rien, mais sa voix doucereuse s'éleva dans les airs, comme une sentence :

— Tu es un meurtrier à présent, Harry Potter…

— Non !

Harry porta les mains à sa tête, agrippa ses cheveux, comme pour éloigner de son esprit une vérité qui lui crachait au visage. Il contempla le corps inerte de la psychologue, et l'homme squelettique qui le fixait avec mépris :

— Meurtrier ! jappa-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry se rapprocha et s'agenouilla sur le sol. Il contempla les traits détendus de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air sereine. Pas de douleur, et plus de sourire tranquille au coin des lèvres. Au moins, Harry avait réussi à le lui ôter… Une espèce de bouillie visqueuse et rosâtre suintait de l'arrière de son crâne fracassé. Et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Harry comprit. La réalité le rattrapa, l'engloutit, démolit les barrières de son esprit comme un raz-de-marée. Il avait tué cette femme… Elle était morte. Il l'avait tuée, de ses propres mains. Des sanglots secouèrent sa cage thoracique. Il aperçut son reflet dans la vitre en face de lui. Agenouillé à même le sol, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, les mains et le visage rouges, comme un prédateur ayant reçu sa livrée de chair. De violents spasmes contractèrent brusquement son estomac et il vomit. Il vomit de dégoût, dégoût de lui-même, de ce qu'il avait fait, de cette cervelle étalée sur le sol, des cadavres de sa famille à moitié éviscérés. Un seul mot martelait son esprit : Monstre ! Monstre ! Le front à même le carrelage écarlate, il gémit doucement. Il y a dix minutes encore, il pouvait prouver qu'il était innocent. À présent, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Il avait tué de sang-froid. Il avait franchi la ligne. Celle qui séparait les meurtriers du commun des mortels. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Le cri strident d'une alarme le fit sursauter. Son regard plongea dans les yeux aveugles de la jeune patiente :

— Pars à présent, Harry Potter. Le héros qui devint meurtrier. Pars, vite. Ils arrivent.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment ni pourquoi, l'instinct de Harry prit aussitôt le dessus. Il se releva en tâchant de contrôler ses gestes frénétiques et se pencha sur le corps assommé de l'un des gardiens. Il fouilla quelques secondes dans ses poches, et brandit ce qu'il cherchait avec un sourire de victoire. Une baguette, et au cas où, un trousseau de clefs. Sans un regard en arrière, il laissa derrière lui le corps de Marie Chesnay. Il s'enfuit par le premier couloir devant lui et se mit à courir, aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Très vite, des membres de l'hôpital le prirent en chasse. Toutes les issues furent bloquées, la sirène hurlait au-dessus de sa tête, mais il y avait une chose que ses poursuivants n'avaient pas prévue. Il s'appelait Harry Potter. Un premier homme se jeta sur lui dans l'espoir de stopper sa course folle. Harry dévia sa trajectoire d'un violent coup d'épaule qui l'envoya se briser sur le mur du corridor. Il ne s'arrêta pas de courir. Il entendait le bruit de dizaines d'autres pas soudés aux siens. Harry accéléra. Il ne réfléchissait plus, guidé par un seul et unique instinct : sortir de cet hôpital. S'enfuir, le plus loin possible. Et une fois dehors… retrouver l'assassin de sa famille. Pas pour le faire arrêter, par pour le traduire en justice. Il n'y avait pas de justice. Non, Harry voulait plus que cela. Il voulait le frapper jusqu'à ce que ses poings le fassent souffrir, écorcher chaque millimètre de sa peau pour découvrir la chair à vif, briser chacun de ses os un à un, lui donner un bref aperçu de la souffrance que son cœur endurait, jour après jour, par SA faute. Ces pensées meurtrières stimulèrent le mental vacillant de l'Élu. Il se mit à courir plus vite, à frapper plus fort. Son esprit avait enfin comblé le vide béant laissé par le meurtre de sa famille. Désormais, Harry n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose. La Vengeance. Que personne n'ose se mettre en travers de son chemin. Quiconque tenterait de l'en empêcher deviendrait son ennemi. Et le paierait de sa vie. Harry dévala quatre à quatre les marches de marbre qui le ramèneraient dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Un dernier obstacle lui barrait la route. Les trois médecins qui l'attendaient de pied ferme, devant les portes du monde libre. Sans compter ses poursuivants qui martelaient déjà les marches derrière lui. Harry réfléchit à toute allure, des gouttelettes de sueur ruisselant dans son dos. La colère et l'adrénaline reprirent le dessus. L'ombre susurra la solution à son cœur lacéré. Le temps n'était plus à tergiverser. Alors, Harry brandit sa baguette devant lui. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir cette lueur de compréhension et d'horreur dans les yeux de sa victime. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il hurla :

— Avada Kedavra !

La lumière verte qui hantait encore ses cauchemars presque toutes les nuits surgit devant lui. Elle frappa le médecin à la poitrine, captura sa vie, et le projeta misérablement sur le sol. Les deux autres médecins levèrent immédiatement leur baguette, mais l'Élu fut plus rapide :

— Stupefix ! Stupefix !

Un premier assaillant jaillit dans son dos :

— Avada Kedavra !

Il ne vit pas le deuxième corps s'écrouler. Il se retourna, fit face à l'entrée, et sans même prononcer un seul mot, les vitres des grandes portes de l'hôpital se brisèrent. Une bouffée d'air frais lui mordit le visage. Suivant la conscience obscure qui s'était emparée de lui, Harry n'hésita pas plus longtemps et franchit le seuil. Des morceaux de verre crissèrent sous ses pas. Il se perdit dans le froid, et les ténèbres d'un soir d'automne.

— Mesdames et messieurs s'il vous plaît, gardez votre calme ! Tout le monde aura le droit de poser ses questions, en attendant asseyez-vous et laissez-moi parler.

— Mr. Lewison, est-il vrai que Harry Potter a tué une psychologue, deux médecins et deux aides-soignants durant son évasion de Sainte Mangouste hier soir ?

— Malheureusement, ces informations sont tout à fait exactes, confirma Charles Lewison, en réprimant un rictus nerveux au coin de ses lèvres.

— Alors c'est vrai, l'Élu aurait vraiment assassiné sa famille ?

— Est-ce qu'il a perdu l'esprit ?

— Qu'en disent ses médecins ?

— Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que sa psychologue est morte, interrompit Lewison sèchement.

Il contemplait la horde de journalistes qui s'activaient autour de lui comme un essaim de mouche sur une carcasse. En même temps, il n'allait pas se plaindre… Des années qu'il rêvait d'être à cette place, juste ici, au centre du podium, et de l'attention générale…

— Quelles mesures le bureau des Aurors compte-t-il prendre ? Les Aurors ont-ils un permis de tuer au nom de l'Élu ?

— Non, il va de soi que les Aurors n'abattront jamais Harry Potter, répondit Lewison, et l'on sentait que cette nouvelle lui déplaisait. Nous allons simplement tout mettre en œuvre pour l'arrêter avant que son esprit torturé ne fasse d'autres ravages.

— Donc vous reconnaissez que Harry Potter est devenu fou à lier ?

— Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour l'instant, mais si je devais donner un avis personnel, ma foi… Je ne nourris pas beaucoup d'espoir quant à la santé mentale de l'Élu.

Ce mot sortait avec un accent mielleux d'entre ses lèvres desséchées. Soudain, une agitation divisa la foule. Un homme grand aux cheveux flamboyants fendit la marée de journalistes et cria au visage de Lewison :

— Ça vous arrange bien de dire ça ! Pourriture ! Harry est accusé et vous héritez de son poste ! Sérieusement, il n'y a personne d'autre à part moi qui trouve les circonstances étranges, ici ?

— Mr. Weasley, il me semblait que votre présence était requise au Ministère…

Prenant à témoin la horde qui l'entourait, Ronald Weasley, Auror de son état, répondit à son supérieur sur un ton plein de morgue :

— J'y étais, figurez-vous. Pour recevoir les résultats des analyses de ce que contenait la bouteille brisée que personne d'autre à part moi n'a jugé utile d'étudier !

— Et elle contenait quelque chose de spécial, cette bouteille ? Du lait, peut-être ? railla Lewison.

Ron plissa les yeux :

— Du Furosensis. Un poison qui rend fou furieux celui qui le boit pendant un très court laps de temps. Il agit en une fraction de seconde, provoque un _dysfonctionnement_ cérébral, et rend extrêmement agressif. Une seule goutte pourrait forcer n'importe quel homme ici présent à tous nous massacrer jusqu'au dernier.

Autour de Ron, la foule de journalistes frémit de dégoût.

— Je n'ose même pas imaginer la quantité que Harry a pu absorber…

Il planta son regard dans celui de Lewison :

— Mais le « lait » contenait autre chose. Une potion d'Amnésie. Une drogue qui agit sur la mémoire. Aussi efficace qu'un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Selon le dosage, on peut oublier aussi bien dix minutes que quelques heures. Dans le lait que Harry a ingéré, il y avait de quoi effacer une demie heure de sa vie. Largement le temps pour lui de s'en prendre à sa famille, sous l'emprise du Furosensis.

Un journaliste brandit sa plume à Papote sous le visage de Ron :

— Monsieur Weasley, vous venez d'apporter la preuve que l'Élu est bien l'assassin de sa famille ?

— Harry Potter a tué votre sœur ?

Perdu au milieu de cette cohue qui se resserrait autour de lui, Ron hurla :

— Vous n'avez rien compris ! Harry a été empoisonné ! Quelqu'un a drogué le lait qu'il a bu ce matin-là ! Alors oui, il a bel et bien tué sa famille de ses mains, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Le Furosensis a littéralement anéanti toute humanité en lui, il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir ! Cette saloperie l'a rendu violent, sanguinaire, il a réveillé ses plus bas instincts meurtriers ! Vous tous, autant que vous êtes, vous auriez commis exactement le même charnier !

Il se tourna soudain vers l'estrade :

— Tout ça à cause de vous, Lewison ! Sale vipère !

— Mr. Weasley, je ne vous autorise pas à me parler sur ce…

— Vous avez personnellement ordonné que l'enquête soit menée dans un délai record ! Vous disiez ne pas vouloir faire traîner les choses, mais ce qui vous inquiétait, c'était que quelqu'un analyse les preuves de trop près ! Vous avez bâclé l'enquête, négligé les preuves les plus importantes, vous avez condamné Harry à la va-vite pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, et maintenant, à cause de vous, il est véritablement devenu un meurtrier ! Baissez les yeux, monsieur Lewison ! Vous avez du sang sur les mains !

Une clameur s'éleva parmi les journalistes. Des doigts se pointèrent vers Lewison, des flashs crépitèrent comme autant de condamnations sentencieuses.

— Harry était quelqu'un de bien… Le meurtre de sa famille l'a anéanti, et à cause de vous, il est en train de sombrer ! L'assassin de ma sœur court toujours dans la nature. Et au lieu de le rechercher, je suis obligé de traquer mon meilleur ami pour l'arrêter !

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et de haine :

— C'est vous que l'on devrait emprisonner ! Harry est perdu par votre faute ! Personne ne l'a cru, tout le monde s'est laissé abuser par votre langue de vipère, et le Ministère de la Magie a trahi son propre sauveur ! Vous l'avez tous condamné !

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots :

— Il était innocent…


	6. Chapter 6

Exceptionnellement, chapitre by Nathalea, mais le prochain est déjà en cours d'écriture est sera signé Torajio ;D

J'espère que vous apprécierez,

Nat'

**Chapitre Cinquième**

Retour auprès d'Albus, un an et huit mois après l'évasion de Harry…

Albus monte quatre à quatre les interminables marches de pierre. Son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser, comme s'il voulait briser sa prison thoracique pour s'en échapper. Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas. Une multitude de pensées l'assaille qu'il repousse aussitôt. Ne pas penser, surtout ne pas penser. Penser c'est sombrer.

Le portrait de la grosse dame se dresse enfin devant lui. Il s'arrête en dérapant sur les dalles de pierre, reprend son souffle et fixe la vieille femme qui le toise dans son immonde robe rose.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on passe son temps à courir à droite à gauche ! Regardez-vous, vous êtes dans un état lamentable ! »

Albus lève brièvement les yeux sur elle et articule entre ses lèvres sèches :

« Ars Amatoria.

- Vraiment, les bonnes manières se perdent, c'est de pire en pire !

- ARS AMATORIA ! »

La grosse dame ouvre de grands yeux. Albus la fixe, pantelant, le regard noir, comme un fugitif à qui l'on refuse l'accès à la délivrance. Sans poser plus de questions, la grosse dame fait pivoter son portrait, non sans un dernier coup d'œil offusqué. Albus ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il s'engouffre dans le passage et n'attend même pas que le battant se referme. Il court, traverse la salle commune, se précipite dans le dortoir, et claque la porte d'un violent coup d'épaule.

Ruisselant de sueur, il s'immobilise au milieu de la pièce. Il a chaud, il tremble de tout son corps, sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Très vite, les forces lui manquent. Il trouve encore le temps de faire quelques pas jusqu'à son lit avant de s'écrouler sur la courtepointe couleur rubis. Il s'étend sur le dos et contemple sans le voir le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Lentement, son rythme cardiaque ralentit. Il peut sentir son pouls résonner à travers tout son corps : à l'arrière de son crâne, dans le creux de son cou, à l'articulation de ses poignets. Ça y est, elles arrivent. Deux petites pointes incisives qui lui brûlent les yeux. Des larmes.

Rageur, Albus balaye les traîtresses du plat de sa main. Il serre les lèvres, ferme les yeux, interdit au flot de larmes qui le submerge de passer la barrière de ses cils. Alors le jeune homme s'emploie à respirer profondément. Ses muscles se détendent, ses larmes retournent se tapir dans l'ombre, prêtes à s'échapper à la moindre faiblesse. Albus reste allongé sur son lit. Combien de temps, il ne saurait le dire. Une minute ? Une heure ? La journée entière ? Peu importe. Personne n'osera venir le chercher. Personne ne dérangera le fils d'Harry Potter.

De nouveau, Albus sent une pointe de colère, de douleur et de crainte transpercer son cœur à vif. Il se redresse d'un seul coup, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains crispées au couvre-lit par cette souffrance fulgurante. C'est si intense qu'il peut presque sentir son cœur saigner dans sa poitrine. Son dos se crispe, il baisse la tête et retient ses larmes du mieux qu'il le peut.

Albus est fort. Intelligent. Courageux. C'est un Gryffondor. Jamais il ne s'apitoie sur son sort, jamais il ne pleure lorsque quelqu'un d'autre peut le voir. Sans que lui-même ne se le soit jamais vraiment expliqué, il s'est toujours senti porté par l'ardeur de ses sentiments, par sa volonté sans faille et par sa droiture, son innocence d'enfant, trésor qu'il a su conserver.

Seulement voilà. Albus n'a que quinze ans. Sa mère, son frère et sa sœur sont morts. Son père est un meurtrier. Et quelques fois… la douleur est trop forte. Alors Albus craque. Dans ces moments là, son cœur lui fait l'effet d'une pelote piquée d'épingles. Comme si des milliers de lames rougeoyantes lacéraient sa poitrine toutes en même temps, déchiraient son cœur, rouvraient ses plaies jamais vraiment cicatrisées. Albus n'a que quinze ans, mais il a déjà vécu toutes les horreurs du monde. En dépit de toutes ses qualités, de l'ardeur qu'il déploie au jour le jour pour le simple fait de _vivre_, son âme est à jamais marquée par la souffrance. C'est comme une ombre attachée à ses pas, la mélancolie sur son visage fin, ce constant sentiment de tristesse qui hante ses prunelles d'émeraude.

Albus se bat pour survivre, pour garder espoir. De plus en plus souvent, les raz-de-marée le submergent, cherchent à engloutir quelques fragments de son âme avec eux, dans les abysses. Mais Albus est un jeune homme fort. Alors il se lève de son lit, rouvre la porte du dortoir, barricade son esprit, et se prépare, une fois encore, à affronter le monde.

La salle commune est encore déserte. Les cours doivent être commencés depuis longtemps. Albus consulte rapidement l'horloge suspendue au mur au-dessus de l'immense cheminée. À cette heure-ci, il devrait être en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans un miroir pour voir si la crise est contrôlée, il arrange sans succès deux mèches de cheveux noirs, puis il ramasse son sac qu'il a jeté dans un coin près de la cheminée et descend jusqu'à sa salle de classe.

Lorsqu'il entre, le professeur Binns, comme à son habitude, est au milieu de son monologue soporifique. Ce fantôme a un don pour rendre les guerres les plus épiques de l'histoire plus ennuyeuses qu'une chanson de Celestina Moldubec. Albus referme la porte en silence et gagne sa place au fond de la salle. Binns n'a même pas remarqué son intrusion. Il n'avait de toute façon même pas remarqué qu'il était absent.

« Ça va, Albus ? »

Le jeune homme sort ses affaires et se tourne vers son voisin de gauche. Son meilleur ami de toujours. Sean.

« T'inquiète pas, répond Albus en évitant son regard. Je contrôle.

— Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Albus…

— Je sais. Merci. »

Albus ouvre son livre, déroule un rouleau de parchemin et se plonge avec assiduité dans le cours du professeur Binns. Peu importe le sujet, peu importe la matière, sa prise de notes est toujours exemplaire. Concentré, aucune autre pensée ne peut atteindre son mental.

Une sonnerie stridente délivre les élèves un peu plus d'une heure plus tard. Emboîtant le pas à Sean, Albus se laisse porter par le flot qui s'écoule de toutes parts pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Il est midi. Quatre heures trente se sont écoulées depuisla nouvelle del'assassinat de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il est temps pour Albus d'affronter ses pairs.

Dés qu'il entre dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Albus se redresse et regarde droit devant lui, la tête haute. Il n'a rien fait de mal. On ne peut pas lui reprocher les crimes de son père. La souffrance que la Gazette lui inflige chaque jour est déjà bien suffisante.

À la table des Gryffondors, il repère son cousin, Hugo, et sa cousine Rose, un peu plus âgée que lui. Après l'évasion de son père, la garde d'Albus avait définitivement été confiée à son oncle et sa tante, Ron et Hermione Weasley. Aussi, depuis deux ans, Albus partageait la vie de Hugo et de Rose, frère et sœur de substitution. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux une fraction de seconde. James et Lily lui manquent. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour les revoir. Pour serrer sa mère contre son cœur comme il aimait tant le faire il y a encore deux ans à peine. Mais par-dessus tout, c'est son ancienne vie qui lui manque. Sa vie à Lewisham, quand il pouvait encore jouer au Quidditch avec son père dans le jardin, lui parler, l'écouter raconter ses aventures incroyables et sans cesse admirer son courage, sa bonté, son amour incommensurables. Quand Harry Potter était encore le héros du monde sorcier. Quand il avait encore une âme. Albus ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais quelque part au fond de son cœur, par-delà la colère, la douleur, la révolte et la crainte, son père lui manquait.

Albus chasse le visage de l'Élu de son esprit. Il enjambe le banc des Gryffondors et prend place à côté de Rose. La jeune fille n'a pas hérité des cheveux flamboyants de son paternel. Sa crinière ondoyante et emmêlée ne laisse aucun doute quant à l'identité de sa mère, et ses yeux noisette brillent de la même lueur d'intelligence mutine. Dés qu'il se tourne vers elle, elle lui prend la main et esquisse un faible sourire :

« Hey… Comment tu te sens ?

— Ça ira, Rose. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois … »

La jeune fille presse un peu plus ses doigts entre les siens puis désigne les plats alignés devant lui :

« Allez, mange. Tu n'as rien avalé ce matin.

— Comment veux-tu que je mange quelque chose ? Après ce qu'il a fait… »

Rose le fixe sans cacher son inquiétude :

« Tu n'y peux rien, Albus. Pas encore. Les vacances approchent, l'Ordre se réunit très bientôt. Nous ferons tout pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar. »

Albus acquiesce sombrement, en fixant son assiette immaculée.

« Mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu gardes tes forces. Alors fais-moi plaisir. Mange au moins un peu de viande. »

Le jeune homme lève les yeux sur elle et la regarde, un soupçon de sourire naissant malgré lui au coin des lèvres :

« Tu sais que tu es diabolique ? »

Rose lui rend son sourire et ses yeux pétillent d'autant plus :

« Je ne serais pas une Weasley si je ne l'étais pas. »

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil, et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, remplit son assiette de tous les aliments possibles et imaginables. Albus éclate de rire et lentement, sa peine et sa douleur refluent. Rose est un soleil à elle seule.

Petit à petit, le bruit des conversations s'élève, la tension s'allège, et les uns après les autres, les regards se détournent. Bientôt Albus, Sean, Hugo et Rose sont rejoints par leurs camarades de chambrée, et l'amitié aidant, le reste de la journée s'annonce, si ce n'est heureux, au moins un peu moins dramatique.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Deux hommes dans leurs robes de sorciers noires et une femme, vêtue d'un tailleur gris. Ils franchissent les portes de la Grande Salle et aussitôt, le volume sonore retombe à zéro. Les trois inconnus s'avancent sans prêter attention à la foule d'élèves qui les dévisagent. Ils s'arrêtent devant la table des professeurs. La femme échange quelques mots avec McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, sans que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre. De là où il se tient, Albus peut voir les traits de l'ancienne directrice des Gryffondors se décomposer. Il enfouit son visage dans sa paume, le coude appuyé contre le bois de la table. Que s'est-il encore passé ?

McGonagall se racle la gorge. Elle fixe une dernière fois les visiteurs comme pour chercher une quelconque confirmation, puis elle se lève et scrute étrangement les quatre longues tables d'élèves.

« Miss Elena Bishop ? »

Une jeune fille de sixième année se lève de la table des Serdaigles, anxieuse.

« Approchez s'il vous plaît, dit McGonagall. »

Il y a dans sa voix quelque chose d'étrange. L'adolescente remonte l'allée jusqu'à l'estrade et s'avance, timidement, aux côtés de la femme en tailleur gris. L'un des hommes en noir prend alors la parole et parle avec la jeune fille pendant de longues minutes. Des murmures commencent à s'élever aux quatre coins de la salle. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri, déchirant, ne résonne contre les murs de pierre. Tous les regards se braquent sur l'estrade, quelques élèves se lèvent même de leur place pour mieux voir. Elena Bishop s'est effondrée sur le sol. Elle hurle, elle tremble de tout son corps, elle serre les poings à s'en briser les ongles. McGonagall, impuissante, fait rapidement le tour de la table et l'aide à se relever. Elle confie l'adolescente aux deux hommes en noirs qui la soutiennent pour lui faire descendre l'allée centrale. McGonagall les regarde, désemparée, son masque de froideur ne suffisant pas à dissimuler son émotion.

À moitié appuyée sur l'un des hommes en robe de sorcier noir, Elena traverse la Grande Salle entre deux sanglots. Jusqu'à ce que son regard ne croise celui d'Albus. Et là, distinctement, au creux de ses prunelles, quelque chose se brise. Elle s'immobilise net, se redresse de toute sa hauteur, et son visage inondé de larmes se crispe de haine :

« Lui ! C'est lui qu'il faut arrêter ! »

Albus la contemple sans comprendre.

« Ton père a tué mes parents, sale petite ordure ! Ton assassin de père s'empare du Ministère en toute liberté, il assassine mes parents pendant que toi on te laisse bien tranquillement étudier à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était ! »

Folle de rage, Elena crie à travers toute la Grande Salle qui assiste sans rien dire à cette scène surréaliste. Albus dévisage la jeune fille qui ne cesse de lui hurler au visage. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Toute la culpabilité qu'il s'était efforcé de refouler retombe en masse sur ses épaules. En un sens, cette fille a raison. La situation est injuste. À cause de son père, elle est en train de vivre le pire drame de sa vie. Harry Potter a tué ses parents. Et lui, Albus Potter, est autorisé à vivre.

« Enfermez-le ! » s'écrie Elena en agrippant l'un des hommes par les épaules. « Allez-y ! Pourquoi vous ne l'utilisez pas comme appât ? Potter a tué mes parents, il faut qu'il paye ! Prenez-lui son fils ! Allez-y, prenez son fils ! Tuez-le, faites-le souffrir, tuez son fils ! »

Sans prévenir, la jeune fille fond de nouveau en larmes :

« Il m'a pris ma famille ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! »

Elle relève un instant les yeux sur Albus qui l'observe sans rien dire, bouleversé au-delà du possible.

« C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! » crache-t-elle. « Potter… »

Soudain, l'un des hommes passe un bras autour de la taille d'Elena et entraîne la jeune fille criant et sanglotant en dehors de la Grande Salle. Des dizaines de voix s'interpellent de part et d'autres des quatre tables. Seul au milieu de ce chaos dévastateur, Albus n'entend pas la voix de Rose qui le secoue par l'épaule pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Tout ce qu'il entend ce sont les mots d'Elena Bishop, qui tournent encore et encore dans sa tête.

« Tuez-le, faites-le souffrir, tuez son fils ! »

Une petite voix, sournoise, insidieuse, se met à susurrer dans un coin de sa conscience. En regardant Elena Bishop sortir de la Grande Salle, une seule chose lui vient à l'esprit. Ces paroles, si dures, assoiffées de sang. Ces paroles de vengeance. Les mêmes que celles qui ont harcelé l'esprit de son père deux ans plus tôt. C'est à cause d'elles que Harry Potter a sombré.


	7. Chapter 7

Petit message de Torajio : " Chapitre signé Torajio, l'ermite asocial sans cœur qui a mis plus de temps à imaginer comment un homme pourrait réagir dans ce genre de situation qu'à l'écrire effectivement.  
Haaaa, si seulement j'avais eu plus de bonnes raisons d'explorer l'étrange personnalité d'Ollivander ! Il me rappelle moi-même..."

**Chapitre Sixième**

La pluie n'a cessé de tomber depuis le début de la journée, laissant les pavés du chemin de Traverse refléter le noir du ciel sans lune. À cette période de l'année, et surtout à une heure aussi tardive, les rues ne sont plus guère fréquentées que par quelques sorciers que l'on aime savoir loin de soi. Ce soir-là, Ollivander est dans l'arrière-boutique de son magasin, inventoriant les baguettes qui lui restent, se remémorant avec nostalgie celles qui sont parties entre d'autres mains. Certaines étaient revenues, et il se délectait chaque fois des histoires dont elles se chargeaient. Chacune lui livrait son récit dont le vieil homme s'empressait de se souvenir pour la raconter d'un air distrait à son prochain propriétaire.

Lorsque le tonnerre le tire enfin de ses rêveries, Ollivander ne peut que constater qu'encore une fois, il n'a pas réussi à se tenir à l'horaire de fermeture de sa boutique. Mais alors qu'il range à leur place les baguettes qu'il a sorties, une étrange sensation le prend soudain à la gorge, lui coupe la respiration l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de la laisser reprendre à un rythme imperceptiblement plus rapide. Le silence qui s'installe est vite rompu par la porte de la boutique qui s'ouvre en grinçant, couvrant presque le bruit du déluge à l'extérieur. Une voix grave et rauque émet quelques sons qui ne parviennent pas à percer le vacarme de la pluie. La porte claque violemment, et la voix se fait à nouveau entendre, distinctement cette fois :

« Ollivander ! »

Cette voix… il en émane quelque chose de malsain, de sombre, mais d'étrangement… familier. Poussé par sa curiosité, le marchand de baguettes sort de l'arrière-boutique et rejoint son comptoir. À la faible lueur des quelques bougies encore allumées, impossible de reconnaître la forme qui se tient devant l'entrée. Couverte d'une cape noire, le visage caché dans les profondeurs d'une capuche, la silhouette s'avance lentement, ruisselante d'eau et respirant bruyamment. Le sorcier sans visage s'arrête à quelques pas du comptoir, toujours dans l'ombre, reprenant son souffle. Bien qu'il devine parfaitement qui se tient devant lui, Ollivander attend quelques instants que son vieux cœur se calme avant de reprendre ce ton un peu mystérieux que les clients lui connaissent si bien :

« Harry Potter. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

xxxxx

Cela fait tout juste une journée que Harry s'est échappé de Sainte Mangouste. Toute une journée pendant laquelle il s'est contenté de trouver cette cape sale et trop grande, mais qui lui a permis de rester caché sur le Chemin de Traverse sans attirer les soupçons. Il doit récupérer sa baguette, laquelle avait toutes les chances d'être entre les mains du vieux marchant de baguettes, Ollivander, ou à défaut, d'y être passée. Maintenant que le soir est tombé, il est temps pour lui de quitter son repère et de rejoindre la boutique, pour questionner le vieillard. Il sait que c'est l'une des seules personnes en qui il peut avoir confiance dans le monde des sorciers.

« Ma baguette. Je suis venu chercher ma baguette, halète Harry.

— Je crains ne pas avoir le droit de vous vendre une nouvelle baguette, monsieur Potter, répond Ollivander sincèrement désolé. Vous êtes tout de même un fugitif.

— Je ne veux pas de nouvelle baguette. Je veux _ma_ baguette. Vous l'avez ?

— On me l'a effectivement apportée le jour de votre entrée à Sainte Mangouste, mais…

— Rendez-la moi. S'il-vous-plaît.

— Monsieur Potter, je n'ai rien contre cette idée, je vous assure. Mais le directeur du service des Aurors l'a réquisitionnée il y a de cela une semaine. »

Harry se raidit. Lewison. Ce traître, ce charognard, ce meurtrier lui a pris sa famille, sa place et sa santé, mais incapable de s'en satisfaire, il a poussé le vice jusqu'à lui voler sa baguette ! Tentant de garder son sang-froid, il reprend le plus calmement qu'il le peut :

« Lewison… Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Savez-vous ce qu'il voulait en faire ?

— Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je soupçonne qu'il cherche à l'utiliser. Cette baguette renferme une puissance rare et un passé d'exception, seul un fou voudrait la détruire. »

Harry réprime un rictus méprisant. Lewison est un manipulateur profondément mauvais, mais il n'est pas fou. Harry peut être persuadé qu'il tentera de maîtriser la baguette de l'Élu pendant des années s'il le faut.

« Monsieur Potter…, reprend Ollivander de sa voix doucereuse. Quelles sont vos intentions ?

— …

— Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger. Et à moins que vous ne projetiez de me tuer, je n'ai même aucune raison de vous dénoncer.

— Je veux trouver Lewison, lui reprendre ma baguette, et lui donner un aperçu des souffrances qu'il a fait endurer à moi, Ginny, Lily, et James.

— Oui, j'ai entendu cette histoire. C'est tragique. »

Silence. Harry n'a aucune envie de parler une nouvelle fois de ce jour. Ollivander, sentant le malaise qui s'installe, change immédiatement de sujet.

« Et qu'en est-il de votre second fils, Albus ? Que va-t-il devenir maintenant que vous êtes forcé de fuir ? »

Harry baisse les yeux. Albus… Deux mois maintenant qu'il lui a été arraché, lui aussi…

« Il est définitivement placé sous la garde de Ron et Hermione.

— C'est une bien maigre consolation de savoir qu'il est en de si bonnes mains.

— Même si un jour je suis innocenté, on ne me laissera jamais l'approcher une nouvelle fois.

— Vous… vous n'êtes pas au courant ? »

La curiosité piquée au vif, Harry se redresse brutalement, renversant au passage un encrier qui traînait sur le comptoir.

« Au courant de quoi ? » lâche-t-il.

Le vieillard sort sa baguette et remet d'un tour de poignet l'encre dans son flacon, puis il se baisse, disparaissant derrière le meuble. Quand il se relève, il pose sur la table la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. Lisant le titre en première page, Harry s'effondre littéralement sur le rebord du comptoir.

« Vous avez été innocenté du meurtre de votre famille le soir même de votre fuite. Votre ami Ron Weasley a trouvé du Furosensis dans le lait que vous avez bu le jour du drame, ainsi qu'une potion d'Amnésie. »

Harry écarquille les yeux :

« Du… du Furosensis ? Ça voudrait dire que…

— Vous avez bien tué votre famille, mais sous l'emprise d'un des plus virulents poisons qui soit. La potion d'Amnésie vous a ensuite fait oublier ce qui s'est passé. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui leur est arrivé. »

Les doigts de Harry se crispent sur le comptoir à en faire crisser le bois, seul signe visible de la tempête qui se prépare dans le cœur de l'Élu, toujours dissimulé sous sa capuche et sa longue cape noire de crasse. Une plaie qu'il avait mis deux mois à refermer s'était rouverte le jour de son évasion ce soir vient de s'y planter une nouvelle lame. Une simple coïncidence, un concours de circonstances qui survient au mauvais moment, rien de plus, suffit à rallumer la flamme de la Haine que Harry tente de contrôler, et qui menace encore une fois de le brûler tout entier. Soudain, sans prévenir, le poing de Harry s'abat avec violence sur l'encrier une fois, deux fois, trois fois, entaillant ses chairs, mêlant chaque fois un peu plus le liquide noir à son sang écarlate. Alors que le meuble imbibé du liquide sombre commence à céder sous les coups, les jambes de Harry tremblent et fléchissent. Privé de son seul soutien, incapable de se tenir debout, Harry se laisse tomber lourdement sur le plancher verni.

« Rien qu'un jour de plus…, souffle-t-il. Une heure... une minute... »

Un grand froid envahit subitement la pièce. Les flammes des bougies vacillent dangereusement, menaçant de s'éteindre et de plonger la boutique dans le noir complet d'un instant à l'autre.

« C'est peut-être... tout ce qu'il manquait... »

La porte s'ouvre brutalement à en sortir de ses gonds. La lumière des chandelles disparaît sans avoir semblé exister un jour. L'obscurité s'intensifie dans le grondement de la pluie et de l'orage qui s'engouffrent dans la pièce dans un tumulte de fin du monde. Les feuilles s'envolent sans un seul souffle de vent, les vases se brisent sans un bruit. Les vitres explosent, envoyant dans toutes les directions d'innombrables flèches qui se perdent dans l'ombre. L'espace d'un instant, le temps semble s'accélérer pour apparaître telle une éternité.

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? POURQUOI ? »

Le calme revient subitement chez Ollivander, le célèbre marchand de baguettes. Les flammes des bougies se sont rallumées. Les vitres se sont reconstituées, la porte s'est refermée. Ollivander continue de remettre en état son magasin pendant que Harry, recroquevillé contre le comptoir, profère des paroles inintelligibles en froissant frénétiquement un pan de sa cape. Le vieil homme s'est contenté d'observer l'explosion de tourments sans rien faire pour tenter de l'empêcher – c'eût été inutile. Réparant d'un sortilège les derniers pots cassés, il relève Harry et l'emmène dans l'arrière-boutique, près à le cacher au cas où le bruit de l'incident aurait attiré des témoins gênants.

« Si je m'étais contrôlé... ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus... juste... une seconde...

— Ça n'aurait rien changé. Lewison aurait maintenu votre internement, et se serait arrangé pour vous faire disjoncter plus tard.

— Lewison... »

Une étrange lueur s'allume dans le regard du sorcier. La même qui a glacé le sang d'Hermione quelques mois plus tôt, le même gouffre sans fond, empli du Sombre et du Seul dans lesquels Harry glisse peu à peu, inexorablement. Mais la peur et le doute se sont effacés, remplacés par de sombres certitudes, une haine absolue et une soif de vengeance que même la mort ne saurait satisfaire.

« Alors, qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant, monsieur Potter ? »

Les yeux d'émeraude de l'Élu se plantent solidement dans ceux du vieillard, agenouillé auprès de son protégé. On peut y voir danser les ombres traîtres et hurler les démons meurtriers. Des ombres et des démons qui ont enfin réussi à emprisonner ce qui restait de son âme. Lentement, clairement, il prononce ces quelques mots aussi tranchants que des lames :

« Je vais tuer Lewison. »


	8. Chapter 8

« La propreté du corps devient primordiale, quand la propreté de l'âme ne l'est plus... », disait O'Rourke.  
Excusez la lenteur de Torajio votre serviteur, ce n'est pas une flèche, et il faut parfois le pousser un peu pour qu'il se mette au travail :p .

Le prochain chapitre sera signé Nathalea ;D

**Chapitre septième**

Deux jours que la pluie tombe, ne s'interrompant que pour de brèves accalmies, comme pour laisser au ciel le temps de se préparer à une nouvelle salve aqueuse. Il est presque minuit, et Charles Lewison, promu directeur du service des Aurors depuis la descente aux enfers de l'Élu, sort enfin du ministère. À peine met-il le pied sur le pavé humide que les gouttes froides s'immiscent sous son épais manteau, tandis que les bourrasques glaciales s'obstinent à le geler jusqu'à la moelle. Mais ces quelques désagréments sont largement compensés par la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Des informations ont été recoupées, des pistes ont été trouvées. La cavale du grand Harry Potter touchera bientôt à sa fin, il en est convaincu. Il n'est plus très loin…

Malgré le froid, Lewison marche d'un pas énergique, droit, fier. La rue lui appartient, le bruit de ses talonnettes résonnant sur le sol glissant le lui rappelle à chaque mètre. Les passants s'écarteraient sur son passage s'ils avaient été là. Mais la rue est déserte, lui laissant le loisir d'exercer son autorité sur le vide ambiant. Depuis qu'il a pris la place du fugitif, c'est lui qui tient les rennes, et il profite de chaque moment pour savourer cette sensation enivrante qu'est le pouvoir. Encore limité au service des Aurors, mais un grand pouvoir tout de même. Du haut de son piédestal, qui pourrait bien l'atteindre ?

Puis, au détour d'une ruelle mal éclairée, l'homme disparaît sans laisser de trace. À des kilomètres de là, il réapparaît devant une grande demeure qui fait davantage penser à un manoir aux pierres lisses et noires, étincelantes sous les rayons de la lune argentée. Encore une fois, le transplanage a été parfait. Très précisément à l'endroit où il devait se trouver, sur le perron, à l'abri de la pluie encore battante, à un pas de la porte où des sortilèges de protection empêchent ce type de transport. Il tend la main vers la poignée de la porte d'entrée, et au moment même où il touche le métal, un bruit lui signale que le verrou a été levé. Lewison se félicite une nouvelle fois pour la perfection du système, puis entre dans sa modeste villa.

Le hall d'entrée est un exemple de sobriété. Un parquet en hêtre vernis, tout juste recouvert d'un tapis tissé main par quelque artisan puriste, quelques meubles d'appoint en ébène noir, et tout juste deux tableaux statiques pour occuper un peu les murs en tissu cramoisi. Abandonnant négligemment ses affaires sur le sol – les elfes de maison s'en chargeront –, il franchit la double porte qui donne sur un petit salon.

Le même parquet de bois sombre reflète la forte lueur d'un feu de cheminée de pierre tout juste allumé par la magie d'un des elfes. Un magnifique tapis en peau de tigre, pièce rare, trône au milieu de la pièce et rompt avec la continuité du sol miroitant. La tapisserie ocre, parsemée de fleurs de lys bleues à turquoises, est en partie dissimulée par des trophées de chasse accrochés sur le mur de gauche. Une tête de sanglier aux défenses imposantes y côtoie le chef monstrueux et fier d'un immense hippogriffe. Le long du mur de droite, un long bahut en marbre noir expose d'autres objets tels qu'une bonne douzaine de griffes, écailles, et dents de dragons, de tailles et de couleurs différentes, ou encore quelques créatures, magiques ou non, empaillées ou simplement pétrifiées. Intérieurement, Lewison se félicite pour ces pièces de collections qu'il a su s'approprier au fil du temps. Quelques livres sont entreposés ça et là sur des étagères placées de part et d'autre de l'âtre. Au milieu de la pièce, un fauteuil tourne le dos à l'entrée, faisant ainsi face au feu et au portrait de la mère de Lewison, qui dort déjà à cette heure tardive. Tous les soirs en rentrant du ministère, il y prend place et s'y prélasse environ une demi-heure, entouré de ses objets, ses trésors de grandes valeurs.

« Bonsoir, Lewison » fait une voix venant de nulle part.

Une silhouette jusqu'alors cachée par l'imposant dossier du fauteuil en velours kaki se dresse maintenant devant la cheminée. Un intrus ? Dans sa demeure ? Lewison sort sa baguette de son manteau et la pointe sur l'inconnu.

« Stupe...

— Lacornum Inflamare ! »

Le bout de bois que le grand directeur tient dans ses mains s'enflamme instantanément, l'obligeant à le lâcher. Déjà, sa main se couvre de cloques rougeâtres. Il ne peut que regarder les cendres de sa seule et unique arme s'éparpiller sur le sol. Pris de panique, il fait volte-face mais n'a pas même le temps de faire un pas en dehors du petit salon : un éclair rouge le frappe violemment dans le dos.

« Trop lent, Lewison. Incacerem. »

Des cordes magiques jaillissent de la baguette de l'intrus et viennent s'enrouler autour du corps de Lewison. Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme se retrouve assis sur le fauteuil, incapable de bouger, au centre de la salle principale du musée des horreurs. L'agresseur regarde avec mépris le résidu d'humanité qui gît devant lui, les yeux s'agitant follement dans leurs orbites. Il est en accord parfait avec son salon. Répugnant.

« Finite Incantatem » lâche l'intrus, écœuré de devoir parler avec ce monstre.

Lewison prend une grande et bruyante inspiration en récupérant la parole, à défaut d'être libre de ses mouvements.

« Potter. Harry… Potter, bégaie l'entravé.

— Et bien Lewison… Ça fait quoi d'être ligoté et emprisonné ? Je pensais que ça te plairait, vu ce que tu aimes exhiber dans ton salon…

— Je vais te faire regretter de…

— Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre, hein ? Attaché sur ton fauteuil, et sans baguette ?

— Je…

— Oh, un instant. Mais tu as une baguette ! La mienne. Où est-elle ? »

Une étrange lueur apparaît dans les yeux du prisonnier en même temps qu'un léger sourire lui étire le coin des lèvres.

« Si je l'avais, tu crois que je te le dirais ? articule-t-il lentement, détachant chaque syllabe.

— Soyons clairs. Je vais être honnête avec toi. Si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, je te donnerai un aperçu de l'enfer. Je te ferai souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu en deviennes fou, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à tout sacrifier pour m'arrêter. Tu seras tellement anéanti que tu n'auras plus la force de bouger un doigt ou d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul son, et c'est dans tes pensées que je devrai lire ton désir de mourir. Tu m'imploreras de t'achever. Et cette ultime requête, je ne te l'accorderai pas. Je resterai près de toi, et je te regarderai expirer lentement, des heures, des jours s'il le faut, jusqu'à ton dernier soupir, te rappelant à chaque instant à quel point tu es seul, faible, et insignifiant. Et là seulement je partirai, abandonnant ce qui restera de ta misérable carcasse. »

Lewison déglutit. Des perles de sueur glissent sur sa peau livide et gouttent sur ses vêtements lacérés par ses entraves. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire si lisses et si ordonnés sont en bataille, formant de ridicules pics sur le haut de son crâne.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

— Je ne dirai... » commence Lewison.

Le poing de Harry frappe violemment la mâchoire de Lewison qui se brise sur le coup. Un deuxième uppercut achève de la décrocher. La douleur est déjà trop forte pour Lewison , qui laisse échapper ses premières larmes de la nuit. Elles seront loin d'être les dernières… Après quelques instants à le regarder avec mépris, Harry ressort sa baguette.

« Episkey. »

Des craquements sinistres se font entendre alors que les os se reconstituent.

« J'ai encore besoin que tu puisses parler. Alors réponds-moi. Où est ma baguette ?

— Je… je ne l'ai pas !

— Mensonge. Sectumsempra ! »

Le bras gauche du supplicié se couvre d'entailles profondes, laissant s'écouler des flots du précieux liquide le long de sa chaise, et finissant leur course dans la fourrure du tigre qui gît sur le sol. Harry se régale du spectacle de sa victime hurlant de douleur.

« J'ai parlé avec Ollivander hier. Il m'a dit qu'il avait ma baguette jusqu'à ce qu'un nabot du ministère ne vienne la lui reprendre. Et va savoir pourquoi, mais… je fais plus confiance à Ollivander qu'à toi. Alors, où l'as-tu cachée ?

— Je ne…

— Bombarda ! »

Une explosion retentit aux pieds de Lewison, carbonisant la peau de tigre qui s'y trouvait, en même temps que les jambes que le pantalon en toile n'a pas pu protéger.

« Pas de phrase négative. Je veux l'endroit où est ma baguette. Tout de suite !

— Pas là ! braille-t-il.

— Où ça alors ?

— À… l'étage.

— Bien, on progresse. Tu vas me montrer tout de suite. »

Les cordes magiques disparaissent. Harry tire brutalement Lewison de son fauteuil par son bras entaillé. Ne pouvant tenir sur sa jambe blessée, il s'effondre dans le sang qui inonde le parquet. Encore une fois, l'Élu le redresse et le force à marcher. Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, ils montent les escaliers pour atteindre un large palier, puis entrent dans la première pièce sur la droite. Une chambre. La décoration reflète une nouvelle fois le mauvais goût du propriétaire : tapisserie jaunâtre tirant sur le gris, sol en hêtre blanc. Un lit gigantesque à l'armature dorée, sorti tout droit d'un autre siècle, trône au centre de la pièce. Sur des meubles en bois vert pâle, des candélabres en argent s'accumulent par dizaines, comme pour convaincre leur propriétaire de sa propre richesse. À cela s'ajoute toute une collection d'épées et de lames en tous genres, accrochées au hasard entre les différents portraits de chasse de Lewison. Derrière le lit royal, un elfe de maison s'affaire.

« Toi, l'elfe, supplie Lewison. Débarrasse-moi de lui ! »

Harry ne prête pas attention à ce que dit son prisonnier et commence à vider magiquement les tiroirs. L'elfe, dont seule la tête dépasse de derrière le gigantesque lit, observe son supposé maître avec un air indéchiffrable.

« Vite ! le presse l'estropié.

— Non, monsieur.

— Tu dois m'obéir ! Je suis ton maître ! »

L'elfe ne répond pas, et recommence à s'affairer à l'abri des regards.

« Tu n'es pas son maître, affirme Harry. Tu lui as donné ta veste, il est libre.

— Quoi ? Non ! C'est im…

— Silencio ! Quand apprendras-tu à te taire, Lewison ? Quel est ton nom ? demande-t-il alors calmement à l'elfe.

— Nobbs, monsieur.

— Alors Nobbs, peux-tu me dire où Lewison a caché une baguette de grande valeur ?

— Oui, monsieur.

— Et où est-elle ?

— En bas, monsieur. Derrière le portrait de madame Lewison. »

Harry se retourne lentement vers le muet, appuyé contre un mur. Il tremble comme une feuille, et a les yeux rouges de panique. Il entreprend un pas vers la sortie, mais sa jambe brûlée le fait trop souffrir pour y parvenir. Quelques larmes lui échappent. Il saisit une épée au mur et la pointe sur son bourreau.

« Expelliarmus, lance d'un air las Harry avant de ramasser l'arme tombée au sol. Tu m'as encore menti. Tu en paieras les conséquences. »

Ce disant, il lève la lourde épée et frappe avec violence le bras encore valide de Lewison du plat de la lame. Il en résulte un craquement horrible. Le bras de Lewison semble littéralement se désarticuler pour pendre négligemment le long de son corps selon un angle étrange. L'os s'est cassé net. Les larmes s'écoulent désormais à flot des yeux injectés de sang de Lewison. Profitant du spectacle que lui procure sa vengeance, l'Élu pousse ce qui reste du grand directeur du bureau des Aurors en dehors de la chambre, emmenant l'épée avec lui. Descendre les escaliers s'avère difficile pour Lewison, qui finit par s'écrouler, et dévale les marches comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, ce qui ajoute encore à la liste de ses os brisés. Harry éclate de rire. Sous ses yeux, Lewison offre un spectacle pitoyable. Traîné jusque dans le petit salon, jeté une nouvelle fois sur le fauteuil, et enserré avec force par des liens magiques, il sombre petit à petit dans l'inconscience.

« Revigor ! Je veux que tu restes éveillé jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.

— H… h… non.

— Tu as réussi à lever le Silencio tout seul ? Tu m'impressionnes. Enervatum ! » lance Harry devant le tableau endormi.

La vieille femme de peinture ouvre de grands yeux écarquillés dans un hurlement de panique.

« Bonsoir, madame. Votre fils cache quelque chose qui m'appartient derrière votre toile. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me laisser la reprendre ?

— Mon fils ! Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils ? Monstre !

— Non ? Vous refusez ?

— Laissez-le !

— Dans ce cas, je vais devoir utiliser la force. Regarde bien, Lewison. Bombarda Maxima ! »

Madame Lewison pousse un hurlement strident, vite interrompu par la vive déflagration qui s'ensuit. Lorsque la fumée disparaît, il ne reste plus rien de la toile, dévoilant alors une porte de métal sans serrure ni poignée.

« Ouvre ce coffre » ordonne Harry.

Pas de réponse. L'homme sur le fauteuil marmonne des paroles inintelligibles en fixant le vide. Il ne ressemble plus en rien au fier et puissant Auror qui dictait la marche à suivre dans son bureau. Ses vêtements sont déchirés et couverts de sang. Son visage décomposé traduit les douleurs physiques qu'il a endurées jusque là son regard vide montre le choc d'avoir vu sous ses yeux sa mère partir en fumée, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une peinture. Mais Harry, loin d'éprouver de la pitié pour le monstre qui se tient devant lui, commence à s'impatienter.

« Ouvre ce coffre ! »

Aucune réaction.

« OUVRE CE COFFRE ! » vocifère-t-il, levant l'épée qu'il a encore en main au-dessus de sa tête.

Le tranchant de l'épée s'abat sur le pied de Lewison, lui arrachant un hurlement inhumain. Le sang se répand en une large tache circulaire sur la peau de bête. Des bruits de succion se font entendre lorsque Harry marche dans le liquide noir en se rapprochant du fauteuil.

« Ouvre ce coffre, ou je te tue » murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Lewison est secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Il n'est plus qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'il était il y a une heure à peine, une ombre qui a perdu sa consistance. Mais cette ombre pathétique n'a pas encore compris qu'elle n'était plus rien elle veut vivre. Alors il redresse la tête, fixe la porte de métal dans le mur, prononce quelques mots incompréhensibles. Le battant se transforme alors en ce qui ressemble à une volute de fumée, un écran intangible et immatériel. Derrière, une baguette. _Sa_ baguette. Harry tend le bras, dispersant la vapeur. Enfin, il l'a récupérée !

« Diffindo ! » hurle Harry sans prévenir.

Une tache cramoisie prend lentement forme sur ce qui reste du costume de Lewison. Sa respiration se bloque un instant. Une violente quinte de toux le prend, et à chaque spasme, il crache un peu plus de sang.

« Écoute-moi bien, enflure. Tu as fait tuer ma famille. Je sais que c'est ta faute. Alors je te laisse le choix : soit tu me dis qui je dois tuer à mon tour et j'abrège tes souffrances ici et maintenant, soit tu ne dis rien, et je continue à te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres ta gueule !

— J… Le F…

— Je n'entends rien !

— Le Fur… Le Furo… sensis. Je sais… d'où il vient.

— D'où ? PARLE !

— Barjow… et Beurk. »

Barjow et Beurk. La boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. Rien de bon ne vient de là, Harry l'a appris à ses dépens, et les événements n'ont fait que confirmer cette certitude. C'est là qu'il doit se rendre. C'est là qu'il trouvera les exécutants. Il fait les cents pas dans la pièce. Dans l'immédiat, que va-t-il faire de Lewison ? C'est lui le vrai meurtrier, les faits le démontrent. Il doit payer. Mais maintenant qu'un nouvel objectif est apparu dans l'esprit de Harry, sa haine fait un pas en arrière, et la solitude reprend le dessus un bref instant. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

« Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi tu les as faits tués ?

— Non… ce n'est pas… moi.

— Ne mens pas !

— Je le jure… j'ai profité de… de la situation. Je… je n'ai même pas éprouvé de compassion pour ta famille. Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! J'ai pris… la place qu'on me donnait, et que je convoitais. Mais je n'ai rien… rien fait pour l'avoir. Je suis un profiteur… pas un meurtrier !

— Non… Non ! NON ! s'égosille Harry en frappant la pierre de l'âtre à s'en briser le poing. Ce n'est pas possible. NON ! »

La peine et les regrets reculent devant sa colère et son désespoir qui remontent à la surface. Son sang bat contre ses tempes, et les voix de ses démons sifflent et résonnent à ses oreilles, chaque syllabe s'abattant comme autant de masses sur son crâne douloureux. Hurlant à s'en déchirer la gorge, il lève une nouvelle fois l'épée meurtrière. Le regard de Lewison se fige : il comprend que son heure est venue, qu'il ne reverra jamais plus la lumière du jour. Que désormais, il ne peut plus rien changer. Pendant ce bref instant, il se rend compte du mensonge dans lequel il se complaisait. Il a sacrifié sa conscience pour un pouvoir illusoire. Il a été un monstre d'égoïsme, un monstre d'orgueil, un monstre de cruauté. Et voilà qu'il doit mourir, tué par un monstre de haine, de désespoir et de peur, qu'il a lui-même contribué à créer.

L'épée se plante en plein dans la poitrine du mourant. Elle s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde. Elle emporte avec elle son dernier soupir.


	9. Chapter 9

Enfn le nouveau chapitre, par Nathalea, je sais j'ai été plus longue que d'habitude mais pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus long lui aussi.

Bonne lecture ;D

**Chapitre huitième**

Le feu ronfle dans l'âtre. Les flammes tourbillonnent, s'enroulent sur elles-mêmes, de plus en plus haut, noircissant la pierre. Elles dévorent le bois qui git à leurs pieds. Sous la morsure incandescente du feu, l'écorce se fracture, craque, explose, s'écartèle, tombe en poussière. Enfin, l'épaisse planche de bois cède. Elle se fend, sur toute sa largeur, devient toute entière la proie des flammes, et les flammes la consument. Elles rongent, elles détruisent, et bientôt, il ne reste plus que du sang, et des cendres.

Seul, debout au milieu du salon de Lewison, Harry contemple le feu qui meurt à son tour, sans bruit. Il tient toujours la garde de l'épée dans sa main. Il la serre si fort qu'il peut sentir les reliefs du métal s'incruster dans sa chair. Les flammes mourantes projettent leurs jeux d'ombres et de lumière sur les trophées morbides de Lewison. Dans l'obscurité grandissante, les yeux vides des animaux empaillés sont autant de néants dans lesquels Harry se perd. Il baisse les yeux sur le sol. Le plancher craque sous ses semelles humides. Le sang de Lewison incruste les fibres du bois, comme pour souiller une dernière fois ce monde qu'il vient de quitter.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry plante la pointe de la lame dans un interstice du plancher. Il lâche la garde. L'épée tombe lourdement sur le sol. Elle capture au passage un reflet du feu moribond. Harry reste là, il la fixe sans bouger, et son regard tombe sur le rebord de sa cape, imprégné d'un liquide tiède qui commence à sécher. Son visage se ferme. Encore une fois, il a du sang sur les mains. Du sang qui n'est pas le sien. Il faut qu'il sorte d'ici.

Sans se poser plus de questions, Harry s'enfuit du salon où le cadavre de Lewison baigne dans son propre sang, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte sur un cri qui ne viendra jamais. Il se retrouve dans un couloir long et étroit, lambrissé de bois sombre, et pousse la première porte qu'il trouve. La cuisine. Instinctivement, Harry sort sa baguette, et la lueur tremblotante d'un candélabre chasse les ténèbres. Harry ne réfléchit pas. Frénétiquement, il retire sa cape. Dans sa précipitation, le tissu se déchire et tombe en loques sur le sol carrelé. Harry active le robinet. Il porte encore les vêtements avec lesquels il s'est enfui de l'asile : une sorte de jogging gris, rêche et sans forme. Rapidement, il passe le sweat au-dessus de sa tête et plonge le visage sous le jet glacé du robinet. Il ne prend même pas la peine de mettre l'eau chaude. Il faut qu'il se débarrasse de ce sang. Il ne supporte plus de le voir, de le sentir encrasser sa peau, incruster ses pores, ronger son être comme la rouille ronge le métal.

Le souffle court, Harry se redresse. Il frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour éliminer les résidus coincés sous ses ongles, entre ses doigts, dans les lignes de ses paumes. Avisant un savon posé sur le bord de l'évier, il le prend et savonne sans pitié sa peau qui commence à rougir. Il frotte, rince et frotte encore, ses mains sont en feu, le savon se réduit entre ses doigts, ses mains sont à vifs et l'eau glaciale attaque l'épiderme qu'il meurtrit sans s'en rendre compte. Ses gestes se font de plus en plus fébriles. Il courbe le dos, se met à trembler, jusqu'à ce qu'une terrible douleur ne lui torde les entrailles. Harry fléchit, il s'incline sur le rebord de l'évier et l'eau froide sur son visage lui rend peu à peu ses esprits. Hébété, il arrête l'eau et contemple ce qu'il a fait à ses mains. Il y a de nouveau du sang qui se fraye un chemin sur ses paumes, mais cette fois, c'est le sien. Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains. À cause de Lewison, il vient encore de se faire meurtrier. Il ne l'en déteste que d'autant plus.

Harry s'écarte du lavabo, passe une main derrière sa nuque pour chasser les gouttes qui dégoulinent dans son dos, quand soudain, il le voit. De surprise, il fait un bond en arrière et se cogne contre la pierre de l'évier :

« Nobbs ! »

Effrayé, le petit être rentre sa tête distordue dans ses minuscules épaules. Harry s'aperçoit que par réflexe, il a sorti sa baguette, et la tient pointée sur la pauvre créature qui le contemple de ses yeux délavés.

« Nobbs voulait seulement voir si vous alliez bien, Harry Potter. »

Harry fronce les sourcils :

« Tu sais qui je suis ?

— Tout le monde sait qui vous êtes, monsieur. Vous avez toujours été très bon pour nous les elfes.

— Le ministre a fait voter une loi pour la libération des elfes de maison. Pourquoi travailles-tu encore chez Lewison ? »

— Nobbs appartient à la famille Lewison depuis des années, monsieur. Il était déjà là quand monsieur Lewison n'était qu'un bébé. Quand Harry Potter a incité monsieur le ministre à libérer les elfes de maison, monsieur Lewison n'a pas déclaré l'existence de Nobbs, et Nobbs est resté un esclave… »

Harry retint un reniflement de mépris :

« Lewison aura décidément été la dernière des pourritures…

— Nobbs est d'accord avec vous, monsieur », fit l'elfe en acquiesçant vigoureusement.

Malgré lui, cette scène arracha à Harry un semblant de sourire.

Quand soudain, la fatigue des derniers évènements le rattrapa. Cela ne faisait même pas deux jours qu'il s'était enfui de Sainte-Mangouste, mais il avait passé le plus clair de son temps dans la pluie et le froid. Il avait réussi à glaner quelques heures de sommeil en dormant sous un pont, en bordure de la route. La solitude qu'il avait ressentie à cet instant précis, avec le vent qui s'engouffrait sous ses vêtements trempés, mais surtout cette impression, terrible, abominable, de ne rien savoir de ce qu'il allait devenir, de ce qu'il allait faire, lui rappela l'année de ses dix-sept ans qu'il avait passée dans une tente, par monts et par vaux, à la recherche des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Seulement, aujourd'hui, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là pour le soutenir. Ils devaient prendre soin d'Albus, tant que lui ne pouvait plus le faire.

Harry vacilla. Aussitôt, Nobbs attira une chaise de dessous la table qui vint rattraper l'Élu avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Harry ne maîtrisait plus rien. Le souvenir de son fils venait littéralement de le briser. Il fondit en larmes. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses pertes de contrôle. Depuis la mort de Ginny et de ses enfants, il se sentait comme une sorte de radeau, un radeau minuscule, un jouet dérisoire, pris dans l'océan déchaîné de ses sentiments.

Il était constamment plongé dans une colère intense et froide. Ce n'était plus la haine démesurée de ses premières heures de cauchemar. C'était la rage insondable, la volonté glacée de celui qui est déterminé à se venger. Celui qui a fait le choix de la violence. Et lorsque cette ombre desserrait un peu son emprise sur son âme, alors le souvenir de son fils lui sautait à la gorge, et l'indescriptible douleur l'engloutissait. La souffrance faisait remonter la colère à la surface, la colère exhumait la souffrance de l'abyme. Le cycle infernal.

« Harry Potter doit se reposer », décréta Nobbs en passant une main sur le front de Harry. « Nobbs va vous préparer quelque chose à manger. »

Harry entrouvrit les yeux, inclinant sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier de la chaise. Il ne savait plus à quand remontait son dernier repas. Le fait de dîner dans la cuisine de l'homme qu'il venait d'assassiner ne le préoccupait plus. Il se sentait tellement mal que tout le reste était secondaire. Le visage d'Albus l'obsédait. Il voulait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, le protéger, lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il serait là désormais. Pendant un instant, il songea même à bondir de sa chaise pour aller le chercher. Ron et Hermione le laisseraient probablement l'emmener, non ?

Mais la réalité lui revint en pleine figure. S'il était à la place des Aurors, la maison de Ron et Hermione serait le premier endroit qu'il surveillerait. Non, Harry ne pouvait pas rejoindre Albus. Son fils avait besoin de lui, il le sentait, sa conscience le lui criait jusqu'au creux de son être, et le savoir sans pouvoir le rejoindre était la pire des tortures. Son enfant était seul. Son enfant avait mal. Et il n'était pas là. Car rejoindre Albus, c'était se jeter dans les bras des Aurors. Et ça, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore. Pas tant que Ginny, James et Lily n'étaient pas vengés. Le sang appelle le sang.

Harry fut ramené à la réalité par l'odeur alléchante qui s'échappait d'une casserole posée sur le feu. Nobbs faisait cuire des pâtes, et les appels désespérés de son estomac vide eurent le mérite de l'arracher à ses pensées morbides. Ce qui lui restait de conscience lui envoya un flash back : le corps de Lewison, éventré, dans la pièce d'à côté. Harry l'ignora et ferma son esprit, sans aucun remord. Jamais il n'avait autant haï un homme…et ce n'était même pas l'assassin de sa famille.

Avec un immense sourire, Nobbs déposa une assiette débordante de bolognaise devant ses yeux. Harry détourna le regard une fraction de seconde avant de se traiter lui-même d'imbécile. Il remercia l'elfe et mangea sans faire attention à ce qu'il avalait.

« Tu es libre maintenant Nobbs. Où vas-tu aller ?

— Nobbs a toujours rêvé d'aller à Poudlard, monsieur ! »

Harry eut un sourire faible. Nobbs ne semblait pas beaucoup regretter son maître. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Nobbs lui prit l'assiette des mains et désigna la porte :

« Il y a une salle de bain à l'étage si Harry Potter désire se laver. Il y a aussi des vêtements propres. Monsieur Lewison n'en aura plus besoin maintenant », ajouta-t-il avec un air vaguement sadique.

Harry sourit de nouveau à l'elfe et se leva. Il monta l'escalier et trouva la salle de bain deux portes plus loin, sur la gauche. La maison toute entière suintait le mauvais goût. La salle d'eau était une grande pièce rectangulaire au papier peint millénaire. Il avait du être beige autrefois, mais tirait à présent sur un marron des plus douteux. Le carrelage était également brun, orné de petites fleurs roses, et un pan entier du mur de gauche disparaissait sous un immense miroir aux fioritures baroques. Il y avait une baignoire en marbre rose, titanesque, reposant sur des pieds en pattes de lion. Une sorte d'immense serpillère à fanfreluches, rose également, faisait office de tapis de bain.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui, dégoûté. Songer qu'il allait utiliser la baignoire de Lewison le répugnait, mais dans sa situation, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser un bain chaud. Il fit couler l'eau et se déshabilla rapidement, soulagé de quitter ses vêtements de fugitif. Enfin, il se glissa dans l'eau chaude, et pour la première fois en deux mois, il ressentit, si ce n'était de la sérénité, au moins un semblant d'apaisement. L'abyme avait eu son tribu de sang pour cette nuit. Elle pouvait lui accorder quelques instants de répit, avant de reprendre le dessus…

Harry était épuisé. L'eau émettait de petites volutes de vapeur autour de lui. Son estomac, rassasié, entamait sa digestion. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry glissait dans le sommeil.

_Si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, je te donnerai un aperçu de l'enfer. Je te ferai souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu en deviennes fou, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à tout sacrifier pour m'arrêter. Tu seras tellement anéanti que tu n'auras plus la force de bouger un doigt ou d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul son, et c'est dans tes pensées que je devrai lire ton désir de mourir. Tu m'imploreras de t'achever. Et cette ultime requête, je ne te l'accorderai pas. Je resterai près de toi, et je te regarderai expirer lentement, des heures, des jours s'il le faut, jusqu'à ton dernier soupir, te rappelant à chaque instant à quel point tu es seul, faible, et insignifiant. Et là seulement je partirai, abandonnant ce qui restera de ta misérable carcasse…_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il fut aussitôt prit d'une violente quinte de toux et se courba en deux au milieu de la baignoire. C'était l'eau s'engouffrant dans ses poumons qui l'avait réveillé. Harry s'était endormi, et avait bien failli mourir dans la baignoire de Lewison… Si ce n'était pas ironique…

Passant une main devant ses yeux, il soupira, chassa les dernières images de son cauchemar. En se réveillant, il aurait juré avoir rêvé de Voldemort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reconnaisse sa propre voix. Harry sentit une profonde douleur poindre à l'arrière de son crâne et écarta ces pensées de son esprit. Il sortit de l'eau devenue froide, attrapa une serviette – rose – et se sécha rapidement. Il l'enroula autour de sa taille et se mit en quête de vêtements propres. Il retrouva sans problème la chambre de Lewison. Il y avait une large commode en bois contre le mur en face de la porte. Harry ouvrit les tiroirs, un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il enfila au hasard des sous-vêtements et un vieux T-shirt délavé, en essayant d'oublier à qui ils appartenaient. En s'éveillant dans son bain, Harry avait pris sa décision. Il passerait la nuit chez Lewison, à l'abri du froid, et le lendemain matin, il pourrait mettre son plan en œuvre.

Harry abandonna la serviette rose sur le sol, contempla la chambre autour de lui et sortit dans le couloir. Il ne pouvait pas dormir dans la chambre de cette ordure.

« Nobbs ? appela-t-il depuis les escaliers.

— Harry Potter a besoin de quelque chose ? accourut l'elfe, tout sourire.

— Est-ce qu'il y a une chambre d'ami ici ? »

L'elfe monta l'escalier et s'engagea dans le couloir :

« Suivez Nobbs, monsieur. »

Il conduisit Harry jusque dans les entrailles de la maison. Lewison n'était pas à plaindre. Sa demeure ressemblait plus à un manoir colonial qu'à une maison de banlieue. Nobbs arriva au terme d'un long corridor au tapis poussiéreux qui ne devait plus avoir été emprunté depuis des décennies. Il poussa alors la porte d'une petite chambre aux tons pastel, qui semblait avoir été épargnée par la décoration Lewisonnienne. Des rideaux de lin transparents encadraient une large fenêtre aux rebords sculptés. Le mobilier était élégant et simple, taillé dans un bois presque blanc. Contre le mur de gauche, un grand lit à baldaquin offrait sa courtepointe d'un joli bleu pâle à la lumière de la lune. Le sol en parquet flotté s'accordait avec le bois des meubles, et si le couloir qu'ils venaient de traverser était envahi de poussière, cette petite chambre, en revanche, semblait avoir été entretenue régulièrement, avec beaucoup de soin. Il y avait même un bouquet de roses blanches posé sur un petit secrétaire en face de la fenêtre.

« C'est la chambre d'ami ? demanda Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à tant de raffinement venant d'un homme comme Lewison.

— C'était la chambre de Mme Lewison, monsieur.

— La mère de Lewison ?

— Non monsieur, sa femme. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Cette fois, il était réellement surpris.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait été marié.

— Madame … était très douce, monsieur. Elle n'est pas restée longtemps aux côtés de maître Lewison. Il était dans une rage terrible lorsqu'elle est partie… »

Harry eut sourire qui s'apparentait plus à un rictus :

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Lewison pourrissait tout ce qu'il touchait. Qui aurait bien pu vouloir vivre avec lui ? »

Harry fit le tour de la chambre. Elle était calme, apaisante. Il se sentait bien ici.

« Bonne nuit Nobbs, dit-il à l'elfe. Merci encore pour tout.

— C'est normal, Harry Potter. Nobbs est libre maintenant grâce à vous. »

L'elfe lui sourit, plein de gratitude :

« Bonne nuit, monsieur. »

Alors il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry n'attendit pas. Il tira les couvertures, se glissa sous les draps et s'allongea en poussant un grand soupir. Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux que déjà, il s'endormait.

xxx

Le lendemain, Harry mit du temps à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il fixait le plafond bleu pâle de son baldaquin, en tâchant de se remémorer ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Le visage ensanglanté de Lewison apparut devant ses yeux. Harry plissa le nez de dégoût et se tourna sur le côté. Le soleil entrait à flot à travers les rideaux de lin, le lit était chaud, le matelas confortable, et ce cafard de Lewison était mort. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis la mort de Ginny.

Il se redressa, étira brièvement ses muscles, puis il bondit hors du lit et s'affaira aussitôt.

On dit que la nuit porte conseil. Ce matin, sous ce magnifique soleil d'hiver, Harry était déterminé. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire, et sa volonté s'en trouvait renforcée. Il commença par prendre de nouveau un bain, car rien ne lui garantissait qu'il reverrait une salle de bain avant longtemps. Puis il fouilla dans la chambre de Lewison et extirpa de son armoire un grand sac de voyage. Vidant tous les tiroirs, il empila les vêtements de Lewison dans le sac, aussi soigneusement qu'il le pouvait. Il en profita au passage pour se vêtir d'un complet noir qui le serrait d'un peu trop près, mais conviendrait parfaitement pour ce qu'il avait en tête. Puis il abandonna le sac sur le lit et descendit à la cuisine. Nobbs lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner titanesque : pain grillé, œufs au bacon, confitures de tous genres et de toutes sortes, jus de fruit pressé, café, thé, chocolat, croissant, brioche, salade de fruits… L'elfe l'attendait avec un grand sourire, très fier de lui.

« Et bien Nobbs, si tu fais des merveilles comme ça tous les jours, je suis sûr que tu seras très bien reçu à Poudlard. »

L'elfe rougit, ce qui donnait un spectacle assez amusant. Harry s'installa à table avec entrain et fit honneur à tous les plats.

« Harry Potter voudrait peut-être boire quelque chose ?

— Du café au l… »

Harry s'interrompit. Une ombre passa dans ses yeux, une ombre inquiétante.

« Du café », reprit-il, et ses traits s'étaient fermés.

Nobbs ne remarqua rien et remplit une grande tasse d'un café noir et fumant.

Harry le but à petites gorgées, grimaçant sous l'amertume du breuvage. Puis il se leva et aida Nobbs à débarrasser, malgré les protestations du petit elfe.

« Dis-moi Nobbs, demanda Harry en glissant sa tasse dans l'évier. Sais-tu si Lewison conservait de l'argent ici ?

— Oh oui monsieur, maître Lewison gardait beaucoup d'argent dans un coffre dissimulé dans sa chambre. »

Il fit avec un petit sourire :

« Harry Potter désire-t-il que je le lui montre ? »

Harry lui rendit son sourire d'un air entendu :

« S'il te plaît, oui. »

Ensemble, ils remontèrent l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de Lewison. À la grande surprise de Harry, Nobbs se dirigea alors vers l'armoire qu'il venait de vider, et pressa sa main contre la paroi du fond. Celle-ci s'enfonça avec un claquement sec et coulissa, révélant un double fond. Et dans ce double fond, il y avait des étagères, entièrement recouvertes de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze.

« Voilà, monsieur, dit Nobbs d'un air satisfait. »

Harry sourit :

« C'est parfait… »

Sur le rebord d'une des étagères, il y avait une large bourse de velours noir. Harry la saisit et s'empara des pièces par poignées. Comme il le supposait, celles-ci disparaissaient dans les profondeurs de la bourse sans l'alourdir, si bien qu'en deux temps trois mouvements, la totalité du trésor de Lewison se trouva contenu dans un petit carré de tissu.

Harry resserra les cordons de la bourse qu'il enfouit elles aussi dans le sac. Il ne restait plus qu'un dernier détail à régler. Il avait de quoi se vêtir par tous les temps, de quoi se nourrir et se loger, mais pour ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, il avait besoin de quelque chose qui lui permette de se déplacer au grand jour. Quelque chose que tout bon Auror, même Lewison, se devait d'avoir. Grâce à Nobbs, Harry disparut plusieurs mètres sous terre, dans les caves de la maison Lewison. Et là, bien à l'abri au fond d'une armoire dans un laboratoire souterrain, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Du Polynectar. Une dizaine de petites fioles qu'il mit en sécurité dans ses poches, à l'exception d'une seule, qu'il ouvrit aussitôt. Une odeur nauséabonde ne tarda pas à envahir la cave.

Harry, toujours guidé par Nobbs, remonta au rez-de-chaussée, jusque dans le salon où le cadavre sanguinolent de Lewison offrait une vision étrange. Harry s'approcha, le cœur au bord des lèvres, frissonnant de dégoût. Ce n'était pas les mutilations qu'il avait lui-même infligées qui le révulsaient. C'était les cheveux de Lewison qu'il était en train d'arracher un par un. Il n'en avait besoin que d'une pincée, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les couper, auquel cas les Aurors devineraient ce qu'il avait fait. Lorsqu'il estima qu'il en avait assez, il glissa les cheveux dans une éprouvette vide pour n'en garder qu'un seul, qu'il plongea dans la fiole de Polynectar. Le liquide s'épaissit et prit une étrange couleur verdâtre, comme de la moisissure qu'on aurait fait bouillir.

Harry inspira à fond, se pinça le nez et avala le contenu d'un seul trait. Il se courba aussitôt en deux mais lutta pour ne pas vomir. Il sentit sa silhouette diminuer, ses os et ses membres s'amincir, son visage se creuser. Quelques secondes plus tard, Charles Lewison contemplait son cadavre toujours avachi dans son fauteuil. Il eut un rictus méprisant qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Regardant autour de lui, Harry/Lewison s'empara d'un parchemin et d'une plume qui traînaient sur une table basse, et il écrivit :

« Monsieur le ministre, je serai absent pour la semaine, raisons personnelles, veuillez m'en excusez. Adressez-vous à Ronald Weasley pour qu'il prenne le relai durant mon absence. Cordialement, Charles Lewison »

Il imita la signature de Lewison qu'il connaissait parfaitement, relu une fois son œuvre, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire cruel :

« Comme ça ils ne sont pas près de te retrouver ma vipère… », souffla-t-il au cadavre. « Nobbs ? » appela-t-il.

L'elfe de maison accourut et fit un bond en arrière.

« N'aie pas peur, c'est moi, fit Harry en se retenant de rire. »

Il lui tendit le mot :

« Peux-tu envoyer ça au ministère ? Ça me serait très utile… »

Remis de ses émotions, Nobbs acquiesça :

« Harry Potter s'en va ?

— Oui, Nobbs. J'ai quelque chose à finir. Je suis sûr que tu te sentiras très bien à Poudlard. »

L'elfe le contempla, les larmes aux yeux. Harry serra brièvement sa petite main dans celle, longue et rêche, de Lewison. Puis il monta à l'étage, enveloppa le Polynectar et les cheveux de Lewison au milieu des vêtements et miniaturisa le sac de voyage. Il avisa alors une longue cape noire, chaude et de très bonne qualité, qu'il passa autour de ses épaules. Enfin, il glissa le sac miniaturisé dans une de ses poches, descendit l'escalier, traversa le salon et quitta la maison de Lewison sans un regard en arrière.

Aussitôt dans la rue, il transplana. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard au milieu d'une impasse en plein cœur du Londres moldu. Il sortit au grand jour, la tête haute, comme si de rien n'était. Perdu au milieu de la foule, personne ne faisait attention à lui, personne ne le remarquait. Harry marcha jusqu'à l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur et poussa la porte du bar.

Comme à son habitude, Tom le salua de derrière son comptoir :

« Bonjour monsieur Lewison. Vous n'êtes pas au ministère à cette heure-ci ?

— Je dois m'absenter quelques temps. »

Harry ne s'attarda pas pour discuter. Déjà car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lewison, mais surtout parce que, malgré le Polynectar, sa voix était restée la sienne. Et il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque. Il sortit du bar et emprunta le passage qui le conduisit au chemin de Traverse.

Comme toujours, la rue bruissait d'agitation. Une foule cosmopolite se pressait le long des trottoirs, devant les vitrines des magasins de toutes sortes. Harry pressa le pas. S'il avait bien calculé son coup, il avait tout juste le temps d'arriver à destination. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la cohorte de sorciers, et constata avec soulagement que les gens s'écartaient sur son passage en le saluant avec crainte. Comme quoi, prendre l'aspect de Lewison avait quelques avantages… Il ne manquait cependant pas de remarquer les regards meurtriers qu'il recevait dés qu'il avait le dos tourné. Ce n'était pas grave. Mieux valait qu'ils le prennent pour une pourriture que pour ce qu'il était réellement. Harry se demanda brièvement comment tous ces gens réagiraient s'il dévoilait sa véritable apparence. Le livreraient-ils aux autorités sans se poser de questions ? Ou se ligueraient-ils pour le défendre, pour le soutenir, prendraient-ils les armes pour protéger sa cause ? Avaient-ils toujours foi en lui ?

Harry dépassa la boutique de farces et attrapes de Georges Weasley à laquelle il jeta un coup d'œil mélancolique. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rire en ce moment, et encore moins de revoir son vieil ami…

Enfin, au détour d'un chemin, il vit sa prochaine destination. Gringotts. Le haut bâtiment de pierre blanche se dressait devant lui, avec ses colonnades et ses multiples étages aux angles inquiétants. Harry arriva devant le portail où un gobelin montait la garde. Alors Harry arrêta et attendit quelques secondes. Si tout ce passait comme prévu…

Ça y est, il sentait comme un fourmillement au creux de son ventre. Son visage se déforma, ses muscles s'épaissirent et ses jambes gagnèrent plusieurs centimètres. De nouveau à l'étroit dans son costume noir, Harry Potter se tenait face à l'entrée de Gringotts. Sans plus attendre, il s'engouffra dans la banque. Harry avait calculé à la seconde près le trajet qu'il devait emprunter pour arriver à Gringotts juste avant que le Polynectar ne cesse de faire effet. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la banque sous l'apparence de Lewison car les gobelins auraient tout de suite détecté le stratagème et auraient cru à une ruse. Et il n'avait pas non plus voulu courir le risque d'attirer l'attention en transplanant directement devant la banque. Voilà pourquoi Harry Potter s'avançait à présent dans le majestueux hall de Gringotts, le capuchon de sa cape dissimulant son visage aux autres clients.

Harry se présenta devant le premier comptoir où un gobelin était occupé à peser de petites piles de noises. Harry se racla la gorge. Le gobelin leva les yeux sans bouger d'un pouce et dit de sa voix grinçante :

« Oui ?

— Je suis Harry Potter. Je voudrais faire un retrait.

— Avez-vous votre clé, monsieur Potter ? » poursuivit le gobelin sans que l'identité de son client ne provoque aucune réaction.

Harry avala sa salive. C'était là que les choses se compliquaient.

« Comme vous devez le savoir, le ministère a confisqué tous mes biens. Ma clé m'a été confisquée avec le contenu de mon coffre.

— Dans ce cas je regrette mais vous ne pouvez effectuer aucun retrait, fit le gobelin en retournant à ses pièces.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord », objecta Harry.

Le gobelin l'observa du haut de son comptoir, circonspect.

« Pour autant que je sache, Gringotts est censé être une forteresse. Un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde. »

Le gobelin fronça ses longs sourcils arqués :

« Qu'insinuez-vous ?

— J'insinue que le ministère me prive sciemment de mes biens, et ce juste sous votre nez. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'appelle cela un vol. Moi qui pensais pourtant avoir mis mon argent en lieu sûr en le plaçant à Gringotts, voilà que la banque laisse les voleurs agir en toute impunité…

Le gobelin fixa Harry pendant de longues secondes. Harry décidé de battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud :

« Ma clé a également été volée au vu et au su de tous les employés de cette banque. Elle portait l'insigne de Gringotts. C'est vous qui êtes responsables de ce vol, j'exige réparation. Je veux qu'on me restitue ma clé et mes biens.

Le visage du gobelin se fendit d'un sourire qui ne toucha pas ses yeux :

« Vos arguments se valent, monsieur Potter. Je vais en référer à ma hiérarchie. »

Harry le retint :

« Attendez ! Après la guerre, le ministère, la Gazette du Sorcier, et même Gringotts, m'ont proposé des faveurs en gage de reconnaissance, et je n'ai jamais rien demandé. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois en vingt ans, je demande enfin quelque chose. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que l'on me rende ce qui m'appartient. Je sais que les gobelins obéissent à un code d'honneur. Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas. Vous n'interférez jamais dans les problèmes des humains. Mes démêlés avec la justice sorcière ne concernent pas le monde des gobelins, je sais que vous ne me dénoncerez pas. Mais si je ne récupère pas mes biens dés maintenant, alors la « justice » se les appropriera et Gringotts sera complice de ce vol. S'il-vous-plaît… ne laissez pas faire une telle chose. »

Le gobelin le contempla longuement. Puis il sauta de son tabouret et dit simplement :

« Je reviens dans un instant. »

Harry rongea son frein en silence. Silhouette encapuchonnée debout au milieu de la plus grande banque d'Angleterre, les gens allaient et venaient autour de lui, sans le regarder. La voix rocailleuse du gobelin le fit sursauter :

« Tout est en ordre monsieur Potter. Veuillez me suivre. »

Harry enfonça son visage dans les ténèbres de sa cape et suivit le gobelin jusqu'à la porte conduisant aux wagonnets. Le trajet lui sembla interminable, et tandis qu'il enchaînait les montagnes russes, il se rappela avec nostalgie la première fois qu'il était venu ici, alors qu'il était encore enfant, innocent, curieux de tout, et heureux. S'il avait su, à cette époque…

Le wagonnet s'arrêta devant le coffre 687 et Harry s'accrocha au rebord pour encaisser la secousse. Le gobelin sauta du charriot, imperturbable, et introduisit une petite clé dorée dans la serrure de l'immense porte de fer. Le battant coulissa lentement sur ses gonds et Harry entra. Depuis la première fois qu'il était entré dans ce coffre, la quantité de pièces d'or et d'argent avait quasiment triplé. En tant que directeur du bureau des Aurors et accessoirement, vainqueur de Voldemort, Harry avait gagné énormément d'argent tout au long de sa vie d'homme libre. Ginny, quant à elle, avait connu une renommée certaine en tant que championne professionnelle de Quidditch, ce qui avait constitué un apport non négligeable à la fortune familiale des Potter.

Saisissant une poignée de pièces d'or sur le tas le plus proche, Harry tendit l'argent au gobelin et dit :

« Serait-il possible de me fournir une bourse sans fond et de quoi écrire, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le gobelin saisit le pourboire sans un mot et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sac en velours semblable à celui qu'il avait pris dans l'armoire de Lewison, un épais rouleau de parchemin et une magnifique plume de paon.

S'agenouillant au milieu de la pièce, Harry commença par amasser une quantité non négligeable de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze qu'il fit disparaître par poignées dans le sac. Il avait « emprunté » beaucoup d'argent à Lewison, mais pas de quoi survivre plus de quelques mois. Harry devait assurer ses arrières. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour remettre les pieds à Gringotts.

Enfin, Harry se releva et glissa la bourse dans une poche de sa cape. En tout et pour tout, il avait du prélever moins de dix pour cents de ce que contenait le coffre. Il s'adressa au gobelin :

« Écoutez-moi attentivement. Je voudrais acheter un coffre de haute sécurité au nom d'Albus Severus Potter. Vous transférerez dans ce nouveau coffre tout ce que contient ce coffre-ci, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Le gobelin acquiesça.

« Si le ministère cherche à réclamer le contenu de ce coffre vous ne le laisserez pas faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le gobelin sourit sèchement :

« Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, les gobelins ne se soucient pas des affaires des sorciers. Aucune noise ne sortira de cette banque sans votre accord ou celui de votre fils.

— Parfait. Dans le coffre de mon fils, vous placerez également ce parchemin, bien en évidence. »

Il s'assit alors sur le sol et rédigea quelques lignes d'une main un peu tremblante :

« Albus, mon fils,

Je sais que les choses doivent être difficiles pour toi en ce moment, et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être là, à tes côtés. La mort de ta mère, de James et de Lily est une épreuve que tu n'aurais jamais du avoir à endurer.

Albus, je te promets qu'il va payer. J'ignore encore qui est le coupable, mais je te le jure, je vais tout faire pour le retrouver. Peu importe les sacrifices, peu importe où cela va me mener, la tragédie de notre famille ne restera pas impunie. Je le traquerai, Albus, je lui ferai regretter jusqu'à la moindre larme que tu auras versée par sa faute.

Alors je pourrai revenir auprès de toi mon fils, cela aussi je te le promets. Je te demande juste d'attendre, et d'être fort. Pour moi, pour ta mère, et pour Lily et James. Ce ne sera pas tous les jours facile, mais je compte sur Ron et Hermione pour veiller sur toi, et j'ai foi en toi. Je sais que tu t'en sortiras, quoi qu'il arrive.

En attendant je te demande de ne pas t'en faire pour moi. J'ignore quand nous nous reverrons, ou quand je serai en mesure de te donner des nouvelles, mais sois sûr d'une chose, c'est que je t'aime, et que ce que je fais aujourd'hui, je le fais pour toi, et pour notre famille.

Papa »

Harry plia la lettre et la tendit au gobelin, ravalant les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux. Il reprit place dans le wagonnet et remonta seul à la surface, le gobelin ordonnant d'ores et déjà le transfert de sa fortune à son fils, désormais fils unique : Albus Severus Potter.

xxx

Harry ne s'attarda pas à Gringotts. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. À présent, la traque pouvait commencer. La boutique de Barjow et Beurk n'était qu'à quelques rues de Gringotts. Harry resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui et s'engagea dans la foule en courbant la tête. Le risque qu'il prenait était énorme. Insensé. Mais curieusement, il n'en avait cure. Il voulait parler à Barjow les yeux dans les yeux.

Harry s'engouffra dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et aussitôt, ce fut comme si un poids s'était retiré de ses épaules. Décidément, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il se sentirait à l'aise dans le pire coupe-gorge de Londres… Mais la rue, sombre et étroite, était quasiment déserte, et sa haute silhouette encapuchonnée de noire semblait avoir sa place dans cette atmosphère angoissante.

Enfin, l'enseigne noirâtre et pourrissante de Barjow et Beurk apparut devant ses yeux. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde : il poussa le battant et entra. L'immonde boutique était restée telle que dans son souvenir : sombre et poussiéreuse, une odeur de moisi infectant l'air ambiant. Une multitude d'objets étranges, les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait découverts à douze ans, se perdaient dans les méandres d'étagères obscures ou de toiles d'araignées géantes.

Un homme se tenait devant un comptoir affaissé par le temps, noirci par la crasse. Il était à l'image du propriétaire des lieux : vieux, et révulsant. Barjow avait perdu ses perpétuels cheveux graisseux. À présent, il ne lui en restait plus que quelques touffes éparses et visqueuses, collées par la saleté, qui dévoilaient un crâne cabossé recouvert de tâches. Il portait toujours sa robe de sorcier en lambeaux, dont la couleur d'origine, impossible à déterminer, disparaissait sous des années d'immondices en tous genres. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de vingt années que Harry ne l'avait pas rencontré.

Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte retentit, Barjow releva les yeux et son visage s'éclaira. La lueur sournoise dans son regard n'avait pas non plus disparu :

« Bonjour… », susurra-t-il de sa voix basse, pas plus haute qu'un murmure. « Je peux vous aider ? »

Harry s'avança à pas lent jusqu'au comptoir. Il leva la main, la porta à son capuchon, et très doucement, fit glisser le tissu pour dévoiler son visage. Barjow croisa ses yeux verts étincelants et recula d'instinct :

« Que faites-vous ici ? cracha-t-il, agressif. Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où l'on s'attend à vous trouver.

— Je crois que vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis là, Barjow. »

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas. Il continua de la fixer de son regard de fouine, le dos plaqué à ses étagères.

« Je suppose que vous lisez la presse, comme tout le monde », reprit Harry en désignant un exemplaire de la Gazette abandonné sur le comptoir.

À la première page, sa photo le contemplait dans son jogging d'aliéné, l'air sombre.

« Vous avez par conséquent entendu parler de ce qui m'est arrivé à moi, et à ma famille. »

Barjow serra les poings compulsivement :

« Qui n'en a pas entendu parler ? On ne parle que de ça à tous les coins de rue ! »

Harry se rapprocha jusqu'à se pencher au-dessus du comptoir. Barjow ne pouvait plus reculer. Harry planta ses prunelles froides dans les siennes et dit :

« Vous avez donc dû apprendre que l'on m'avait drogué, n'est-ce pas ? On m'a fait boire un poison. Un poison qui rend fou. Du Furosensis, pour être précis. Ça ne vous dit rien ? »

Barjow demeura figé pendant plusieurs secondes, littéralement terrifié. Ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de l'Élu était la chose la plus abominable qu'il avait jamais vue. Il revint à la réalité, à ces yeux qui le fixaient, et hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non ? » fit Harry en se reculant. « Étrange. Étrange, Barjow, car je sais de source sûr que le Furosensis qui a tué ma famille provient de TA boutique. On n'en trouve nulle part ailleurs. Tu es le seul homme assez vil pour en vendre comme s'il s'agissait d'une potion pour la toux. »

Les traits de Harry se durcirent :

« Je vais être clair Barjow. Je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Je ne suis plus le brave Auror qui envoyait des hommes contrôler ta boutique régulièrement. Entretemps, il y a eu le meurtre de mes enfants. L'assassinat de ma femme. Je ne suis plus le même, tu comprends ça ? »

Harry bondit soudain par-dessus le comptoir et agrippa Barjow par le devant de sa robe en loques :

« Je te préviens Barjow ! »

Le vieil homme gémit. Le rebord de ses étagères entaillait la chair de son dos.

« Je suis prêt à tout pour retrouver le salaud qui a tué ma famille et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à te torturer durant des heures et des heures jusqu'à ce que tu parles ! Je ne reculerai devant rien, tu peux me croire. Alors je te laisse le choix. »

Il libéra le vieil homme qui s'affala sur le comptoir.

« Sois tu me livres le nom de ton client et j'oublie que tu as été mêlé de près ou de loin à cette histoire. »

Ce faisant, il déposa une poignée de pièces d'or sur la table.

« Sois tu décides de te montrer très stupide et tu défends la sale ordure qui m'a forcé à tuer ma propre famille. Et là, mon cher Barjow… »

Il fit craquer ses phalanges entre ses doigts :

« J'ai bien peur que tu ne regrettes très vite d'être né. »

Barjow se mit à trembler. Il s'écarta du comptoir pour échapper à l'emprise de l'Élu et de son regard effroyable.

« Vous ne comprenez pas…, balbutia-t-il. Si je parle… il y aura des représailles ! Plus personne ne voudra venir dans ma boutique si on sait que j'ai vendu quelqu'un. Et puis… ce genre de renseignements… »

Il hésita. Harry perdit patience :

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il en saisissant Barjow par ce qu'il lui restait de cheveux. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ces renseignements ? Pourquoi tu refuses de me les dire, hein ? »

Il lui plaqua la tête sur le comptoir et le vieil homme se mit à crier.

« Parle, fils de chien ! »

Barjow ouvrit des yeux embués de larmes :

« Vous…vous êtes Harry Potter… L'Élu, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, le vainqueur de Vous-Savez-Qui… Celui qui a toujours combattu le Mal… Vous ne faites pas parti du milieu. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et força le vieil homme à le regarder :

« Dis-moi Barjow… Combien d'hommes faudra-t-il que je tue pour être « dans le milieu » ? Hein ? Réponds !

— Je…

— Je suis un meurtrier à présent Barjow ! Et tu y es pour quelque chose ! J'ai massacré neuf personnes en deux mois, et parmi elles, il y avait ma femme, et mes propres enfants ! Hier, j'ai torturé un homme à mort pour qu'il me livre ton nom ! Et tu oses dire que je ne suis pas dans le milieu ? Je suis où alors Barjow ? Je suis quoi ? Tu es l'informateur des assassins, et je suis un assassin, alors parle ! »

Barjow ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson sorti de l'eau :

« Je…il….il saura que c'est moi qui…

— Si tu parles ce sera comme s'il était d'ores et déjà mort, tu seras protégé. »

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux et deux minuscules larmes s'en échappèrent, dessinant deux petits sillons à travers la crasse de ses joues :

« Bon très bien… Vous promettez de ne pas me tuer ? »

Harry le lâcha avec dégoût :

« Je ne suis pas encore une ordure de ton espèce Barjow, je ne tue pas par plaisir. »

Barjow se redressa péniblement et garda les yeux baissés sur le comptoir :

« C'était Travers… Travers m'a acheté un flacon de Furosensis quelques jours avant que vous… avant que votre famille ne soit tuée. »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Travers ? Le Mangemort ? Je croyais qu'il avait été emprisonné.

— Il a été relâché, il y a deux ou trois ans… Comme beaucoup de Mangemorts d'ailleurs. La plupart ont quitté l'Angleterre, mais Travers est resté, avec quelques autres. C'est lui qui a acheté le Furosensis, mais je doute qu'il ait agit seul. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Harry le fixa longuement.

« Je vous le jure ! » cria Barjow, suppliant. « Pitié ne me tuez pas ! »

Harry contourna le comptoir et s'approcha si près de Barjow qu'il pouvait sentir la crasse émaner de son crâne presque chauve :

« Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? »

Le vieil homme avala sa salive :

« J'ignore où il habite… Je sais juste qu'on le voit souvent dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

— Je croyais que tu savais tout ?

— Plus depuis la fin de la guerre… Les Mangemorts qui ont été libérés sont beaucoup plus secrets à présent, ils ne parlent plus à personne, ils ne restent qu'entre eux… Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est attendre qu'il se montre. »

Harry se redressa et saisit de nouveau Barjow par le devant de sa robe :

« J'espère pour toi que tu ne mens pas… Maintenant écoute-moi bien. À partir de maintenant tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles, est-ce clair ? Si tu m'obéis sans poser de questions, tu seras récompensé et je te protégerai, mais si tu me trahis, misérable charogne, alors je t'assure qu'il ne restera pas assez de tes os pour nourrir les chiens ! »

Barjow écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Ce n'était pas un homme qui se tenait devant lui. C'était un monstre. Harry le lâcha et il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et son cœur battait la chamade sous sa robe de sorcier en lambeaux.

Lorsqu'il trouva enfin la force de se redresser, l'Élu avait disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'un tas de Gallions sur le comptoir, et l'angoisse, grandissante, d'un avenir qui s'annonçait bien sombre.

Barjow contempla sans les voir les ténèbres qui envahissaient Londres. Les ténèbres dans lesquelles Potter s'était englouti.

Seigneur, quel monstre avait-il créé ?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre de Torajio, en vous souhaitant un joyeux réveillon à tous !

**Chapitre neuvième**

L'allée des Embrumes n'était pas épargnée par l'interminable pluie battante. Le peu de ciel que l'on pouvait apercevoir apparaissait gris, alors que la journée n'arrivait pas encore tout à fait à son terme. L'eau venait s'écraser sur les façades dans un bruit assourdissant, et finissait par s'écouler à travers les étroites ruelles sombres telle autant de torrents de crasse et de boue, s'infiltrant par dessous les portes des mansardes. Impossible de voir au loin : une brume malsaine obstruait de manière presque tangible les chemins. Mais seule la pluie était inhabituelle, forçant la vermine humaine qui fréquentait ces bas quartiers à se réfugier dans le premier abri disponible, cependant que d'autres, loin de s'enfuir, profitaient du chaos qui régnait à l'extérieur pour accomplir leurs basses besognes.

C'est en ce lieu qu'évoluait Harry, se déplaçant telle une ombre indifférente au froid, à l'humidité et à la saleté, ne voyant pas même les hauts murs qui tentaient de l'oppresser de part et d'autre de chaque rue où ses pas l'emmenaient. Il ne sentait pas les relents écœurants de moisissure qui émanaient des sinistres sous-sols du quartier. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux murmures que sa sombre silhouette sans visage provoquait. Car ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il était parti de Sainte Mangouste avec peu d'indices sur ce qu'il devait chercher. Rien que Lewison, cet ignoble personnage. Il était mort à présent, il l'avait tué de ses propres mains. Mais il lui avait également soutiré l'information qu'il cherchait, l'origine du Furosensis. Et maintenant, il avait Barjow, ce lâche, ce détritus, cette immondice à sa botte, prêt à lui livrer ses contacts, ses affaires, n'importe quoi du moment que ce n'était pas sa vie.

Ainsi, aujourd'hui, grâce à lui, Harry était sur la piste de Travers. Cet ancien Mangemort n'était plus rien depuis que l'Élu avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était devenu insignifiant, il ne mériterait même pas que l'on s'intéresse à lui. Mais il avait acheté le Furosensis. Jamais cet homme n'aurait pu prendre cette décision seul : agissant uniquement par intérêt, aurait-il seulement été capable de développer une quelconque rancœur envers l'Elu ? Quelqu'un lui avait ordonné de se procurer le poison, alors le poison, il se l'était procuré. Qui avait donné cet ordre ? Qui était le vrai meurtrier ? Quelle vie Harry devrait-il prendre pour obtenir sa vengeance ? Travers lui livrerait certainement la réponse. Le tout était de le trouver.

Harry s'arrêta à une intersection et s'adossa contre un mur dans un coin d'ombre. Voilà un bon quart d'heure qu'il errait sans but ni volonté dans ces quartiers malfamés. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il trouverait sa cible. Il jeta un œil autour de lui. En plus de la saleté et de la promiscuité qui faisaient la réputation de l'allée des Embrumes, ce lieu transpirait un fort sentiment de malaise : les bâtiments, ou ce qu'il en restait, étaient plus hauts et leurs faîtes plus larges, interdisant le passage du moindre rayon de lumière naturelle. La pluie était concentrée par les toits pour former de larges filets d'eau noire qui coulaient le long des façades délabrées. Une faible lueur brunâtre émanait de trous béants creusés à même les murs, se réverbérant sur la moindre surface pour créer un éclairage uniforme et surnaturel, dévoilant la moindre particule de poussière que l'air vicié portait. Une chaleur à peine perceptible émanait de ce lieu, une chaleur semblable à celle qui naît de la pourriture et de la putréfaction. Les hommes et les femmes qui s'affairaient ici paraissaient habitués à cet environnement, il s'y trouvaient à leur aise. Une silhouette informe qui devait être un homme, une masse squelettique qui autrefois ressemblait peut-être à une femme, et une masse désorganisée de personnes, le dos voûté ou droit, le pas incertain ou assuré, le regard soit vide soit pernicieux. Dans cette rue où toute vie semblait être fantôme, ni la pluie ni le froid n'avaient l'air d'affecter le fourmillement incessant.

Harry, se détachant de son mur, fendit la foule, et apprit à connaître ce monde. Les gens le croisaient sans même le voir. Ceux qui le voyaient ne le reconnaissaient pas. Personne ne connaissait l'Élu, personne ne connaissait Harry Potter ici. Il n'était qu'un autre spectre sans nom. Certains murmuraient des paroles de folie en marchant, alors qu'on entendait un rire dément retentir quelques mètres plus loin, avant de se taire aussi sèchement qu'il éclatait quelques instants plus tôt. Harry en vint même à oublier la raison de ses pérégrinations dans les tréfonds de l'allée des Embrumes. Cet endroit était purement malsain.

Rebroussant chemin, il fut vite de retour sous la pluie, et ressentit presque un soulagement en la sentant d'insinuer sous ses vêtements froids. Mais il ne pouvait continuer ainsi à marcher sans réfléchir. Cela faisait des heures qu'il avait abandonné un Barjow tout tremblant. Il n'aurait pas pu déterminer si la nuit avait déjà étendu son voile noir sur la voûte céleste, il était néanmoins épuisé. Repensant à la bourse sans fond qui l'attendait dans sa poche, il se mit à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait passer la nuit.

Faute de pouvoir demander son chemin, une autre heure passa avant qu'il n'aperçoive ce qui autrefois avait dû être un panneau oscillant au gré d'une brise inexistante. Il avait été lissé par des années d'abandon et fendu par la morsure du temps. Mais la porte qu'il indiquait ne tenant plus sur ses gonds, on pouvait deviner à l'intérieur un semblant d'auberge.

L'endroit était désert : trois sorciers trempés se regardaient avec méfiance autour d'une des tables, à la lumière d'une unique chandelle à la flamme vacillante. Une lampe à huile couverte de poussière diffusait une pâle lueur jaunâtre, permettant de repérer la silhouette vague d'un comptoir. Derrière celui-ci, un homme de taille moyenne se tenait debout, immobile. On ne voyait de lui que sa peau grise et ses yeux jaunes luisants comme ceux d'un serpent. Le reste de la pièce était plongé dans une sombre pénombre.

Harry trébucha plusieurs fois sur des obstacles invisibles avant d'atteindre le comptoir, soulevant chaque fois les rires discrets d'un quatrième client, dissimulé dans l'ombre à l'autre bout de la pièce, et les couinements indignés des rats délogés de leurs habitations. Le bois émit un craquement sinistre lorsque le tenant de l'auberge s'appuya de tout son poids sur le meuble en bois, dévoilant en s'approchant un visage squelettique, comme un crâne dépecé de sa chair. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres crevassées.

« Monsieur. Que puis-je... pour vous ?

— Il me faut une chambre, murmura Harry.

— Je ne donne pas de chambres ! Dites-moi seulement... combien de temps... vous voulez disparaître.

— Aussi longtemps que je le voudrai, répondit-il sèchement. Quel est votre prix ? »

L'homme aux yeux de serpent s'approcha encore davantage de Harry. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, dévoilant des dents noires acérées et brillantes, comme soigneusement taillées dans l'obsidienne. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, puis reprit avec la même nonchalance :

« Autant que je vous demanderai... chaque jour où... vous serez là. À l'étage, chambre trois... monsieur. »

Sur ces mots, il indiqua un point dans l'ombre à sa droite, puis fit un pas en arrière, retournant dans aux ténèbres, ses yeux seuls trahissant encore sa présence. Harry s'éloigna pas à pas du comptoir pour rejoindre en aveugle ce que l'aubergiste avait montré. Ses yeux s'étant habitués à la pénombre, et il distinguait en se rapprochant les premières marches d'un escalier. Chacune d'entre elles craquait si fort lorsqu'il y posait le pied que personne ne se serait étonné de les voir céder et s'ouvrir sur un gouffre sans fond. Arrivé en haut, le noir était total.

« Lumos. »

Un mince faisceau de lumière sortit de la baguette de Harry, lui permettant seulement d'arpenter le couloir crasseux qui se présentait devant lui. Il repéra vite la « chambre trois » dont la porte bringuebalante devait être sous l'emprise d'un sortilège pour être encore entière. Elle s'ouvrait sur une pièce carrée, tout juste assez grande pour y avoir placé un lit de fer rouillé dont il ne restait que l'ossature. Les murs étaient recouverts de taches brunes, sur l'origine desquelles on ne pouvait émettre que de vagues spéculations. Pas de fenêtre, pas de lampe, pas de lumière d'aucune sorte. Juste ce lit et quelques insectes rampant sous la poussière.

Harry, après un bref coup d'œil au sommier, renonça à jamais s'y allonger avant d'avoir trouver quelque chose pour le recouvrir. Il s'assit alors dans un coin et s'enroula dans sa cape. Il faisait froid, l'air était irrespirable, et une flaque d'eau se formait peu à peu au fur et à mesure que les gouttes coulaient du plafond dans un _ploc ploc_ incessant. Il ne savait même pas combien il devrait payer pour ça. Mais au moins, personne ne viendrait le chercher ici. À bout de force et de volonté, Harry ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une larme.

« Nox. »

xxx

Lorsque Harry se réveilla pour la quatrième fois, s'estimant assez reposé pour avoir les idées claires, il illumina un nouvelle fois sa baguette, chassa un rat occupé à arracher des lambeaux de sa cape, et s'assit sur la structure en fer du lit. Ses mains étaient gercées par le froid, rendant difficile le mouvement de ses articulations. Prenant le parti que sa chambre ne saurait être dans un pire état, il alluma un feu magique en face de lui afin de se réchauffer et de sécher ses vêtements humides.

Il était temps de se préparer. Que devait-il faire déjà ? Trouver Travers. Aviser ensuite. Mais comment le trouver, si même Barjow, celui qui savait tout ce qui se tramait dans les bas-fonds de la société, ne savait pas comment le trouver ? Harry n'avait pu tirer qu'une information du vieillard : Travers fréquente l'allée des Embrumes. _Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est attendre qu'il se montre_. Quel conseil ! Harry devait trouver quelque chose, une idée, une piste, n'importe quoi il ne pouvait pas simplement se poster dans un coin de rue à _attendre qu'il se montre_. Il lui fallait un point de départ.

Il savait que Travers avait trempé à ses débuts dans des affaires de trafic d'absinthe en tant que petit revendeur. D'aussi loin que Harry pouvait s'en souvenir, ce trafic n'avait jamais cessé, mais s'était fait de plus en plus discret au fil des années suffisamment pour que le gouvernement finisse par décider de l'ignorer complètement. Il serait presque logique que sortant d'Azkaban et ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, Travers ait au moins tenté de rejoindre ses vieilles connaissances. Vague hypothèse peut-être, ce n'en était pas moins la seule dont Harry disposait.

S'il s'en tenait à cette piste, il devait donc trouver un moyen d'approcher le domaine de ce trafic, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais aborder le premier inconnu et lui extorquer ce genre d'information serait sûrement peu efficace, et risquerait d'attirer la méfiance des trafiquants. Un minimum de subtilité... ou plutôt de comédie dans ce cas : Harry pouvait profiter du fait que personne ne semblait lire la Gazette dans ces quartiers, et se faire passer pour un client régulier à court de son élixir. Il ne restait plus qu'à être convaincant dans le rôle.

Ainsi, bravant une nouvelle fois l'obscurité de son gîte, il sortit dans le couloir miteux, et s'approcha des escaliers tremblants. Une faible lumière grise émanait du rez-de-chaussée, accompagnée de quelques murmures étouffés. Harry descendit lentement les marches qui gémirent violemment à chacun de ses mouvements. Arrivé en bas, il était un homme complètement différent de celui qui était entré par dépit la veille. Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts, roulants follement de droite à gauche dans leurs orbites, incapables de se fixer sur quoi que soit. L'eau qui imprégnait ses cheveux lui donnait l'air d'un individu en pleine crise de sueurs froides. Il serrait puis relâchait les poings sans cesse, faisant glisser de temps à autre ses mains moites sur sa bouche crevassée ou dans ses cheveux humides. De violents tremblements lui agitaient la poitrine, et rendaient chacun de ses pas hésitant, chacun de ses gestes imprécis.

Il y avait dans la pièce une dizaine de sorciers, discutant en silence, chacun de son côté, tenant pour certains une chope remplie d'un liquide difficilement identifiable. Seul un homme était isolé, assis seul à une table, avachi sur sa chaise, respirant à peine, la tête encapuchonnée dans une longue cape grise usée par le temps. On n'aurait su dire s'il attendait quelque chose ou s'il s'était tout simplement assoupi. L'aubergiste était tout bonnement absent. Et personne ne faisait attention à Harry. Comme si la présence d'un quelconque toxicomane eût été normale ici. Ce qui n'était certainement pas faux.

Harry s'approcha de la table occupée la plus proche avec le même pas si assuré et rassurant.

« V-Vous... Vous en avez ? » lâcha-t-il après un instant de silence.

Les messes basses des intéressés cessèrent instantanément, et quatre paires d'yeux se plantèrent avec méfiance sur le personnage en plein delirium tremens qu'il jouait.

« Tu cherches quoi ?

— Une amie... v-vous savez, la... la fée ver...

— J'en ai pas. Dégage, étranger.

— M-mais, vous... vous savez où... je... peux en trouver ?

— Va voir Prentis, et fiche-nous la paix. Il traîne du côté de l'impasse du Rôdeur.

— N... non, je peux... pas.

— Alors vas voir Boyd, ajouta un second sorcier. Il est dans le coin, aujourd'hui.

— I-i-impos... impossible.

— T'as encore le vieux Edgar, continua le troisième. Tu le choperas au Dragon Vert en train de vider une de ses bouteilles, je parie.

— Pas lui ! » lâcha brutalement Harry en frappant sur la table.

Le premier sorcier se leva et l'empoigna par le col de sa cape.

« Écoute-moi, crevard, cracha le sorcier. Tu nous déranges, ok ? On te donne des noms, t'es pas content, alors casse-toi !

— Vous... de-devez savoir ! gémit Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Un... un autre !

— Encore un mot, et...

— Mais... mais... »

Deux des attablés se levèrent. L'un avait la taille de Harry, le second était légèrement plus grand. Ils le prirent chacun par un bras et le tirèrent vers la sortie. Il se débattit tant qu'il put, dans la limite de son rôle, mais finit malgré tout jeté avec violence sur le pavé humide, face contre terre. La porte de l'auberge claqua derrière lui. Il se releva péniblement, à nouveau trempé et couvert de boue.

« Douze mornilles », siffla une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit l'aubergiste aux yeux de serpent tendre une main squelettique, souriant de tous ses crocs. Harry fouilla sa cape, tira l'argent de sa bourse sans fond, et tendit les douze mornilles à cette sordide créature. Rouvrant la porte, il entra dans l'auberge alors qu'un homme en sortait. C'était le sorcier qui restait comme figé sur sa chaise, isolé il y a quelques instants encore. Il avait enlevé sa capuche, dévoilant un visage aux longs cheveux brun sombre, mal rasé, avec deux grands yeux bleus perçants.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais, murmura-t-il. J'ai à vous parler. »

Harry eut un geste de recul. Il était prêt à neutraliser cet étranger et à prendre la fuite s'il lui donnait la moindre raison de le faire.

« Je crois pouvoir vous aider.

— M'aider ? À quoi ?

— À le trouver. »

Harry se tut. Qui était cet homme sans nom, et comment savait-il qu'il cherchait _quelqu'un _?

« À votre réaction, je suppose que j'ai visé juste. Marchons un peu, voulez-vous ? Les murs ont des oreilles, mais ce sont celles des passants qui me gênent le plus. »

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, la tête baissée sous leurs capuchons, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit, jusqu'à arriver dans une impasse étroite. Harry suivit son étrange guide jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse une porte dérobée, et ils entrèrent tous deux dans une pièce déjà plus spacieuse que la « chambre trois » de Harry. Le lit était ici pourvu d'une literie certes sale, mais bien présente. Pas de fenêtre, mais une douzaine de bougies aux flammes magiques étaient dispersées le long de murs. Au milieu, une table de bois sommaire soutenait une montagne de papiers, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier noir. Dans un coin de la pièce, comble du luxe, un fauteuil éventré attendait que quelqu'un veuille bien se risquer à s'y asseoir.

« Bienvenue dans mon palace ! lança jovialement l'hôte. Ce n'est pas merveilleux, mais c'est toujours mieux que votre chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin... nous sommes là pour discuter, alors discutons.

— Pour commencer, qui êtes-vous ?

— Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est que je peux vous aider. »

L'inconnu prit place sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, et désigna le fauteuil à son invité. Harry l'ignora, préférant rester debout, à proximité de la porte. Désignant son « hôte » d'un hochement sec du menton, il lança :

« Alors, comment pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

L'inconnu le transperça de son regard bleu vif :

« Je ne suis pas idiot : vous jouez au picoleur en manque pour trouver un revendeur d'absinthe. Mais vous rejetez trois noms, ce qui me laisse à penser que vous en cherchez un en _particulier_. Et il n'y en a qu'un qu'ils n'ont pas cité. Travers est peu connu.

— Et vous pouvez me dire où il est, peut-être ?

— Où il est, non. Mais... je sais où le trouver. »

Voilà qui devenait intéressant. Si cet inconnu savait réellement par où passait Travers, sa traque pourrait très bien prendre fin en moins d'un jour de recherches.

« Et bien ? Je vous écoute.

— Travers n'est pas qu'un simple revendeur. Il s'est surtout fait connaître en tant que fournisseur dans quelques tavernes.

— Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ! Lesquelles ?

— Je ne les connais pas toutes. Je sais seulement que son plus gros client est l'Auberge du Passeur. C'est dans la rue des Moires. Je peux même vous y mener. »

xxx

La rue des Moires était plus large que n'importe quelle autre rue de l'allée des Embrumes, mais elle n'en était pas moins repoussante. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, mais les traces du déluge n'en étaient que plus évidentes, que ce soit la boue mêlée d'ordures ou l'odeur de moisissure qui émanait maintenant de partout. Avec la fin des intempéries, l'Auberge du Passeur s'était remplie de sorciers aux allures rebutantes.

L'inconnu qui avait guidé Harry jusqu'à cette taverne était reparti aussitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés sur place, le laissant seul à attendre l'arrivée de Travers. Mais le soir venu, le Mangemort en question n'était toujours pas passé. N'excluant pas une visite nocturne, Harry s'installa inconfortablement dans une ruelle sombre à proximité afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais la rue resta cette nuit là désespérément déserte.

Sa patience paya le lendemain, en fin de matinée. Travers marchait d'un pas rapide dans la rue des Moires, accompagné de deux autres hommes chargés comme des baudets de lourdes caisses tintant au rythme de leur marche. Ils entrèrent dans la taverne, et y restèrent une dizaine de minutes avant de ressortir. Les trois acolytes échangèrent un regard, puis se séparèrent. Harry attendit que Travers s'éloigne un peu, puis, une fois certain que l'activité de la rue l'empêcherait de le remarquer, il le prit en filature.

Il faillit le perdre de vue à plusieurs reprises, mais après un long trajet à travers les ruelles étroites et sombres de l'allée des Embrumes, sa cible finit par entrer dans une baraque isolée.

Travers était là. À portée de main. Il suffisait à Harry de rentrer, baguette à la main : le Mangemort serait sans défense face à lui. Il fit un pas vers la porte. Il lui faudrait seulement quelques minutes pour lui soutirer les informations qu'il cherchait – qui a demandé le Furosensis ? –, et l'éliminer, purement et simplement. Il était devant l'entrée. Une mince cloison de bois... c'est tout ce qui le séparait désormais de ce misérable, peut-être la dernière étape pour enfin obtenir sa vengeance...

Harry approcha sa main de la poignée… quand une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule, le stoppant net.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Il se retourna. C'était lui. L'inconnu aux yeux trop clairs. Il le fixait, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire :

« Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas là pour lui acheter de l'alcool, à Travers... »


	11. Chapter 11

Nouveau chapitre by Natalea ! C'est essentiellement un chapitre de transition, l'action sera au rendez-vous au chapitre suivant, mais c'est l'occasion de découvrir un nouveau personnage...

A ce propos, j'aimerais vous mettre au défi. Oui, oui, vous là, qui êtes en train de lire ^^.

J'ai reçu un commentaire de sheltan, auquel je vous renvoie pour plus de précisions, qui proposait une théorie très intéressante concernant l'idée du coupable: en l'occurrence, sheltan pensait à Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Alors je me suis posée la question: je serais curieuse de savoir qui, à votre avis, à ce stade de l'histoire, pourrait bien être le coupable ? Êtes-vous d'accord avec sheltan? Avez-vous d'autres propositions? A vos claviers, exposez-moi vos théories, qu'elles soient sérieuses ou délirantes, et on se retrouvera au fin mot de l'histoire pour voir qui avait vu juste ... ;D

Bonne année à tous !

Nat'

**Chapitre dixième**

Pétrifié, Harry n'osait plus faire un seul mouvement. Son cœur martelait sa cage thoracique. Il pouvait sentir le sang battre contre son cou. Et la peur, l'adrénaline, qui explosaient au creux de son ventre. La main de l'inconnu pesait toujours sur son épaule. Elle ne l'enserrait pas, mais Harry sentait qu'au moindre geste, elle se refermerait sur lui comme les mâchoires d'un requin sur sa proie.

L'inconnu le fixait, avec cet étrange sourire au coin des lèvres. Ni amical, ni menaçant, simplement… moqueur. Comme si cet homme vêtu de noir savait quelque chose, une chose que Harry ignorait, et qui fendait son visage de ce sourire narquois. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Ses yeux bleus demeuraient froids. Coupants comme de l'acier. Ils ne le regardaient pas, non. Ils le transperçaient. À cet instant précis, debout au beau milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes, Harry ressentit au creux de son âme la sensation d'être empalé au bout d'une lame. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

L'homme se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui. Il sentait la pluie, la poussière et la sueur. Ses cheveux trop longs, emmêlés, tombaient en désordre devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix rauque n'était qu'un murmure :

« Ce n'est pas très prudent de vous promener ici à visage découvert, Harry Potter… »

Le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veines. Il eut l'impression de tomber, que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, le précipitant dans l'abyme. Sa tension fit une chute vertigineuse, et il se sentit vaciller. Serrant les poings, reprenant ses esprits, il releva sur l'inconnu un regard dur, rempli de défiance :

« Que voulez-vous ? »

L'homme regarda autour de lui avant d'ancrer à nouveau ses prunelles dans les siennes :

« Pas ici. »

Il tira Harry par le bras et l'entraîna dans une sorte de soupirail, un passage obscur qui ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre de large, où les murs dégoulinant de crasse frottaient contre leurs vêtements humides. Contraint de le suivre, Harry sentit monter en lui un sournois sentiment de claustrophobie. La lumière disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la toile visqueuse de l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était comme si les murs se refermaient sur eux-mêmes, les emprisonnant dans ce labyrinthe d'angoisse où le Mal régnait partout. Harry frissonna. Il se revoyait, plus de vingt ans en arrière. La dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le labyrinthe plongé dans le noir. La peur qui se fraye un chemin, insidieuse, qui prend à la gorge, bloque la respiration. Tous les sens aux aguets. Les créatures, le froid, le silence infernal… Et enfin, Cédric. Le Trophée. Harry ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il fixa un point, droit devant lui, et suivit l'inconnu dans le dédale de l'Allée. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Puisque de toute façon, derrière lui, les Embrumes s'étaient d'ores et déjà refermées.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, la respiration haletante, la main de l'inconnu emprisonnant le bras de Harry dans sa poigne. Ils passèrent par des chemins dérobés, oubliés, dont Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence au plein cœur de Londres. L'homme finit par l'attirer dans un corridor si étroit que la roche, de part et d'autre de son corps, comprimait sa poitrine. Ils avançaient en crabe, leurs vêtements raclant contre la pierre rêche. Enfin, ils émergèrent à l'air libre, et Harry reconnut l'impasse dans laquelle l'inconnu l'avait traîné à sa sortie du bar. C'était là qu'il vivait, et le passage qu'ils venaient d'emprunter n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un mur en chevauchant un autre, dissimulant son secret aux regards indiscrets.

L'homme déverrouilla la porte dérobée qui menait à son « antre » et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Harry fixa le seuil avec méfiance. S'il entrait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir ressortir…

L'inconnu perçut son malaise et éclata de rire :

« Vous n'êtes pas directeur du bureau des Aurors pour rien… »

Écartant un pan de sa cape élimée, il en sortit une longue baguette faite d'un bois noir comme de la suie. Agile, il la fit tourner entre ses doigts et présenta le manche à Harry.

Ce dernier le considéra quelques secondes, puis il tendit la main et s'empara de la baguette.

« Étais, lâcha-t-il, laconique.

— Pardon ? »

Il tourna le dos à l'inconnu et s'engouffra dans l'obscurité de la maison :

« J'étais directeur du bureau des Aurors. »

L'homme demeura silencieux. Il entra à son tour et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry claqua alors des doigts, et une douzaine de petites flammes incandescentes vinrent d'elles-mêmes allumer les bougies. L'inconnu contemplait le spectacle en silence. La magie sans baguette était une preuve de grande puissance. Une puissance dangereuse.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence tendu. Harry se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce. Comme un animal qui se sent menacé, comme un fauve blessé, ses yeux ne cessaient de faire l'aller-retour entre l'inconnu qui l'avait quasiment kidnappé et la porte de sortie.

Lentement, l'homme défit l'attache qui retenait sa cape autour de son cou et fit quelques pas pour la poser sur la table. Harry recula.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, monsieur Potter. Rien à craindre de moi en tout cas.

— Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? » rétorqua Harry, tous les muscles de son corps tendus à l'extrême.

L'inconnu haussa les épaules :

« Si j'avais voulu vous dénoncer, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de vous amener ici. Le Ministère de la Magie est à deux pas de l'Allée des Embrumes. Choqué comme vous aviez l'air de l'être, je n'aurais eu qu'à vous assommer et à ramasser ma prime. »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Votre prime ? »

L'homme désigna l'un des innombrables papiers qui jonchaient la table. Braquant fermement la baguette entre ses doigts, Harry fit le tour de la table et s'approcha. C'était la Gazette du Sorcier. En première page, la photo de l'Élu souriait à son reflet, souvenir d'une époque où sourire avait encore un sens pour lui. Époque définitivement perdue. Enterrée avec Ginny, et avec ses enfants. En dessous de la photo, une série de chiffres en caractères gras lui sautaient au visage. 5000 Gallions. L'inconnu disait vrai. Sa tête était mise à prix. 5000 Gallions… Voilà donc ce que valait sa liberté ? La fortune que le Ministère était prêt à débourser, pour l'empêcher d'accomplir ce qui était juste…

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

La voix de l'inconnu avait brisé le silence. Harry le fixa quelques instants, puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il obéit. Il tira une chaise de dessous la table et s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son propre regard à la première page du journal.

Il eut soudain l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'effondrait sur ses épaules. C'était comme si toute la fatigue, toute la tension des derniers événements qu'il s'était efforcé de contenir venaient soudain de se libérer comme un raz-de-marée. Le barrage de sa volonté se fissurait mais Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer faible. Il se força à relever la tête et croisa le regard dérangeant de l'inconnu. Bon sang, c'était comme être passé aux rayons X…

L'homme, comme pour le rassurer, ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il s'asseyait en évitant tout geste brusque.

« Je sais que vous vous méfiez de moi », déclara-t-il. « Je vous comprends. Un inconnu, qui débarque et vous emmène comme ça, sans dire un mot, alors que vous êtes l'homme le plus recherché du pays… Mais soyez assuré qu'ici vous êtes en sécurité. Personne ne vous a vu entrer, personne à part moi ne sait qui vous êtes. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, si j'avais voulu vous vendre au Ministère, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Les occasions ont été plus que nombreuses depuis la première fois où je vous ai vu dans ce bar. »

Harry se fendit d'un sourire narquois :

« L'argent ne vous intéresse pas ?

— Pas lorsqu'il est maculé de sang. »

Harry fixa l'inconnu, sans savoir que dire. Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous retenu ? » demanda-t-il finalement, et sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. « Dans la rue, toute à l'heure… »

L'homme soupira. Il ferma les yeux, se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Je vous ai reconnu à l'instant même où vous êtes descendu de cet escalier en faisant semblant d'être en manque d'alcool. Vous étiez très convaincant d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas votre jeu d'acteur qui vous a trahi. »

Il parlait sur un ton désinvolte, celui d'un homme qui a vu trop d'horreurs depuis trop longtemps, si bien qu'il s'en est détaché. Cette froide indifférence était son barrage à lui, et il était infranchissable. Qui que soit cet homme, ou ce qu'il avait pu être, tout était désormais enfoui dans les profondeurs de son esprit, derrière la barrière qu'il dressait contre le monde.

Pourtant, Harry ne ressentait plus cette même méfiance à son égard. Cet inconnu se tenait là, devant lui, totalement vulnérable et sans crainte. Au premier aperçu qu'il avait eu de lui, Harry pouvait dire que c'était un homme de confiance. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, il le sentait. Il pouvait aussi dire que c'était un homme dangereux. Un mélange qu'il valait mieux avoir avec que contre soi.

L'inconnu resta dans sa position étrange, sans fixer Harry dans les yeux. Il sentait le regard de l'Élu glisser sur chaque mouvement de sa respiration, analyser la moindre inflexion de sa voix pour tenter de déterminer à qui il avait à faire. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Pressant une main contre ses yeux, il reprit :

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit hier, j'ai compris que vous recherchiez Travers en particulier quand je vous ai vu rejeter les noms que ces trois hommes vous proposaient. Vous vouliez savoir où vous pourriez le trouver, et j'ai décidé de vous mettre sur une piste. Je ne me doutais pas que vous fonceriez tête baissée… »

Harry fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils :

« Les gens qui me connaissent savent que j'ai tendance à foncer tête baissée. »

L'inconnu écarta sa remarque d'un signe de la main. Puis il releva brusquement la tête, et braqua sur lui son regard impénétrable :

« J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à votre famille. Ce qu'on vous a obligé à faire… Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Harry ne sut pas où il trouva la force de garder la tête haute, mais il la trouva. Peut-être dans les eaux trop claires de ces océans insondables.

« Je vous remercie. »

Il trouvait la situation particulièrement absurde. Lui, Harry Potter, récemment devenu l'homme à abattre par n'importe quel moyen, parlait du meurtre de sa famille avec un parfait inconnu au beau milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes. N'importe quel être saint d'esprit se serait levé de cette chaise et serait parti le plus loin possible de cette masure qui sentait le moisi et la terre battue. Pourtant, Harry sentait que c'était là qu'était sa place. C'était là qu'il devait être.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi m'avez-vous retenu ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là, vous me suiviez ?

— Absolument. »

Harry le fixa longuement. On ne l'avait pas habitué à autant de franchise.

« Je n'ai pas parlé de ce qui est arrivé à votre famille pour rien, monsieur Potter. Quand je vous ai vu dans ce bar à la recherche de Travers, un ex-Mangemort, alors que la moitié des Aurors d'Angleterre est à vos trousses… Il ne m'a pas fallu bien longtemps pour faire la connexion. Quelqu'un a dû vous apprendre que Travers était mêlé d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'assassinat de votre famille. En tant que directeur du bureau des Aurors, vous saviez que Travers avait commencé à ses débuts en tant que revendeur d'absinthe. Fraîchement libéré, vous vous êtes naturellement dit qu'il avait dû retourner à ses premières habitudes, histoire de se faire un peu d'argent sans attirer l'attention, et vous aviez parfaitement raison. Seulement voilà ce que je crois. Lorsque vous avez vu Travers, dans cette ruelle. Cette ordure, le responsable de la mort de votre femme. Vous n'avez pas pu vous retenir. Lorsque je suis arrivé, vous vous apprêtiez à le suivre et à entrer dans cette maison. J'avoue que je ne me trouvais pas là par hasard. Je vous suivais, par simple curiosité. Je constate aujourd'hui que j'ai eu raison de le faire. »

Harry plissa les yeux de mépris :

« Pourquoi ? Vous faites partie de ces lâches qui prétendent me refuser mon droit de me venger ? Vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'il m'a forcé à leur faire ! C'est moi qui les ai tués, de mes mains ! À cause de lui ! »

Harry avala sa salive difficilement. Il haletait. Son hôte attendit qu'il se calme, puis il se redressa et se pencha légèrement sur la table, amenant son regard hypnotique au même niveau que le sien :

« Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ce que vous venez de dire. Travers est une immondice de la pire espèce, un ancien Mangemort qui a pris je ne sais combien de vies, et qui continue encore à en détruire aujourd'hui… J'assiste aux ravages qu'il commet jour après jour. J'ai au moins autant de raison que vous de vouloir sa mort. Une mort…lente, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Il le fixait sans ciller, de ses yeux inquiétants.

« Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé faire ? Je ne comprends pas…

— Parce que la maison dans laquelle vous vous apprêtiez à entrer est surnommée le Repère du Diable. Ce n'est pas une demeure, c'est une sorte de club où se réunissent tous les anciens Mangemorts libérés par le Ministère ces dernières années. »

Harry prit appui sur la table, une main soutenant son front :

« Je n'ai jamais été mis au courant de ces libérations… Pourquoi le Ministère relâcherait-il les Mangemorts ?

— Corruption. Erreurs administratives. Dossiers qui disparaissent… Il y a beaucoup d'argent à se faire dans la « libération de Mangemorts », vous savez.

— Non. Le système n'est pas corrompu.

— Vraiment ? C'est pourtant lui qui vous a arrêté et condamné, sans prendre la peine d'analyser toutes les preuves, sans vous offrir un procès honnête. C'est à cause de lui que vous êtes en fuite aujourd'hui. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche sur une répartie qui ne vint pas. Une petite voix insidieuse lui soufflait en lui-même « Il a raison… »

« Je vous ai sauvé la vie en vous empêchant d'entrer dans cette maison. »

Harry releva les yeux sur l'inconnu.

« C'est une demeure qui grouille de Mangemorts, vous vous seriez fait tuer deux secondes après avoir liquidé Travers. Or je doute fort qu'il soit à l'origine de la mort de votre famille.

— Barjow a dit que c'est lui qui a acheté le Furosensis qui m'a… fait perdre la tête.

— C'est donc Barjow que vous avez interrogé ?

— Oui. »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout cela à cet homme. Il avait décidé de ne plus se poser de questions.

« Travers a probablement agit sur les ordres de quelqu'un.

— Ça je le sais, répondit sèchement Harry. Je voulais l'interroger avant de le tuer.

— Dans cette maison, vous n'en auriez jamais eu le temps. »

Harry poussa un long soupir. Croisant le regard de l'inconnu, il demanda :

« Que dois-je faire alors ? »

L'homme le dévisagea quelques secondes et un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur ses lèvres :

« Je peux vous aider à le coincer. »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

— Je vous l'ai dit. Travers et moi avons quelques petits comptes à régler nous aussi… Et comme vous l'avez si bien dit, personne ne peut vous retirer le droit de venger les êtres qui vous sont chers. Surtout pas un système qui vous a sacrifié sur l'autel du pouvoir. »

Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec l'homme aux yeux pâles, Harry sourit :

« Quel est votre nom ? Enfin, le nom que vous voulez que je vous donne… »

Les yeux de l'inconnu brillèrent d'un éclat étrange. Comme de la complicité.

« Dans le milieu, on m'appelle Ethan.

— Et je suppose que c'est simplement « Ethan » ? »

L'homme sourit :

« Ethan Yale. »

Instinctivement, sans qu'ils aient à se concerter, Harry et Ethan se serrèrent la main.

L'Élu venait de se faire un allié.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre onzième**

Après lui avoir proposé un rapide repas, une sorte de purée brunâtre au goût indescriptible, Ethan Yale quitta son refuge. Laissant son invité seul dans son refuge miteux, summum du luxe pour l'Allée des Embrumes, il ne devait revenir selon lui que plusieurs heures plus tard. Harry profita de cette solitude temporaire pour s'asseoir quelques instants, et étudier les papiers qui traînaient sur la table noircie par la graisse, tâchant d'en apprendre plus sur celui qui était désormais son nouvel et unique appui. En plus de l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, il trouva de nombreuses coupures de presse sur l'enquête du massacre des Potter, depuis ce fameux jour d'été où tout avait commencé, jusqu'à son évasion de Sainte-Mangouste. Figurant au-dessus de la pile, ils dissimulaient non sans mal un nombre bien plus conséquent de papiers, de notes et de photos d'anciens Mangemorts. Des listes de noms. Harry en reconnut une partie, pour avoir lui-même contribué à les appréhender. Des symboles indéchiffrables étaient dessinés à côté de certains. Qui était cet Ethan, et pourquoi s'intéressait-il de si près aux Mangemorts ? La situation lui parut soudainement inquiétante : un homme qui côtoie leur monde, dont la table présente comme premier document sa photo avec la prime associée à sa capture, lui fait dévoiler ses plans, et lui demande ensuite de rester chez lui en attendant son retour plusieurs heures plus tard. Ethan pourrait être un chasseur de prime tout compte fait, ou un Mangemort lui-même… si tel était le cas, il était désormais à sa merci.

La nuit blanche qu'il venait d'endurer s'ajoutait à la fatigue accumulée depuis des mois, qu'aucun sommeil ne pouvait vraiment réparer. Aussi cette angoisse de trahison de la part d'Ethan s'envola-t-elle rapidement, avec ses derniers espoirs de rester éveillé jusqu'à son retour. Il décida de profiter du confort relatif de la chambre miteuse, et quitta sa chaise pour se traîner jusqu'au lit sans forme dans lequel il se laissa tomber. Allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés sur le torse, il sentait son esprit divaguer de plus en plus, comme chaque soir avant que le sommeil ne le prenne. Le souvenir du professeur Rogue, cet allié que tout accusait jusqu'à la dernière seconde, le rassura un peu sur Ethan avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Puis l'image de son fils lui vint à l'esprit. En sécurité. Chez ses amis. Entouré… Enfin il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée, un sourire au coin des lèvres et une larme au coin de l'œil.

Harry fut réveillé en début de soirée par des bruits de pas multiples dans la ruelle adjacente, celle par laquelle jamais personne ne semblait pourtant passer. Il se leva en silence et resserra fermement ses doigts autour de sa baguette encore dans sa poche, juste au cas où. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ethan. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry relâcha la pression sur son arme. Ethan entra, suivi par un jeune homme de bonne carrure, tout juste la vingtaine, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Derrière lui, une femme plus menue avait pour elle un regard lumineux et assuré malgré la fragilité de sa silhouette. Cinq autres personnes entrèrent encore l'une après l'autre. La plupart paraissaient avoir autour de la trentaine, excepté le premier entré, et un garçon qui devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans. Tous portaient des capes d'un brun douteux qui dissimulaient des vêtements plus ordinaires. Aucun n'était du coin, de toute évidence.

« Harry Potter, je vous présente quelques amis » lança Ethan d'un ton enjoué, puis il désigna les nouveaux venus un à un. « Noah, Mona, Kevin, Russell, Kitty, Joanna et David. »

Chacun affichait un sourire plus ou moins marqué. Le plus jeune, David ne semblait pas vouloir regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il lui rappelait Albus… Les autres le fixaient avec plus ou moins d'insistance, avec un regard parfois ébahi, parfois admirateur, parfois les deux. Harry les salua d'un signe de tête, puis lança un regard interrogateur à Ethan. _Qui sont ces gens ?_

« Ils ont eux aussi une dent contre Travers. Ils mettront leurs talents à votre disposition pour réussir à le coincer. »

L'Élu prit à part son allié enjoué, lequel fit signe aux sept personnes à côté de l'entrée d'y rester.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire confiance à ces gens ? demanda Harry, l'air grave.

— Kitty, Russell et Noah sont frères et sœur. Travers a fait brûler leur boutique familiale avec leur petit frère dedans pour avoir dénoncé un des revendeurs qu'il a à sa botte. Mona a failli subir le même sort pour l'avoir menacé de le livrer s'il continuait à la harceler. David a vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux de la main de Travers lui-même. Quant à Kevin, il a beaucoup d'intérêts dans la disparition de Travers. Quant à Joanna, elle connaît les magouilles des Mangemorts presque aussi bien que moi. Et elle serait ravie de voir couler le sang de quelques pourritures de leur espèce…

— Peut-être, mais ils savent qui je suis, murmura Harry sur un ton monotone.

— Raison de plus pour leur faire confiance. Ils vous connaissent, et malgré les événements récents, ils ont foi en vous. Eux, ils vous font confiance. Ces gens qui se tiennent ici à quelques mètres de là sont loyaux et se fichent pas mal de la récompense à la clé de la capture du grand Harry Potter. Ils ont souffert à cause de Travers ou de ses acolytes. Comme vous maintenant, ils exigent réparation. Et ce n'est pas de l'argent qu'ils attendent. Vous m'avez accordé votre confiance, alors il doit en être de même pour eux. Ils ne vous décevront pas. »

Harry était pensif. Ce qu'Ethan disait était sensé. Et si l'un de ces nouveaux venus avait voulu se faire une petite fortune à ses dépens, il en aurait eu maintes fois l'occasion, alors qu'il leur tournait le dos depuis de longues minutes. On devinait sur le visage de ces gens ce qu'ils avaient pu endurer, marqués par des larmes acides ou par les flammes de la colère et de la haine. Ce n'était pas des émotions que l'on s'attendait à trouver sur des visages aussi jeunes. Mais dans leurs yeux, on ne trouvait pas cette lueur malsaine et écœurante, avide. Harry se sentait effroyablement seul depuis des mois. La veille, un homme lui avait tendu la main. Et aujourd'hui, sept autres bras se tendaient vers lui. C'était de nouveaux alliés, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se méfier d'eux. Il avait besoin d'eux, aussi bien pour l'aider à capturer Travers que pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie à terme. Se retournant vers les sept individus, il leur adressa un sourire amical et entendu. Et il reçut en retour sept sourires sincèrement ravis.

Le plan d'action contre le Repère du Diable s'élabora rapidement, si bien que le soir tombait à peine quand les dernières instructions furent données. Grâce aux informations que détenait Ethan sur le trafic d'absinthe, ils avaient pu déterminer avec précision quand ils pourraient s'infiltrer dans l'imposante mansarde. Joanna connaissait suffisamment les habitudes des Mangemorts pour déterminer approximativement leur nombre et leur force. Avec ses années d'expérience en tant qu'Auror, Harry avait distribué les rôles, et organisé l'attaque avec le peu d'informations qu'il avait sur la maison elle-même. Le petit groupe n'avait plus alors qu'à attendre que la nuit tombe pour se mettre en place.

La nuit venue, donc, neuf ombres marchaient d'un pas assuré mais sans bruit dans l'Allée des Embrumes, droit vers le Repère du Diable. Arrivé sur place, toujours en silence, chacun se mit en position : Noah et Russell tapis dans les ruelles qui entouraient la villa, Harry posté devant l'entrée, droit comme un i. Les autres silhouettes fantomatiques restaient en retrait, dissimulées tout autour de la zone en attendant le signal. À minuit, tout le monde était prêt.

Peu avant une heure du matin, deux hommes engoncés dans de longues capes noires approchèrent d'un pas grave, les bras chargés de caisses tintant au rythme de leurs pas. Ils s'immobilisèrent à quelques mètres de la porte, surpris par cet homme enveloppé de ténèbres qui semblait les attendre. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de l'interpeler, deux murmures survinrent simultanément de chaque côté de la maison, deux lumières rouges jaillirent et les deux Mangemorts tombèrent lourdement sur le dos, pétrifiés. Les caisses qu'ils tenaient se déposèrent lentement sur le sol pour éviter de donner l'alerte, maintenues en lévitation par Harry. Les deux frères s'empressèrent d'enfiler les capes des deux hommes, de ramasser leur chargement, et ils pénétrèrent le repère, suivis par Harry et le reste de la troupe. Le jeune David resta à regret dans le noir de la ruelle, chargé de faire le guet.

L'entrée de la masure était un long couloir sombre et étroit, où la poussière planait. Le carrelage sur le sol était noir, s'accordant parfaitement à la tapisserie couleur ébène qui recouvrait les murs, décollée par endroits. Des miroirs brisés et des tableaux inertes pendaient çà et là le long du corridor, dispersés au hasard. L'air était lourd, pesant. Deux ouvertures sur la gauche avaient dues être comblées par des portes miteuses autrefois, mais aujourd'hui, elles béaient sur l'abyme le plus complet. Conformément aux instructions initiales, en l'absence de plan de l'antre des Mangemorts, Noah et Russell progressèrent en éclaireurs, leur visage enfoui sous les replis de leurs capes. Joanna et Kevin les suivaient à bonne distance, vérifiant chaque pièce le long du couloir pour neutraliser toute présence éventuelle. De la pièce la plus éloignée, où Joanna venait de disparaître, deux éclairs verts jaillirent sans un bruit, transperçant les ténèbres, bientôt suivis par le bruit sourd que font deux corps qui s'effondrent. Joanna ressortit avec un léger sourire, un air faussement grave plaqué sur son visage fin. Harry n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Arrivés au bout du couloir, Noah et Russell posèrent les caisses qui encombraient leurs bras et poussèrent une double porte qui grinça sur ses gonds noircis de crasse. Elle s'ouvrit sur une petite salle rectangulaire, occupée en son centre par une vaste table ronde sur un tapis délabré aux motifs fanés. Partout autour, des caisses et des planches de bois brisées traînaient dans un désordre effroyable. Des restes de tapisserie murale verdâtres pendaient lamentablement des murs, quand ils ne moisissaient pas sur le sol. Quatre autres portes perçaient la pièce : deux à gauche, une en face, une à droite. Autour de la table, une vingtaine de chaises. Et sur les chaises, une vingtaine de regards.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes aux deux frères pour réagir. Il en fallut encore plus aux Mangemorts qui entendirent deux « Stupéfix » criés à travers la pièce étroite avant de se lever en pointant leurs baguettes sur les deux intrus. Un concert de lumières mortelles jaillit dans toutes les directions, creusant des failles dans les murs émiettés, carbonisant les immondices alentours qui commencèrent à prendre feu. Le sortilège de protection ne fonctionnerait pas longtemps face à un tel nombre. Tout le groupe s'engouffra donc dans la pièce et riposta à visage découvert. D'abord téméraires face à deux malheureux inconnus, certains Mangemorts prirent la fuite tandis que d'autres tombaient inertes sur le sol, paralysés. Harry, Ethan et les autres se précipitèrent au centre de la pièce en esquivant les attaques émeraude, neutralisant tous les Mangemorts encore dans la pièce.

Treize sbires sans chef venaient d'être pétrifiés. Les autres se cachaient quelque part dans la maison. Ethan avait compté cinq lâches. Face à ce petit nombre, le maître du plan prit la liberté d'en modifier la dernière partie.

« Kitty, Joanna, Russell, Mona » énuméra distinctement Harry. « Vous restez ici. Ces portes sont des murs infranchissables. Je suis le seul, et je dis bien le SEUL qui peut passer. Compris ? »

Les quatre intéressés acquiescèrent et prirent position.

« Kevin, Noah. Rejoignez David. S'il y a une autre sortie, je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul face à un ou plusieurs de ces types. Et Ethan, avec moi. »

Il fit une pause, puis reprit en posant son regard inflexible sur Joanna :

« Aucun. Mort. Je veux Travers vivant. »

Sur ces mots, il poussa la première porte et entra dans une pièce sans lumière. Ethan la referma derrière eux. Et la traque commença.

Harry avançait lentement, une lumière magique au bout de sa baguette, éclairant quelques mètres autour de lui. Aucun mobilier, aucune décoration, aucune fenêtre. Cette pièce était vide. Une porte menait vers une autre salle, similaire, quoiqu'un peu plus grande, et les murs un peu plus défraîchis. Toujours les mêmes murs, toujours le même sol. Cette maison avait été construite pour être oppressante. Mais Harry ne se laissait pas impressionner. Au contraire, un étrange sourire commençait à s'afficher sur son visage. Celui d'Ethan restait quant à lui concentré et inexpressif. Ils arrivèrent dans une troisième pièce, encombrée par un assemblage de caisses rongées aux mites, et Harry s'arrêta.

Un éclair de lumière vert jaillit au hasard de derrière un pan de mur effondré, et passa à côté de l'Élu sans qu'il ne bouge. Son partenaire désarma l'ennemi invisible dans l'obscurité ambiante. Harry fit quelques pas lents vers l'endroit d'où était venu le sortilège de la mort. L'homme avait trébuché et s'était retrouvé recroquevillé et sans arme contre le mur. Harry alluma le bout de sa baguette à deux doigts de son visage.

« Tu n'es pas Travers. »

L'homme fit non de la tête, puis ses yeux se fermèrent sur son dernier souffle. Le mortel rayon vert réintégra la baguette de l'Elu. Laissant le cadavre sur place, Harry et Ethan continuèrent l'exploration sans plus s'en soucier. Mais à mesure que les deux chasseurs exploraient les pièces toutes plus diaboliquement semblable les unes aux autres, le chef de file perdit peu à peu patience. Son sang bouillait littéralement dans ses veines. Pourquoi cette satanée maison était-elle si grande ?

« Travers ! Montre-toi ! Espèce de lâche ! »

Ils rencontrèrent encore trois Mangemorts qui perdirent la vie de la même façon : désarmés puis tués proprement et en silence, avec un calme effrayant. Harry avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve. Son esprit s'était comme détaché de son corps, et il exécutait ces hommes avec l'efficacité d'une machine. Ou d'un Mangemort.

Ils étaient revenus à la pièce centrale, et partaient explorer les méandres que cachaient une troisième porte, lorsque Harry fit signe à Ethan de rester sur place. Il voulait se retrouver seul face au seul Mangemort qui restait maintenant, et dont il venait d'entendre les pas plus loin.

« Je t'ai vu, Travers » annonça-t-il lentement, détachant chaque syllabe, sur un ton faussement joueur. « Je t'ai vu. Et je vais t'attraper… »

Il para d'un geste las une attaque mortelle avant d'entendre une porte claquer. Le noir tomba de nouveau sur la pièce. Un petit rire sombre et nerveux lui échappa.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Travers ? » vociféra-t-il. « LAMENTABLE ! Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de toute façon. Bombarda ! »

La porte qui venait de claquer vola en éclat, illuminant toute la pièce un court instant. Harry éloigna les débris par magie d'un geste du bras, et para une nouvelle série d'attaques. Moins ordonnée. Plus aléatoire.

« Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne vaux rien. Tu n'es rien, Travers ! Rends-toi, je ne veux pas te tuer. Je veux seulement te parler, c'est un honneur pour toi ! »

Cette pièce n'avait pas d'issue. Travers, quel idiot… quatre options, et il choisit la seule qui n'a aucune issue. Et si peu de chances de gagner un quelconque duel, même contre le premier venu… Harry rangea sa baguette, et fit lentement quelques pas en avant jusqu'au centre de la pièce, les bras ouverts en croix.

« Je n'ai plus de baguette, qu'est-ce que tu attends, vermine ? » hurla-t-il après un instant.

Un éclair à gauche, droit sur lui. Mais le sortilège dévia au dernier moment et partit s'écraser sur le mur. Trop bête pour comprendre que son adversaire était entouré d'un bouclier, c'était à se demander comment Travers avait pu survivre jusque-là. Sachant désormais exactement où se trouvait son adversaire, Harry tendit la main gauche dans sa direction et la resserra sur l'air comme pour étrangler une personne invisible. Et Travers commença à s'étouffer. Le poing toujours serré, l'Elu fit quelques pas dans sa direction, et saisit le Mangemort de l'autre main, ne relâchant la pression magique que pour lui arracher sa baguette des mains.

« Tu n'es qu'un misérable crétin. »

Le soulevant à son niveau, Harry le plaqua violemment contre le mur, comprimant brutalement ses poumons pour lui arracher un soupir ridicule.

« Ton existence… est inutile. »

Il le jeta de côté sur un tas de pierres écroulées, aussi fort qu'il le put, et l'on entendit le craquement sec et sinistre que font des côtes qui se brisent. Il le saisit alors par le col et le força à se relever en grimaçant. Il le poussa lentement vers la porte d'entrée, le soutenant sous les bras pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Harry était trop impatient de questionner Travers pour perdre du temps à le ramasser à chaque pas. Arrivé devant la pièce aux quatre portes, il le poussa en avant et lui flanqua un coup de pied dans le dos, suffisamment fort pour que son nouveau jouet s'écrase conte le battant qui céda sous la violence du choc. L'homme s'écrasa dans la pièce dans un boucan épouvantable, suivi de près par un Elu aux yeux émeraude, et au sourire cruel. Les quatre alliés qu'il avait dans la pièce n'existaient plus, il ne les voyait plus. Il ne voyait plus que le résidu d'humanité qui gisait à ses pieds. Il le redressa une nouvelle fois pour l'allonger sur la table ronde. Il monta à son tour dessus, et se mit à genoux au-dessus de son ventre pour l'immobiliser. Il rapprocha son visage près de celui de Travers.

« J'ai quelques questions à te poser, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu vis encore, mon grand. Alors tu vas me faire entendre ta jolie voix, et me répondre sans détour. Sinon… »

Harry se redressa d'un bloc et plongea un regard sombre et noir dans celui de Travers, haletant, le souffle rauque, sifflant douloureusement à chaque inspiration.

« … tu préféreras t'arracher la peau que de souffrir ce que je te ferai souffrir. Et les supplications du rat que tu es se noieront dans tes propres hurlements. Ça te va ? Parfait, on peut commencer ! »

Harry bondit jovialement de son petit piédestal, laissant sa victime sur la table.

« Première question. Tu te souviens du Furosensis ? »

Travers ferma les yeux, et entrouvrit la bouche pour formuler une réponse, mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un son. Un violent coup de poing venait de s'écraser sur ses côtes cassées, lui arrachant un hurlement strident.

« Oui, oui, tu t'en souviens, évidemment. Va savoir pourquoi, je sais que tu n'as pas agi par toi-même. Ho que non, tu es trop stupide pour ça. Qui t'a ordonné de te procurer ce poison ? »

Harry se pencha en avant, prenant appui sur la table ronde qui s'inclinait en grinçant. Il perdit instantanément son ton sarcastique. Ses mains se serrèrent progressivement sur le bois à en faire blanchir ses articulations. Il attendit une longue minute durant laquelle Travers se contentait de hocher la tête de gauche à droite. Quelques côtes cassées, c'était déjà trop pour lui. C'était presque désespérant…

« Travers… réponds-moi. S'il-te-plaît. J'ai perdu tellement de choses depuis tout ce temps… »

Son poing s'abattit sur la table qui céda sous le coup.

« Et ma patience avec, saloperie ! » explosa-t-il. « RÉPONDS ! Tout de suite. »

Les yeux d'Harry virèrent au noir, plus profond que deux sphères en obsidienne. Travers se tenait les flancs en pleurant dans les débris et la poussière, et des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à faire leur apparition sur son front. Les cendres des objets ayant brûlé plus tôt dans la nuit volaient dans la pièce, quelques-uns encore en feu. Un pan de la cape de l'ignoble supplicié s'enflamma brutalement, mais c'était loin d'être une étincelle naturelle. Travers poussa un cri de surprise, puis de douleur. La flamme attaquait la chair de ses jambes, diffusant une odeur de viande brûlée à retourner le cœur dans la pièce.

« J'attends !

— A… Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

— Ha, enfin je t'entends. Qui t'a demandé le Furosensis ?

— Pitié ! STOP ! »

De nouvelles flammes apparaissaient sur Travers, chacune semblant voler encore un peu plus de l'éclat des yeux d'Harry, si c'était encore lui qui possédait son propre corps. La loque hurlait de douleur, sentant sa peau se disloquer avec la chaleur. Alors qu'Harry réitérait sa question encore et encore, il se retrouva en lévitation au centre de la pièce, sous les regards incrédules de Kitty, Joanna et Russell. Ethan quant à lui observait la scène d'un air à la fois intéressé et inquiet.

Kitty quitta la pièce après plusieurs minutes, suivie de Russell peu après, quand la peau de Travers elle-même prit feu, dévoilant à vif ses muscles, ses tendons et sa graisse dégoulinante. Une chaleur étouffante et une odeur intenable prirent possession de la pièce, mais seul le bourreau aux yeux noirs ne semblait pas en être incommodé, répétant inlassablement la même question d'une voix de plus en plus grave et de plus en plus forte, attendant sa réponse.

« QUI T'A DEMANDÉ LE FUROSENSIS, TRAVERS ? QUI ? QUI ? RÉPONDS ! »

Le supplice dura plus de dix minutes encore, pendant lesquelles les hurlements ne cessèrent que lorsque l'âme – ou ce qu'il en restait – de Travers eût brûlé dans les flammes démentielles dans lesquelles Harry l'avait plongée. Le corps sans vie se tint à un bon mètre du sol encore quelques instants après que l'os du crâne eût été découvert, et que la silhouette de Travers eût maigri de moitié. Harry reprit soudainement ses esprits et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol, ses yeux emplis de rage fixés sur le tas d'os et de sang qui propageait ses flammes au reste de la maison.

« Il est mort… et il n'a… rien dit. RIEN ! »

Harry se releva et balança son pied dans la tête squelettique du cadavre qui se détacha sans résistance pour se briser sur le sol un peu plus loin.

« Rien ! Plus rien, plus de piste ! »

Il tournait en rond, sans faire attention à l'incendie qui se propageait, extériorisant sa colère et sa frustration. Il se débarrassa de sa cape sans réfléchir, la chaleur devenant étouffante, juste avant qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

« Harry, fit Ethan calmement.

— Quoi ?

— Sortons. »

Ici seulement il prit conscience des flammes qui l'entouraient peu à peu. Il vit Joanna se précipiter vers la sortie qui serait bientôt obstruée, et il courut à sa suite, Ethan derrière lui. Dehors, tout le monde était là, et ils attendaient. Harry prit quelques secondes pour juger de leur réaction. Que verrait-il sur leurs visages ? La même incompréhension que lui avait manifesté le reste du monde sorcier ? Du dégoût, de l'horreur ? Mais non, il ne vit rien de tout ça. Tous les regards posés sur lui étaient plein de loyauté. Mais aussi et surtout de crainte. Une crainte viscérale d'avoir vu ou simplement entendu ce qu'il venait de faire. Comment il venait de le faire. Il avait tué plus d'un homme, au cours de cette nuit abyssale, et condamné tous ceux qui étaient encore dans la villa, paralysés, à brûler vifs, impuissants. Et il l'avait fait de sang-froid.

Avisant tous ces regards, il vérifia qu'il avait toujours sa baguette en poche, puis partit droit devant lui. Ses sept nouveaux alliés s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Ils ne se décidèrent à le suivre que lorsqu'Ethan le fit lui-même. Et bien avant que les flammes de l'Enfer n'entament la façade de ce qui avait été le Repère du Diable, les neuf ombres disparurent dans la nuit. Unies dans les ténèbres.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à vous qui lisez ces lignes ! Merci d'être encore là après notre si longue absence, inexcusable… C'est au tour de Nathalea de faire son grand retour pour ce chapitre, j'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire et à vous surprendre …

PS : j'ai oublié de le préciser, mais le précédent chapitre était de Torajio ;D

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre Douzième**

Il était très tôt. La nuit régnait encore, enveloppée dans son manteau de ténèbres. Mais l'Allée des Embrumes grouillait comme en plein jour, si ce n'était plus. La danse sauvage des flammes transperçait les yeux des curieux du haut de leur torche. Les baguettes pointaient toutes dans la même direction, cherchant à jeter un peu plus de lumière sur un spectacle macabre.

Brandissant son insigne à qui voulait bien la voir, Ron Weasley s'efforçait de fendre la foule. Le chagrin, la fatigue, et la lueur tremblotante des torches avaient creusé son visage d'une multitude de ténèbres. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux perpétuellement plissés par l'inquiétude. En ces temps de malheur, Ron Weasley n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent insouciant qu'il avait été.

Il parvint enfin à s'extraire de l'étreinte d'un vieil homme soupçonneux qui s'obstinait à s'accrocher à sa cape, et franchit la barrière de sécurité que ses collègues venaient de dresser.

La maison s'était écroulée sur ses fondations. Calcinée jusqu'à la moindre poutre. La charpente, désagrégée, avait dû s'effondrer la première, entraînant ce qui restait des murs porteurs avec elle. Dès lors, les quelques poutres épargnées par les flammes avaient dû se consumer, lentement mais sûrement, chutant les unes après les autres dans le brasier déjà mourant. Une affaire vite réglée. Une maison de l'Allée des Embrumes pouvait brûler aussi vite qu'un arbre bien sec. En quelques minutes, le Repère du Diable était devenu un bûcher, expulsant des tourbillons de particules rougeoyantes dans le ciel noir, transformant les ruelles en fournaise à plus de trente mètres à la ronde. Puis les flammes s'étaient calmées, elles étaient retournées dormir au fond des braises, et il ne restait plus que des cendres, et du sang.

Ron salua les Aurors qui patrouillaient autour de la maison et s'engouffra tant bien que mal dans les décombres. Le sol de ce qui avait dû être la pièce principale était constellé de housses mortuaires. Douze au total. Une treizième était en train de se remplir des restes du Mangemort Travers. Une sombre plaisanterie vint alors à l'esprit de Ron. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, Travers avait rôti comme un porc. Comme un _travers_ de porc. Il fut secoué d'un rire hystérique, qu'il fit taire aussitôt.

Il s'agenouilla auprès du cadavre de Travers, qui n'était guère plus qu'un squelette carbonisé. L'air, dans cette maison, était suffocant. Ron sentait son estomac se soulever rien qu'en respirant. C'était l'odeur du feu, d'une charpente pourrissante qui avait été dévorée par les flammes, et par-dessus tout, c'était l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Cette odeur, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Elle imprégnait ses cheveux, sa peau et ses vêtements. Elle mettrait sans doute des semaines à partir.

La tête de Travers, si on pouvait encore appeler un amas d'os et de muscles carbonisés une tête, gisait abandonnée dans un coin de la pièce, comme un grotesque et macabre ballon de football. Le jeune Auror qui rassemblait les morceaux de Travers dans la housse mortuaire ramassa le crâne encore graisseux entre ses gants. Ron le plaignit sincèrement.

Il s'apprêtait à inspecter les autres pièces lorsqu'une main se referma sur sa cheville. Ron sursauta. Derrière lui, à ses pieds, un résidu de sang et de chair levait sur lui des yeux qui n'avaient plus de paupières. Ron dégagea sa jambe et le contempla, partagé entre la stupéfaction et l'horreur. Cet homme n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il traînait son corps atrocement brûlé sur le sol, tous ses membres agités de soubresauts. Ron se demanda comment un être pouvait survivre à de telles mutilations. Le moindre de ses nerfs devait être à vif, transmettant à son cerveau un torrent de douleur qui n'irait qu'en s'amplifiant. Le plus petit souffle d'air était une torture.

Ron s'agenouilla auprès de cette chose, sans oser la toucher. Le malheureux ouvrait convulsivement ses mâchoires sans lèvres, comme un poisson sorti de l'eau. L'éclat blanc de ses os et de ses tendons saillait par endroit.

Ron déglutit et examina l'homme brièvement. Il frissonna. Si cet homme ne hurlait pas, c'était parce qu'il n'avait quasiment plus de cordes vocales pour le faire. Il ne s'échappait de sa gorge qu'un grognement rauque, un râle de mourant. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Ron sentit soudain que l'homme cherchait son regard. Il lui accorda cette dernière faveur, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens pour le rassurer, du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ce qui restait des lèvres de l'homme se mit alors à s'agiter pour former des mots. Ron fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha. Il colla presque son oreille au visage de l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne distingue ces quelques mots :

- C'était lui…

Ron sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes, comme s'il savait déjà que la réponse à sa question lui glacerait les sangs pour le restant de sa vie :

- Qui ça, lui ?

Et l'homme calciné articula ces deux petits mots, ces mots qui changèrent tout :

- Harry Potter…

Ron se redressa. Son esprit résonnait encore de cette voix gutturale, de ce nom qu'elle était parvenue à cracher sur son lit de mort.

« _C'était lui…Harry Potter…_ »

Ron sentit son corps céder sous lui. S'il n'avait pas été agenouillé, il se serait écroulé sur le sol dévasté. Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit tout ce massacre, tous ces corps ramassés dans des sacs à la petite cuillère. Il vit le crâne de Travers, la mâchoire ouverte sur un cri infernal, les orbites vides. Ce n'était pas possible… Ça ne pouvait pas être Harry… Harry n'aurait jamais pu faire ça… Il fixa l'homme calciné et hurla :

- Tu mens ! Tu mens, espèce de salaud !

Mais la chose sans paupières avait déjà quitté le monde des vivants. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient la voûte céleste. C'est là que Ron sentit les premiers sanglots le secouer. Le jeune homme qui refermait les housses s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule :

- Weasley ? Vous allez bien ?

Ron se releva brusquement. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Les larmes brouillaient sa vision, il avait l'impression qu'un autre être avait pris possession de son corps et le guidait loin de cette maison, loin de ces cadavres et de cette révélation.

Il remontait le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée lorsqu'un objet fin craqua sous son pied. Il s'arrêta et recula d'un pas. C'était un verre de lunette. Un verre parfaitement rond. Un verre qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

C'en était trop, Ron s'enfuit en courant de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il courut, courut longtemps à travers les rues de Londres, indifférent aux voix qui criaient son nom. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses jambes ne le portèrent plus. Alors il s'adossa à un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, la tête entre les mains. Harry avait mis le feu à cette maison. Il avait stupéfixé ces hommes et les avait livrés aux flammes, sans leur laisser aucune chance. Et pour ce qu'il avait vu du corps de Travers, ce n'était pas un simple incendie qui avait pu le réduire ainsi en lambeaux…

Seul agenouillé dans le froid et l'horreur, Ron laissa ses pleurs le submerger. Comme si perdre sa sœur et deux de ses neveux et nièces n'avait pas été suffisant, voilà que son meilleur ami lui échappait. Car Harry était perdu, il le savait. Cette certitude venait de s'ancrer en lui, marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit. Ce qu'il venait de voir, ce qu'Harry avait fait… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et cet homme, avec ses yeux infernaux et sa voix prophétique… Comme s'il était le messager d'un futur plus terrible encore …

Ron plaqua ses mains tout contre ses yeux. La vision des cadavres brûlés lui déchirait l'esprit. Quel monstre fallait-il être pour commettre de telles atrocités ? Quel monstre Harry était-il devenu ? Ron sentit dans sa poitrine comme une déchirure, il souffrait comme lorsqu'il avait perdu Fred, comme lorsqu'il avait perdu Ginny et les enfants. Il voyait Harry dans son esprit, Harry avec son sourire et sa bonté sans limite, Harry et son courage, son amour pour les siens, toujours prêt à défendre ce qu'il croyait juste. Harry était quelqu'un de bien. Ce n'était pas le monstre qui était entré dans cette maison et avait exécuté un à un ses occupants. Quelles qu'aient été ses motivations, l'homme qui avait été son ami n'aurait jamais commis de tels meurtres.

C'est alors que Ron comprit d'où lui venait la douleur qui broyait sa cage thoracique. Harry était mort. Même si son corps respirait et marchait non loin de là, la chose qui en avait pris possession n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme qui était devenu son ami il y avait déjà si longtemps. Une chose monstrueuse était née en lui, et n'avait cessé de croître jusqu'à le dévorer. Harry Potter était mort, englouti par un monstre de noirceur et de haine.

Ron se releva en vacillant. Il revint jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes où une nuée de journalistes attendaient son retour, tels des vautours flairant l'odeur du sang. Il ramassa le verre de lunette brisé et l'enveloppa dans un sac. Il le contempla un instant à travers le plastique, et le visage d'Albus lui vint à l'esprit. Seigneur, le pauvre était déjà terrassé par la perte de sa famille… Et son père qui disparaissait sans laisser de trace… A treize ans, cet enfant se retrouvait seul. Il avait perdu toute sa famille en l'espace d'une journée. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Ron serra le point autour du sachet et sentit le verre se briser. Comment allait-il pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, après lui avoir avoué que son père était devenu un meurtrier ?


	14. Chapter 14

Et voici le nouveau chapitre signé Torajio, enjoy =D !

**Chapitre T****reizième**

**UN NOUVEL HERITIER POUR L'OBSCURITE**

_C'est tôt dans la matinée que les Aurors ont découvert un spectacle macabre. Au beau milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes, quartier peu recommandable de la capitale sorcière, une maison entière a été réduite en cendres en l'espace de quelques heures cette nuit. Entre les poutres de la charpente carbonisées et les braises encore chaudes, dix-huit anciens Mangemorts calcinés et écrasés sous les débris ont été retrouvés. Un témoin, l'une des victimes, a pu délivrer une information troublante à l'un des Aurors chargés de l'enquête, Ronald Weasley, avant de rejoindre le bilan des morts. Il semblerait en effet que l'incendie soit de nature criminelle : il s'agirait d'une attaque ciblée, et l'auteur de ce massacre ne serait autre qu'Harry Potter ! « Nous avons formellement pu identifier des preuves matérielles de la présence d'Harry Potter sur les lieux, et ce avant la déclaration de l'incendie » déclarent les enquêteurs. « Nous ne pouvons encore rien avancer sur les motivations de cette attaque, mais nous pouvons affirmer sans grand doute que l'Élu est bien l'incendiaire. » _

_Il n'est plus un sorcier aujourd'hui qui n'ait eu connaissance du terrible drame qui a frappé la famille Potter il y a maintenant trois mois de cela. Cependant, personne ne soupçonnait alors ce que cette tragédie allait entraîner : Harry Potter devenu l'auteur d'un incendie barbare et faisant preuve d'une rare violence, au vu et au su de tous. Ayant agi dans la nuit dans la discrétion la plus totale, l'Élu n'a laissé derrière lui aucun témoin qui pourrait donner des éclaircissements sur ses motivations, ou simplement sur la présence d'éventuels complices. L'ancien héros n'a laissé que mort et désolation sur son passage. Se pourrait-il que plus de vingt ans après sa défaite, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ait passé le flambeau à celui qui l'a vaincu ? Harry Potter serait-il l'héritier du mage noir ?_

xxx

De retour au présent…

Albus soupira longuement après avoir relu la page de l'album où la coupure de presse était soigneusement collée. Avec toutes les autres. Ces pages de la Gazette qui relataient les morbides exploits de son père. Celle-ci était la première de l'histoire. Celle qui marquait le début d'un enfer qu'il croyait avoir connu depuis le jour où son père avait débarqué dans sa chambre le regard vide et meurtrier. C'était à partir de cet article qu'Harry était vraiment devenu celui que l'histoire devait appeler l'Héritier, le nouveau monstre que tout le monde craignait, celui qui reprenait le règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort.

Albus tourna la page, et se retrouva face à la lettre que son père lui avait laissée à Gringotts, presque deux ans plus tôt. Il l'avait trouvée posée devant une montagne scintillante dans son nouveau coffre, quelques jours après la parution de l'article. Il était alors venu faire un mince retrait, et avait perdu pied devant les explications du gobelin. Harry, son père, était entré dans Gringotts et avait à visage découvert demandé le transfert de sa fortune vers le coffre de son fils. Des larmes avaient coulé sur le parchemin avant qu'il ne parvienne à l'ouvrir, partagé entre des sentiments contradictoires qui animaient son esprit et le perdaient dans la confusion. Il avait tellement attendu l'arrivée de ces nouvelles… mais il les avait également tellement redoutées. Lorsqu'il les avait enfin eu en main, cela lui avait cruellement rappelé tous les soirs, toutes les nuits où la douleur et la solitude avaient eu raison de lui. Toutes ces larmes qu'il avait versées pour sa mère, son frère et sa sœur. Et pour son père. Il ne savait pas à l'époque qu'il lisait là les dernières paroles qu'il lui adresserait jamais.

Mais quand il avait enfin lu la lettre, après tout ce temps à l'attendre, il avait regretté de l'avoir ouverte et de l'avoir lue. Lui qui voulait des mots de réconfort, des mots d'espoir, il n'avait trouvé que des mots de haine et de vengeance qui essayaient de se faire passer pour de l'amour et de la justice. Mais pourquoi devait-il faire ça ? Pourquoi son père l'avait-il abandonné, lui la dernière chose qu'il lui restait, pour partir en quête d'une vengeance illusoire ? Il ne récupérerait pas ce qu'il avait définitivement perdu, pourquoi partait-il à sa recherche malgré tout ? Il l'avait maudit de se focaliser sur ce qu'il n'avait pas, de ne vivre que pour les morts, en oubliant les vivants. Albus avait déchiré le parchemin si friable qui avait ruiné ses espoirs, et pleuré sur ses morceaux, à genoux sur le sol. Puis il les avait recollés, décidé à ne pas perdre lui aussi ce qu'il avait en espérant ce qu'il n'avait pas.

Albus referma l'album. C'en était trop, comme à chaque fois, les larmes menaçaient de rejaillir à nouveau. _Papa_. Ce mot avait-il encore un sens pour son père lorsqu'il l'avait écrit ? En avait-il encore pour le jeune garçon ? Il ne pouvait pas pleurer ici, pas maintenant. Il devait se montrer fort, solide, assuré. Même si ce n'était qu'une façade. Il avait la certitude au fond de lui-même d'avoir trop souffert pour être réellement aussi dur qu'il en avait l'air. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un masque qu'il présentait à la face du monde.

Il séchait ses yeux brillants du revers de sa manche lorsqu'une voix retentit plus bas, de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Albus ! Viens ! »

C'était la voix de Rose, sa cousine, la fille de Ron et Hermione. Il rangea le lourd album dans la boîte en métal qu'il avait dénichée quelques années plus tôt, et la glissa sous son lit. Il passait encore une fois ses vacances de Noël chez les deux meilleurs amis de son père, du moins l'étaient-ils à l'époque où ils avaient son âge. C'était eux qui étaient chargés de sa garde désormais. Sa chambre était spacieuse, mais très dénudée. Malgré les efforts de toute la famille, Albus refusait obstinément d'aménager sa chambre en mezzanine. Le plafond incliné du toit s'ouvrait en deux endroits sur des velux. Le plancher en chêne brillant réverbérait sur les murs blancs la lumière orange des fins d'après-midi d'hiver. Le mobilier se résumait à son lit et une armoire en bouleau dans laquelle il rangeait ses affaires. Il sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit le petit couloir de l'étage supérieur de la maison. Descendant les escaliers d'un pas lourd, respirant lentement pour calmer son cœur battant encore au rythme d'émotions qui le fragilisaient, il les condamna dans une prison mentale. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, comme toujours, mais suffisamment pour ne pas perdre la face devant les membres de l'Ordre. Il songea avec amertume qu'il empruntait cet air rassurant que son père avait quand il devait affrontait une affaire difficile…

L'escalier débouchait directement sur la salle principale de la maison, une vaste salle à manger dans un style mêlant moderne et ancien, avec un mobilier en bois clair. Le carrelage noir reflétait la tapisserie orangée et le plafond blanc, là où il n'était pas recouvert par un large tapis fait main aux ornementations discrètes. Des assiettes décoratives et des objets divers et variés aux motifs arabisants parsemaient les murs. Un petit lustre argenté était suspendu au-dessus de la table, diffusant une douce lueur diaphane à travers la pièce. Une large baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur un parterre couvert de neige à cette époque de l'année. Quand Albus arriva dans la pièce, Hermione s'asseyait au bout de la table aux côtés de Ron. Assis à la droite de ce dernier, George, Angelina, Bill et Fleur Weasley discutaient à voix basse. À la gauche d'Hermione, Neville Londubat regardait la petite assemblée d'un air grave, alors qu'Hannah Abbot le fixait avec insistance, sa main crispée sur la sienne. Arthur et Molly Weasley venaient d'arriver, en même temps qu'Albus, et rejoignirent les deux dernières places à côté de Minerva McGonagall. Devant la baie vitrée, Hagrid imposait son ombre à Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, et Luna Lovegood, laquelle fixait le lustre avec un intérêt non feint. Les enfants de Ron et ceux de George, Rose, Hugo, Fred et Roxanne, tous cousins d'Albus, se disputaient une place sur le fauteuil à côté de l'escalier. Enfin, dans un coin de la pièce, Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur, murmurait à l'oreille de Ted Lupin des mots inintelligibles.

Albus s'assit à côté de McGonagall sur la chaise qu'elle lui réservait. Alors Arthur Weasley se leva, s'éclaircit la voix pour faire taire les murmures qui tournaient autour de la table. Le silence venu et l'attention de tous redirigée sur lui, il prit la parole d'un air grave, un léger froncement de sourcils trahissant un trouble inhabituel pour lui. Ce qu'il avait à annoncer lors de cette réunion ne lui plaisait guère.

« Comme vous les savez tous, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes réunis, il s'est passé un certain nombre de choses dans notre monde » commença-t-il. « Et parmi ces choses, et c'est de loin la plus importante, l'assassinat de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Notre Ministre de la Magie, mais surtout…notre ami. »

Arthur se tut. Personne ne paraissait surpris. Tout le monde était déjà au courant depuis longtemps. Il déglutit, puis reprit :

« C'est Harry qui l'a tué. Et vous savez ce que ça signifie. Vous savez tous ce que ça signifie. Harry a pris beaucoup d'importance depuis un an et demi. Il s'est construit une armée de partisans qui inspire plus que jamais la plus grande crainte. Sans Ministre de la Magie, le pouvoir est vacant. Et personne n'osera lever le petit doigt pour empêcher Harry de s'en emparer. Il est devenu puissant, plus puissant que n'importe qui. Plus puissant que ne l'a jamais été Vous-Savez-Qui…»

Le silence se fit lourd dans la pièce, les secondes s'égrenaient comme autant d'éternités. Arthur avisait les visages baissés des membres de l'Ordre en se forçant à garder la tête haute, à ne pas laisser transparaître le malaise qui l'habitait. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à admettre ce que tout le monde avait d'ores et déjà compris.

« Harry menace le monde sorcier tout entier. On ne peut pas compter sur lui pour autre chose qu'instaurer la terreur et la tyrannie. On ne peut plus se permettre de regarder les événements se dérouler sans rien faire. »

Son discours était terminé. Pour une fois il ne voulait pas s'étendre, pas sur ce sujet. Il se rassit, soulagé d'en avoir terminé, mais son cœur battait encore à plein régime, appréhendant la suite du débat. L'Ordre du Phénix était dans l'impasse, et bien qu'aucun ne voulut se résoudre à l'évidence, encore moins l'exprimer, tous savaient qu'il n'y avait désormais plus qu'une solution. Minerva McGonagall rompit le silence d'une longue inspiration censée l'encourager, attirant de ce fait les regards de la tablée. Les yeux baissés sur la table mais la tête droite, elle annonça résignée la vérité que tout le monde craignait :

« Nous avons perdu Potter. Nous avons tout tenté, nous avons gardé espoir pendant tout ce temps, mais …rien que nous pourrions faire ne le ramènera plus désormais. Il faut… éliminer l'Héritier. »

Ron esquissa un geste pour se lever, mais Hermione le retint et le força à se rasseoir, laissant ainsi loisir aux regards inquiets des membres de l'Ordre d'emplir la pièce d'un malaise certain.

« Harry a les pleins pouvoirs sur tous les sorciers maintenant » fit Luna sans quitter le lustre des yeux, comme à demi absente, affichant un sourire vide et inexpressif comme façade à sa rêverie permanente. « Il va vouloir qu'Albus lui soit rendu. »

Elle posa alors un regard compatissant sur Albus, sortant de son rêve quelques instants pour lui communiquer un peu de ses émotions si indéchiffrables. Sa remarque avait jeté sur la discussion un froid glacial. Une tension palpable s'était instaurée entre et envers toutes les personnes présentes, comme une immense toile d'araignée qui les aurait tous reliés pour les avertir du moindre mauvais geste de l'un ou de l'autre, prêts à se jeter sur celui qui expliciterait ce que la remarque de Luna sous-tendait. Après un long silence oppressant, Seamus Finnigan prit enfin la parole.

« On pourrait…enfin, ce n'est qu'une idée mais… Luna a raison. On pourrait utiliser Albus pour…pour attirer Harry.

— Lui tendre un piège, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? » hurla Ron en bondissant de sa chaise, accompagné des paroles indignées des autres membres. « Lui tendre un piège et lui planter ton poignard dans le dos ? C'est ça que tu proposes, espèce d'ordure ! Tu étais son ami, vous étiez tous ses amis ! Comment pouvez-vous… comment pouvez-vous renoncer, l'abandonner, le condamner ainsi ? Comment vous pouvez ne serait-ce que songer à le tuer ?

— C'est la seule solution ! » protesta Dean. « On n'a plus le choix.

— Si je vous ai réunis il y a plus d'un an, c'était pour aider Harry ! L'aider ! Pas le tuer !

— Calme-toi Ron » fit Hermione, les yeux suppliants. « Ça ne sert à rien…

— Me calmer alors qu'ils veulent utiliser Albus comme appât ? Ce n'est pas une solution ! Il y a un autre moyen, il y a toujours un autre moyen. Harry n'aurait jamais baissé les bras pour aider un seul d'entre vous, et voilà que vous voulez le mettre à mort !

— Ron ! »

Hermione tira violemment sur le bras de Ron pour le faire taire, mais celui-ci la repoussa et fit un pas en arrière, renversant sa chaise au passage qui s'écrasa bruyamment sur le carrelage. Sans accorder un seul autre regard à l'audience, il quitta la pièce en fulminant et sortit de la maison. Le silence revint dans la pièce, la tension étant retombée d'un cran. Hagrid, en retrait de la discussion, essuyait ses yeux humides de larmes qu'il retenait avec difficulté. Les enfants étaient assis et fixaient le sol, un meuble, le plafond ou leurs mains, tout plutôt que de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit.

Hermione se leva lentement, tremblante, et s'avança vers la sortie, mais elle s'arrêta nette lorsque Albus fit grincer sa chaise en se levant à son tour. Il se tenait debout, droit comme un i, retenant sa respiration, un air grave fixé sur son visage sans sourire, ayant renoncé à tout sentiment pour demeurer lucide, à cet instant précis.

« C'est d'accord » prononça-t-il d'une voix blanche, qui ne trahissait pas le moindre doute. « Je le ferai. »


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre de Natalea, l'histoire progresse lentement mais sûrement, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant et surtout, n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture!

**XXX**

**Chapitre Quatorzième**

Domicile d'Ethan Yale, un peu plus de deux mois après la mort de Ginny, James et Lily.

Assis à la table d'Ethan, Harry dessinait des motifs imaginaires entre les lignes du bois. Son visage continuait de lui sourire sur la Gazette du matin.

La destruction du Repère du Diable avait fait la une des journaux. D'après ce qu'il avait pu lire, certains journalistes avaient même assailli la maison de Ron et Hermione dans l'espoir d'interviewer Albus. Cette seule idée que de pareils vautours tournent autour de son fils le faisait bouillir de rage. Pour Albus, la situation devait être suffisamment difficile comme ça.

Harry espérait simplement qu'il comprenait. Il avait dû trouver sa lettre à Gringotts à présent. Albus devait comprendre que tout cela, il le faisait pour lui.

Oui, il comprenait forcément.

Harry entendit le bruit d'une chaise que l'on tire en face de lui, interrompant instantanément ses pensées. Ethan s'assit, cet air impénétrable toujours plaqué sur son visage, et se mit à le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'Harry daigne lever les yeux sur lui.

« Ça fait quatre jours depuis l'attentat.

— Je sais, oui.

— Et ça fait quatre jours que tu n'es plus sorti de cette maison. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas être surpris. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, il était normal qu'Ethan et lui se tutoient.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué », répondit-il aussi en appuyant sur le « tu », « je n'ai pas tellement le loisir de me promener ces temps-ci. À moins d'avoir des envies suicidaires, bien sûr… »

Ethan garda le silence quelques instants, puis se mit à rire. Un gigantesque éclat de rire. Harry le dévisagea sans comprendre :

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Mais Ethan semblait pris d'un irrésistible fou rire. Harry pressa une main contre ses yeux, puis, n'y tenant plus, abattit son poing sur la table :

« Nom de Dieu, t'es devenu complètement fou ? »

Ethan réprima de son mieux le rire qui secouait ses épaules. Ses yeux demeuraient glacés, et le sourire qui étirait son visage ressemblait plus à un rictus sarcastique qu'à une sincère expression de joie.

« Harry, c'est toi qui ne comprends rien », dit-il de son étrange voix profonde. « Tu n'as pas vu ce que toi et moi venons d'accomplir ? Toi, moi, et tous les autres ? Harry, as-tu seulement lu les journaux ? »

Le regard de l'Élu se durcit :

« Oui… Ils sont remplis d'accusations, ils sont tous dressés contre moi !

— Non, non, ça ce n'est que la Gazette. Et plus personne n'accorde de crédit à ce que dit la Gazette depuis les idioties qu'elle a déblatérées pendant la Grande Guerre. Harry, si tu pouvais entendre ce qui se dit dans l'Allée des Embrumes… Dans toutes les rues de Londres… »

Harry se pencha en avant, à deux centimètres du visage d'Ethan :

« Et qu'est-ce qui se dit ? Que je suis un meurtrier ? Un fou, un dégénéré ? »

Ethan se fendit de nouveau d'un sourire qui ne toucha pas ses yeux.

« Non, certainement pas. Avec ses articles à deux noises, la Gazette ne fait que soulever des questions qui n'ont pas échappées au commun des sorciers. Par exemple, qu'est-ce que tous ces Mangemorts faisaient en liberté dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? À deux pas du domicile de nos honnêtes concitoyens, libres de pratiquer leurs activités délictueuses, juste sous le nez du Ministère ? Comment se fait-il qu'aucun Auror n'était là pour les arrêter, ne serait-ce que pour surveiller leurs faits et gestes ? En clair, tout ce que notre attentat a mis en lumière, c'est que le Ministère ne fait rien. Personne ne fait rien. Pire encore, le gouvernement est véreux. Qui au Ministère a pu être capable de libérer un assassin comme Travers ? Et ce au mépris de toutes les victimes qu'il traîne dans son passé meurtrier, au mépris de leurs familles ? Harry, si tu mets la main sur celui qui corrompt le Ministère, tu mets la main sur le meurtrier de ta famille ! »

Harry leva sur Ethan des yeux éteints :

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

Ethan le prit par l'épaule et serra très fort :

« Tu ne te rends pas compte du raz-de-marée que nous avons provoqué il y a quatre jours ! Les gens se posent des questions, ils remettent le Ministère en doute, ils en veulent plus ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Personne ne te blâme pour ce que tu as fait ! Les seuls à être contre toi ce sont les Aurors du Ministère, mais les Aurors ne font qu'obéir à leurs chefs ! Ces mêmes chefs qui ont cherché à t'éliminer, à te faire taire, qui t'ont envoyé tout droit en prison ! Et pourquoi ça ? »

Ethan raffermit sa prise sur son épaule :

« Parce que tu es un danger pour eux, Harry ! Tu vois clair dans leur jeu ! Toi, tu es un homme de bien ! Tu as foi en tes valeurs, et c'est bien ça qui leur fait peur ! Tu ne te laisseras pas corrompre. Tu ne cesseras jamais de te battre pour ce qui te semble juste. Et eux, ils ne cesseront jamais de te pourchasser. »

Harry se surprit à sourire, de ce sourire las et résigné qu'ont tous les fugitifs :

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? Autant sortir tout de suite et me rendre aux autorités, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? Je n'ai qu'à abandonner, je n'ai pas aucune chance ?

— Non ! Pas si nous les attaquons les premiers, Harry ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ethan se tenait si près de lui que leurs fronts pouvaient presque se toucher.

« Réfléchis ! Regarde ce que nous avons déjà accompli ! Les autres sont avec toi ! Tu n'as pas vu leurs regards ! Ils te suivraient jusqu'au bout du monde, Harry ! Jusqu'à l'assainissement complet du Ministère ! »

Harry secoua la tête :

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est venger ma famille.

— Mais eux aussi ! Kitty, Russell et Noah ! David qui a vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux ! Travers n'était pas le seul impliqué dans ces crimes. D'autres Mangemorts sont encore en liberté aujourd'hui, les assassins de leurs familles, et tu peux être sûr que personne, personne ne fera rien pour que justice soit rendue ! À moins que nous, nous ne fassions quelque chose.

— Ethan je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas là pour traquer les Mangemorts !

— Mais si au contraire ! Les Mangemorts pourront sans doute t'aider à remonter la piste du meurtrier !

— Non, la piste est morte avec Travers…

— Travers n'a pas agi seul, enfin réfléchis ! Quelles auraient été ses motivations ? Travers a agi sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre, les ordres d'un Mangemort ! »

Ethan se recula soudain sur sa chaise :

« Peut-être même les ordres d'un homme du Ministère… »

Harry leva les yeux sur lui, un regard terrible et dangereux qui ne fit pas trembler Ethan. Ils étaient pareils, tous les deux.

« Il y a peut-être encore une piste…, fit soudain l'Élu.

— Quoi ?

— Le livreur de lait. Je m'en souviens à présent. L'homme qui m'a livré le lait contenant le Furosensis. C'était le livreur habituel, le même depuis plus de dix ans. Mais ce jour-là, il m'a fait un sourire étrange. »

Ethan plissa les yeux :

« Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit, hein ?

— Oh si, je t'ai parfaitement écouté. Je vais partir à la recherche de ce livreur de lait. Et quand j'aurai découvert les informations que je cherche, je traquerai celui qui a planifié la mort de ma famille et je le tuerai. Je tuerai tous les Mangemorts, tous ceux qui se mettront sur ma route. Et si je découvre que tout est mêlé au Ministère… peut-être poursuivrons nous cette conversation. »

Ethan hocha la tête. Il avait cet air confiant qu'Harry trouvait à la fois désinvolte et effrayant. Ses yeux pâles brillaient dans la pénombre, tels des yeux de loup. Des yeux de prédateur.

**XXX**

97 Wellmeadow Road, Lewisham. Vaste et chaleureuse maison de banlieue. Ancien domicile d'Harry et Ginny Potter, et de leurs enfants. Ancien, car désormais de larges rubans jaunes entouraient la maison. Toutes les fenêtres étaient closes, la porte d'entrée condamnée par des scellés. Sur la poignée, on pouvait encore voir le sang que les mains d'Harry avaient laissé. Le sang de Ginny.

Dissimulé sous le capuchon de son sweat, sous l'apparence de Charles Lewison pour plus de prudence, l'Élu arpentait la rue qui avait vu naître et grandir ses enfants. Il reconnaissait ses voisins, Moldus pour la plupart. La vie semblait avoir suivi son cours. Un terrible drame s'était produit à quelques mètres d'ici, mais le monde avait continué de tourner. Et cela aussi, c'était un sentiment horrible. Intolérable. Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils continuer à vivre normalement après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Vivre comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, que cela n'avait jamais existé ?

Harry serra les poings. Comme un prédateur en eau trouble, il s'approcha de la clôture du jardin juste à côté du sien. Rick Johnson, un sexagénaire venu s'installer là presque deux ans plus tôt, taillait ses rosiers le long de sa pelouse gelée par l'hiver. Oui, Harry s'approchait, et s'il avait levé le nez de ses rosiers, Rick aurait vu que le regard de cet homme était dangereux. Qu'il était au-delà de toute frontière connue, au-delà de l'humain. Ou plutôt, qu'il était au cœur de ce que l'humain a de plus monstrueux.

« Salut », lança l'Élu en relevant un peu son capuchon.

Puis, désignant la maison :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Rick Johnson reposa son sécateur et adressa à Harry ce sourire qu'ont les commères ravies de colporter leurs rumeurs :

« Oh, un truc abominable ! Le type qui vivait là est devenu fou et a massacré toute sa famille à mains nus !

— Abominable, en effet… »

Harry regardait la maison, et son attitude devait paraître étrange car le vieil homme reprit :

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? »

Harry-Lewison cligna des paupières :

« Oui, très bien. Et vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ?

— Oh vous savez, avec la justice d'aujourd'hui, il va faire un petit tour en asile psychiatrique et on le reverra dans les rues dans deux ans. »

Le visage de Lewison se fendit d'un sourire amer :

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire… »

Laissant Johnson sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Harry se résolut à quitter sa maison des yeux et remonta Wellmeadow Road. La vision de ces murs qu'il avait tant aimés, qu'il avait choisis avec Ginny, qu'il avait repeint lui-même, lui déchirait le cœur. Il revivait, encore et encore, ce terrible matin où tout avait basculé. Cette maison appartenait au passé. Il ne devait plus jamais y retourner, il devait l'oublier. Le bonheur qu'elle représentait, il l'avait perdu, à jamais. Ce n'était plus qu'un fantôme, une maison vide et ensanglantée qui émergeait des brumes de sa vie pour le hanter. Peut-être la revisiterait-il quelques fois, en rêve. Il reverrait le visage de Ginny lui sourire dans la lumière d'un rayon de Soleil. Puis le visage de Ginny se décomposerait, se déchirerait, et le rêve deviendrait cauchemar. Comme à chaque fois. Et avant même qu'il ne se réveille, tremblant et noyé par ses pleurs, il aurait compris que le cauchemar était réalité.

À l'autre bout de la rue, le camion du laitier entamait sa tournée. Harry attendit que le livreur, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à la silhouette étonnamment allongée, descende de son véhicule. Alors qu'il déposait les bouteilles sur le seuil du numéro 23, Harry l'interpella, le faisant sursauter. L'une des bouteilles roula le long de l'escalier.

« Hey. Où est Jonah ? »

Jonah Willer, l'homme qui avait livré le Furosensis à Harry ce fameux jour d'été.

Remis de ses émotions, le laitier se redressa, ses épais sourcils froncés sur des yeux cernés :

« Jonah ? Mais d'où tu sors, mon pote ? Ça fait plus de deux mois que ce pauvre Jonah est mort. C'est moi qui le remplace maintenant. »

Interpellé, Harry fit de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise :

« Mort ?

— Oui. Crise cardiaque. Cette saloperie nous exterminera tous. 61 ans, tu te rends compte ? À cet âge-là, tu te dis que t'auras le temps de profiter un peu de ta retraite… »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas :

« Il avait une femme, non ?

— Oui. Ils vivaient à deux rues d'ici, sur Further Green Road. La pauvre femme, tout de suite après sa mort elle est devenue folle.

— Folle ? Comment ça ?

— Il paraît qu'elle a dit à la police que son mari avait été attaqué par deux zigotos en robe qui avaient lancé des éclairs verts avec des _baguettes__magiques_. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, tâchant de paraître amusé. Intérieurement, son esprit bouillonnait.

« C'est vraiment ce qu'elle a dit ?

— Ouais. Elle arrive pas à accepter, si tu veux mon avis.

— Et, où est-ce qu'elle est, maintenant ? Je veux dire, la mort de Jonah me touche… Ça faisait dix ans qu'on se voyait, tous les matins… Je voudrais faire quelque chose. Au moins m'assurer que sa famille est traitée décemment. »

Le livreur hocha la tête, pensif :

« Pour autant que je sache, elle vit toujours sur Further Green. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Harry. Redressant la bouteille de lait, il salua le laitier d'un signe de tête et remonta Wellmeadow Road en sens inverse.

« Eh, attendez ! Et vous vous êtes qui ? C'est la première fois que je vous voie dans le coin ! »

Harry-Lewison se retourna le temps d'une seconde :

« Je ne fais que passer. »

**XXX**

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver la maison sur Further Green Road. Il avait suffi de remonter la rue jusqu'à tomber sur le nom de Willer. C'était une petite maison de banlieue, comme il y en avait tant d'autres. Du moins si l'on en restait à la façade.

À l'intérieur, c'était un véritable capharnaüm. Une demeure proprette, vieille, confortable, qui avait été envahie par le chagrin.

Le salon croulait sous la poussière et les détritus. La vaisselle n'avait probablement plus était faite depuis ces deux derniers mois.

Dans cette maison, le moindre objet semblait abandonné, sans âme, sans vie. Délaissé de tous. Comme la femme assise dans le canapé.

Dana Willer était une petite femme d'une soixantaine d'années, si menue qu'elle disparaissait entre les plis de sa robe de chambre molletonnée. Les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux restaient exorbités comme seuls peuvent l'être des yeux qui ont vu ce qu'elle avait vu. Harry se tenait assis sur l'extrême rebord du fauteuil en face d'elle, s'efforçant de donner au visage de Lewison une expression rassurante. Autant dire que la tâche s'avérait difficile.

« Madame Willer. Vous voulez bien me raconter ce qui est arrivé à votre mari ? »

Le visage plissé de la petite dame se fendit d'un sourire à la fois rayonnant et un peu fou :

« Vous ne voulez pas un peu de thé ? »

Sa main se tendait compulsivement vers une vieille théière ébréchée dans une tentative dérisoire de rétablir un lien avec la normalité. Harry soupira bruyamment et s'exhorta au calme. Il avait pitié de cette pauvre femme. Sa rage envers les Mangemorts ne s'en trouvait que plus accrue. Toutes ces vies détruites par leur faute…

« Madame Willer, c'est très important », reprit Harry-Lewison. « Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. »

La vieille femme se mit à trembler :

« Non… Non ! Vous allez encore dire que je suis folle ! Vous ne me croirez pas !

— Si madame, je vous assure que moi, je vous croirai. Je sais que vous dites la vérité. »

Le regard de Dana Willer s'illumina tout-à-coup, comme si son défunt mari venait de franchir la porte :

« C'est vrai ? Vous me croyez ? Vous…vous êtes sérieux ? »

Harry se pencha légèrement vers elle :

« Bien sûr… »

Il lui prit la main :

« Racontez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît. Je veux retrouver ceux qui ont fait du mal à votre mari. »

Dana prit une grande inspiration. On aurait dit que son histoire avait attendu quatre mois, enfermée dans sa gorge, que quelqu'un veuille bien la libérer.

« Ils sont entrés, au milieu de la nuit… Jonah a toujours eu le sommeil très agité, il les a entendus tout de suite. Il est descendu voir. Et moi, je l'ai suivi dans les escaliers… »

Sa voix commença à trembler, à monter dans les aigus :

« Ils étaient deux !

— Calmez-vous Dana, dites-moi ce qu'ils ont fait.

— Ils… ils ont entendu Jonah descendre les escaliers. Il m'a fait signe de rester cachée. Je suis retournée à l'étage, cachée derrière la rampe. J'ai tout vu… »

À ce moment-là de son récit, son regard se perdit :

« L'un des hommes a sorti une espèce de bâton de l'une de ses poches. Ils portaient tous les deux de longues toges noires… comme le manteau de la Faucheuse !

— Ce bâton, est-ce qu'il ressemblait à… une baguette ?

— Oui ! Je sais que ça semble ridicule, mais… c'était comme les baguettes magiques, dans les livres pour enfants !

— N'ayez pas peur Dana, je vous crois. Continuez. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

— Le… l'un des hommes a dit… quelque chose de bizarre. Une espèce d'incantation, dans une langue que je ne connais pas.

— Avada Kedavra ?

— Oui ! Oui c'était ça ! Comment le savez-vous ?

— Ça n'a pas d'importance, croyez-moi.

— Il y a eu une grande lumière verte… Elle a frappé Jonah à la poitrine. Seigneur, il s'est écroulé sur le sol… Et il n'a plus bougé ! »

La vieille femme éclata en sanglots. Harry pressa sa main entre ses doigts. Il réfléchissait.

« Dana, quand cela est-il arrivé ?

— Jonah est mort le 24 août… Dans la nuit… »

_Le__ 24 __août__… _La nuit qui avait suivi le meurtre de sa famille. Et la livraison du Furosensis.

« Dites-moi, est-ce que votre mari s'était comporté de façon étrange, la veille ? Est-ce qu'il a fait, ou dit quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire ? »

La vieille femme fronça les sourcils, et son visage entier se plissa :

« Oui, maintenant que vous me le dites… Il s'était comporté comme un zombie, le jour d'avant. Il agissait de façon mécanique. Il s'était levé à cinq heures du matin et avait tourné en rond jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir pour sa livraison du côté de Wellmeadow Road. Il n'avait que ce nom-là à la bouche.

— Le sortilège de l'Imperium…, murmura l'Élu.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Dana, ces deux individus, votre mari les avait déjà vus, n'est-ce pas ?

— Eh bien… Quand il m'a dit de me cacher, il a dit… « Ils sont revenus ». Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils entraient dans notre maison ! »

Sa voix se brisa. De son côté, Harry comprenait tout. Deux Mangemorts s'étaient introduits chez son laitier, Jonah Willer, l'avait soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, et lui avait fait livrer le Furosensis. Puis, le soir venu, ils étaient retournés chez lui et l'avaient tué. L'Avada Kedavra ne laisse aucune trace. Pour les Moldus, cela n'avait été qu'une simple crise cardiaque. Ils ne se doutaient pas que Dana Willer, elle, avait tout vu.

Harry se rapprocha encore de la vielle femme et pressa ses deux mains entre les siennes. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à la raisonner.

« Dana, je vous en prie. Ce que vous faites est admirable. Vous êtes très courageuse, vraiment. Je n'ai besoin que de quelques informations à présent. Ces hommes, à quoi ils ressemblaient ?

— Eh bien… l'un d'eux était grand, décharné. Il n'avait quasiment plus de cheveux.

— Travers…

— L'autre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir. Ils sont partis presque aussitôt. Mais son complice a dit son nom. »

Tous les traits de l'Élu se détendirent d'un seul coup :

« C'était quoi, ce nom ? »

La vieille femme plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

« Dolohov. »


	16. Chapter 16

Bonne année 2012 à tous =) ! Après cette longue absence (et avant la fin du monde ;D ), je vous promets d'essayer de me remettre sérieusement à cette fiction qui me tient vraiment à coeur.

Pour quelques temps, Torajio ne participera plus à l'écriture, pour diverses raisons incluant ce que l'on appelle : Les Etudes Supérieures... Etant dans la même situation que lui, il faut croire que je suis moins studieuse, mais chut ... ^^

Quoi qu'il en soit n'ayez crainte, Torajio reste toujours là pour me servir de cobaye, échanger ses avis, ses idées, ses corrections, et il fera de son mieux pour nous revenir au plus vite.

Sur ce je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture ! ;D

Natalea

**Chapitre Quinzième**

Harry se surprit lui-même à retrouver sans peine le repaire d'Ethan. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, l'apparence de Lewison s'était presque entièrement dissipée, et il avait dû rabattre son capuchon sur son visage. Ethan n'était pas là, comme cela lui arrivait souvent. Harry avait trouvé refuge chez lui depuis une semaine maintenant, et il s'était fait à ses allées et venues incessantes. Ethan pouvait disparaître pendant plusieurs heures sans explication, de nuit comme de jour, et il rentrait recouvert de poussière, dans des effluves de mauvais tabac et d'alcool, ses vêtements tachés d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Harry ne posait aucune question. Il respectait les mystères de celui qui l'avait accueilli et aidé sans condition. Il savait très bien qu'Ethan était un homme sorti de nulle part, comme un récif qui surgit de la brume. Il vivait au cœur du quartier le plus mal famé de Londres, entouré de magie noire, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il la pratiquait lui-même. Harry ignorait comment il subvenait à ses besoins, mais il se doutait bien que cela ne pouvait pas être honnête. Ethan était aussi sombre que dangereux. Et Harry s'en moquait. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, il avait le sentiment qu'Ethan était exactement la personne qu'il fallait qu'il rencontre, pour se sortir de tout ça. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien lui. Si quelqu'un pouvait le comprendre, c'était bien lui. Ethan était sombre et dangereux. Comme lui.

xxx

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsque la porte de la masure grinça sur ses gonds. Ethan referma le battant, ombre clandestine se faufilant dans son repère, et il ne retira sa cape qu'après avoir condamné toutes les fenêtres. Harry était assis devant une montagne de notes, si concentré qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

- Déjà rentré de Lewisham ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

- Et plus encore.

Harry repoussa une chaise du pied et Ethan comprit le message, il s'assit en attendant qu'il parle.

- Le livreur, celui qui m'a donné le lait empoisonné ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas lui.

- Comment ça ?

- Je me suis renseigné à son sujet, il a été retrouvé mort chez lui le lendemain de la mo…

Il déglutit :

- Le lendemain de mon arrestation.

- Tu crois que les Mangemorts ont utilisé du Polynectar pour lui voler son apparence et qu'ils l'ont liquidé ensuite ?

- Non, pas du Polynectar. Le sortilège de l'Imperium. J'ai retrouvé la femme du livreur, une Moldue, elle a tout vu. La nuit avant que ça arrive… Deux hommes se sont introduits chez elle et ils ont forcé son mari à nous livrer le lait empoisonné. La nuit d'après, ils sont revenus et ils l'ont tué pour effacer leurs traces.

- Elle a pu voir leurs visages ?

- Travers, et l'autre, c'était Dolohov.

- Dolohov…

Ethan se recula sur sa chaise. Harry garda le silence quelques instants, puis il se pencha pour porter son regard à hauteur du sien. Il se sentait froid à l'intérieur, glacé. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi grave de toute sa vie.

- Ethan, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Est-ce que tu sais où est Dolohov ?

Ethan le dévisagea en prenant la pleine mesure de ses paroles :

- Non…, murmura-t-il.

- Mais tu connais des gens qui peuvent le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne sourit pas, mais Harry vit une lueur de victoire s'allumer au fond, tout au fond de ses yeux bleus :

- C'est pas impossible.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, laissèrent le silence planer entre eux, comme pour sceller leur pacte. Puis Harry déclara :

- Tu te rends compte que si on s'engage là-dedans, on ne pourra plus reculer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en es conscient ? Tu es sûr de vouloir m'accompagner dans… dans cet Enfer ?

Cette fois, Ethan sourit :

- Regarde autour de toi, Harry. L'Enfer on y est déjà. C'est pour en sortir qu'on va enfin faire bouger les choses.

Harry accrocha ce regard rusé, sournois, terrifiant, et il n'y lut que son propre reflet. Quelque part, il se sentait rassuré. Il avait au moins trouvé une âme aussi perdue que la sienne sur cette Terre.

Soudain, Ethan se leva, exhuma une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu d'un recoin obscur et posa d'autorité deux verres sur la table. Il les remplit avec soin, fit teinter le verre et avala le sien cul-sec. Ses yeux brûlaient d'un éclat polaire, plus clairs que jamais. Harry fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'il but, il ne quitta pas ce regard d'intelligence et de glace. Ethan l'attrapa par le bras :

- Allez maintenant, viens. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Harry eut tout juste le temps de s'engloutir sous sa cape. Ils se retrouvaient dans la morsure glaciale d'un premier jour de décembre. Le monde de la magie se glissait lentement dans l'atmosphère de Noël. Mais pas l'Allée des Embrumes.

Ethan l'entraînait en rasant les murs, personne ne les regardait et ils ne regardaient personne. Ils évoluaient dans un lieu où le Mal prospérait en toute impunité. Harry avait la désagréable impression d'être une anguille, déroulant ses anneaux en eaux troubles.

Au bout d'un moment, il perdit toute notion du temps. Ils évoluaient dans un labyrinthe inextricable, si resserré que la ville semblait devenir souterraine. Harry découvrait une autre facette de son monde. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le Mal avait planté si loin ses racines. Il y avait des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais découvrir… Il pensa à Ginny, à ses enfants qui étaient morts étendus dans leur sang. L'espace d'une seconde, il ferma les yeux. Le Mal l'avait finalement rattrapé, et l'avait forcé à regarder. A contempler l'horreur qui grouillait sous la surface. Il ferait tout pour le détruire.

Ils débouchèrent sur une rue étonnamment large, proprette et lumineuse. Après ce dédale infernal, Harry avait l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre monde, un univers qui lui était désormais étranger. Ce genre de maisons, ce genre de vie paisible, jamais plus il ne les retrouverait.

Ethan vérifia que la rue était déserte, puis ils traversèrent, deux hautes silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir. Un Moldu y aurait peut-être vu les messagers de la Mort.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison comme les autres, aux lignes carrées, simple, accueillante. Harry était définitivement perplexe. Ethan frappa six fois, quatre coups longs, deux rapprochés. Une femme ouvrit la porte. Joanna.

Dès qu'elle les vit sur le perron, elle comprit que la situation avait changé. Sans échanger un mot, elle les fit entrer et dévisagea l'Elu pendant de longues secondes, comme si elle doutait encore de sa présence. Ethan posa doucement sa main sur son épaule :

- Joanna, nous allons avoir besoin de toi. Et de tous les autres. Harry a découvert que Dolohov était derrière le meurtre de sa famille.

Si elle fut surprise par cette formule abrupte, elle ne le montra pas. Harry sentit qu'elle dissimulait ses émotions loin, très loin au fond d'elle-même.

- Et ? demanda-t-elle sans les lâcher des yeux. Dolohov est introuvable, tu le sais très bien.

Elle fixa son regard froid sur Harry :

- De tous les Mangemorts que le ministère a relâchés, Dolohov est le seul dont nous ignorons les faits et gestes. Il s'est évaporé dans la nature, disparu.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir, et Ethan garda le silence. C'était le bon moment, il le savait. Le moment où l'Elu allait se rendre pleinement compte de ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

- Peut-être qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sait où se trouve Dolohov, mais ses anciens camarades, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils l'ignorent.

Il se tourna soudain vers Ethan :

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as amené ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que je ne pourrai pas retrouver sa piste par moi-même ?

- C'est la vérité, Harry. Tu ne pourras pas.

Joanna le contemplait fixement. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat incertain. De l'espoir.

- Si tu savais ce que l'on peut ressentir… Quand on sait que ces assassins marchent et respirent à quelques rues de nous… Moi et les autres, nous étions avec toi la nuit dernière. Depuis, je n'arrive plus à fermer les yeux. Pas parce que j'ai des remords, mais parce que… on a enfin fait quelque chose ! On a agi ! On a supprimé quelques-unes de ces pourritures ! Et on ne peut pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant ! Pas alors que les gens commencent enfin à se demander ce que ces Mangemorts faisaient là en liberté, en plein cœur de Londres ! Nous avons réveillé quelque chose cette nuit-là. Et si tu veux retrouver Dolohov, il va falloir continuer. Parce que l'injustice ne peut plus rester impunie. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas seulement pour ta famille. C'est aussi pour la mienne, pour celle de Kitty, Russell, Noah, pour Ethan !

Harry vit des larmes déborder de ses yeux et la prit par les épaules :

- Je sais tout ça. Je l'ai compris, et je l'ai accepté. Toi, Ethan et les autres, vous avez été là pour moi cette nuit-là, alors que tous les autres me condamnaient. Vous avez été là pendant l'un des moments les plus terribles de mon existence. Nous avons tué ces hommes _ensembles_. J'ai pris conscience que ce n'était plus seulement quelque chose de personnel. Si je veux obtenir ma vengeance, j'obtiendrai aussi la vôtre. Je suis rempli de haine aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai tout perdu. Parce qu'on m'a fait assassiner les êtres qui m'étaient le plus cher. Mais aussi parce que pendant des années, j'ai servi un ministère qui n'a fait que mentir et trahir son peuple. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Moi non plus je ne tolèrerai pas que tout cela reste impuni plus longtemps.

Ethan sortit une cigarette de nulle part, et Harry vit qu'il souriait. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait fumer.

- Tu vois Joanna ? Cette fois c'est pour de bon. Harry est sérieux. Nous avons enfin ce petit quelque chose qui nous empêchait de nous lancer, cette étincelle, un leader. Nous avons l'Elu. Il est temps d'aller chasser du Mangemort.

La fumée de la cigarette faisait étinceler ses yeux pâles.

Alors Joanna s'autorisa un sourire, elle aussi. Ethan lui fit un signe de tête :

- Tu peux appeler les autres.

Harry les contempla sans comprendre. Joanna sortit une pièce de sa poche, un Galion, qu'elle toucha du bout de sa baguette. Exactement comme Harry prévenait les membres de l'AD pendant sa cinquième année.

Ethan lui fit un clin d'œil :

- J'avoue, je me suis inspiré.

Il y eut soudain une série de craquements sonores. Ce fut d'abord Kevin, puis Mona, David, Russell, Kitty et Noah. Les six premiers. Puis ce furent des gens que Harry ne connaissait pas. Des hommes, des femmes, jeunes et vieux, parfois adolescents. Tous répondaient à l'appel de Joanna. Ils surgissaient de nulle part, unis par cet espoir inébranlable qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Tous contemplaient l'Elu et n'affichaient ni surprise, ni crainte. Comme s'ils ne voyaient là qu'un cadeau longuement attendu.

Harry regardait autour de lui. Le salon dans lequel il se tenait était plein, surchargé. Combien y avait-il de personnes ? Quarante, cinquante ? Désorienté, il chercha Ethan des yeux :

- Je ne comprends pas, qui sont tous ces gens ?

Ethan exhala lentement. Puis il dit, comme une évidence :

- Tes cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, Harry. Toutes les personnes que les Mangemorts ont blessées, brisées, détruites, à un moment ou à un autre de leur vie. Ils sont tous là grâce à toi, pour toi. Tu leur as redonné espoir. Ils te suivront jusqu'aux portes de l'Enfer.

Il fit face à l'assemblée, s'arrêta sur chaque visage :

- N'est-ce pas les gars ?

Nul ne dit rien, mais leur foi transperçait leur regard. Sans qu'il ne le comprenne vraiment, Harry se sentit à la fois effrayé, bouleversé, et porté par une vague violente, brûlante et gigantesque, capable d'anéantir toutes les barrières.

- Et ils ne sont pas seuls.

Joanna contemplait la foule massée dans son salon avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Ethan posa la main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- C'est vrai. Nous sommes nombreux. Et nous le serons encore plus, quand les gens auront compris ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Tu es prêt à prendre la tête de tout ça, Harry.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Les sorciers vivent dans une paix illusoire depuis trop longtemps. Nous allons leur ouvrir les yeux, purifier ce monde.

Il raffermit sa prise et plongea son regard dans le sien, presque front contre front :

- Et nous obtiendrons ta vengeance par la même occasion.


	17. Chapter 17

Nouveau chapitre, toujours par Nathalea, j'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture et merci d'être là ;D

**Chapitre Seizième**

Harry n'entendit pas la formule s'échapper de ses lèvres. Tout autour de lui n'était que chaos, son esprit était envahi par une sorte de roulement de tonnerre constant, apocalyptique. Il ne distinguait que les traits de lumière qui fusaient autour de lui, aussi mortels que des lames. L'atmosphère s'était teintée de vert, un vert omniprésent, le même vert que les yeux de l'Elu. Le vert de l'Avada Kadavra.

Harry n'entendit pas la formule s'échapper de ses lèvres, encore une fois. De nouveau, il fut aveuglé par la lumière. Il ne voyait pas le combat qui faisait rage, il ne voyait pas les corps autour de lui. Il se sentait transcendé par ces faisceaux d'une extraordinaire pureté. C'était une étrange couleur, le vert. Couleur de l'émeraude, de l'absinthe, de l'envie, de l'espoir, de l'agonie. Couleur si contradictoire, entre création et destruction, entre vie et mort. Couleur parfaite.

Harry se sentait équilibré. Il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots. Comme s'il s'était tenu au bord d'un immense précipice depuis des mois, à lutter entre l'immensité du ciel et le gouffre de la Terre, et qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place.

Harry n'entendit pas la formule s'échapper de ses lèvres. Qui aurait cru que tuer était si facile ? Une succession de syllabes dénuées de sens, un regard, une fraction de seconde. Il ne ressentait qu'une implacable résolution. Il était déterminé, sa main ne tremblait pas. Il regardait ses adversaires dans les yeux avant de les voir mourir. Il décelait en eux une crainte telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vue. Une crainte dirigée contre lui. Ces hommes étaient terrorisés.

Au milieu du chaos, Harry s'agenouilla au chevet du dernier homme qu'il avait tué et éleva à peine la voix :

- Stop.

Les lumières vertes se retirèrent aussitôt, retournèrent se tapir dans les veinures des baguettes. La dizaine d'hommes qui se tenait encore debout tenta le tout pour le tout, mais les fidèles de l'Elu les immobilisèrent, les uns après les autres. Harry les fit s'aligner le long du mur où il scruta leur visage un par un.

Ils se trouvaient dans une cave obscure, basse de plafond, quelque part sur une petite île en République d'Irlande. Après la réunion impromptue chez Joanna, les choses s'étaient organisées rapidement. Avec l'aide de toutes les personnes présentes, Harry avait dressé une liste des Mangemorts libérés par le Ministère. La colonne de noms qui s'était étirée sous ses yeux lui avait donné envie de vomir. Même des ordures comme les frères Lestrange avaient été relâchées.

Puis il avait commencé par barrer les noms des hommes qui avaient été exécutés au Repère du Diable. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que Travers, parmi les victimes, Harry avait reconnu Jugson, Macnair, Avery et Nott senior. Il n'y avait plus qu'à procéder par élimination. La personne la plus susceptible de savoir où se trouvait Dolohov était sans aucun doute Thorfinn Rowle. Le Mangemort qui était avec lui dans ce café de Londres où Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient réfugiés en catastrophe, après le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Harry avait choisi sa cible. Deux semaines plus tard, il apprenait que Rowle avait quitté l'Angleterre avec une vingtaine d'autres Mangemorts, et qu'ils avaient monté une sorte de marché noir en République d'Irlande, loin du Ministère de la Magie et de ses Aurors. Leur repère était une grande masure abandonnée, ancienne forteresse qui se dressait sur un promontoire rocheux. C'était à cet instant qu'Harry avait pris conscience de la puissance dont il était désormais investi. De la puissance de son réseau. Tous ces hommes et ces femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant avaient mobilisé leurs forces pour remettre la main sur Rowle. Et ils étaient capables de retrouver n'importe qui.

Une poignée de jours plus tard, ensembles, ils avaient transplané devant le château en ruines. Ils étaient 57, contre une vingtaine de Mangemorts trop surpris pour fuir. Harry avait sciemment choisi de les amener tous. Il fallait sceller leur ferveur dans le sang. Il savait que ces hommes et ces femmes en réclamaient depuis trop longtemps.

Debout dans le noir, couvert de poussière et de sueur, Harry scruta les 7 hommes à qui il venait d'accorder un sursis. Aucun défi ni aucune lueur dans leurs yeux, ces hommes étaient des lâches, des rats terrés dans leur trou. Harry s'arrêta devant celui qui lui semblait en meilleur état. Il le força à relever le menton du bout de sa baguette, faisant pression sur sa gorge :

- Je cherche Antonin Dolohov. Dites-moi où il est, et nous partirons à sa recherche en vous laissant la vie sauve.

L'homme plissa les yeux, il fuyait son regard :

- Et pourquoi je devrais vous croire ?

- J'ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps avec 7 malheureuses pauvres loques.

- Dolohov a disparu… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était en prison…

Harry pressa plus fort sa baguette contre le cou du Mangemort, et celui-ci tressaillit. Harry sut au fond de lui-même qu'il disait la vérité. Les restes d'un instinct d'Auror, sans doute.

- Et Rowle ? Je sais de source sûre qu'il s'est installé en Irlande avec vous, or je ne le vois nulle part, où est-il ?

L'homme déglutit, comme s'il savait que sa réponse ne lui promettait pas un brillant avenir :

- Rowle est mort. Septicémie, il y a quatre mois.

- Quoi ?

Harry enfonça la pointe de la baguette si fort contre la trachée du Mangemort que celui-ci commença à s'étouffer :

- Je vous jure ! Ils étaient trois à être infectés, ils sont tous morts !

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi Rowle ? Ou un de tes compagnons que tu protèges ?

L'homme essaya de reculer mais la paroi de la cave lui bloquait toute issue. Il voulut tendre les mains pour écarter la baguette, mais un lien magique le ligotait jusqu'au sang.

L'Elu baissa son arme. Il n'apprendrait rien ici. Il était partagé entre déception et amertume, mais par-dessus tout, la colère. Il fit un pas en arrière comme pour se détourner, sans un mot de plus, puis il vit les visages de ses fidèles fixés sur lui, comme autant d'étoiles dans l'Univers. Brusquement, il revint sur ses pas, plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il venait d'interroger et pointa sa baguette sur son cœur :

- Avada Kedavra !

Le Mangemort hoqueta, et Harry eut presque l'impression de voir la vie s'échapper de son corps. Il tomba à genoux et s'effondra face contre terre.

Harry n'hésita pas. Il fixa l'homme à sa gauche et répéta :

- Avada Kedavra !

Et, alors qu'au milieu du combat il ne ressentait rien, Harry commença à ressentir une intense, franche et pleine satisfaction.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le dernier homme sur sa gauche s'était recroquevillé à l'angle du mur. Il se jeta à ses pieds et le supplia de l'épargner. Harry sourit :

- Oui… Peut-être…

Il vit l'espoir dans les yeux de l'homme.

- Avada Kedavra !

Puis l'horreur, la terreur sans nom.

Il ne restait plus que trois hommes, à sa droite, chacun tentant en vain de se faire un rempart du corps de l'autre. Tous les fidèles avaient les yeux fixés sur l'Elu. Ethan le regardait avec une sorte de solennité profonde. Harry vit Joanna, unique blessée de la bataille, une fine estafilade courant sur sa joue. Il vint se placer à côté d'elle, saisit sa main qui tenait une longue baguette en ébène :

- Envie d'une revanche, Joanna ?

La jeune femme le regarda longuement, ses yeux bleus dissimulant des émotions incalculables. Harry se souvenait avec quelle froideur elle avait exécuté ses victimes au Repère du Diable. Elle referma ses doigts sur sa baguette et s'avança. Puis, sans aucune expression, elle la pointa au hasard sur les corps mutilés et dit d'une voix forte :

- Avada Kedavra !

Harry posa une main sur son épaule, la forçant à reculer tandis qu'elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux du cadavre, comme fascinée. L'Elu fit un signe de tête :

- Ethan.

C'était le moment de lui prouver sa fidélité, et Ethan le savait. Simplement, de sa démarche de félin, il contempla sa victime qui se plaqua contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Sa voix fut à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, étrangement douce et grave :

- Avada Kedavra.

Il baissa sa baguette sans un mot, comme s'il n'avait fait qu'éteindre une cigarette.

Ne restait plus que le dernier homme. Ses yeux étaient hantés par la folie, il ne voyait plus le monde qui l'entourait, il ne voyait que les cadavres de ses amis sur le sol, et l'homme au regard d'absinthe qui le fixait. L'Elu allait lancer son dernier sortilège, mais Ethan le retint :

- Harry, non.

Il perçut l'incompréhension dans ses yeux :

- Laisses-en un en vie.

Harry lut sur son visage le même plaisir étrange, intense et néanmoins délicieux. Il sourit, acquiesça. Puis il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de l'homme qui tremblait de tous ses membres :

- Tu vas dire au Ministère et aux Aurors que dorénavant, ils ne s'en sortiront plus comme ça. Tu vas leur dire qu'Harry Potter est en marche, et qu'il n'est pas seul. Nous apporterons la vengeance, la vérité et la justice à notre peuple.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, Ethan était en train de graver un symbole sur le mur, du bout de sa baguette, au-dessus des corps empilés. Un symbole comme une signature, pour que plus personne ne puisse nier les évènements qui se préparaient. Un éclair.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Harry sentit que tous fixaient la cicatrice sur son front. Il n'oublierait jamais les yeux d'Ethan à cet instant, ni les paroles qu'il prononça ensuite :

- C'est ainsi qu'on crée les légendes, Harry.


	18. Chapter 18

Je sais, ça fait très longtemps que cette fiction n'a pas été mise à jour, Torajio et moi nous en excusons bien bas. La vérité était que nous étions un peu en manque d'inspiration, et puis il y a eu les études, les exams, moi je me suis lancée dans un autre projet ...

Enfin bref, je tiens à remercier Taion, parce que ce sont ses encouragements qui m'ont redonné envie de poursuivre cette histoire jusqu'à sa conclusion =)

Jusqu'à nouvel ordre c'est toujours Natalea qui écrit... J'espère que vous vous souvenez de là où on s'était arrêtés ;D

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

**XXX**

- C'est ici ?

- Oui.

- Ça m'a l'air d'une rue plutôt tranquille. Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne vous êtes pas trompés d'endroit ?

- Elle vit dans un quartier moldu. Et puis de toute façon, rien ne nous dit que nous allons tomber sur une dangereuse criminelle.

- Vous avez raison…

En début d'après-midi, Ron Weasley et ses hommes traversèrent la petite rue tranquille qu'Ethan et Harry avaient empruntée trois semaines plus tôt. Le massacre en Irlande avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant. En sa qualité d'Auror, Ron avait été dépêché sur place, et avait découvert…ça.

Une vingtaine de corps abandonnés aux charognards et au froid. Quasiment pas de blessures, mais tout portait à croire qu'ils avaient été victimes du sortilège de la mort. Le long d'un mur, sept corps entassés les uns sur les autres. Ron n'avait pas mis longtemps à visualiser la scène : une exécution.

Mais le pire, c'était le symbole gravé au-dessus du charnier, comme un emblème, le signe que l'on est fier de son œuvre à tel point que l'on ressent le besoin de la signer. Quelqu'un avait gravé un éclair sur la paroi. Comment pouvait-il y avoir encore un doute possible après cela ? Ron avait passé son doigt sur l'éclair, très lentement.

- Harry…, avait-il murmuré. Est-ce que c'est toi ?

Il avait regardé autour de lui :

- Seigneur, est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?

Ses collègues, eux, étaient d'ores et déjà convaincu. Ron n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face. Il ne pouvait plus nier, il ne pouvait plus rejeter en bloc la vérité alors qu'elle lui éclatait en plein visage. Il avait essayé de croire en son ami, mais… pas après ça. Harry avait peut-être été trompé, peut-être était-il manipulé depuis le début, mais… jamais Ron n'aurait imaginé qu'une suite incontrôlable d'évènements le mènerait à commettre ça. L'homme qui avait perpétré un tel massacre n'avait laissé aucune chance à ses ennemis. Il s'était montré sans pitié, cruel même. Il avait pris plaisir à ce qu'il avait fait. Cet homme-là n'était plus totalement humain. Et la marque sur le mur…

« Harry, te rends-tu compte à quel point tu Lui ressembles en faisant ça ? » songea Ron sans oser le dire à haute voix. « Est-ce volontaire ? »

Ron doutait qu'Harry ait pu un jour prendre Voldemort pour référence à ses actions. Mais à présent qu'il avait ce signe sous les yeux… Dire qu'Harry avait haï cet homme, l'avait combattu, s'était dressé contre lui un nombre incalculable de fois, l'homme qui avait tué ses parents ! Il avait sauvé le monde des ténèbres, et à présent, ces ténèbres le rattrapaient. Quelle ironie du sort. Il n'avait pu se sauver lui-même. Il descendait lentement mais sûrement la voie de celui qu'il avait vaincu, et Ron était persuadé qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Aller jusqu'à user des mêmes artifices que son vieil ennemi… Non. Harry Potter était mort. La rage et les larmes avaient beau lui brûler les yeux, Ron devait renoncer à présent. Le dernier pilier… il devait renoncer.

Au milieu de ce cauchemar, ils avaient trouvé un survivant. Un Mangemort que Ron reconnut comme s'appelant Selwyn. Il avait beau n'éprouver aucune sympathie pour les membres de son espèce, ce que Ron vit au fond de ses yeux le paralysa. L'homme était quasiment fou de terreur. Lorsqu'ils l'interrogèrent, il déballa toute l'histoire sans protester, comme s'il avait attendu avec désespoir que quelqu'un vienne recueillir l'horreur de sa confession.

S'il y avait encore eu une place pour le doute, elle s'était définitivement éteinte. Selwyn avait décrit comment Harry avait aligné les hommes contre le mur et les avait tués, un par un. Puis comment il avait initié ses membres en les faisant meurtriers à leur tour. Puis il y avait eu la marque, et la phrase que « le grand homme aux yeux de loup » avait prononcé :

« C'est ainsi qu'on crée les légendes, Harry »

Depuis, Ron s'était interrogé. Qui était cet homme qui semblait avoir une si grande influence sur Harry ? Le rescapé avait entendu son nom : Ethan. Où Harry avait-il pu dénicher un type pareil ? Et d'où venait la soixantaine de personnes qui l'avait aidé dans son entreprise ? Soixante personnes ! Sorties de nulle part, débarquant en Irlande pour massacrer vingt Mangemorts dans un trou à rat. Et évaporées, tout de suite après.

L'affaire avait défrayé la chronique. Ron tentait d'épargner Albus, mais c'était illusoire. Dans les journaux, nul ne se gênait plus à présent pour désigner l'Elu sous le nom de « l'Héritier ». Comprenez : « L'Héritier de Voldemort »… L'Angleterre comptait officiellement un nouveau mage noir. Après l'histoire de la marque, même Ron ne pouvait plus nier que… tous les signes étaient là. Allaient-ils bientôt voir un éclair flotter dans le ciel de Londres ?

Dire que tout cela était engendré par Harry… Il devait être totalement englué dans ces évènements pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il devenait. Si seulement il pouvait voir la situation de l'extérieur…

Ron s'était repris. Le meilleur moyen d'aider Harry était de le stopper. Grâce à Selwyn, il avait appris qu'Harry était à la recherche d'Antonin Dolohov et de Thorfinn Rowle. Des noms qui lui étaient désagréablement familiers… Des Mangemorts aussi sinistrement célèbres devraient croupir en prison. Pourquoi Harry les cherchait-il au fin fond de l'Irlande ?

Cela le ramenait à l'affaire du Repère du Diable, où ils avaient trouvés cinq Mangemorts calcinés. Que faisaient ces monstres en liberté ? Quelque chose n'était pas clair et Ron le sentait. La presse aussi commençait à s'interroger, exerçait de plus en plus de pression au sein du Ministère. Le peuple, à son tour, grondait qu'on lui avait caché la vérité. Pourquoi le Ministère aurait-il relâché des assassins dans le plus grand secret ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ?

En se faisant ces réflexions, Ron y vit plus clair dans les motivations d'Harry. Il cherchait la vérité, lui aussi. Mais cette fois, il invoquait la justice en perpétrant des actes de barbarie. Le Harry qu'il connaissait ne s'y serait jamais pris ainsi… Et puis pourquoi Dolohov et Rowle ? Pourquoi Harry s'intéressait-il à un scandale politique alors qu'il venait de perdre sa famille ? Avait-il pu apprendre quelque chose que les Aurors ignoraient ?

Ron avait incliné la tête au milieu de ses paperasses. Si des Mangemorts avaient été libérés dans son dos, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas être au courant de grand-chose. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Dolohov et Rowle devaient être liés aux meurtres de Ginny et des enfants. De là, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'Harry en veuille au monde entier…

Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était ces gens rassemblés autour de lui. Harry n'avait jamais aimé diriger les foules, il n'assumait pas son rôle de leader que la vie lui avait confié. Pourtant, ces personnes avaient été là et avaient tué avec lui, _pour_ lui. De vrais disciples, presque comme…

« …des Mangemorts »

Ron s'était pris la tête à deux mains. La Marque, les disciples… Il ne manquait plus qu'un serpent enroulé autour de son cou.

Pourquoi ces gens le suivaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait leur apporter ? Si les Londoniens étaient mécontents d'apprendre que des Mangemorts rôdaient en liberté, il leur en faudrait en revanche beaucoup plus pour qu'ils manifestent ouvertement. Qui pouvait s'engager à un point aussi extrême dans cette chasse aux Mangemorts ?

« Des personnes qui ont les mêmes raisons qu'Harry, bien sûr. »

Ron n'en était pas revenu de son éclair de génie. Déjà lors de l'incendie au Repère du Diable, Harry n'était pas seul. Cette fois, il avait recommencé, mais ils étaient encore plus nombreux. Ces réflexions l'avaient mené très vite à une autre conclusion :

« Il n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter… Ça ne s'arrêtera pas. »

Puis, presque immédiatement :

« Sauf si je le stoppe ! Allez Ron ! Tu peux le faire, tu peux encore le sauver ! »

Alors Ron s'était jeté avec l'énergie du désespoir dans ses recherches. Selwyn avait entendu Harry prononcer deux noms : Ethan, et Joanna. C'était peu, mais c'était déjà un début. Patiemment, Ron avait dressé la liste de toutes les familles des victimes de Mangemorts. Toutes les personnes susceptibles de leur vouer une telle haine, surtout après avoir appris qu'ils étaient en liberté. Bien entendu, la liste était longue, mais Ron s'intéressa en priorité à la famille directe. Heureusement pour lui, les Mangemorts s'étaient faits discrets durant leur liberté retrouvée, il n'avait donc pas d'autres crimes sérieux à archiver. De plus, Ethan et Joanna n'étaient pas des prénoms aussi courants que John et Mary.

Au terme de son recensement, Ron n'avait déniché aucun Ethan. Que ce soit dans la famille proche ou l'entourage plus lointain, il n'y en avait aucune trace. Selwyn l'avait décrit comme ayant une quarantaine d'années, très grand, les yeux clairs. Ron était donc remonté plus de 25 ans en arrière mais Ethan n'apparaissait nulle part.

Pour Joanna, c'était différent. Il y en avait plusieurs, toutes nées après la disparition de Voldemort. Une seule avait vécu la Grande Guerre. Elle avait deux ans de moins que Harry, et elle était blonde, comme Selwyn la lui avait décrite. Elle vivait au 221 Pleasant Street, dans une banlieue de Londres. C'était là que Ron et ses hommes se rendaient.

**XXX**

La maison était coquette, chaleureuse, identique à toutes les autres. Pas le genre d'endroit qu'on aurait pu qualifier de repère de…disciples. Ceci dit, Ron était en train d'apprendre cruellement qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier aux apparences.

Ils étaient trois Aurors. En théorie, ils ne venaient que recueillir un témoignage de routine. Ron doutait sérieusement que cette piste le mènerait quelque part, le coup de chance aurait été un peu trop phénoménal. Ceci dit, vu le calvaire qu'il vivait depuis plusieurs mois, il était temps que la chance lui sourit. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

**XXX**

C'était le 21 décembre. Harry vivait chez Joanna depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à planifier l'opération en Irlande, c'est-à-dire un peu moins de trois semaines. En effet, même si un cloaque pouilleux au milieu d'une rue malfamée était le dernier endroit où le Ministère penserait à le chercher, Ethan estimait qu'il était trop dangereux pour Harry de loger au milieu d'un nid de criminels. Aussi avait-il déménagé pour cette petite banlieue moldue de Londres, qui n'était pas mal non plus, question camouflage.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il était deux heures de l'après-midi. Joanna n'attendait personne, et les visites étaient rares. Si un de leurs alliés se manifestait, il transplanait en général directement dans le salon. Avec sa méfiance habituelle, Joanna toucha son Galion du bout de sa baguette pour prévenir Ethan. Puis elle ouvrit la porte, Harry demeurant en retrait dans l'ombre du séjour. Il entendit des voix provenant de l'entrée, et se figea lorsqu'il reconnut celle de Ron :

- Joanna Chalmers ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Je suis l'Auror Weasley, je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

Harry perçut le trouble de Joanna. Elle ne paniquait pourtant pas facilement. Lui-même sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Que ferait-il s'il se retrouvait devant Ron ?

Harry avait perdu le fil de la conversation, mais entre-temps, Ron avait trouvé le moyen de se frayer un chemin dans l'entrée :

- Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! C'est une violation de domicile !

Il pénétra dans le salon, et inconsciemment, Harry sortit de l'ombre. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Comme de vieux amis qui ne se sont pas revus depuis un bail. Pendant cet intervalle de temps, il y avait eu une trentaine de morts, sans compter les blessés. Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ron était trop choqué pour réagir, alors Harry brisa la glace :

- Salut, Ron.

La première chose que Ron constata, c'était qu'Harry avait changé. Pas seulement mentalement, mais aussi concrètement, physiquement. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Il lui semblait soudain plus dangereux et plus fort. Mais surtout, il y avait la manière dont ses yeux allaient et venaient sans cesse d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, inspectant le moindre recoin, le moindre détail. On aurait dit un animal aux aguets, un prédateur en chasse. Il y avait dans ce regard un aplomb que le Harry d'autrefois n'aurait jamais manifesté. Une volonté froide et implacable.

- Harry… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?

- Ron… On nous a menti. Mais puisque personne n'est décidé à rétablir la justice, alors je m'en charge, c'est tout.

Harry était très calme à présent. C'était comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il devait dire, les mots s'enchaînaient logiquement sans qu'il ait besoin d'y réfléchir.

- La justice ? Tu appelles ça la justice ? J'ai vu ce que tu as fait en Irlande ! Nom de Dieu Harry, c'était un véritable carnage !

A cet instant, les autres Aurors forcèrent le barrage de Joanna et tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Les baguettes pointèrent aussitôt les unes vers les autres, jusqu'à ce que Ron se rende compte de l'absurdité de leur situation :

- Ne sois pas ridicule Harry ! Baisse ta baguette !

- Pourquoi ce serait ridicule ? Tu es là pour me ramener, non ?

- Pour l'instant je veux juste…parler, Harry. Je t'en prie, il faut qu'on ait une discussion !

Harry scruta les yeux de Ron, et quelque chose au fond de lui se rappela qu'il était son ami. Il fit un signe de tête à Joanna, et tous baissèrent leurs armes, Aurors compris.

- Comment va Albus ?

Cette question s'était soudain imposée au sommet de ses priorités. Le visage de Ron se contracta :

- Il souffre de voir ce que son père est en train de devenir.

- Ah ne m'énerve pas avec ça, Ron. Tu ne l'as pas vécu. Tu n'y étais pas ! J'ai déjà découvert que le Ministère a fait relâché des Mangemorts et bien plus encore ! Comment je pourrais rester là sans rien faire ?

- Harry il faut que tu t'arrêtes !

- Quoi ? Mais tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis !

- La marque, les exécutions, et tous ces cinglés autour de toi ! Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ! Les gens t'appellent l'Héritier ! Tu es en train de devenir Lui !

- Arrête tes conneries. Voldemort ne s'est jamais battu pour une cause juste. Il se battait pour le pouvoir. Moi je ne veux pas du pouvoir, regarde où ça a mené.

- Il y a un problème c'est vrai. Je m'en suis rendu compte moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne méthode ! Harry, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre !

- Et tu me suggères quoi ? M'en remettre aux Aurors ? Le Ministère est pourri, pourri de l'intérieur, on ne peut faire confiance à personne ! Tout a été fait dans mon dos, Lewison savait, tout le monde savait, peut-être même toi !

Ron devint rouge de colère :

- Comment oses-tu me soupçonner ? Ginny était ma sœur !

Ces mots bloquèrent la répartie d'Harry dans sa gorge :

- C'est vrai… J'ai été trop loin, pardonne-moi.

- Celui à qui tu dois demander pardon, c'est ton fils. Ton fils que tu as abandonné tout seul alors que tu es le seul parent qu'il lui reste ! Tu pars à droite et à gauche massacrer des Mangemorts qui n'ont aucun rapport avec Ginny, Albus, ni même avec toi !

- Tu ne comprends rien ! C'est pour lui que je fais tout ça ! Les Mangemorts sont responsables de la mort de sa mère, de son frère et de sa sœur, et j'ai bien l'intention de lui obtenir réparation !

- Albus n'en a rien à faire de ta réparation, ce qu'il veut c'est son père !

Harry ne dit rien. Il fixa Ron, haletant en face de lui. Il réalisa soudain le mur infranchissable qui s'était élevé entre eux. Harry avait passé une ligne que Ron était incapable de comprendre, ni même d'appréhender. Il n'avait pas vécu l'horreur. Il n'avait pas été piégé et abandonné de tous. Il ne comprendrait jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, hein Ron ? reprit Harry dans un souffle. Rentrer bien sagement avec toi chez les fous ? Après ce qui est arrivé, je crois que je ne serais pas prêt d'en sortir.

- Le Ministère tiendra compte de ton statut…

- Le Ministère ! Ils veulent ma peau depuis le début ! Quant à mon statut… Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis plus l'Elu. Tu voudrais que je te suive en prison et que je dise adieu à ma liberté ? Tout ça pour avoir remis des assassins à leur juste place ? C'est hors de question. Et ça ne me rendrait pas plus présent pour Albus.

- Harry…

Un brusque craquement retentit dans un coin du salon. Un homme grand, entièrement vêtu de noir, surgit du néant. Ron le dévisagea avec tout le dégoût dont il était capable :

- C'est toi Ethan ?

Ethan analysa la situation en une fraction de seconde :

- Harry, il faut partir. Cet endroit n'est plus sûr.

- Harry, ne le suis pas ! Ce que tu fais est mal, je suis sûr que tu le sais ! Ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire ! Viens avec moi, Hermione et moi, on peut t'aider !

- Et comment ?

C'était Ethan qui avait répondu à sa place.

- En l'enfermant quelque part et en le forçant à oublier toute l'histoire ?

- Toi, la ferme ! C'est un psychopathe, Harry ! Il n'y a qu'à le regarder !

- Je t'interdis de dire du mal d'Ethan ! Il m'a aidé quand personne d'autre n'était là pour moi !

- On ne représente donc plus rien pour toi ? Tout le monde est très inquiet, nous voudrions tout faire pour t'aider mais… si tu continues comme ça, nous ne pourrons pas te suivre. Où est passé mon ami qui se dressait corps et âme contre Voldemort ? Qui défendait la Justice et le Bien, sans jamais tuer une seule fois ?

Harry leva sur lui un regard sombre :

- Tuer, tu vois, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Ron sut à quoi il faisait allusion. Ginny, les enfants, le Furosensis… Sa gorge se serra mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre :

- Ron, j'ai réalisé qu'un drame pareil ne se limitait pas à moi. Il est de mon devoir d'abattre un Ministère qui trahit son peuple dans son dos. Je trouverai les vrais meurtriers de Ginny. Quand le peuple saura la vérité, tous approuveront mes actes, et je ne serai plus traité comme un paria. Si pour arriver à cela, je dois user des mêmes méthodes que mes ennemis… alors je le ferai. Je ne suis plus celui que j'ai été. Avant, j'ai toujours été faible. Aujourd'hui, pour les coupables, je peux dire que je n'ai aucune pitié.

Harry tendit la main à Ethan, l'autre à Joanna. Ron y vit le signe d'une passation de pouvoir, et la perte définitive de celui qui avait été pour lui comme un frère :

- Harry, non… Nous sommes toujours tes amis…

Ethan adressa à l'Auror un regard qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Un regard empli de triomphe, de défi, et d'un mépris glacial. Ron fixa ces iris pâles, empli d'une conviction nouvelle et terrible. Il connaissait cet homme.

Il fit un pas en avant, mais Harry transplana, avec Ethan et Joanna. La main de Ron s'était refermée sur du vide.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci aux nouveaux venus, et à ceux qui restent, malgré l'attente parfois très longue ^^

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

**Chapitre Dix-huitième**

C'était le 24 décembre. La veille de Noël. Harry avait transplané dans la neige et le froid, pour atterrir tête la première dans une congère englacée. En se redressant, il rabattit l'ombre de sa cape sur lui. Puis il regarda aux alentours avec un dernier soupçon d'appréhension…et se détendit. Il n'y avait personne, il était suffisamment loin. Il avait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait.

Oldtown, petit village de 800 habitants, proche banlieue de Londres. Domicile de Ron, Hermione, Rose et Hugo Weasley. Et depuis peu, domicile d'Albus Potter.

Harry contempla les lumières de la place en contrebas, et entama sa descente. Les hurlements d'Ethan résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il avait tout tenté pour le dissuader, absolument tout. Mais Harry avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps, et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Les paroles de Ron lors de leur réunion impromptue l'avaient ébranlé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pour Noël, Harry voulait voir son fils.

Il avait tout prévu. Il savait que le village serait probablement infesté d'Aurors, sur le pied de guerre à l'attendre. Ron serait évidemment de la partie, puisqu'il était tout de même le premier intéressé. Mais aucun de ces obstacles ne l'avait fait douter de sa résolution un seul instant. Il éprouvait à présent un besoin absolu, viscéral, de prouver à Albus qu'il était toujours son père et qu'il occupait la moindre de ses pensées.

Harry avait repéré une petite colline, à cinq kilomètres du village, suffisamment loin et difficile d'accès pour ne pas faire partie de la zone quadrillée. Il pensait pouvoir y transplaner en toute sécurité, et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Au final, le plus grand danger de la soirée avait été ces congères qui dérobaient la neige sous ses pieds.

Avant de venir, il s'était assuré qu'Albus passerait bien Noël chez les Weasley. Il avait ses sources. Une des femmes qui s'étaient ralliées à sa cause, Holly MacCausland, travaillait au Ministère de la Magie au service de la S.A.L.E, aux côtés d'Hermione. Il ne lui avait été guère difficile de glisser Noël dans la conversation, un jour qu'elles buvaient un thé entre deux dossiers, et Hermione lui avait confié qu'ils fêteraient Noël en famille à Oldtown, cette année. La tradition dans la famille Weasley voulait que Noël soit célébré à tour de rôle chez chacun des membres de la tribu. Cette année, peut-être pour réunir un peu de chaleur autour de Ron et Hermione, doublement affectés par la tragédie, le réveillon serait organisé dans leur jolie maison de campagne, suffisamment vaste pour accueillir tout le monde. Elle servirait d'ailleurs, bien plus tôt qu'ils ne l'imaginaient tous, de nouveau Q.G à l'Ordre du Phénix, lorsque les évènements deviendraient incontrôlables.

Toutes ces considérations étaient au-delà de l'esprit d'Harry. Il ne pouvait même pas envisager que ses amis le perçoivent comme une menace. Même si, inconsciemment, il avait cessé de compter sur qui que ce soit d'autre que sur lui-même. A part Ethan, peut-être. Parce qu'Ethan avait su se rendre indispensable, dans les pires situations possibles. Ce genre de lien ne se défait pas.

Harry arriva au bas de la colline, un bon kilo de neige dans les chaussures. Et il restait encore deux ou trois champs à traverser, avant d'arriver en vue de la maison. Loin de le rebuter, cela le fit sourire. Il réalisa à quel point il était bon, agréable, serein, de n'avoir devant lui que des obstacles physiques, qu'il pourrait aisément surmonter. Ne pas avoir à se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre, si ce n'est de la douleur de ses muscles. Il avait oublié ce genre de sensations authentiques, et simples. Il entama sa marche d'un bon pas. En arrivant à la lisière du village, il prit soin de se dissimuler pour guetter les Aurors. Il resta immobile pendant presque une heure, le temps de repérer leurs rondes, et le meilleur moment de s'engouffrer dans la faille.

Puis il abandonna sa baguette sur le sol. Il y avait sans doute une alarme chargée de détecter sa magie, s'il devait entrer, il le ferait en simple Moldu. Il se redressa dans le silence de la nuit et s'approcha des premières maisons.

Tout aurait pu être fini à cet instant. Si Ethan avait transplané quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais Harry franchit le seuil du village et un cri retentissant déchira l'obscurité. Au même instant, ou presque, un craquement sonore se brisa en écho sur les collines et Ethan apparut, hors d'haleine. Il aperçut Harry et tendit la main pour le retenir mais il était trop tard. Une armée d'Aurors se matérialisa devant lui et une cage jaillit de nulle part, emprisonnant l'Elu contre le sol gelé.

Ethan était déjà passé à autre chose. Son esprit fonctionnait vite et à plein régime. Les Aurors, et surtout Ron, sans doute, avaient eu une idée de génie : piéger Harry avec la seule technologie qu'il n'attendrait pas de leur part : une alarme Moldue. Ethan, lui, était arrivé trois secondes trop tard, le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour forcer enfin Holly MacCausland à lui révéler la destination d'Harry. Seulement maintenant, l'attention des Aurors était distraite par la présence de l'Elu, qu'ils avaient guettée toute la nuit. C'était le moment idéal pour agir.

Ethan jaillit de l'ombre comme un diable de sa boîte et jeta un sort à grande échelle : une énorme bourrasque de vent qui balaya les Aurors à dix mètres à la ronde. Sans attendre, il entama une série de Stupéfix. Il maîtrisa dix, quinze hommes. Mais il y en avait déjà d'autres qui arrivaient. Il fallait faire vite…

Il se jeta sur la cage où Harry restait prisonnier, totalement désarmé sans pouvoir user de sa baguette, mais même s'il l'avait eu, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Harry connaissait ce genre de matériel. C'était une Orbe Insensible, un artefact très rare et extrêmement dangereux. Pour faire simple, une sorte de trou noir magique. La cage n'était que l'aspect qu'il avait revêtu dans le monde physique. Pénétrer dans l'Orbe retirait toute source de pouvoir. Et, accessoirement, pouvait engloutir la vie de son occupant. Qu'on ait donné l'ordre de se servir d'une telle arme contre lui démontrait à quel point la situation était grave, plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ron n'avait pas pu autoriser une telle chose. Par conséquent, les ordres devaient venir de plus haut. Malgré sa mauvaise posture, Harry comprit tout cela en une fraction de seconde, et il sourit. Oh oui… Quelqu'un avait peur de lui. De lui et de ce que ses actes étaient en train de dévoiler.

Il vit Ethan se ruer vers lui et son sens des priorités reprit le dessus. Il était perdu. Il s'était fait prendre comme un bleu. Même si Ethan tentait de fracasser la cage à mains nues, il serait incapable de le libérer. Non, ouvrir une Orbe Insensible, c'était une connaissance réservée au programme d'entraînement des Aurors, extrêmement complexe, jamais il n'aurait le temps de lui expliquer comment…

Ethan n'attaqua pas la cage, il saisit le deuxième barreau à une main, pesa de tout son poids sur l'armature du bas et réussit à le soulever de deux centimètres. Il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de la tige de métal, creuse, et en retira une clé, minuscule. Alors il tira encore sur l'armature et la fit coulisser de côté, révélant la base à nue de trois autres barreaux. De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'il résolvait un immense casse-tête chinois.

Il tira sur le cinquième barreau, vers le bas. Le haut de la tige révéla une serrure savamment imbriquée dans le métal. Ethan retourna la clé et l'introduisit par la poignée, sans l'enclencher. Il y eut un déclic. Puis une porte se dessina en longs traits lumineux à travers le métal des barreaux, et Harry fut libre. Il contempla le visage de son sauveur en silence, pendant un long moment.

Un trait de lumière rouge surgit alors de nulle part et découpa une profonde entaille dans son bras droit. Sans réfléchir davantage, Ethan l'entraîna à toute vitesse vers les champs, en dehors du village, et du piège des Aurors. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, ils transplanèrent. Harry eut le temps de voir, à travers la confusion générale, la silhouette de son fils sortir sur le perron, dans la maison juste en face de lui. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres…

Ils réapparurent dans le cloaque d'Ethan, échevelés et trempés de neige. Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Du sang dégoulinait de son bras mais il n'en ressentait même pas la douleur. Ethan le regarda gravement et lui tendit sa baguette :

- J'ai récupéré ça. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être utile.

Puis, plus doucement, il tendit une main pour toucher son épaule :

- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas…

- Ne me touche pas !

Harry avait feulé comme un animal blessé. Il se plaqua contre le mur pour s'écarter d'Ethan, le regard enflammé et terrifié, le sentiment d'avoir été trahi se ranimant comme un poison dormant dans ses veines :

- Je t'ai vu ! J'ai vu comment tu as désactivé l'Orbe ! Seuls les Aurors savent faire ça !

Ethan baissa lentement la main et se pétrifia. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait rien à répondre. Et ce silence sonna comme un aveu aux yeux d'Harry :

- Alors qui es-tu, Ethan Yale ? Tu es l'un des leurs, c'est ça ? Tu es l'un des leurs venu pour me manipuler ? Pour m'agiter comme une marionnette pendant que le monde regarde et éclate de rire ? J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de tous ces mensonges !

Il se jeta sur lui et l'empoigna par la gorge :

- Qui es-tu, bon sang ?! Tu vas répondre !

C'était presque une supplique, un hurlement de rage et de déception.

- Harry, calme-toi…

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

- Je jette ma baguette, regarde…

Le bruit mat du bois qui heurte le sol rompit l'atmosphère électrique.

- Je suis à ta merci maintenant, alors… laisse-moi m'expliquer, d'accord ? Après tu feras ce que tu voudras.

Harry se plongea dans ses yeux pendant de longues secondes…et relâcha sa respiration.

- Très bien. Mais si je vois que tu prépares quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Je t'abats sur le champ comme un chien.

- Je sais.

Harry desserra son étreinte et Ethan reprit son souffle, résistant à l'envie de se masser la gorge.

- Je veux te montrer quelque chose. C'est sous le matelas de mon lit, tu peux l'atteindre de là où tu es. Passe juste ta main en-dessous, au niveau de l'oreiller.

- Passe la toi-même.

Ethan poussa un soupir mais s'exécuta. Il sortit de sous le matelas une petite feuille cartonnée brunie, chiffonnée, pliée en deux. Comme si elle avait visité toutes les poches du monde. Il la tendit à Harry qui la prit sans le quitter des yeux. Il appréhendait déjà ce que c'était.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la fiche, il vit une photo d'Ethan, plus jeune, les cheveux courts et rasé de près, qui le fixait d'un air réglementaire. Il lut : « Ethan Yale, Service des Aurors ». Harry connaissait ce genre de cartes. Il avait la même, chez lui.

Le regard qu'il adressa à son acolyte fut glacé, sans la moindre fureur. Pas même la plus petite émotion. En son cœur, Harry avait déjà pris sa décision. Mais Ethan parla.

- Je suis Auror, dit-il. Je suis entré au Ministère de la Magie il y a 17 ans. J'étais doué, très doué. Mais j'avais tendance à … relever les détails dérangeants. 2 ans après mon intégration, comme tout le reste de ma promotion, j'ai été soumis à des tests psychologiques. Les résultats ont décrété que j'avais un mental idéal pour l'infiltration. Alors j'ai été mis en poste ici, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je devais me fondre dans la masse, lier des relations et signaler tout réseau ou activité criminels. Tu vois de quoi je parle, je suppose. Une façon politiquement correcte de dire qu'on m'avait enterré bien profondément sous six pieds de boue. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je n'avais pas de famille, pas de parents proches… J'avais le sentiment de faire quelque chose de juste et d'utile. J'avais conscience de mener une mission difficile qui n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. J'étais fier de ce que je faisais. Et puis au fil des années, avec le souvenir de Voldemort qui commençait à s'estomper, le Ministère m'a…oublié. Tu comprends, la guerre était finie depuis longtemps. A leurs yeux, je n'étais plus qu'un pion boueux laissé à barboter en eaux troubles, et devenu totalement inutile. Ils n'avaient plus de soucis sur la conscience, plus de raisons de faire appel à moi. J'ai été oublié ici, Harry, dit-il avec un sourire. Je suis venu de moins en moins souvent au Ministère. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis rendu compte que plus personne ne lisait mes rapports. Ça aurait pu me frustrer, j'aurais pu laisser éclater ma colère, mais… De là où j'étais, j'avais commencé à remarquer des choses. Des anomalies. Je disposais en fait du meilleur poste d'observation possible. Parce que les magouilles organisées par le Ministère en haut-lieu, elles se voient ici, tout en bas, dans les _bas-fonds_. J'avais cessé d'exister en tant qu'Auror aux yeux du Ministère, mais j'étais toujours là, et j'assistais chaque jour à ce que le gouvernement dissimule avec soin aux yeux du peuple. La libération des Mangemorts. Je les ai vus arpenter les rues les uns après les autres. C'est là que j'ai compris…que le Ministère était pourri de l'intérieur. Dans ses plus hautes sphères. Que ça ne servait plus à rien que j'en réfère à mes supérieurs, qui se rappelaient à peine de mon existence. Que je ne pouvais plus faire confiance à aucun membre du gouvernement.

Ethan fit un pas vers Harry, qui ne se déroba pas. Il n'avait jamais entendu Ethan s'exprimer aussi longuement. Et il était fasciné.

- Alors oui, Harry. Je suis Auror. Mais toi aussi. Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi. J'ai cessé de reconnaître l'autorité du Ministère depuis longtemps. Je suis une taupe dans leur fourmilière gangrénée dont ils ne soupçonnent même pas l'existence. Alors quand j'ai croisé ta route… Tu m'as donné la flamme qu'il me manquait. Pour agir, enfin. Pour me dresser contre ces traîtres, contre ce système révoltant qui me donne envie de vomir, jour après jour. Aies confiance en moi, je t'en supplie. Parce que je ne peux plus m'arrêter maintenant.

Harry fixa Ethan pendant de longues secondes. Son bienfaiteur, son complice, son ami. Il saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et ne chercha pas à dissimuler son sourire, soulagé, ému, absurdement heureux :

- Je crois que…c'est une bonne chose d'avoir un Auror dans nos rangs.

Alors Ethan sourit lui aussi, un véritable sourire chaud qu'il n'adressait qu'en peu d'occasions, et ils se donnèrent l'accolade comme deux frères.


	20. Chapter 20

Huit mois plus tard

Cela faisait un an que Ginny était morte. Un an que James et Lily Potter pourrissaient sous la terre dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, aux côtés de leurs grands-parents. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées durant ces huit derniers mois.

Harry avait poursuivi sa croisade contre les Mangemorts. A défaut d'une piste sérieuse, il avait traqué tous ceux qui se présentaient à lui, tous ceux dont le bras avait été marqué du sceau de Voldemort. Tout ceci dans l'espoir de tomber par hasard sur Thorfinn Rowle. Ou sur Antonin Dolohov, au mieux.

Il y avait eu beaucoup d'affrontements, beaucoup de nuits passées à attendre, à guetter dans le froid et la pluie, beaucoup de rencontres dans des bouges obscurs, pour rassembler les grappes d'informations que les bas-fonds lui livraient. Et pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Insidieusement, sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte lui-même.

Ses actions, par la force de l'habitude, s'étaient organisées. Le nombre de ses alliés n'avait cessé de croître, à tel point qu'il avait fallu instaurer des règles.

Ethan et Joanna s'étaient révélés d'eux-mêmes comme ses principaux bras-droits. Kevin, Mona, David, Russell, Kitty et Noah, les six premiers, avaient aussi leurs entrées dans le secret des dieux. Les autres, les 49 qui avaient combattu à ses côtés en Irlande, étaient devenus ses lieutenants, ses principales antennes dans le monde extérieur. De tous âges et de toutes professions, ils permettaient à Harry de s'insinuer partout, de savoir ce que le premier ministre mettait dans son café le matin, et ce que le professeur Londubat donnait comme devoirs de botanique à ses élèves de Poudlard. Oui, Harry avait dû beaucoup voyagé ces huit derniers mois. Après que la maison de Joanna eut été compromise, il avait été contraint de se réfugier de nouveau chez Ethan avec la jeune femme. Mais ce repère était trop exposé, trop étroit, il risquait d'attirer l'attention aussi bien du Ministère que des Mangemorts qu'ils traquaient. Alors Harry et Joanna avaient déménagé souvent, alternant entre les domiciles de leurs différents fidèles.

Aucun n'avait une situation suffisamment isolée et une maison suffisamment spacieuse pour les réunir tous. A mesure que leurs disciples se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, l'alliance qui s'était formée autour d'Harry manquait cruellement d'un quartier général. Mais c'était le cadet de leur souci. Les Gallions leur permettaient de se rejoindre et de se contacter où qu'ils soient. Le risque le plus imminent qu'ils leur avaient fallu prévenir, c'était l'infiltration.

Ethan en avait longuement discuté avec Harry. Tous deux, avec leur expérience d'Auror, savaient que le Ministère ne tarderait pas à tenter de les infiltrer, devant l'ampleur que prenaient les évènements. Le bouche à oreille faisait son effet. Les articles de la Gazette du sorcier soulevaient toujours plus de questions que de réponses sur le pourquoi de ces Mangemorts en liberté en Irlande, l'incapacité du Ministère à fournir une explication. Même les Aurors semblaient tomber des nues. Les 49 lieutenants d'Harry n'étaient que les premiers. Chacun d'eux était à la tête de son propre réseau de connaissances, de relations, qui grondaient intérieurement contre le Ministère, pour diverses raisons, et qui n'attendaient que le souffle pour les attiser.

Au fil de ces huit derniers mois, les disciples d'Harry s'étaient faits de plus en plus nombreux. Ils rejoignaient le plus souvent l'alliance par contacts. De proche en proche, la toile s'élargissait, se complexifiait. Ethan et Harry savaient que leur plus grande faiblesse résidait dans cet afflux incontrôlable de partisans. C'est pourquoi Harry avait confié à Ethan la charge de réguler le flot.

Ethan avait été un infiltré pendant dix-sept ans. Il avait si bien fait son travail qu'il avait fini par se retourner contre le Ministère, et par l'infiltrer à son tour, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Bien sûr, sa couverture ne tenait plus à présent. Ron n'avait pas mis longtemps à le reconnaitre et à l'exposer. Mais il avait l'expérience, il savait déceler le mensonge mieux que quiconque. Aussi, toute nouvelle recrue passait désormais devant ses yeux translucides.

Le Ministère n'était pas stupide. Harry était un ancien Auror, Ethan aussi. Ils ne pouvaient pas leur envoyer d'autres Aurors en guise d'espions, ils les auraient reconnus aussitôt. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient envoyer, c'étaient de toutes jeunes recrues. Des jeunes en passe de devenir des Auros, ou qui ne l'étaient devenus que depuis quelques mois. Ethan ne mettait pas plus de deux minutes à les repérer. C'étaient des bleus, on leur avait appris la théorie, mais ils n'avaient pas l'expérience du terrain.

Les premiers qu'Ethan avait repérés, Harry les avait tués. Puis il avait envisagé la situation sous un nouvel angle. Il en avait gardé certains en vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils avouent tout de ce qui se passait au Ministère. Puis il les avait relâchés et révélés aux yeux de tous sur la voie publique. Il avait envoyé à la population un message clair : le Ministère envoyait des Aurors pour l'espionner lui. Au lieu de traquer les Mangemorts, au lieu d'essayer de protéger la population de Londres, le Ministère envoyait ses meilleurs hommes pour empêcher l'Elu de faire justice à des assassins.

L'affaire avait causé un véritable scandale à l'échelle internationale. La Gazette du Sorcier tentait pitoyablement d'étouffer l'histoire en ne publiant rien sur les faits, mais cela ne faisait que les confirmer. Un an après les meurtres de Ginny, James et Lily, le Royaume Uni était au bord de la guerre civile. Le pays était littéralement divisé en deux, entre le Ministère qui tentait de calmer les choses, et la population qui exigeait des réponses. Cela apportait encore plus de partisans à Harry, mais cela forçait aussi les Mangemorts à se faire plus discrets, à se tapir dans des ombres dont eux-seuls avaient le secret.

Une bonne partie de la population soutenait Harry sans même s'impliquer activement dans la lutte. C'étaient des questions gênantes posées aux membres du gouvernement lors des interventions publiques, des tracts qui passaient de main en main sur le chemin de Traverse. Des rumeurs se répandaient, selon lesquelles le gouvernement tout entier était corrompu, qu'il n'avait fait que mentir pour relâcher les Mangemorts dans le dos de tout le monde. Tout ceci dans quel but ? Permettre à nouveau l'accession au pouvoir des vieilles familles sorcières, des Sang-Purs, contre argent et privilèges.

La pression se fit si insoutenable que même Kingsley Shacklebolt se sentit menacé. Pour parer à la tension générale, à l'hystérie collective qui gagnait les rues de Londres, il annonça une grande inspection de son ministère et une purge massive de tout employé soupçonné de complicité dans la libération des Mangemorts.

La poursuite d'Harry était passée au second plan. Ron avait été le seul à faire entendre sa voix pour attirer le Ministère vers son véritable problème : la montée en puissance d'un nouveau mage noir. Mais seuls les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix l'avaient entendu. Les amis d'Harry. Ils avaient commencé à se réunir chez Ron et Hermione après ce que la scène de crime en Irlande leur avait révélé. Le reste du pays se manifestait déjà pour savoir qui mènerait à bien cette inspection, et comment savoir si ces personnes étaient fiables. Le doute infectait toute la classe politique. Le peuple n'avait plus confiance en personne, n'avait plus foi en rien. Si ce n'était en l'Elu. Le premier touché par la tragédie, par la faute du Ministère, le seul à faire bouger activement les choses.

Dans les yeux de Ron, la catastrophe était imminente. Le pays se tenait prêt à basculer dans le vide. Harry étendait son emprise, jour après jour, et tous semblaient tendre les bras pour l'accepter.

Les procès du Ministère eurent lieu néanmoins. Kingsley Shacklebolt procéda lui-même aux interrogatoires, avec pour seuls adjoints quelques membres de l'Ordre dignes de confiance, tels que Minerva McGonagall, exceptionnellement appelée hors de Poudlard. Cette assemblée de combattants rendus célèbres par la grande guerre apaisa quelques peu les tensions dans la classe populaire. Les résultats de la commission furent édifiants : plus de vingt-quatre arrestations, tous les ministères étaient gangrénés, et la source remontait à Lewison, qu'Harry avait assassiné dix mois plus tôt. Loin de le condamner, cela semblait donner encore plus de raison à ses actes.

Le peuple était habitué à voir l'Elu comme son héros. Le Ministère ne pouvait rien dire pour renverser ce statut, au risque de faire face à une foule déchainée exigeant sa démission. Shacklebolt ne pouvait qu'essayer d'équilibrer les choses. Mais au fil des mois, Harry gagnait en assurance. Sa marque était désormais connue de tous. Ron avait vu juste : lorsque le Ministère avait démasqué les complices de Lewison, un éclair avait brillé dans le ciel de Londres. Beaucoup de gens arboraient ce signe en badge ou en pendentif, voire même en tatouage. Comme un moyen de se reconnaitre. Harry faisait entendre sa voix dans chaque Mangemort exécuté, dans chaque scandale que le Ministère était contraint d'exposer.

Un an après le meurtre de Ginny, James et Lily, la situation était parvenue à un statu quo extrêmement fragile. Après les procès et les exécutions qu'ils n'avaient pas manqué de susciter, le Ministère réclamait un délai pour se remettre sur le droit chemin. Harry quant à lui n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne faisait plus confiance au système pour régler les problèmes du pays, fut-il dirigé par Shacklebolt. Shacklebolt n'avait rien fait quand il avait été condamné. Harry poursuivait sa croisade, et après huit mois de tueries sans résultat, il avait eu une idée lumineuse. Lorsqu'il vit l'éclat s'allumer dans les prunelles d'Ethan, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Il y avait un endroit où il n'avait pas pensé à chercher Thorfinn Rowle. Dans sa famille.

La famille Rowle figurait en bonne place dans le registre des familles de Sang-Purs. En se renseignant un peu, Harry n'eut aucun mal à découvrir que le père et le jeune frère de Rowle étaient encore en vie, et qu'ils s'étaient établis quelque part dans la campagne anglaise, retirés du monde des sorciers. Le Ministère leur avait retiré leur vaste mansion familiale après la guerre, mais étonnamment, cinq ans plus tôt, elle leur avait été rendue.

Harry ne prit qu'Ethan et Joanna avec lui. Ils transplanèrent devant la vieille demeure et ne cherchèrent pas à dissimuler leur présence. Joanna fit taire le berger allemand qui s'égosillait dans la cour d'un éclair émeraude. Edwin Rowle sortit en catastrophe de sa maison, les jambes flageolantes, appuyé sur un bâton aussi tordu que son dos :

- Sortez de chez moi ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous !

Harry l'immobilisa et le fit léviter à l'intérieur d'un grand hall envahi de poussière :

- Ethan, trouve le frère.

Ethan partit aussitôt dans les étages, tandis que Joanna inspectait le rez-de-chaussée. Sur la gauche, une grande porte donnait sur un salon où ronflait un feu d'enfer devant deux fauteuils de cuir rouge. Harry projeta Edwin Rowle dans l'un des fauteuils et fit naitre des liens magiques autour de lui. Le vieil homme tremblait si fort que son dentier s'entrechoquait. Il devait avoir plus de quatre-vingt ans.

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis là ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Il comprit que le vieux n'avait pas entendu un mot et répéta, plus fort.

- Je ne vous dirai rien ! beugla le vieux.

Harry soupira. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, et il pouvait lire sur le visage de l'ancêtre les traits de son fils Thorfinn. Ça ne l'aidait pas à se réfréner.

A cet instant, Ethan franchit la porte en trainant derrière lui un grand homme aux cheveux sales, engoncé dans une chemise de nuit élimée. Il jeta l'individu par terre et le ligota devant la cheminée :

- Owen Rowle, lança-t-il en guise de présentations.

Le type avisa son père emprisonné sur le fauteuil, poussa un gémissement de rage, mais un coup de pied dans l'estomac suffit à le faire taire avec un cri de chien blessé.

Harry se concentra sur le père. La marque des Ténèbres s'enroulait librement autour de son bras ridé. Cet homme avait fait la guerre aux côtés de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas l'âge qui allait lui attirer sa pitié :

- Où est votre fils Thorfinn ?

- J'en sais rien ! cracha le vieux. Et c'est pas à vous que je le dirais ! Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. Alors allez-y, descendez moi. Je vais pas me mettre à supplier pour que vous m'épargniez ! Vous tirerez rien de plus de moi !

Harry eut un soupir agacé. Joanna revint dans le salon sans avoir trouvé trace de Thorfinn. Alors Harry changea de tactique. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de déraper comme avec Travers. Il tenait une vraie piste, il fallait faire parler Edwin Rowle :

- Redresse le frère, ordonna-t-il à Ethan.

De la manche de sa chemise, il sortit un couteau qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts. Puis, sans prévenir, il agrippa Owen Rowle par les cheveux et le lui plaqua sous la gorge. Il sentait la sueur et le renfermé. Sa barbe naissante raclait contre la lame affutée. La peur le fit pisser sur le tapis persan, nu comme un ver sous sa robe de chambre grise.

- C'est facile de tuer avec la magie, hein, Edwin ? lança Harry à l'ancêtre qui se redressait pour percer la scène à travers sa cataracte. Je paris que tu n'as jamais versé le sang d'un homme. Pour de vrai. Sentir la vie s'échapper de son corps, goutte après goutte. Les suppliques juste avant que tu frappes. Et les cris lorsque tu l'as fait. Tu veux que je fasse ça à ton fils, Edwin ?

- Tu nous tueras de toute manière ! cria le vieux.

Harry secoua la tête :

- Owen n'était qu'un gosse du temps de Voldemort. Il n'a pas fait la guerre, tu n'as pas eu le temps d'en faire un Mangemort. Son seul crime est d'être né dans ta famille de dégénérés, et je ne peux pas le punir pour ça.

- Et moi, tu vas me tuer, le Sauveur du monde sorcier ? cracha Edwin avec tout le dédain possible.

- Je vais tuer ton fils si tu refuses de me dire où est Thorfinn.

- Tu as dit que tu ne tuerais pas d'innocent !

- Non. Je l'épargnerai si tu parles.

- Tu me demandes de sacrifier un fils pour un autre ?

Harry appuya un peu plus la lame sur le cou d'Owen, jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de sang s'en écoule. Sa proie n'émettait que de faibles gémissements entre ses doigts. Il plissa les yeux et articula pour que le vieux l'entende :

- Sois sûr d'une chose. Je trouverai Thorfinn, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si tu ne me dis pas où il est, je tuerai tes deux fils.

Le vieux ne parlerait pas. Il le vit dans ses yeux. Alors Harry leva le poing et frappa vite et fort dans la poitrine d'Owen Rowle. La lame s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Owen s'effondra en arrière, les yeux révulsés, le vieux hurla. Harry retira le poignard dans un abominable bruit de succion. Aussitôt, du sang s'écoula de la blessure, se mélangeant à la poussière et l'urine.

- Ce coup n'est pas mortel, dit-il.

En tant qu'Auror, il avait bien calculé son geste.

- Un poumon perforé, rien qu'on ne puisse arranger. Celui-là en revanche…

Il releva sa lame, et tandis qu'Owen Rowle se recroquevillait à terre, il se jeta sur lui et lacéra son ventre encore et encore, la lame s'enfonçant dans ses chairs avec un bruit mat sous le silence des témoins. Seul le père hurlait à la mort, de toute la force de ses cordes vocales desséchées.

Harry essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front, se badigeonnant de sang chaud. Owen osait à peine respirer, il crispait les mains sur son ventre comme pour retenir la vie qui s'en échappait. Le vieux sanglotait à présent, des sons qui ressemblaient presque à un rire dément reflétaient la torture de son esprit brisé. Harry ne ressentait rien. Ce genre de scènes ne l'émouvait plus depuis longtemps. Elles étaient devenues routinières. Ses objectifs passaient avant tout.

Owen cracha du sang dans un gargouillis inintelligible.

- Maintenant c'est l'estomac qui est perforé, dit Harry en se relevant auprès du vieil homme. Si on ne le soigne pas tout de suite, il va se vider de son sang et mettra des heures à mourir dans les pires souffrances possibles. A moins qu'il ne s'étouffe dans son propre sang. Je ne sais pas quelle option est la pire.

Harry s'agenouilla auprès d'Edwin Rowle et barbouilla ses mains du sang de son fils :

- Alors, Edwin ? Tu vas me dire où est Thorfinn ? Où tu vas laisser ton fils crever comme un chien ?

- Vous…vous ne l'épargnerai pas !

- Bien sûr que si, je l'épargnerai. Je suis prêt à faire le Serment Inviolable si tu le souhaites. Réfléchis, Edwin. Thorfinn est une belle ordure. Il n'a apporté que la honte sur ta famille. Owen, tu peux peut-être encore en faire quelque chose. Regarde-le. Ne le laisse pas mourir comme ça.

Deux larmes s'écoulèrent des yeux presque aveugles d'Edwin Rowle :

- Il est dans la remise. Au fond du parc. Je vous en prie, ne laissez pas mourir mon garçon.

Harry fit signe à Ethan :

- On verra quand on aura trouvé Thorfinn.

Il sortit du salon avec Joanna, laissant les Rowle à la garde de son plus fidèle allié.

Le parc de la demeure était immense, entouré de conifères, à l'écart du village. Mais à l'heure tardive, alors que la nuit tombait sur les bois, Harry distinguait parfaitement la lueur d'une masure à la lisière des arbres. Il défonça la porte, Joanna derrière lui, et saisit enfin Thorfinn Rowle en pleine lumière, dans l'étreinte de sa magie :

- Salut, Rowle, dit-il sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je sais que ça fait un bail, mais tu as dû entendre parler de moi depuis…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Harry traîna Thorfinn, ligoté par magie, jusqu'au salon des Rowle où la famille se trouva réunie. Dans l'incapacité de parler, Thorfinn lançait des regards fous de rage à son père, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Owen.

- Maintenant, Thorfinn…, murmura Harry tout près de son visage. Je cherche Antonin Dolohov. Et quelque chose me dit que toi, tu sais où le trouver.

Il desserra son emprise pour permettre à Thorfinn de parler. Celui-ci lui hurla en pleine figure :

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit où j'étais, espèce de salaud ?! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

- Silence.

Harry le frappa sèchement. Alors, il traina Thorfinn sur le sol pour qu'il puisse voir le corps déchiré de son frère :

- Owen…

- Où est Dolohov, Thorfinn ? demanda Harry. Il n'y a que lui qui m'intéresse. Je suis sur les traces de l'assassin de ma famille, et je sais que Dolohov détient des informations. Livre-le moi, et je vous laisse tranquille, toi et ta famille.

- Et je suis supposé te croire ?

Excédé, Harry se leva, sortit son couteau maculé de sang et le planta dans la paume d'Owen Rowle. La chose ramassée sur le sol trouva encore la force de crier. Edwin, lui, supplia son fils :

- Dis-lui où est cet enfoiré ! Dis-lui, où il va tuer ton frère !

Harry récupéra sa lame, maintint les doigts d'Owen à plat sur le sol, et commença à lui trancher les phalanges une par une. Owen se débattait tandis qu'Ethan le maintenait prisonnier dans ses bras. Edwin recommença à hurler, crachant des insultes au visage de Thorfinn qui se liquéfiait devant l'horreur de la scène. C'était ironique, venant d'un Mangemort. Il n'avait jamais eu à se confronter à un véritable charnier.

Owen émettait des cris de plus en plus inhumains, et enfin, alors qu'Harry s'attaquait au majeur, Thorfinn Rowle s'écria :

- Il est chez les Malefoy ! Dolohov est allé se réfugier au manoir Malefoy ! Il a foutu le camp dès qu'il a compris que tu le cherchais.

Harry suspendit son geste. Il se releva lentement, se rapprocha de Thorfinn et susurra :

- C'est la vérité ?

Thorfinn acquiesça sans détacher les yeux de son frère. La bouche d'Owen s'ouvrait compulsivement sans laisser échapper le moindre son. Edwin gardait le visage incliné sur ses cordes, la main tendue vers son fils à tel point que les liens l'avait entaillée jusqu'au sang.

Harry leva sa baguette sur Thorfinn et articula :

- Impero.

Aussitôt, il vit la lueur de la conscience s'éteindre dans les yeux de Thorfinn.

- Dis-moi la vérité sur l'endroit où se trouve Dolohov.

- Il est au manoir Malefoy, murmura l'ombre de Thorfinn.

Harry sentit un éclair de jubilation traverser son corps. Malefoy… Il contempla ce qu'il avait fait dans le salon des Rowle. Il était presque impatient de revoir son vieil ennemi.

- Si vous aviez le pouvoir de le soumettre à l'Imperium, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait tout de suite ? demanda Edwin, incrédule.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ethan à l'autre bout de la pièce :

- Parce que c'est plus marrant comme ça.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Ethan abandonna Owen Rowle sur le sol.

- Sauvez-le ! souffla le vieux.

Harry libéra Thorfinn de ses liens :

- Lève-toi.

Le zombie obéit. Il lui mit son couteau dans les mains :

- Tue ton frère.

- Non ! Vous aviez dit que vous l'épargneriez ! Vous aviez promis !

Harry fit face au vieil Edwin :

- Je ne trahis pas ma promesse. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le tuer. Thorfinn, quand tu auras fini, occupe-toi de ton père. Et puis tranche toi la gorge.

Thorfinn émit un grognement en guise de réponse. Il n'avait pas la volonté de se battre pour épargner ceux qu'il aimait. Voldemort avait absorbé tout le bien qui résidait en lui il y a longtemps.

Sans attendre qu'il s'exécute, Harry, Ethan et Joanna sortirent du salon puis transplanèrent dans les hurlements, sous la pluie des coups que Thorfinn Rowle infligeait à son frère.


	21. Chapter 21

Comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, je me remets à cette fiction. Je suis toute seule sur le projet maintenant, mais j'essaierai de ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs cette fois ^^ et de publier un chapitre par semaine. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour, et ça encourage ;D

Bonne lecture

Nathalea

**XXX**

**Chapitre Vingtième**

Harry attendit une semaine avant de mettre son plan à exécution. Ce n'était pas comme prendre d'assaut le vieux père Rowle tremblant sur ses jambes d'octogénaire. Cette fois, c'était différent. Le projet avait nécessité de la préparation et de la méthode. La piste était trop prometteuse pour qu'il puisse se permettre de foncer tête baissée.

Harry n'avait pas remis les pieds au manoir Malefoy depuis que Ron et lui avaient visité les sous-sols, pendant qu'Hermione se faisait torturer par Bellatrix Lestrange. Y penser lui procurait une sensation étrange. A cet instant, alors que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne les avait pas vus, son esprit se tournait vers ses amis et attendait d'eux qu'ils redeviennent ses alliés. Les réflexes ne disparaissaient jamais totalement… Aujourd'hui, c'était Ethan qu'il trouvait à ses côtés :

- Dès qu'on sera rentrés, il faudra qu'on maitrise Malefoy. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il transplane. A priori, ils ne seront que trois dans la maison.

Ethan s'adressait au petit groupe qu'ils avaient réuni pour mener l'attaque. Kitty, Russell, deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années qui étaient là lors de l'assaut en Irlande, et un nouveau, Nate, qui brillait par son enthousiasme. Plus Joanna, évidemment. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'assurance froide qu'elle plaçait dans ses gestes qui poussait Harry à ne pas se passer d'elle.

Leur plan était plutôt simple en fait, mais il nécessitait de la rapidité, et donc un minutage parfait. Vers trois heures du matin, Harry et ses disciples transplanèrent dans le Wiltshire, dans la campagne majestueuse où les Malefoy avaient établi leur domaine. Le manoir était là, comme tout droit sorti d'une nouvelle d'Edgar Allan Poe, immense, sinistre et noir. Une grille en fer forgé narguait le ciel obscur de ses piques, les ifs concentraient leur aura mortelle, et la brume tourmentée faisait naitre des monstres dans ses voiles déchirés. La pleine lune, orange, surnaturelle, jetait sur ce tableau de cauchemar un œil d'apocalypse.

Sans un mot, Harry conjura le sort qui maintenait la grille et la porte d'entrée fermées. Une alarme se déclencha qu'il fit taire aussitôt. Intéressant. Malefoy se tenait sur ses gardes. Malheureusement pour lui, son passif d'Auror avait légué à Harry toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour s'introduire chez lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, du moins pas avant le moment fatidique.

Joanna fut la première à entrer dans le grand hall en mezzanine. Tout de suite en face d'eux, un grand escalier de marbre blanc partait à la conquête des étages. La lumière sanglante de cette nuit étrange se déversait à flot par une rosace cristalline, juste au-dessus de la porte. La soie moirée d'un tapis persan étouffait le bruit de leurs pas, tout en gardant l'empreinte de leur passage. En jetant un coup d'œil sur les motifs entrelacés à ses pieds, Harry vit la marque plus claire qu'avait laissé sa semelle, et il ne put retenir un frisson en songeant aux autres pas qui avaient foulé ce sol avant lui. Voldemort et son armée de Mangemorts. Comment Malefoy pouvait-il encore vivre ici ?

Rien que l'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir. Cette froideur de pierre, le goût d'une poussière étrangement minérale, comme une terre de cimetière. S'il prenait à droite, Harry savait qu'il verrait la longue salle à manger où le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait conseil, dans la peur de ses disciples. Son passé d'Auror, et plus loin encore, son passé d'adolescent lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Il se souvint de ce qu'il éprouvait à cette époque. La terreur et la haine, envers une abomination qui le révulsait. La fureur lui donnait envie de hurler. Voldemort avait massacré tellement d'innocents au nom de son idéal de pureté. Et aujourd'hui, plus de vingt après sa mort, les relents de ce qu'il avait laissé continuaient d'empoisonner la vie de Harry, et du monde sorcier.

Ethan et Joanna ramenèrent Harry à la réalité : ils gravirent les escaliers et l'Elu leur emboita le pas, leurs quatre alliés à sa suite. Les derniers cancrelats de Voldemort étaient encore en vie. Et en ce moment même, Harry se chargeait de les éradiquer.

Un immense lustre les reçut au premier étage. Chaque branche étirait ses cristaux comme sur la corolle d'un grand paon, chaque cristal traversé de cette lueur rousse qui avait enflammé la nuit. Le labyrinthe de corridors qui s'ouvrit devant eux baignait dans cette même atmosphère lourde, fossilisée par des années de pratiques obscures et de traditions obsolètes.

A partir de là, Harry ne connaissait pas les lieux. Il savait qu'Arthur Weasley avait eu l'occasion de perquisitionner le manoir Malefoy, une fois, mais il ne lui avait jamais fait un plan détaillé. Aussi les sept silhouettes encapuchonnées se séparèrent-elles en trois groupes pour sonder les salles immémoriales de la demeure. Harry s'était adjoint Joanna et Nate. Lentement, ils remontèrent un couloir bordé d'une galerie de portraits dans la plus pure tradition aristocratique. Fort heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas allumé de lumière, et les ancêtres de la famille Malefoy demeuraient plongés dans un sommeil solennel.

Harry se surprit à redécouvrir au détour d'un visage les cheveux platine, le nez pointu, les lèvres fines de son vieil ennemi. Malefoy se présentait devant lui comme un souvenir éthéré, et chaque pas l'appelait un peu plus vers ce qu'il savait être la bonne direction.

Harry n'avait aucun mal à se diriger dans le noir. Il se coulait dans les eaux profondes d'un océan sans chaleur, sans couleur, qu'aucune lumière n'avait jamais effleuré, et qui reflétait le calme profond de son âme.

Lorsqu'il poussa une porte en merisier massif, il sut immédiatement qu'il avait vu juste. Un grand lit à baldaquin déployait sa splendeur du haut de ses piliers chantournés. Un édredon d'argent brodé de vert dessinait le corps de Drago Malefoy, endormi, une femme gracile auprès de lui.

Harry resta là un instant à le contempler, lui son ennemi de toujours, qu'il avait pris l'habitude de voir deux fois l'an à la gare de King's cross. Avec le temps, leur querelle s'était apaisée. Harry n'aurait su dire comment, mais il s'était passé quelque chose lorsqu'ils avaient dix-sept ans, dans cette Salle sur Demande en flammes. Avec l'âge et la maturité, Harry avait réalisé qu'il avait toujours ressenti davantage de pitié que de haine pour Malefoy. Parce que c'était un être pitoyable, né dans une famille pitoyable, sans la moindre chance d'échapper à cette vie pitoyable. Quel choix Malefoy avait-il eu, dès le départ ? Avec des parents comme les siens, son destin avait été scellé aussi sûrement que celui d'Harry le jour où Voldemort l'avait gratifié de sa marque.

Telles étaient les réflexions qui animaient Harry encore un an plus tôt, lorsqu'il croisait Malefoy à la gare, avec sa femme et son fils aussi dignement semblables, et qu'ils échangeaient un bref signe de tête. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il levait sa baguette pour le réveiller, Harry ne ressentait plus que l'impatience folle devant la piste qui le mènerait au meurtrier de sa famille :

- Incarcerem.

Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut tandis que les liens l'entravaient. A la seconde même, Joanna lança le même sort pour maîtriser Astoria. Harry n'attendit pas : il se jeta sur Malefoy qui tentait de se redresser, malgré les cordes, et il pointa sa baguette contre son cou pour le forcer à le regarder :

- Arrête de bouger, ou je te tue.

- Potter ?!

Harry vit la surprise et l'adrénaline dilater les prunelles de Malefoy. Sa voix traînante, ses yeux trop pâles, les souvenirs se pressaient à nouveau à la barrière de son esprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie pourquoi il était là :

- Salut, Malefoy. Pas trop surpris de me voir, j'espère. Tu devais bien t'attendre à ce que ce soit ton tour.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Si tu pensais que je méritais de mourir, tu m'aurais fait enfermer à Askaban depuis des années !

Cette logique priva Harry de la moindre répartie, et ça le rendit fou de rage. Dix secondes que Malefoy avait ouvert la bouche, et il avait déjà envie de l'éclater.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Agressif, tremblant de colère et de stress, Malefoy attendait sa réponse. A travers ses liens, il avait saisi la main d'Astoria qu'il pressait dans la sienne pour la dissuader de parler. Et Harry était médusé par sa réaction.

- Tu veux Dolohov ? C'est ça ?

A cet instant, Ethan franchit le seuil de la chambre en poussant devant lui un Scorpius ligoté. Malefoy se crispa encore plus si c'était possible, les cordes craquèrent sur sa peau dénudée, mais il braqua de nouveau son regard de glace sur Harry :

- Ecoute-moi bien, Potter. Je me fous de Dolohov. Après ce que tu viens de me faire, tu auras de la chance si je ne t'étripe pas vivant. Mais si tu touches à un cheveu de mon fils…

Harry lui enfonça sa baguette dans les chairs jusqu'à lui faire ravaler son venin :

- Tu n'es pas en position de proférer des menaces.

- Scorpius…, glapit Astoria.

Joanna la gifla, vite et fort. Elle saisit la jeune femme par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière :

- Tu la fermes !

Malefoy luttait pour retrouver son souffle, mais Harry le vit serrer la main d'Astoria qui refoula ses larmes et se tut. Le regard de Malefoy cherchait le sien. Ce qu'il dit ensuite fut comme un coup de poing en pleine figure :

- Alors c'est vrai… Tu es vraiment devenu taré.

Ethan levait déjà sa baguette, mais Harry le retint :

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. Où est Dolohov ?

- Il est venu ici il y a deux mois de ça. Je l'ai foutu à la porte.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Stupéfait par la coopération de Malefoy, ses réactions…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? renchérit-il avec cette inflexion insupportable. Tu crois que je les apprécie, ces gens ? Que je me soucie d'eux ? Que ce sont mes _amis_ ?

A mesure qu'ils s'échappaient de lui, les mots de Malefoy corrodaient tout ce à quoi Harry s'attendait :

- J'ai toujours trouvé que tu n'étais qu'un faible. Un sale petit pleurnichard balafré qui ne savait rien faire à part envoyer ses amis se faire tuer à sa place.

Harry fut sur le point de lui sauter dessus, mais la suite le retint :

- Je te préfère largement maintenant.

- Tu délires complètement…

- Non… Regarde-toi. Tu as pris les choses en main. Tu es de nouveau _l'Elu_. Le grand homme.

Tout ceci dit avec un tel dédain…

- Mais tu massacres les connards qui ont bousillé ma vie, alors ce n'est pas moi qui vais te retenir. Tu t'es enfin décidé à agir, Potter. Depuis le temps que tout le monde se paie ta tête.

Ethan s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit. Il ne connaissait pas Malefoy. Il pouvait le juger en toute objectivité. Aussi, ses yeux pâles rencontrèrent les siens, et il posa la question :

- Tu essayes de nous faire croire que tu es du côté d'Harry ?

- C'est qui, celui-là ?

- Réponds.

Malefoy le terrassa de son air le plus arrogant :

- Ne m'insulte pas. Je ne serai jamais du côté du Saint Bernard.

Il eut un regard pour Harry, et la main déterminée qui braquait la baguette sur lui :

- Mais aujourd'hui, le Saint Bernard a enfin trouvé ses crocs, on dirait. Et ça ne me dérangerait pas de l'aider à traquer ses proies.

Harry s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il força Malefoy à se redresser à sa hauteur, et il lui demanda :

- Où est Dolohov ?

- A Little Hangleton.

- Dans la maison ?

- La maison des Jeux du Sort, oui.

L'espace d'une seconde, Harry se laissa absorber par le regard hypnotique et sans mensonge de Malefoy.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'entendit-il demander.

- C'était la maison de Tu-Sais-Qui, Potter. Ce sont des choses qui se savent. Il y a beaucoup d'informations qui circulent, au département des Mystères. Des choses dont les Aurors ne sont pas informés.

Harry mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que ces paroles impliquaient. Après la mort de Voldemort, les Malefoy s'étaient retirés de la vie publique. Leur influence, et leur comportement ambigu lors de la bataille de Poudlard, avaient permis à Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy d'éviter la prison. Ils n'avaient toutefois pas survécu longtemps au traumatisme. Lucius était mort quelques mois après la défaite de Voldemort. Déchu, détruit par un maître qui l'avait terrifié et méprisé, rejeté et haï par l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière, la folie avait finalement eu raison de lui. Narcissa l'avait rejoint dans la tombe l'année suivante. Drago s'était retrouvé seul à la tête d'un empire, toujours aussi indécemment riche. Revenir à Poudlard aurait été du suicide pour lui. Il avait fait sa dernière année d'études à Durmstrang, et s'était consacré à l'étude des potions. Harry n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention lorsqu'il en avait entendu parler. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se rappelait que Malefoy avait toujours excellé dans cette matière. Et que son attachement pour Severus Rogue, son parrain, avait toujours été sincère.

Rogue qui s'était avéré être un membre de l'Ordre, au final. Un Mangemort repenti, un partisan de la lumière.

Du fait de son passé, il était évident que Malefoy ne pourrait jamais entrer au Ministère de la Magie en tant que membre du gouvernement. Cependant, ses talents l'avaient amené à une place plus discrète. Il était devenu maître des potions pour le département des Mystères, à devoir travailler sur des projets obscurs dans des salles obscures, sans que personne ne lui dise jamais pour quoi ni pour qui il travaillait. Malefoy avait trouvé le moyen de refaire sa vie. En un sens, il avait trouvé son repentir. Sa manière d'échapper à la guerre qui s'était incrustée en lui quand il avait dix-sept ans. Le hasard avait fait qu'Harry et lui n'avaient jamais eu à se croiser. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry comprenait deux choses.

Il comprenait la haine de Malefoy envers Dolohov, cet homme qui ramenait l'enfer dans sa vie. Et il comprenait que Malefoy, depuis les entrailles sinueuses du département des Mystères, avait appris des choses qu'encore une fois, le Ministère lui avait cachées. Aussi inspira-t-il à fond. Et il demanda :

- Je peux te faire confiance ?

Malefoy lui fit ce sourire cynique qu'il détestait tellement :

- Enlève la couverture.

- Quoi ?

- Enlève la couverture.

Harry tira sur l'édredon. Malgré les liens qui entaillaient son poignet à vif, de sa main droite, Malefoy tenait fermement sa baguette directement pointée sur Harry :

- Je dors toujours avec ma baguette à portée de main, Potter.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait le temps de réagir, il desserra ses doigts et abandonna la baguette entre les draps. La Marque des Ténèbres s'enroulait autour de son bras nu comme un serpent monstrueux. Une empreinte à jamais gravée en lui, pour lui rappeler que le cauchemar avait été réel.

Il passa à cet instant entre Harry et Malefoy une compréhension au-delà des mots, qui leur semblait surnaturelle à tous les deux.

D'un geste bref, Harry libéra Malefoy, Astoria et Scorpius. La jeune femme se précipita hors du lit pour serrer son fils dans ses bras. Harry se fit la réflexion vague qu'Albus et et Scorpius devaient avoir à peu près le même âge. Puis Joanna fit le tour de la pièce, adressa un sourire froid à Malefoy, et déclara :

- C'est plutôt grand, ici. On a notre QG.


	22. Chapter 22

Nouveau chapitre, pour l'instant je tiens mes délais ^^. Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, parfois depuis le tout début, et bienvenue aux nouveaux =)

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous plait. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =)

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

**Chapitre Vingt-et-unième**

Deux jours plus tard

Il était très tôt ce matin-là. La chaleur sourdait de la terre comme un prélude à l'enfer qui s'annonçait. L'aube rouge déchirait le ciel, faisait naitre ce jour à l'existence, dans le chaos le plus total. Et le silence. Aucun bruit n'animait la petite ville d'Oldtown. La maison Weasley demeurait figée, écrasée par les ombres de ce matin d'été. C'était à peine si au loin, une petite brise soufflait sur les champs de lavande, apportant un étrange parfum à ce panorama. Le monde semblait au seuil du basculement. Dans l'attente de savoir si le Soleil réapparaitrait bel et bien, ou s'il retournerait au vide, en engloutissant tout. Lorsque Drago Malefoy transplana ce jour-là, le craquement se répercuta contre les flancs des vallées encaissées, et ce fut comme si les morts brisaient tous leurs os pour prévenir de sa présence.

Une dizaine d'Aurors se manifestèrent aussitôt, et l'alarme Moldue retentit. Malefoy n'y prêta pas attention. Il laissa tomber sa baguette et leva les deux mains. Il avait transplané à la lisière des champs de lavande. Ceux-là même où Harry s'était enfoncé dans la neige quelques mois plus tôt.

Malefoy attendit que les Aurors fassent cercle autour de lui. De là où il était, il vit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, et Ronald Weasley transplana devant lui :

- Malefoy ?!

Visiblement, les Aurors étaient là pour monter la garde au cas où Harry retenterait une visite. Pourtant, une fois qu'il n'y eut plus de doute possible, une fois que Malefoy se fut révélé en pleine lumière, les baguettes ne se baissèrent pas pour autant. Weasley surtout, plissait les yeux dans la clarté du levant, incapable de croire à ce qu'il voyait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je t'en prie, Weasley. Cesse de pointer ta baguette sur moi. On sait tous comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois.

Weasley devint rouge à la lumière du Soleil. Le souvenir des limaces devait encore être cuisant. Malefoy ajouta avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

- Tu crois que ça me plait de venir voir ta sale face de rat ? Si j'avais voulu tenter quelque chose contre toi, tu crois que je me serais pointé en plein jour devant ta baraque ?

Agacé mais maitrisé, Weasley fit signe à ses collègues de baisser leurs baguettes :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

On sentait dans sa voix tout le mépris possible. Un craquement les interrompit : Hermione Weasley venait de transplaner aux côtés de son mari :

- Tiens, ma Sang-de-Bourbe préférée. Ça faisait longtemps.

Ce fut d'abord un étrange mélange de soulagement et de déception qui se peignit sur le visage d'Hermione. Déçue et soulagée que leur visiteur ne soit pas Harry. Puis, dissolvant instantanément sa surprise, elle répondit sans rancœur :

- Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça, Malefoy.

Le silence plana quelques instants. Drago observa la jeune femme sans que personne ne puisse déceler ce qu'il pensait. Seuls Ron, Hermione et Drago pouvaient comprendre ce que ces paroles impliquaient. Toujours cet épisode dans la Salle sur Demande. Toujours ce statut quo qui s'était instauré entre eux, sans qu'ils ne l'admettent jamais de plein front. Malefoy ne pousserait pas la limite au point de s'excuser :

- J'ai des informations pour vous. Potter est venu squatter chez moi depuis deux jours.

Ron ne put retenir un rire sans joie :

- Tu déconnes ? S'il y a bien une personne sur Terre qu'Harry n'a pas envie de voir, c'est bien toi.

- Il a appris qu'Antonin Dolohov était venu frapper chez moi il y a deux mois de ça.

- Dolohov ?

- Oui, Dolohov. C'est lui que Potter recherche. C'est pour ça qu'il massacre tous les Mangemorts un par un depuis des mois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a sur lui ?

- T'es vraiment sûr que tu es Auror, Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que Potter peut bien lui vouloir à ton avis ? C'est Dolohov qui a monté le coup pour le Furosensis.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ?

Malefoy soupira d'impatience :

- Je le déduis. Potter m'a agressé chez moi en pleine nuit pour me demander où il était. Il a assassiné Travers et Rowle, qui étaient ses complices avérés. Et puis, vu que la moitié de sa bande de tarés s'est installée chez moi, je pense pouvoir dire que je suis un peu au courant.

- Ils ont fait quoi ?

- Potter s'est entouré de deux lieutenants. Un mec bizarre qui s'appelle Ethan, et une salope blonde qui s'appelle Joanna.

- Joanna Chalmers, oui. On a failli l'interpeler il y a quelques mois. Harry était chez elle.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande d'incapables… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je risque ma vie en venant vous parler.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser des questions :

- Cette Joanna a décrété qu'ils avaient besoin d'un QG, et que ma baraque ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

A ce stade du récit, Ron leva les mains :

- Attends un peu. Je comprends rien.

- Voilà un merveilleux résumé de ton existence.

- La ferme. Harry s'est pointé chez toi en pleine nuit, avec ses lieutenants, pour te demander où était Dolohov ?

- Oui.

- Et toi, tu savais où il était ?

- Je lui ai dit. J'ai foutu Dolohov à la porte. Je ne voulais pas de lui chez moi.

- Et Harry ne t'a pas… torturé ?

- Je crois que ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Ma femme et mon fils étaient ligotés dans la même pièce que moi. Avec cette cinglée de Joanna qui menaçait ma femme. J'ai dû improviser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hermione ne dit rien, mais Malefoy vit au regard qu'elle lui lançait qu'elle commençait à comprendre :

- Je sais où Dolohov se cache, dit-il. A Little Hangleton. Je l'ai dit à Potter, et je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais de son côté.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- Laisse-moi finir ! Mets-toi un peu à ma place, Weasley. Je lis la Gazette, je bosse au Ministère. Je sais ce que Potter a fait à tous les Mangemorts qu'il a retrouvés. Dans son esprit, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fasse encore la différence entre moi et Dolohov. Il aurait pu me tuer, il aurait pu torturer mon fils sous mes yeux. Comme ce qu'il a fait à Edwin Rowle. Il croyait que j'avais abrité Dolohov. Il était à deux doigts de me tuer. Il en avait envie. Le seul moyen que j'avais pour m'en sortir, pour sauver ma famille, c'était de lui faire croire que j'étais à fond avec lui.

- Harry ne goberait jamais un truc pareil…

- Putain, ferme-la ! Tu-Sais-Qui a détruit ma famille ! Il m'a mutilé de sa marque alors que je n'étais qu'un gosse ! J'ai toutes les raisons d'en vouloir au Ministère pour avoir relâché ces salopards de Mangemorts encore une fois ! J'ai toutes les raisons de vouloir les voir morts ! Je n'ai pas menti à Potter. Dolohov est venu chez moi, et la seule chose qui m'a retenu de le tuer, ou de le livrer aux Aurors, c'est que je ne voulais pas être mêlé à tout ça ! J'ai déjà perdu suffisamment. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est que de vivre sous mon nom, maintenant. Alors je t'interdis de me juger !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ?! Pourquoi tu viens me voir, si tu es tellement d'accord avec lui !

Weasley tremblait de tous ses membres dans le jour naissant. Et Malefoy demeura sans voix face à tant de fureur. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione :

- Il est vraiment long à la détente, hein ?

Il n'y avait plus de force pour la moquerie dans sa voix. L'arrogance masquait sa peur.

- Tu lui as menti pour gagner du temps, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. A la première occasion, tu as transplané jusqu'ici pour nous le livrer.

Ron sembla enfin prendre la mesure de ce qui se passait :

- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ?

Malefoy poussa de nouveau un long soupir. Pendant un instant, il n'osa plus regarder les Weasley, les Aurors autour de lui. Il se perdit dans la beauté du jour, qui dissimulait l'angoisse au fond d'eux. Il articula ces mots comme s'ils lui faisaient mal :

- Parce que Potter est devenu complètement cinglé. Il ne devrait pas être comme ça.

Ebahi, Ron allait faire une remarque qu'Hermione le dissuada de prononcer.

- Cette affaire lui est complètement montée à la tête, poursuivit Malefoy dans le vide. Sa petite armée est en train de le transformer, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète.

Il trouva enfin le courage de regarder Weasley dans les yeux :

- Potter va attaquer Dolohov à Little Hangleton dans deux semaines. Je sais où, quand, comment, je peux tout te dire. Tu dois l'arrêter.

Les lavandes frissonnèrent dans la brise chaude. Lorsque Weasley voulut répondre, ce fut Hermione qui fit un pas en avant :

- On ne peut pas.

- Comment ça ? cracha Malefoy.

- On ne peut pas l'arrêter maintenant. Le peuple entier est avec lui. Le monde sorcier le voit comme un héros. A l'inverse, le Ministère est fragile, peut-être encore corrompu, et plus personne ne lui fait confiance. Même pour Shacklebolt, c'est difficile. Tu ne comprends pas, Malefoy ?

Avec toute la douceur possible, Hermione énonça cette vérité toute simple :

- Si on arrête Harry maintenant, ou pire, si on le tue… Si le Ministère intente la moindre action contre lui… On ira droit à la guerre civile. Le peuple ne tolèrera pas que l'on s'en prenne à l'Elu alors que les Mangemorts sont encore dehors. Il nous renversera, et Harry n'aura plus qu'à prendre le pouvoir.

- Harry n'a jamais voulu ça, intervint Ron.

- Qu'il le veuille ou non, il en a pris le chemin. Ses partisans le porteront au pouvoir, et il sera libre de se lancer dans ses purges meurtrières. Libre de reprendre Albus.

Ron mesura la portée de ces paroles. Mais Malefoy ne l'entendait pas de cette manière :

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'allez rien faire ?

- Nous devons d'abord renverser l'opinion publique contre lui, répondit Hermione. Il faut faire réaliser aux gens la menace qui pèse sur eux. Leur faire voir les horreurs qu'il a commises, les similitudes entre Voldemort et celui qu'il est en train de devenir.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre, Granger ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, le peuple l'adule. Même moi je ne cracherais pas contre la mort de Dolohov.

- Je me fiche que Dolohov vive ou meurt. Au point où nous en sommes. Pour Little Hangleton, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Tu es sûr que c'est bien lui qui est derrière le Furosensis ?

- C'est lui, Potter me l'a confirmé. Mais Dolohov n'aurait jamais agi de lui-même. C'est un mercenaire. Il a forcément reçu des ordres.

- Là n'est pas la question. A quel point Harry te fait-il confiance ?

Malefoy se fendit d'un rictus :

- Il me déteste toujours autant, si c'est ça que tu insinues. Mais je crois qu'il me fait confiance. Etonnamment, ça le rassure de revoir un visage familier.

- Bien. Il va t'emmener à Little Hangleton ?

- Pour rien au monde je ne mettrais les pieds là-bas !

- Il le faut.

Hermione s'avança pour affronter Malefoy dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir la glace se fissurer dans ce regard si gris :

- Harry va tuer Dolohov. Admettons qu'il lui fasse avouer qui a commandité les meurtres. Ça veut dire que d'ici quelques semaines, Harry aura trouvé le meurtrier de sa famille, et qu'il l'aura exécuté. Pourtant, je ne crois pas qu'il va s'arrêter. Il a mis quelque chose en marche, Malefoy. Punir les responsables de la mort de sa famille ne lui suffit plus. Il va se trahir. Et nous avons besoin d'un témoin pour dire la vérité aux gens.

- Tu ne penses pas à …

La colère étouffa les mots de Malefoy dans sa gorge :

- J'ai menti pour protéger ma famille ! Je suis venu vous voir pour que vous l'arrêtiez, et pour que vous éloigniez ces tarés de la chambre de mon fils ! Je ne jouerai pas ce rôle une seconde de plus !

- Malefoy…

Médusé, Ron suivait le cours de la conversation, mais la colère de Malefoy éclata :

- Je refuse de revivre ça encore une fois ! Le seigneur des ténèbres, les disciples, tous marchant libres comme l'air dans ma propre maison ! Je refuse de faire entrer ça dans la vie de mon fils ! Je ne lui ferai pas subir ce que j'ai subi ! La terreur, la souffrance et la mort… Je refuse de vous servir d'indic !

- Les vacances d'été se terminent dans deux jours, intervint Weasley. Tu n'as qu'à envoyer Scorpius à Poudlard, et l'y laisser le reste de l'année. Il sera en sécurité.

- Pourquoi je devrais faire ça pour vous ?

Hermione répondit timidement, mais dans sa bouche, cela sonnait comme une évidence :

- Ce n'est pas pour nous que tu le fais, ni même pour toi. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Harry ne devrait pas être comme ça. Nous devons protéger notre monde, bien sûr. Mais nous devons surtout le sauver de lui-même.

Elle hésita un instant, puis lui prit les mains. A sa grande surprise, Malefoy ne se déroba pas :

- Je t'en prie. Je sais que c'est dangereux, et que tu ne nous dois rien. Mais nous avons besoin de toi. L'opportunité que tu nous offres est inespérée. Nous allons tout faire pour renverser l'opinion publique, je te le promets. Nous ferons aussi vite que possible, pour que cela ne dure pas. Mais tu es la seule personne qui puisse nous permettre de l'atteindre.

Malefoy était comme captivé par la tension qu'il sentait dans la voix de la jeune femme. Weasley, lui n'arrivait toujours pas à en croire ses yeux. Hermione murmura :

- Aide nous, Drago. Nous devons le ramener.

Et Malefoy ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Le Soleil se levait sur le drame qui entachait leurs vies. Il se rappelait sa haine et son dégoût pour Granger, une haine plus ténue envers ses parents, la vague conscience, juste sous la surface, que ces jugements de valeur étaient absurdes. L'émotion nouait sa gorge. Il avait peur pour sa famille, peur pour sa vie. Peur du démon qui vivait désormais entre ses murs. Son vieil ennemi lui manquait, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Une étrange nostalgie envers une époque où leurs relations étaient claires, nettes, sans ambiguïtés. Mais surtout, Malefoy ressentait l'appel du devoir. Une émotion qui ne l'avait plus étreint depuis si longtemps. Une émotion qui le terrassait, le détruisait, et ranimait en même temps un espoir perdu tout au fond de son cœur. L'espoir de se racheter.

Ce jour-là, sans en prendre pleinement conscience, Malefoy choisit de se laver des crimes qu'on lui avait reproché, des crimes qu'il s'était lui-même reproché. Pour lui, et même pour Potter, il voulait faire rentrer les choses dans le droit chemin. Revenir aux places qui auraient dû être les leurs.

Ce jour-là, Drago Malefoy devint membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.


	23. Chapter 23

Je ne pourrai pas écrire ce weekend, alors j'ai pris un peu d'avance =)

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

**Chapitre Vingt-deuxième**

Retour auprès d'Albus, un peu plus de deux ans après la mort de Ginny, James et Lily

Albus sortit du bureau de McGonagall, en même temps que Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Victoire et Ted. Les enfants de l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet. Albus avait encore en tête le serment qu'il venait de prononcer : « Je le ferai ». Et il ne ressentait plus rien. Quelque chose était mort au fond de lui. Les mots lui avaient échappés comme s'il attendait depuis longtemps que cette décision soit prise. Il servirait d'appât pour piéger son père. Cela se passerait à Poudlard, car c'était depuis toujours le bastion de l'Ordre, le symbole de leur triomphe sur la magie noire, et une place forte qu'ils seraient à même de défendre.

Albus pressa le pas, regardant droit devant lui, sans prêter attention aux murmures qu'il suscitait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry avait assassiné Kingsley Shacklebolt. Une semaine d'immobilisme glaçant, où plus aucune information n'était parvenue depuis la capitale, si ce n'était un tout nouveau numéro de la Gazette qui proclamait la prise de pouvoir d'Harry Potter. Depuis, plus rien. Il ne se passait rien. Le nouveau mage noir devait remettre de l'ordre dans les institutions, éliminer ses opposants, ceux qu'il considérait comme des traîtres, et placer ses pions à leur place. Il devait s'assurer le contrôle total du pays, avant d'entamer la prochaine étape.

Tout le monde attendait. L'Ordre du Phénix attendait. Et à présent, Albus aussi attendait. Quand son père allait-il frapper ? Quand son attention se tournerait-elle vers Poudlard, et vers son fils ? Quand déciderait-il de le réclamer ?

En plein mois de septembre, la réunion de l'Ordre s'était tenue en urgence au domicile de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Albus, ainsi que ses cousins et amis, avaient exceptionnellement transplané avec la directrice de Poudlard pour assister à la séance. Séance au terme de laquelle tout avait été décidé. Lorsque son père viendrait le réclamer, Minerva McGonagall fermerait les portes de Poudlard. Un refus catégorique. La suite n'était pas difficile à deviner. Il était évident qu'une bataille s'ensuivrait, et alors…

Albus serra les poings. Les couloirs s'étaient largement clairsemés, depuis l'assassinat du premier ministre. Les parents, partagés entre la sécurité qu'offrait Poudlard et l'angoisse de savoir leur progéniture loin d'eux, avec le souvenir de la dernière bataille, avaient pour la plupart choisi de rapatrier leurs enfants chez eux. Mais pas Albus. Tous les enfants de l'Ordre répondaient présent, leurs parents sur le qui-vive, prêts à se manifester à la moindre alerte.

- Albus !

Albus ignora la voix de Rose pour s'enfuir plus loin dans le labyrinthe de couloirs. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne voulait pas sentir la pitié de sa cousine trop compatissante lui coller à la peau, alourdir ses épaules de perspectives inéluctables. Il voulait se retrouver seul.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à comprendre ses intentions et le laissèrent tranquille. Il se doutait bien que Rose se débrouillerait pour le filer en douce, mais tant qu'il ne l'avait pas dans les pattes, il s'en moquait. Elle s'était toujours montrée protectrice avec lui. Depuis le début. Son attachement et leur complicité naturelle l'avaient beaucoup aidé, mais quelques fois, elle l'étouffait.

La vérité, c'était qu'Albus se savait asocial, changé à jamais par ce qu'il avait vécu. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se déchainer sur Rose. Elle était bien souvent la seule à trouver les mots pour le calmer. Elle avait recueilli ses larmes silencieuses dans l'obscurité, alors qu'à la surface du monde, il n'était qu'une façade froide, si dure qu'on en questionnait l'humanité. Albus avait renoncé depuis longtemps à faire comprendre aux gens qu'il ne partageait pas les crimes de son père.

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un couloir sans savoir pourquoi. C'était dimanche soir, à l'heure du dîner, l'endroit était désert. Il resta quelques instants appuyé contre le mur sculpté d'ogives, à contempler la lune à travers les vitraux. Un mouvement à la périphérie de son regard attira son attention. Une silhouette noire qu'il désespérait de trouver.

Sans réfléchir, Albus se mit à la suivre, oubliant instantanément ses préoccupations, son existence toute entière absorbée, raccrochée à ce fait minuscule. Une échappatoire comme une autre. Il descendit une enfilade de couloirs et se retrouva devant les toilettes du deuxième étage. Lorsqu'il entra, une main le saisit brusquement par le col et le plaqua contre le mur carrelé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ?

- T'es malade !

Sans répondre, Scorpius Malefoy le lâcha comme s'il avait touché un ver particulièrement répugnant. Il recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce, ouvrant distraitement les portes des cabinets d'un coup de pied. Une fois assuré qu'ils étaient seuls, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche d'uniforme et en alluma une sans prononcer un seul mot. Ses mains tremblaient autour du cylindre feuilleté, mais les premières bouffées semblèrent le calmer. Albus le regardait faire sans rien dire. Malefoy avait les traits creusés. Son ascendance maternelle lui avait légué des cheveux noirs qui soulignaient les ombres de son visage anguleux. Les cernes dévoraient ses yeux gris, qu'une subtile nuance de vert ne suffisait plus à animer. Même s'il était évident qu'il tentait de se contrôler, ses prunelles roulaient dans leurs orbites avec une agitation qui trahissait la folie. Il était grand et maigre, le teint pâle, les lèvres exsangues. Malgré cela, il gardait la finesse, la grâce et l'insupportable noblesse des Malefoy. Albus n'y tint plus et posa la question qui le rongeait :

- Où tu étais passé ? Les cours ont commencé depuis presque un mois ! On a tous cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

Scorpius expira lentement, avec lassitude, sans le regarder :

- J'ai été occupé.

- Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ?

- Hier soir.

Albus le contempla quelques instants, à la fois dépassé et exaspéré par son attitude lisse :

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer, s'il te plait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Potter ? Ça demande du temps de bosser pour ton père.

Pour la première fois, Scorpius avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Et Albus sentit revenir en masse toute la culpabilité que le monde cherchait à lui faire porter.

- Il t'a fait faire quelque chose ?

- J'ai été réquisitionné. Comme tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Malefoy se fendit d'un sourire cynique :

- Je n'ai blessé aucun de tes petits amis de l'Ordre, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Tu fais partie de l'Ordre toi aussi.

- Oui… C'est drôle, j'avais presque oublié.

Albus ne releva pas la pique. Il regarda Malefoy jeter son mégot par la fenêtre entrouverte et enchainer avec une deuxième cigarette. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait dans ses gestes. Dans ses yeux, dans sa voix méprisante. Albus n'était pas le seul à savoir cacher ses émotions. Au contraire. Pour Scorpius Malefoy, dissimuler ses émotions était une question de survie.

- Scorpius…

Albus prenait un risque en insistant. Il avait peur de ce qu'il risquait d'entendre, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de l'ignorer :

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à la rentrée ? Pourquoi ton père et toi n'avez pas donné signe de vie ? Vous étiez au Ministère ?

- Je te l'ai dit, on a été réquisitionnés. Ça m'étonne que l'Ordre ne t'en ait pas parlé. Mon père les avait prévenus que ton père attaquerait le Ministère très bientôt. Il ne savait pas quand, mais ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Ensuite il y a eu le blackout. Ton père nous a tous coupés du monde, plus personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir de chez moi, ni communiquer avec l'extérieur. Il attendait le bon moment. Et quand il a décidé qu'il était temps… il a suffi d'activer les Gallions, et on a tous transplané, droit sur le Ministère. Ceux qui n'étaient pas au Manoir nous ont rejoints depuis les quatre coins du pays…

Il le fixa durement :

- Oui, j'étais au Ministère. J'ai jeté quelques Stupéfix en essayant de ne pas me faire tuer par les membres de l'Ordre.

- Aucun d'eux ne t'aurait visé. Tu le sais.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Aux yeux de monde, mon père et moi sommes des traîtres, non ? Histoire de changer…

- Les gens connaitront la vérité une fois que toute cette histoire sera finie. Tu le sais, tu…

- Et en attendant je fais quoi, Potter ? Tu crois vraiment que cette histoire va se régler du jour au lendemain ? Tu crois que vous allez gagner ? Mais est-ce que tu vis dans le même monde que moi ? Tu n'as pas vu ce qui s'est passé ! Tu ne réalises pas ! Potter vient de prendre le Ministère ! C'est lui qui dirige, maintenant ! C'est lui qui gagne ! Et tu sais quoi ? Mon père est l'un de ses plus fidèles lieutenants. Potter vit chez lui. Il faisait peut-être profil bas avant, mais maintenant qu'il tient le Ministère, maintenant que c'est officiel, il n'y aura plus de doute possible. Tout le monde sorcier va avoir la confirmation que Drago Malefoy a trahi et tué pour Harry Potter.

A mesure que les mots s'échappaient de lui, Scorpius ne les contrôlait plus :

- Il n'y aura plus de bruits de couloir, plus de suspicions. A partir de maintenant, ce seront des certitudes. J'en suis un, moi aussi ! Un fidèle de Potter ! Voilà qui je suis aux yeux de tout Poudlard à présent, espèce de fils de pute ! Alors ne vient pas me parler de ce que les gens penseront une fois que tout sera _terminé_.

Albus resta sans voix, mais Scorpius reprit :

- La moitié des gens qui me croisent se terrent de peur que je ne leur balance un Avada Kedavra ! Quant aux autres… Ce sera un miracle si je ne me fais pas lyncher à la sortie du cours de DCFM.

Malefoy passa une main devant son visage épuisé. Sa colère échappée de lui, il poussa un long soupir et écrasa sa cigarette dans l'évier :

- Je ne devrais pas parler de ça avec toi. Pas de cette manière.

Albus le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que c'était sa forme la plus sincère d'excuses. Il s'approcha de lui sans faire mine de le toucher, essayant d'accrocher son regard qui s'obstinait à le fuir :

- Au contraire, je crois que je suis la personne la mieux placée à qui tu puisses en parler.

- Sans déconner. Tu te bats contre ton propre père. Tu en baves suffisamment.

- Non, je… Je sais que c'est à cause de moi si tu dois subir tout ça. Indirectement.

- Ne dis pas de conneries. Ton père est cinglé, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute et il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire.

- Ta famille n'aurait pas dû vivre ça.

- Putain, ferme-la.

Malefoy se détourna de lui :

- Tu n'aimes pas que les gens aient pitié de toi, et bien je suis exactement pareil. Je sais pourquoi mon père a fait tout ça. Je sais pourquoi il nous a embarqués là-dedans. Ton père doit être stoppé. Ma conscience me dit que ce que je fais est juste. C'est seulement que parfois…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il gardait les yeux ouverts sur le vide, sur les horreurs qu'il avait vues. L'attaque du Ministère avait été un vrai carnage.

Albus tendit la main pour l'apaiser, mais Scorpius arrêta son geste :

- Il faut que je te dise un truc. Je voulais te prévenir dès je suis rentré, mais toi et la bande, vous étiez partis.

- Oui, il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre.

- Tant mieux. J'ai des infos pour toi. Ton père m'a… chargé de préparer le terrain, pour toi.

Albus fronça les sourcils :

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis son agent infiltré.

- Tu viens de dire que tout le monde savait que tu étais impliqué.

- Je suis son infiltré à Poudlard, crétin. J'ai quinze ans. McGonagall ne peut pas me refuser l'accès à l'école. Je suis censé lui faciliter les choses lorsqu'il viendra te chercher.

Albus comprit soudain pourquoi Scorpius s'acharnait à éviter son regard. Il avait honte. Honte de ce que son père lui avait demandé de faire. De cela au moins, il était content de pouvoir le décharger :

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est parfait.

- T'as vraiment un truc qui déraille.

- Non, sérieusement. L'Ordre s'est réuni pour ça. Tu as raison, mon père vient de gagner le Ministère. L'Ordre n'a rien pu faire pour l'empêcher, nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour survivre à une attaque frontale. Notre dernier recours, c'est de faire comme ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Couper la tête, détruire le mal à la racine. Attirer mon père dans un endroit où il ne pourra pas se défendre et le tuer.

Scorpius garda le silence quelques instants. L'angoisse, le malheur et la gravité s'étaient incrustés en lui. Lorsqu'il demanda : « Tu as conscience de ce que tu dis ? », ce furent autant de motifs qui confortèrent Albus dans sa décision :

- Oui. Je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Il faut qu'on en finisse. Et je suis prêt à servir d'appât.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux…

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- C'est beaucoup trop risqué !

- Tu prends infiniment plus de risques que moi, chaque jour, Malefoy ! Mon père croit que tu lui es fidèle et que tu vas lui préparer le terrain, c'est parfait. Ça fait un élément déstabilisateur de plus dans notre camp. Tu vas faire exactement ce qu'il te demande. Et quand mon père se pointera ici, nous serons au courant de tout, et nous serons prêts. Je serai prêt.

Scorpius secoua la tête. Albus lui saisit le bras pour le forcer à le regarder :

- C'est la seule solution qu'il nous reste, et ça va marcher ! Ça va…

Deux détails le firent aussitôt s'interrompre. D'abord, les pupilles extrêmement dilatées de Malefoy, posées sur lui. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, mais pour l'heure, l'abyme déployé à son maximum envahissait tout. Ensuite, sous la pression de sa main, Malefoy avait retiré son bras. Et Albus avait clairement vu la souffrance déformer son visage. Incapable d'y croire, Albus le força à remonter sa manche. Malefoy résista pour la forme, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Sur la peau extrêmement pâle du jeune homme, Albus découvrit d'abord un bandage à moitié défait, puis des marques de piqûres répétées, juste au creux du coude.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Malefoy ?

Scorpius voulut rabattre sa manche mais Albus ne le laissa pas faire. Alors il lui jeta son regard le plus méprisant :

- Je bosse pour ton père, Potter.

- Tu es défoncé.

Malefoy inclina la tête en arrière et souffla :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Tu déconnes j'espère ?

- Ecoute, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est bientôt fini. Ton plan va marcher, tout sera de nouveau merveilleux sur Terre, alors fous-moi la paix.

Les doigts d'Albus tirant pour enlever le bandage le firent brusquement se redresser :

- Touche pas à ça ! Ne regarde pas ça, Potter !

Il retira violemment son bras et plaqua sa main sur le bandage délié.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

- J'ai été blessé au Ministère.

- Arrête. Les membres de l'Ordre auraient peut-être fait semblant de s'en prendre à toi pour sauver les apparences, mais ils ne t'auraient jamais blessé. Alors quoi, tu t'es fait ça tout seul ? C'est pas assez de démolir ton cerveau, il faut aussi que tu te scarifies ?

- Laisse tomber, putain !

- Hors de question.

Sans prévenir, Albus fondit sur lui et lui arracha le bandage. Fine et luisante, une longue cicatrice déchirait les chairs mises à nu. Une plaie récente, elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus d'une semaine. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ?

- Merde…

Scorpius s'écarta de nouveau d'Albus jusqu'à se trouver coincé contre la rangée d'éviers.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé ?!

Il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il lui suffit d'échanger un regard, et Albus comprit.

- Non… Je n'arrive pas à le croire…. Comment il a pu te faire ça, merde !

Albus donna un coup dans le mur et crut s'exploser les phalanges. La douleur lui fit du bien. Elle canalisait sa rage. Il voulut recommencer encore et encore, mais la voix de Scorpius claqua comme un fouet :

- Potter.

Albus revint instantanément à la réalité, mais l'horreur n'en était que plus grande. Saisissant le bras de Scorpius, il sentit sa raison l'abandonner lorsqu'il demanda :

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Pourquoi il t'a fait ça ?

Malefoy ne voulait pas le regarder, ne voulait pas lui répondre, Albus insista.

- Mon père voulait savoir quand aurait lieu l'attaque, finit par lâcher Scorpius d'une voix égale. Ça faisait des jours qu'il essayait de faire parler ton père. Il voulait transmettre l'information à l'Ordre, pour que vous lui tendiez un piège. Au final, mon père a fini par l'ouvrir une fois de trop.

Malefoy voulut se terrer dans un silence prolongé, mais Albus continua de le vriller de ses yeux horrifiés.

- Tu veux vraiment connaitre les détails ?

- Dis-moi.

Soupir, encore une fois. Puis Malefoy récupéra son bras, ramassa le bandage sur le sol, et commença à l'enrouler maladroitement autour de la plaie. Il ne se souciait ni de la douleur, ni de l'hygiène. C'était moins nocif que ce qu'il avait à raconter.

- Ton père a commencé à avoir des soupçons. Il s'est dit : « ce n'est pas normal que tu te poses tant de questions, Malefoy. Comment je peux être sûr que tu ne livreras pas l'info au plus offrant ? Comment je peux être sûr que tu m'es loyal ? ». Tu sais le passif qu'ils ont. Même après plus d'un an, ton père ne faisait pas pleinement confiance au mien. Alors mon père a répondu : « Si je voulais te trahir, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps ». Ton père n'a pas apprécié. Cela fait longtemps que plus personne n'a le droit de lui parler sur ce ton. Moi, j'étais assis sur la chaise à côté d'eux. Alors ton père a eu une idée lumineuse. Il a dit : « Si tu m'es si fidèle, Malefoy, alors tu dois tenir à ce que ton fils respecte les mêmes idéaux que les tiens. Tu dois souhaiter qu'il intègre mes rangs, et qu'il se batte pour ma cause, n'est-ce pas ? ». Et mon père a dit : « Bien sûr. Il les défend déjà. »

A mesure que Scorpius parlait, Albus voyait la scène se jouer sous ses yeux. Sans jamais l'avoir vue, il imaginait la longue salle à manger des Malefoy, si funestement maudite. Il imaginait son père, que toute bonté avait abandonné, susurrer ces mots à l'oreille de Drago Malefoy :

« - Vraiment ? Tu l'as plutôt tenu à l'écart, jusqu'à présent. Mais regarde-le. C'est un homme. S'il en a tellement envie, il est temps qu'il fasse ses preuves. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Je crois… qu'il est encore un peu jeune pour ça.

- Pourquoi ? Nous étions tout aussi jeunes. Et s'il est si fier de ce que nous défendons, il doit vouloir en porter la marque… Tu ne crois pas ? »

Albus imaginait le silence, la terreur figée des Malefoy, alors que Scorpius racontait les évènements en fixant le sol, de son regard vide, sa voix placide, les mains gagnées par les tremblements :

« - Est-ce que je peux marquer ton fils, Malefoy ?

- Peut-être qu'on devrait…

- Dis-le. Dis que je peux marquer ton fils. »

Alors seulement, Scorpius regarda Albus dans les yeux :

- Il lui a dit qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça, où on était morts. Potter a sorti sa baguette, il a immobilisé mon bras sur la table, et il a gravé ce signe en prenant son temps. Mon père a été obligé de regarder. Et je sais ce que ça lui a coûté.

- Nom de Dieu, Scorpius…

- Ecoute-moi bien.

Il y avait une étrange lucidité dans les yeux de Scorpius. Une dureté qui ne le quitterait plus jamais :

- Mon père a vécu la même chose. Il a regardé son propre père, Lucius Malefoy, rester immobile et muet pendant que Voldemort inscrivait la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Il a vu son père pris au piège, impuissant, comme un animal. Il savait ce que ça faisait. Il savait exactement ce que je ressentirais. Et pourtant, il a laissé Potter me faire la même chose. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente. Même s'il sait qu'il se bat pour de bonnes raisons, mon père ne vous pardonnera jamais de l'avoir impliqué. Il ne se pardonnera jamais ce qui m'est arrivé.

Sous le poids de ces paroles, sous le poids de cette souffrance si concentrée, de cette assurance froide, Albus crut mourir d'horreur et de culpabilité, mais Malefoy ne le lâcha pas :

- Alors le moins que vous puissiez faire, c'est gagner. Pour qu'il n'ait pas fait ce sacrifice en vain. Pour qu'il n'ait pas trahi ses idéaux, sa propre famille, pour rien. Il n'y a pas de place pour la culpabilité, Potter. Tu n'as ni le temps ni le droit de culpabiliser. Tu as été fort jusqu'à présent, tu dois le rester. Quel que soit ton plan, j'endurerai ce qu'il faut pour le mener à bien.

Il saisit Albus par les épaules et désigna les piqûres du regard :

- J'arrêterai de déconner. Je regrette la façon dont je t'ai parlé, j'ai eu tort de désespérer. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de culpabiliser pour moi. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Si tu tiens vraiment à venger ce qui m'est arrivé… Encaisse et bats-toi, Potter.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur cette dernière réplique. Sean, le vieil ami d'Albus, les trouva tous les deux face à face et tendus. Il ne se posa pas de questions : il sortit sa baguette :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

L'attitude de Malefoy changea du tout au tout. Il lâcha Albus et s'écarta avec un sourire cynique :

- Rien du tout.

Il sortit des toilettes sans oublier de bousculer Sean au passage.

- Albus ?

Albus ne l'écouta pas. Il sortit des toilettes à son tour pour être assailli par Rose, qui jeta ses bras autour de son cou :

- Tu es resté des heures là-dedans ! Tu as passé tout ce temps avec Malefoy ?

Pas encore remis du choc, Albus s'entendit vaguement répondre :

- On avait des choses à se dire.

Rose se dégagea pour mieux déchiffrer son expression :

- Je ne l'aime pas.

Cette réplique eut le mérite de scandaliser Albus, suffisamment pour qu'il se concentre sur elle deux secondes :

- Il risque sa vie pour nous ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il doit subir !

Elle haussa les épaules :

- Il n'empêche que je ne l'aime pas. Entre nos deux familles, c'est une haine de longue date.

- Plus maintenant.

Etrange, comme la guerre pouvait rapprocher les gens. Rose ne prêta pas attention à sa réponse et le serra de nouveau contre elle, sa manière de lui transmettre son soutien. Mais par-dessus son épaule, Albus ne pouvait qu'observer la longue silhouette de son ami disparaitre tout au bout du couloir. Et il avait envie de hurler. Malefoy avait encore une fois accepté de passer pour un connard. Parce que c'était sa couverture, c'était l'image que les autres attendaient de lui, l'image qui le maintenait en vie et qui en même temps le faisait haïr par ses condisciples, détruisait sa famille, sa jeunesse, son innocence, le marquait dans sa chair et dans son âme. L'injustice lui crevait le cœur.

Car quels que soient les gens auxquels il avait affaire, son père, le monde extérieur ou les membres de l'Ordre, personne n'avait le droit de protéger Scorpius Malefoy.


	24. Chapter 24

On fait un pas en avant aujourd'hui D

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

**Chapitre Vingt-troisième**

Retour auprès d'Harry, un an et un mois après la mort de Ginny, James et Lily

Harry regardait les braises se déliter dans la cheminée du salon des Malefoy. Il attendait l'aube, incapable de s'en remettre au sommeil. Il était pressé que la nuit se termine. Pressé d'entrer dans le jour suivant, qui lui apporterait des réponses, enfin. Cela semblait surréaliste. L'objet de sa quête paraissait si proche qu'il avait presque peur d'y croire. Peur que ce ne soit qu'un miroitement illusoire, que l'éclat réverbéré d'un espoir encore si lointain. Il avait jeté tellement de forces dans la bataille qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il resterait de lui s'il échouait aujourd'hui.

Le craquement des pas de Joanna sur le plancher le tira de ses réflexions :

- Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas dormir ?

- Comment peut-on dormir à la veille d'une bataille ?

Souple et furtive, Joanna s'assit dans le fauteuil auprès de lui. Pendant un long moment, ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler. Harry ne s'expliquait pas comment, mais une sérénité naturelle s'était installée entre la jeune femme et lui. Il la connaissait depuis de longs mois maintenant, pourtant ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé. C'était comme s'ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Ils avaient traversé des épreuves ensemble, des pistes infructueuses, partagé la même colère, la même peine, un mélange d'angoisse, de patience, de fureur et de haine, entremêlées. Harry savait exactement ce que Joanna ressentait, à chaque instant, et il se sentait compris par elle. Là où Ethan lui apparaissait comme un limier absolument digne de confiance, un allié auquel il n'aurait pas hésité à confier sa vie, Joanna l'atteignait d'une manière plus subtile et plus instinctive. Il y avait eu de la méfiance entre Ethan et lui, pendant longtemps. Avec Joanna, jamais. Jamais de longues discussions pour se convaincre l'un l'autre de quoi que ce soit. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry percevait leur convergence d'opinions et de volonté. Il y avait une détermination glacée dans le cœur de Joanna qui le fascinait.

- Tu es nerveuse ? lui demanda-t-il.

- C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question.

- Je ne suis pas nerveux. Je brûle d'impatience.

Le feu craqua en réponse à ses mots. Joanna sourit. La lumière dessinait des ombres sur son visage fin, animait ses cheveux de reflets cuivrés. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient les flammes, le feu caché tout au fond de l'eau.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu t'étais embarquée dans tout ça, murmura Harry doucement.

Elle baissa les yeux pour esquiver :

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler.

- Si tu ne veux pas, je comprends.

Il s'inclina vers elle et lui pressa l'épaule :

- Mais honnêtement, s'il y a bien une personne à qui tu puisses en parler… c'est moi. Je sais trop bien les horreurs que les Mangemorts peuvent commettre. Ou nous obliger à commettre.

Elle releva son regard sur lui en saisissant l'allusion à sa famille. Il y avait une fragilité chez elle qu'il avait peur d'avoir réveillé. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Mais la dureté qui la caractérisait reprit le dessus, cette froideur étrange qu'il aimait et qui l'attirait : elle se redressa, croisa les mains sur les genoux, droite et parfaite :

- Mon père a rallié Tu-Sais-Qui pendant la guerre. C'était un Mangemort.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à bloquer le souffle d'Harry dans sa gorge. Joanna le vit, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés dans les siens et sa voix poursuivit, impitoyable, fluide et neutre :

- Nous ne faisons pas partie d'une vieille famille de Sang-Purs. Mais notre sang est sorcier depuis sept générations. Assez pour que nous trouvions grâce aux yeux des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce n'est pas comme si nous l'avions rencontré en personne, de toute façon. Mon père n'était qu'un pion dans la masse de l'armée qu'il rassemblait. Il n'empêche qu'il nous a entraînées dans cette vie, ma mère, ma sœur et moi. Nous avons fréquenté ces gens, nous les avons reçus sous notre toit. Mon père a assassiné les parents d'enfants que je connaissais, qui étaient élèves avec moi. Des gens qui vivaient dans notre rue. Il a fait toutes ces choses horribles, et il s'en vantait. Ma mère les a rejoints elle aussi, elle était d'accord avec lui. Mes parents nous harcelaient, ma sœur et moi, de doctrines qui me terrifiaient chaque jour un peu plus. Sarah n'avait que six ans. Je voyais bien que ces idées rentraient petit à petit dans sa tête.

Joanna s'interrompit, puis le récit bascula :

- Jusqu'au jour où mon père s'est fait prendre par un Auror du ministère. Maugrey Fol Œil. Il l'a interrogé, et mon père a parlé. Il a dit tout ce qu'il savait. Deux jours plus tard, Tu-Sais-Qui envoyait les Lestrange chez nous en représailles. Ils ont tué ma mère et ma sœur. Je n'ai survécu que parce que j'étais dans le jardin quand ils ont transplané. Ils ne m'ont pas vue, mais moi si. Je me suis cachée dans l'abri à bois, et j'ai attendu que ce soit terminé. Après ça, le Ministère m'a placée sous protection le temps que j'atteigne l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Pour avoir collaboré, mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban sans subir le baiser du Détraqueur. Je pensais que le cauchemar était terminé. Je pensais qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de me mêler à tout ça, d'essayer de me corrompre, de faire du mal autour de lui. Et puis un jour, je l'ai croisé, au plein cœur de Londres. C'est là que j'ai compris que le Ministère relâchait les Mangemorts derrière le dos de la population.

Harry restait suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'entendit-il demander.

- Je l'ai tué. Quand il m'a reconnue, il m'a abordée et je lui ai fait croire que j'étais heureuse de le revoir. Je l'ai amené chez moi et je lui ai planté un couteau de cuisine dans la poitrine.

Elle avait dit cela sans sourciller. Il n'y avait pas d'émotion au fond de ces grands yeux bleus, si ce n'était la volonté pure. Elle lui prit la main :

- Voilà pourquoi je me bats à tes côtés, Harry. Je sais trop bien les dégâts que les Mangemorts peuvent faire. Pas seulement à l'échelle du pays ou de l'histoire. Je sais les traumatismes qu'ils peuvent causer au plus profond des gens. Au sein même d'une famille. Je hais tout ce qu'ils représentent. Et…

Elle hésita un instant, puis ajouta :

- C'est aussi pour ça que je fais confiance à Malefoy. Il a vécu la même chose que moi. En pire. Je crois que tu as fait le bon choix en te tournant vers lui.

Harry eut un sourire cynique :

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on me dirait ça un jour…

- Il a le droit à sa vengeance, tout autant que toi.

Il écarta ces propos d'un geste de la main :

- Je ne veux pas parler de lui. Je suis désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé.

Joanna se détourna de lui, comme gênée par ce qu'elle lui avait confié.

- J'avais peur de la façon dont tu me jugerais, dit-elle doucement. En apprenant que mon père était un Mangemort.

- Je te fais d'autant plus confiance. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

Ethan pénétra dans le salon sur cette entrefaite. Le jour commençait à s'élever à travers les persiennes. Derrière lui, la longue silhouette de Malefoy attendait dans l'ombre du grand hall, ajusté au millimètre près, ses cheveux pâles le faisant ressembler à un fantôme. Ethan sortit sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts :

- Il est l'heure.

Tous les quatre transplanèrent dans le petit matin de Little Hangleton. Cela pouvait paraitre étrange, mais affronter Dolohov, c'était devenu une affaire bien plus personnelle que tout le reste. C'était privé, intime, c'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient régler entre eux. Voilà pourquoi ils n'étaient que quatre à transplaner aujourd'hui. Harry, Ethan, son premier soutien, Joanna, son plus proche lieutenant, et Malefoy, comme un vestige de son passé, une relique de la vie qu'il avait perdue. Du bonheur qu'il avait vécu et que Dolohov lui avait pris.

La maison était là, affreuse, décrépite et sale, comme passée au noir de charbon. Depuis que le vieux jardinier était mort, plus personne n'entretenait le jardin, qui se répandait en mauvaises herbes les plus folles. Harry apercevait le cimetière des Jedusor au loin, et le souvenir des instants les plus noirs de sa vie remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, saisissaient sa haine et en faisaient jaillir la rancœur.

Arrivés sur le seuil, Harry céda la place à Malefoy. Sans un bruit, il fit tourner la poignée de ses longs doigts pâles, et sans dissimuler sa présence, il appela :

- Dolohov !

Rien, puis des craquements. Quelqu'un descendait l'escalier depuis le premier étage. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Malefoy leva sa baguette :

- Stupéfix.

Antonin Dolohov dévala l'escalier, se brisa contre la porte d'entrée et atterrit aux pieds d'Harry James Potter. Harry se pencha sur lui. L'homme transpirant, échevelé, écarquillait ses yeux morts sans pouvoir crier.

- Comme on se retrouve…, murmura Harry. Ça fait longtemps que je te cherche.

La panique pure se fit jour dans les yeux de l'homme. Harry ne ressentait plus rien. A présent qu'il le tenait entre ses mains, un calme olympien s'était emparé de son esprit. Il redressa Dolohov, l'appuya contre le mur, et laissa s'échapper les mots qu'il avait rêvé de prononcer :

- Qui est responsable, Dolohov ? Qui t'a payé pour le Furosensis ?

Dolohov sembla desserrer les dents pour crier, mais au final, ce fut un immense éclat de rire qui sortit de sa bouche :

- Va te faire foutre, sale enculé ! De toute façon tu me tueras après !

- Peut-être pas. Peut-être que je vais te garder en vie dans une petite pièce obscure et froide, trop étroite pour t'allonger, avec pour seule compagnie des rats qui se nourriront de ta chair, et que tu devras égorger ensuite pour t'en nourrir à ton tour. Peut-être que je te garderai avec moi pour le reste de ta misérable vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se salut en Enfer toi et moi.

- Alors on se verra en Enfer, enculé !

Il avait toujours ce sourire dément sur le visage. Harry s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas de la peur, dans les yeux de Dolohov. C'était de la folie. Il sentit Ethan lui presser l'épaule pour l'inciter à se calmer, mais Harry ne ressentait aucune fureur. Il était calme, il savait quoi faire.

Demandant de l'aide à Malefoy, il transporta Dolohov sur la table de la cuisine. Là, pendant trois jours et trois nuits, Harry et ses compagnons torturèrent jusqu'aux limites des capacités humaines. Harry acquit une pleine confiance en Malefoy lorsque sur son ordre, ce dernier, qui n'avait jusqu'alors fait qu'assister en silence, arracha des lambeaux de peau et de chair du bras de Dolohov pour les donner à manger aux rats.

Au terme de ces trois jours, Dolohov éructa une série de syllabes que seuls ses bourreaux purent identifier. Harry monta alors à l'étage, et dans la chambre que Dolohov s'était attribuée, dans le tiroir d'une vieille commode, il trouva un paquet de lettres qu'il prit soin de ne pas rougir de sang. Il y en avait trois, très brèves, rédigées d'une écriture fine et penchée, et tel en était le contenu :

« _M. Dolohov, je sollicite un contrat. En voici les termes : je demeurerai toujours anonyme, nous ne nous rencontrerons pas, et les choses devront être faites selon mes conditions exactes. Le plan n'impliquera aucun danger physique à l'égard de votre personne. Vous serez payés 8000 Gallions, somme qui vous sera versée graduellement au fil des étapes de notre plan. Si vous acceptez, passez une petite annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier au nom de Campanie Semiplena. Les instructions suivront._ »

« _M. Dolohov, procurez-vous du Furosensis. C'est une potion qui transforme temporairement celui qui le boit en véritable fou furieux. Vous en trouverez chez Barjow & Beurk. J'ajouterai le montant de cet achat à votre solde. 2000 Gallions seront déposés dans un sac noir dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur menant au Chemin de Traverse le 20 juillet à 16h. Ne venez pas avant. Si vous tentez de découvrir mon identité, notre collaboration prendra fin aussitôt._ »

« _M. Dolohov, trouvez un certain Jonah Miller. C'est un laitier Moldu qui vit à Lewisham, sur Further Green. Utilisez le sortilège de l'Imperium pour le forcer à livrer à Harry Potter un lait contaminé avec le Furosensis que vous y aurez versé. Ne livrez pas le lait vous-mêmes. Aucun élément ne doit vous relier à la maison d'Harry Potter. Ne contaminez que son lot de bouteilles. Le reste du voisinage ne doit pas être concerné. Agissez entre le 28 août et le 22 septembre. Ni avant, ni après, cette condition doit être absolument respectée. Débarrassez-vous du Moldu une fois le travail terminé. Vous trouverez 2000 Gallions dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur le 15 août à 16h. Ne venez pas avant. Le reste du paiement vous sera délivré dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur, le 23 septembre à 16h, dans la mesure où le plan se serait avéré concluant._ »

Harry serra les lettres entre ses doigts. Une écriture inconnue, pas de signature, évidemment. D'après Dolohov, les paiements avaient été remis aux lieux et dates prévus. La première lettre lui avait été apportée par une enfant alors qu'il sortait du Repère du Diable, au début du mois de juillet. Vu le nombre de précautions et d'intermédiaires mis en œuvre, ce devait être un gosse payé pour transmettre le message. Les deux autres lettres étaient arrivées directement au Repère du Diable, apportées par une chouette effraie blanche et brune. Difficile de faire plus commun.

Ce qui ne l'était pas en revanche, c'était le parchemin. Harry l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Blanc, épais, avec un léger motif en creux dans le coin supérieur droit, qui provenait de la pression fréquente des sceaux à la cire sur les parchemins empilés. Le parchemin utilisé par le Ministère.

Harry redescendit l'escalier. Les lettres passèrent de main en main. Ethan aussi reconnut le grain du papier :

- C'est donc bien quelqu'un du Ministère qui a fait le coup.

- Sans doute le même que celui qui a fait relâcher les Mangemorts. Ça parait logique qu'il ait su où trouver Dolohov.

Perdu dans le torrent de réflexions que ces lettres avaient entraîné, Harry franchit le seuil de la maison. Pour la première fois en trois jours, il respira un air que n'empuantissaient pas la poussière, la sueur et le sang. Il se sentait léger. Il se sentait plus près de son ennemi. Voire même…proche de lui. Il tenait entre ses mains quelque chose que cet homme avait lui-même touché. Une preuve. Un fil conducteur. Joanna le rejoignit dans l'encadrement de la porte :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Dolohov ?

Harry n'eut pas à réfléchir plus d'une seconde :

- Emmenez-le. Il peut encore nous être utile. Il y a peut-être des choses qu'il ne nous a pas dites. D'après mes souvenirs, il y a une cave dans le manoir des Malefoy, avec des rats féroces à souhait.

**XXX**

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Drago Malefoy rentra chez lui au terme de ces trois jours. Sans se préoccuper de lui, Ethan et Joanna firent léviter Antonin Dolohov jusqu'à la cave qui l'attendait, la gueule béante. La chose qu'ils abandonnèrent dans le noir n'avait plus rien d'humain.

D'un pas d'automate, Malefoy se dirigea vers la cuisine et frotta le sang qui s'était incrusté sous ses ongles. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter :

- Tu nous as bien aidés. Merci.

Potter le regardait fixement, et la sincérité qu'il voyait dans ses yeux lui donnait envie de vomir. Il fit de son mieux pour répondre quelque chose et retourna à l'eau froide qui s'échappait du lavabo. Rien à faire, le sang ne partait pas. Il devrait faire avec.

Il monta dans sa chambre en tachant de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Il ne fallait pas qu'il court. Il ne fallait pas qu'il hurle.

Astoria l'attendait dans le noir, baignée par la lumière de la Lune, comme si elle n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ. D'après les cernes qui dévoraient son visage, elle n'avait pas dormi non plus. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était si belle et si douce, si fragile. Lui se sentait sale.

Elle ne posa pas de questions. Tous deux savaient qu'ils ne le supporteraient pas. Les horreurs que Drago avait vu devaient demeurer avec lui. Il ne devait pas les faire entrer dans cette maison.

Fouillant dans les tiroirs de son secrétaire, Drago se détourna de sa femme pour exhumer du parchemin et une plume qu'il fit courir frénétiquement sur le papier. Il raconta dans le détail les évènements de ces trois derniers jours. Il raconta la souffrance et la cruauté inhumaine, et la chose sanguinolente qui vivait désormais dans sa cave, et la part qu'il avait été forcé de prendre à tout ceci. Les actes qu'il allait devoir assumer de porter.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait trouvé la force de regarder sans rien dire. Comment son estomac ne s'était pas retourné cent fois au moins. Comment il ne s'était pas enfui en hurlant, rattrapé par la folie qui contaminait la pièce. Comment il avait pu accepter de découper la chair, sans rien dire, ignorant les suppliques, comme un parfait étranger, comme coupé de lui-même.

Drago ne le savait pas, et préfèrait ne pas le savoir. Il ignorait qu'il avait cela en lui. Il haïssait Potter pour le lui avoir révélé. Il haïssait Weasley pour l'avoir impliqué. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. A chaque seconde, l'image de Scorpius et d'Astoria s'imposait à son esprit.

Alors il maitrisa le tremblement de ses doigts, et il retranscrivit le texte des trois lettres qu'il avait apprises par cœur. Il donna les déductions de Potter : le papier du Ministère, l'argent déposé, l'enfant messager, la chouette effraie. Et il ajouta ceci :

« _A présent, Potter prévoit d'obtenir un échantillon de l'écriture de tous les membres du Ministère, jusqu'à trouver quelqu'un qui corresponde. Evidemment, il m'a chargé de me les procurer, puisque je travaille là-bas et que personne n'a de soupçon contre moi. Je vous suggère de m'aider. Maintenant que vous savez ce qu'il a en tête, vous pouvez peut-être trouver le responsable du meurtre de sa famille avant lui. Si vous le lui livrez… Il verra peut-être ça comme un gage de bonne foi. Il pourra arrêter sa croisade et s'en remettre au Ministère. Peut-être que c'est le seul moyen de le faire revenir à la raison_. »

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Drago se tourna vers Astoria. Elle le contemplait, effrayée pour lui, pour leur famille.

- Je sais que c'est dangereux, répondit-il. Mais quelqu'un doit l'arrêter.

Alors il cacheta sa lettre, et avant de la confier à son hibou grand-duc, il écrivit sur l'enveloppe :

« _Ronald Weasley_ »


	25. Chapter 25

Les choses vont sérieusement se corser aujourd'hui… Laissez-moi vos impressions D

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

**Chapitre Vingt-quatrième**

_A la mémoire de Marie Chesnay, Benjamin Pietri, Daniel Gray, Mark Drovetti, Oliver Gainsborough et Philip Lauer, regrettés psychologue, médecins et aides-soignants de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, assassinés le 17 novembre de l'année dernière par Harry James Potter. Nous apportons tout notre soutien à leurs familles. Nous ne les oublions pas._

_A la mémoire de Charles Lewison, directeur adjoint du Service des Aurors, assassiné le 18 novembre de l'année dernière par Harry James Potter. _

_A la mémoire de Ginny, James et Lily Potter, assassinés le 17 septembre de l'année dernière. Nous mettons tout en œuvre pour retrouver votre meurtrier._

_A la mémoire de Harry James Potter_

_Regretté Auror, ami, et père_

La une du Chicaneur s'étirait en pleine page sur la table de salon des Weasley. Silencieux, Ron et Hermione contemplaient les visages souriants de leur neveu et nièce, de Ginny, et de ces inconnus qu'Harry avait tués dans sa fuite.

Hermione avait raison. Il fallait renverser l'opinion publique. Détruire l'image d'Harry avant de le détruire lui. C'est pourquoi le choix du Chicaneur s'était imposé naturellement. Le monde sorcier n'avait plus confiance en la Gazette, qui s'était déjà vendue à Cornelius Fudge, puis à Voldemort lors de la dernière guerre. Aujourd'hui, à l'heure où le ministère était corrompu, la Gazette ne passait plus que pour un torchon de propagande, au service de ceux qui avaient fait libérer des Mangemorts.

Mais le Chicaneur… C'était le journal de la Résistance. Celui qui avait pris position en faveur d'Harry lorsque Voldemort était revenu. Celui qui avait risqué son intégrité pour diffuser la vérité. Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de Xenophilius Lovegood et de sa fille Luna, amie proche d'Harry, membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, de l'Ordre du Phénix, enlevée et séquestrée au Manoir Malefoy par Voldemort en personne, pour dissuader son père de poursuivre sa résistance.

Les gens faisaient confiance au Chicaneur. S'il prenait parti dans ce conflit latent, s'il donnait son opinion, les gens prendraient la peine de la lire et de l'écouter. Ils prendraient le temps de comprendre, de reconsidérer.

Hermione avait contacté Luna et s'était très vite arrangée avec elle pour que le numéro paraisse. Elle avait promis à Malefoy d'agir vite, et au vu des derniers faits rapportés dans sa lettre, il y avait urgence. Harry était sur le point d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Qui savait ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite… Pour le monde sorcier, mais aussi pour Albus.

Rien que d'y penser, Hermione frissonnait.

Le Chicaneur avait aussi cet avantage qu'il n'était relié à aucun membre du ministère. Ron et Hermione ne feraient pas citer leurs noms au sein de l'article. Ils avaient beau être publiquement connus comme des proches d'Harry, ils restaient malgré tout des membres du Ministère, et donc des membres d'un système corrompu. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de démissionner, car le Ministère était le seul lien qui leur permettait d'enquêter sur Harry. Mais pour l'article du Chicaneur, Hermione avait fait en sorte que personne ne puisse accuser le Ministère d'avoir tout élaboré.

Elle avait aidé Luna à choisir les photos. Luna, de sa voix douce et apaisante, était allée interroger les familles des victimes une par une. Elle avait recueilli leurs témoignages, leurs souvenirs de leurs proches disparus. Pas de violence, pas de larmes, aucune ligne sur Harry, sur le Ministère, les Mangemorts, ou sur la guerre civile qui menaçait d'éclater. Rien que des souvenirs lumineux, pour rendre à ces gens l'hommage qui leur était dû. Pour rappeler la valeur de leur vie.

Même Lewison était compté au nombre des victimes. En l'absence de famille, Luna avait elle-même rédigé ce commentaire bref et brillant d'objectivité : « Nous sommes nombreux à avoir eu des différents avec M. Charles Lewison. Son caractère, ses actes, sa personne même n'ont jamais laissé indifférent. Mais s'il a commis des crimes un jour, nous savons qu'il n'est pas mort pour celui dont il était accusé. »

La totalité du magazine était consacrée à cette édition spéciale : les victimes oubliées. La vérité oubliée.

Les vingt dernières pages alignaient des photos d'Harry, Ginny, James, Lily, et même des photos d'Albus. Des portraits de famille. Des sourires venus d'une autre vie. Comme pour rappeler une époque où l'humanité avait encore cours dans cette famille. On pleurait Harry pour ce qu'il avait été : un homme bon, plein de courage et de compassion, empli d'espoir et de joie de vivre. Un ami extraordinaire : suivaient des photos de son adolescence à Poudlard, avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et tous ceux qui l'avaient entouré. Un père aimant, présent.

La dernière photo le montrait seul avec Albus, sur le quai de la gare de Kings Cross.

Les dernières lignes concluaient : « _La vengeance n'est pas une raison de vivre. Confucius disait : celui qui recherche la vengeance devrait commencer par creuser deux tombes. Harry Potter, le héros que nous connaissions, a creusé la sienne, celle de Mangemorts, et celle de plusieurs innocents. Ne le laissons pas creuser la nôtre_ ».

Hermione replia lentement le journal sur la table :

- C'est bien. C'est même très bien.

Ron écrasa une larme au coin de sa joue. Il retourna le journal pour ne plus affronter le regard de sa sœur :

- Quand est-ce qu'il sortira ?

- Demain. Harry sera surement fou de rage. Mais ça ne peut que le conduire à faire des erreurs.

- Albus l'a lu ?

- Oui. Je lui en ai gardé un exemplaire. Il y a de belles photos de sa famille dans ce journal.

- De belles photos de son père.

Hermione pressa doucement l'épaule de Ron :

- Il a le droit de lui manquer, tu sais…

- Evidemment qu'il a le droit. Il me manque à moi aussi.

Ron prit quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance. C'était devenu une habitude maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer :

- Du nouveau sur les lettres transmises par Malefoy ?

- Pas vraiment. Il ne peut pas nous envoyer les originales, donc impossible de comparer l'écriture nous-mêmes. Le style est…

- Le style est étrange. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Hermione évalua longuement le visage de Ron, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là.

- Ça fait très…cliché, reprit-il. Non, tu ne trouves pas ? On dirait quelqu'un qui se serait gavé de romans policiers. Quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté, qui veut donner l'impression qu'il est dans ce milieu alors qu'il n'y a jamais mis les pieds. Quelqu'un de jeune.

- Tu déduis tout ça de ces quelques lignes ?

- C'est l'impression que ça me donne. Un Mangemort n'aurait pas rédigé ces lettres de cette façon. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de contacter Dolohov en secret. S'il avait été l'un des leurs, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de prendre autant de précautions pour protéger son identité.

- Donc ce serait quelqu'un qui travaillerait au Ministère, qui serait en lien avec la libération des Mangemorts… mais quelqu'un de jeune. Un stagiaire ?

Ron demeura absorbé dans la contemplation des fibres du bois de la table. Le contenu des lettres défilait par cœur devant ses yeux.

- Il y a le problème des dates, dit-il enfin.

- Entre le 28 août et le 22 septembre ?

- Oui. Ça fait une fourchette assez large. Pourquoi ces dates-là et pas avant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de spécial à cette période ? Pourquoi Dolohov n'avait-il pas le droit d'agir à un autre moment ?

- C'est l'année où la rentrée de Poudlard a été retardée.

- Exactement. Je pensais à la même chose. A cause des travaux dans la Grande Salle et dans les salles de cours, la rentrée cette année-là était retardée au 23 septembre.

Hermione parvint vite à cette conclusion :

- Donc on recherche quelqu'un qui savait pour la libération des Mangemorts. Quelqu'un en lien avec le Ministère. Et quelqu'un pour qui la date de la rentrée à Poudlard était importante. Un professeur ?

- Quel professeur aurait osé faire ça ? s'offusqua aussitôt Ron.

- On ne peut écarter aucune possibilité !

- Ils sont quasiment tous membres de l'Ordre ! Tu vas accuser Neville, peut-être ?

- Calme-toi.

Ron poussa un long soupir :

- Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi.

Hermione serra sa main dans la sienne et ne répondit rien.

- Et à propos de Campanie Semiplena ? demanda Ron en relevant les yeux vers elle.

La jeune femme hésita :

- Je suis certaine d'avoir déjà lu ça quelque part. Le meurtrier n'est pas stupide. Il ne va pas donner son identité dans son pseudo. Mais il a quand même dû choisir ce nom lui-même, il a forcément un lien avec sa vie ou son cadre personnel. J'ai fait quelques recherches, mais…impossible de me rappeler où j'ai lu ce nom.

- La Campanie, c'est une région d'Italie, non ?

- Oui. Et « semiplena », ça peut être du latin ou de l'italien. « A moitié pleine », littéralement. Ce qui n'a aucun sens.

- On rechercherait quelqu'un d'origine italienne ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. La formule est trop précise. C'est un nom, un nom pour désigner quelque chose.

Hermione se leva et parcourut la bibliothèque du salon du regard. Après réflexion, elle en sortit une encyclopédie qu'elle se mit à feuilleter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron.

- Je suis certaine d'avoir déjà lu ça quelque part. Si je dois relire toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour le retrouver, alors je le ferai.

Ron ne dit rien. En silence, il se leva, et saisit lui-même un volume sur l'étagère.

**XXX**

Le numéro spécial du Chicaneur parut le lendemain, comme ce qui était prévu. Ce fut un véritable coup de tonnerre dans le monde sorcier. L'opinion publique qui soutenait majoritairement Harry exigea des explications de la part du journal. Dès lors, tous les jours, le Chicaneur publia des articles exposant précisément les faits, ce qu'on en savait, les acteurs impliqués, les véritables enjeux cachés derrière tout ceci.

Il démontra à quel point il était facile d'oublier qui était le véritable ennemi, quand la violence était à l'œuvre. Il ne chercha pas à blanchir le Ministère. Il condamna l'action de politiciens corrompus qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, avaient fait relâcher les Mangemorts. Il ne contesta pas le fait que la mort de ces criminels était un bien pour la société.

Mais il publia aussi des images de l'incendie du Repère du Diable. Les tortures infligées à Travers, écorché et brûlé vif, à Lewison, empalé au bout d'une épée. Le Chicaneur fit vœu de clarté. Il n'épargna rien à son auditoire.

Petit à petit, dans la conscience des gens, pénétra l'horreur des actes qui avaient été perpétrés. Oui, les Mangemorts méritaient de souffrir et de mourir. Mais qui était l'homme capable d'exécuter froidement cette sentence ? C'était un bourreau. Un boucher, un ange de la mort. Mais ce n'était pas Harry Potter. Ça ne l'était plus.

Les gens qui souhaitaient voir Harry prendre le pouvoir à la place de Kingsley Shacklebolt commencèrent à avoir peur. Qui pouvait avoir le contrôle sur Harry ? Il était à la tête d'une machine de mort lancée à pleine vitesse. Avec ce qu'il avait été capable de commettre, qui le retiendrait de faire taire tous ceux qui dorénavant ne lui conviendraient plus ? Aurait-on encore le droit à la parole, à un avis différent du sien, s'il venait à reprendre le Ministère en main ?

Mais surtout, dans ses actes, il y avait un arrière-goût de folie. De fanatisme et de barbarie. Des motivations qui avaient laissé des traces dans la mémoire de tous. Le Chicaneur releva les similitudes avec une entière objectivité : les disciples de plus en plus nombreux, la marque en forme d'éclair dans le ciel…

Cet article décisif, qui fit prendre conscience aux gens des similitudes entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort, était intitulé « L'Héritier ».

**XXX**

La réaction d'Harry à ces publications ne se fit pas attendre, prévisible et terrible. A défaut d'un porte-parole dans les médias, ses adeptes firent circuler des tracts sous le manteau, enjoignant le peuple à se rappeler la trahison du Ministère. Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, Harry ne put trouver aucun lien reliant le Chicaneur à d'éventuels membres corrompus, et les idées véhiculées par Luna Lovegood, petit à petit, firent leur chemin.

Harry sentit la peur grandir autour de lui. Une peur dirigée contre lui, et qu'il n'avait pas désirée. Horrifié par ce rejet soudain qu'il ne comprenait pas, Harry se tourna vers ce qui était dorénavant devenu un réflexe : la colère, et pour se faire entendre, il riposta par la force. Il détruisit le siège d'impression du Chicaneur, et si Luna Lovegood, son mari et ses enfants purent s'enfuir et être placés sous protection, en revanche, Harry tua le père de Luna.

Il consacra lui-même le traumatisme infligé au peuple britannique. Car cette fois ce n'était plus un inconnu. C'était un ancien allié qu'il avait tué. Un homme publiquement connu pour être le père d'une de ses amies. Un homme qu'il avait fait taire, à qui il avait refusé la liberté de s'exprimer.

Du jour au lendemain, Harry perdit une grande partie de ses disciples les plus récents, les moins proches, les gens qui avaient commencé à se tourner vers lui sans vraiment réfléchir. Lorsque la tournure des évènements se clarifia, lorsque deux camps commencèrent enfin à se dessiner et à se faire face, le noyau dur resté autour d'Harry se composait principalement de fanatiques purs, ses alliés de la première heure. Ils représentaient encore un nombre pharamineux.

Privé de moyen d'expression à son tour, l'Ordre du Phénix se mit à distribuer ses propres tracts. Harry et ses troupes gagnèrent en pouvoir et en assurance. Après ce qu'il avait fait, Harry ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il se lança dans des actes de répression au sein même des grandes villes d'Angleterre, s'en prit à tous ceux qui s'opposaient officiellement à lui. La volonté de se faire entendre, d'imposer ses idées, conduisait à une folie meurtrière et non mesurée. L'éclair devenu tristement célèbre zébra de nombreuses fois le ciel de Londres dans les huit mois qui suivirent la publication du premier numéro spécial du Chicaneur.

Au sein du manoir Malefoy, la situation devint tendue. Drago Malefoy se tenait en équilibre entre deux feux. Ron et Hermione lui fournissaient régulièrement des échantillons d'écriture des différents membres du Ministère. De préférence des gens peu importants, pas très hauts placés, histoire de faire trainer les choses le plus possible. Le danger le plus imminent était qu'Harry mette la main sur le meurtrier de sa famille avant l'Ordre. Ce serait le coup de grâce pour le Ministère.

Malefoy transmettait les échantillons à Harry en lui faisant croire qu'il les récupérait lui-même à son travail. Mais plus le pays sombrait dans la guerre civile, plus Harry devenait impatient, impulsif, violent. Il forçait Malefoy à participer à ses crimes, risquant à tout moment de l'exposer comme traitre aux yeux du Ministère, et il lui mettait la pression pour obtenir de lui des échantillons de tous les membres prééminents du gouvernement.

Alors, Ron et Hermione n'eurent plus le choix. Leur propre enquête n'avançait pas. Les données récoltées n'étaient pas suffisantes. Pour éviter de perdre leur indicateur, ils demandèrent aux membres du gouvernement de transmettre un échantillon de leur écriture à Malefoy. Ce qu'ils firent.

Un an et neuf mois après la mort de Ginny, James et Lily, Drago Malefoy apporta à Harry un paquet de lettres signées des principaux ministres de l'Etat. Elles traitaient de sujets anodins, des affaires courantes. Seule l'écriture importait.

Harry les aligna les unes à côté des autres sur la table du salon. C'était lui qui gardait les lettres trouvées chez Dolohov, sur lesquelles Malefoy n'avait pas pu jeter un seul regard en huit mois. S'il avait pu, il aurait tout de suite reconnu l'écriture. Il n'aurait pas donné la lettre à Harry, il aurait tout de suite prévenu Ron et Hermione. Seulement voilà.

Malefoy se rappelait les mots, mais pas l'écriture qui avait commandité les meurtres de la famille Potter. Alors, lorsqu'Harry disposa l'une des lettres juste à côté de celles du coupable, et qu'il trouva dans le tracé des signes une concordance parfaite…

Malefoy pria toutes les forces de ce monde de leur venir en aide. Car au bas de la missive, il y avait écrit :

« _Kingsley Shacklebolt_ ».


	26. Chapter 26

Je n'avais pas Internet hier, alors j'ai un petit jour de retard, sorry ^^

Ça ne fait qu'augmenter le suspense D

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

**Chapitre Vingt-cinquième**

Harry ne reconnaissait plus le monde dans lequel il vivait. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer sur des sables mouvants, chaque seconde pouvait apporter son lot de revirements sur ce terrain traître. Toutes les choses qu'il avait un jour tenues pour acquises s'échappaient de lui et glissaient comme du savon mouillé, chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'y raccrocher. Harry ne pouvait plus croire en rien. Les gens, les institutions, la confiance. Tout avait changé.

Cela faisait longtemps que cette mutation s'était opérée en lui. Mais jamais il n'avait autant pris conscience du décalage qu'il existait entre son ancienne vie et la nouvelle. La vérité qu'il était forcé d'affronter lui brûlait les yeux, mais quand il songeait à toutes ces années où il était resté aveugle, il avait envie de hurler.

Aujourd'hui, Harry ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Le nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt inscrit au bas de cette lettre avait remué quelque chose au fond de lui, une vieille mue qui s'était enfin desséchée. Il n'en restait plus rien. En un sens, Kingsley lui avait offert sa dernière délivrance. La perte de sa dernière illusion. A présent, il était libre de toute attache.

Immédiatement après la correspondance qui s'était opérée entre l'écriture de Kingsley et celle des lettres du meurtrier de sa famille, Harry avait fait appeler tous ses plus proches lieutenants au manoir Malefoy. Une quarantaine de personnes en tout. Les autres, tous les fidèles qui allaient et venaient régulièrement dans les vieux corridors, avaient été prié de retourner se fondre dans la vie civile, et de répandre la nouvelle au sein de leur armée. Ordre de se tenir prêt.

Depuis Harry avait fait fermé le manoir, et personne n'avait pu y entrer ni en sortir pendant trois mois.

Trois mois de silence et de secret, pour éviter les fuites. Trois mois pour mettre au point leur stratégie, maintenant qu'il était évident qu'ils devaient frapper la tête de l'Etat. Harry obtiendrait enfin la vengeance pour laquelle il s'était battu, celle qui l'avait fait tenir et qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Et dans le même temps, il délivrerait le pays de la corruption qui le faisait dépérir. Pour la suite… Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il y avait tant de travail à faire.

L'isolement avait eu d'autres conséquences : Malefoy était démasqué. Depuis plusieurs mois, la rumeur circulait déjà au Ministère qu'il était un adepte de « l'Héritier ». Mais du fait du confinement, il avait disparu de la surface du monde, ce qui avait sonné comme une confirmation aux yeux de tous. Ce n'était pas grave. Drago l'avait bien servi, et leur avènement était proche. Il était temps pour lui qu'il se révèle au grand jour, et que tous puissent apprécier la valeur des services qu'il avait rendu à leur cause. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir cela un jour, mais… Malefoy s'était avéré un de ses plus fidèles soutiens dans cette guerre. Et c'était grâce à lui qu'il tenait Kingsley…

Kingsley… Kingsley Shacklebolt… L'homme qui l'avait aidé, soutenu, qui avait combattu à ses côtés. L'homme que le peuple avait porté en triomphe à la première place du gouvernement juste après la guerre. Un homme pour qui Harry aurait donné sa vie…

Ethan l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair, parce que pour sa part, Harry ne comprenait pas. Quelles avaient pu être ses motivations ? Pourquoi vouloir assassiner sa famille, et pourquoi le forcer à commettre lui-même ce crime ? Ces méthodes recelaient une telle part de sadisme qu'Harry sentait l'acide bouillir dans son ventre, lui donnant envie de vomir. Ethan avait mis en lumière un certain nombre de faits troublants.

Kingsley ne l'avait pas défendu lors de son procès. Il avait laissé Lewison l'enfoncer, avant même que les preuves aient été examinées. Le jury l'avait condamné à Sainte Mangouste, mais qui lui disait que ce n'était pas le Premier Ministre lui-même qui avait influencé cette décision ? En tout cas, il n'avait rien fait pour l'en sortir, rien fait pour l'aider. Cela l'arrangeait qu'il se retrouve là. Meurtrier, considéré fou, Harry n'avait plus aucun pouvoir politique, il n'avait plus aucune chance de peser à nouveau dans la vie publique. C'était sans compter sur son évasion, bien sûr.

Avec le recul, Harry discernait clairement cette attitude étrange. Mais ça n'expliquait pas les motivations de Shacklebolt. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ethan lui montre les sondages qui paraissaient dans la presse, quelques mois avant l'assassinat de Ginny, James et Lily. La cote de popularité du Premier Ministre était en chute libre. Kingsley était vieux, le peuple lassé. A l'inverse, de nombreux articles discutaient de la montée en puissance du directeur du Service des Aurors, l'Elu, Harry James Potter.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, alors qu'il menait sa vie paisiblement, à l'abri de la tension médiatique, Harry faisait à l'époque l'objet de toutes les attentions. Et de tous les espoirs. Les gens le soutenaient, s'exaltaient pour lui, nombreux étaient les témoignages qui déclaraient vouloir le voir au pouvoir.

A quelques mois des élections, Harry était sur le point d'être propulsé sur la première marche du pays par une vague de soutien gigantesque. Et Shacklebolt le savait. Evidemment, qu'il le savait. Il avait vécu et combattu aux côtés de la légende. Il avait contribué à la former. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire, il n'arrivait pas à envisager son vieil ami de cette façon, mais encore une fois, Ethan lui avait ouvert les yeux.

- Le pouvoir change les hommes, Harry. Il les corrompt. Il s'infiltre dans leur esprit, et il y dévore la raison.

Pendant les trois mois qui s'étaient écoulés, Harry avait passé de nombreuses nuits dans le noir, allongé les yeux grands ouverts, à questionner l'esprit de Kingsley. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait le résultat de sa cupidité sous les yeux. Quel épouvantable gâchis…

Lorsqu'il se leva au matin du 17 septembre, deux ans jour pour jour après la mort de sa famille, Harry était résolu. Ethan se plaça à sa droite au milieu du Salon, Joanna à sa gauche. Les autres firent cercle autour de lui. Drago Malefoy lui faisait face, rigide, pâle et imperturbable. Son fils nouvellement marqué légèrement en retrait, mais il participerait, lui aussi. Les pleurs insupportables d'Astoria n'y changeraient rien. Vue son manque de foi en leur cause, elle devrait s'estimer heureuse qu'Harry lui permette encore de vivre. Il ne l'épargnait que par égard pour Drago, même s'il ne comprenait pas l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Alors Joanna prit sa main dans la sienne, et sortit un Gallion doré de sa poche. Ensemble, ils transplanèrent, et les myriades de leur armée avec eux.

**XXX**

L'assaut du Ministère fut un carnage, un chaos sans nom où la magie redéfinissait le visage du monde et le changeait en champ de bataille. Le noyau dur des combats se concentra autour d'Harry, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y prendre part : sa garde rapprochée menée par Ethan et Joanna ne laissaient passer aucun assaillant. Il perdit vite les Malefoy de vue, mais c'était conforme au plan : Drago devait conduire les hommes aux points névralgiques du bâtiment, lui qui le connaissait pour y avoir travaillé. Harry comptait surtout sur lui pour investir les étages étranges du département des Mystères. Quant à Malefoy fils, il ne s'en préoccupait pas tellement. Son sort dépendrait de comment il s'illustrerait lors de cette journée.

Non, Harry laissa le gros des troupes investir le hall et les bureaux, et lui-même s'en alla chercher Kingsley. L'Ordre n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il le savait. Il risquait à tout moment de tomber sur Ron et Hermione, et alors, il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait… Mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que si Kingsley avait bien fait ce qu'il avait fait, de sang-froid, alors, il l'attendrait dans son bureau. Il attendrait qu'Harry vienne le chercher.

Harry laissa les bruits du charnier derrière lui, il fit un dernier signe de tête à Ethan, à Joanna, puis il s'aventura seul dans les étages du Ministère de la Magie.

Kingsley l'attendait dans son bureau, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Lorsqu'Harry poussa la lourde porte en merisier massif, le vieil homme ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il se tenait droit, les deux mains posées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil en cuir. Sa peau sombre et parcheminée faisait ressortir la blancheur de ses cheveux ras. Il regardait dans le vide, il ne tourna même pas les yeux vers Harry. Il dit simplement :

- Tu as ce que tu étais venu prendre. Et bien vas-y. Dépêche-toi, fais vite.

Harry fit lentement le tour du bureau. Sa démarche avait quelque chose du serpent lorsqu'il fit face à Shacklebolt, sa baguette dressée devant lui :

- Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ? Après ce que tu m'as fait ?

Shacklebolt fronça les sourcils :

- Tu t'es fait du mal tout seul.

- Parce qu'on m'y a forcé !

- Je sais. Mais tu aurais dû nous laisser t'aider. Au lieu de ça, tu…

Enfin Kingsley laissa ses prunelles se relever sur lui. Et Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il entendait :

- Tu déconnes, j'espère ? Tu m'as fait boire du Furosensis, et après j'aurais dû te laisser m'aider ? Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses encore plus prendre le contrôle sur moi ?

Kingsley demeura dans un immobilisme choqué, ce qui ne fit que décupler la colère d'Harry. Toute la sérénité, la résignation du vieil homme s'était envolée. Comme s'il était lui aussi confronté à une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas :

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec le Furosensis, Harry… Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête, mais…

- Et ça alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry jeta les lettres sur le bureau. D'un geste lent, circonspect, Kingsley s'empara des parchemins froissés par les lectures successives. Ses traits semblèrent littéralement se décomposer sous les yeux d'Harry :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura-t-il.

- Tu devrais le savoir. Ce sont les lettres que tu as écrites à Antonin Dolohov. Les lettres où tu lui demandes de me droguer, pour que j'assassine ma femme, mon fils et ma fille.

Harry fit un pas en avant. Ça y est, il y était. La douleur, la folie, la colère, les émotions refoulées depuis deux ans revinrent en masse et firent trembler les muscles de sa main.

- Elle avait douze ans…, s'entendit-il chuchoter. James, quatorze. Et je les ai déchiquetés comme des animaux. A cause de toi.

- Harry, je n'ai jamais écrit ça…

- Ne mens pas !

Harry saisit un parchemin sur le bureau et le plaqua à côté des lettres :

- C'est ton écriture ! Ose le nier !

- Je sais, et je n'ai pas d'explication, je… quelqu'un a dû la copier !

- Tu espères me faire avaler ça ?

- Ecoute… Harry…

Dans la voix du vieil homme montait une supplication qu'Harry ne supportait pas d'entendre. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui tremblait dans son fauteuil de cuir et d'ébène :

- Regarde autour de toi… Prends le temps de réfléchir, je t'en prie ! Ce que tu as déclenché va bien au-delà de toi et moi !

- C'est toi qui a fait libérer les Mangemorts. Pour que les vieilles familles de sorciers t'accordent leur soutien.

- Non ! Mais enfin pour qui tu me prends ?

- Tu voulais le pouvoir.

- Je voulais me retirer ! J'étais parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait ! J'aurais été plus qu'heureux de te passer la main, ma plus grande peur, c'était que tu refuses !

- Assez !

- Harry… Nous sommes amis, depuis tellement longtemps… Je t'ai connu étant enfant. Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal. Même après tout ce qui s'est passé… L'Ordre n'a jamais cessé de vouloir te venir en aide.

- Ne me parle pas de l'Ordre ! Ils ne croient pas en moi.

- Comment veux-tu qu'ils défendent ta cause ?

- Ça suffit !

Harry ne réfléchit plus : il leva sa baguette et les mots s'échappèrent de lui, comme le serment d'un destin désormais scellé :

- Avada Kedavra !

Harry vit la peur dans les yeux du vieil homme. Il s'affaissa dans le fauteuil, sans un cri, sans rien. Le vide emplit la pièce. Le vide emplit le cœur d'Harry. Car au final, il n'avait rien obtenu. Pas d'aveux, pas d'explications, pas de remords. Le meurtrier de sa famille n'était plus. Et Harry se sentait vide.

**XXX**

Au terme de cette journée sanglante, le Ministère était tombé. Les pertes avaient été nombreuses dans le camp d'Harry, mais il avait fini par l'emporter. L'Ordre avait fini par se montrer, mais il n'avait pas pesé lourd dans la balance. Du fait de l'isolement strict du manoir lors des trois derniers mois, Malefoy s'était trouvé dans l'incapacité de leur communiquer les plans d'Harry. Lorsque l'attaque était survenue, ils avaient été pris totalement au dépourvu. Les trois quarts du personnel ministériel avaient été massacrés.

Alors que la nuit faisait rougeoyer les dernières flammes de l'incendie, Joanna établissait un périmètre de sécurité sur le Chemin de Traverse et aux alentours. Il s'agissait de ne pas perdre le terrain gagné pendant la journée. Ethan, lui, monta lentement les étages du bâtiment et frappa à la porte du Ministre.

Il trouva Harry assis dans le fauteuil de Kingsley. Le corps du vieil homme rejeté sur le sol, près de la cheminée. Sur le bureau, des piles de parchemins et de dossiers étalés en vrac. Comme si, pendant que tous se battaient en bas, Harry avait été pris d'une frénésie de lecture.

- On a gagné, dit sobrement Ethan. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Pendant longtemps, Harry ne dit rien. Il tenait les lettres de Dolohov serrées dans ses mains crispées. Puis il partit d'un grand rire. Un rire terrifiant, froid, à glacer le sang.

- Tu vois ces traces, là ? dit-il en désignant les feuilles sur le bureau.

Ethan s'avança. Presque tous les documents portaient l'écriture effilée de Shacklebolt. Et régulièrement, de petites traces d'encre noire venaient brouiller quelques lettres, le bout des lignes ou des mots.

- Oui et bien ?

- Ce sont des traces laissées par la main quand elle repasse sur l'encre. C'est caractéristique des gauchers. Kingsley en faisait systématiquement.

Il étira les lettres de Dolohov sur le sous-main du bureau. Il n'eut pas à dire un seul mot : Ethan les examina rapidement et constata l'absence de toute trace.

- La personne qui a écrit ces lettres était droitière, dit Harry avec un sourire sans joie.

- Ça ne prouve rien. Je n'en sais rien, il a pu utiliser…un buvard.

Ethan fit le tour du bureau et s'agenouilla auprès d'Harry :

- Ecoute. Le Ministère est tombé. Shacklebolt est mort. Ça y est, tu tiens enfin ta revanche. Tu tiens les responsables. Aujourd'hui est un jour historique, et il faut que tu prennes tout de suite conscience du poids que tu vas devoir porter sur tes épaules, maintenant. Tu es notre leader. Tu as tout un pays, tout un peuple, qui s'endort ce soir dans l'incertitude, le chaos et la peur, et qui compte sur toi. Ils comptent sur toi pour les purifier et les amener vers une société plus juste, meilleure. Alors, au travail.

Mais Harry ne pouvait détacher les yeux du bureau :

- Le papier non plus ne correspond pas. Kingsley était Premier Ministre. Le Premier Ministre dispose de son propre papier à lettre, qui est différent du reste du personnel. Le papier des lettres de Dolohov, c'est du parchemin standard.

Ethan soupira :

-Tu crois qu'il aurait envoyé un ordre d'assassinat en utilisant le papier officiel du Premier Ministre ? Et pourquoi pas une signature ?

Harry détourna la tête :

- Tu ne comprends pas.

Il lui montra les lettres une nouvelle fois :

- L'écriture ressemble, vraiment. Le trait est bon. Mais quand tu y regardes de plus près, avec plus d'échantillons pour comparer, la pression n'est pas la même. Le tracé est un peu tremblé.

Alors Harry regarda Ethan, sans colère, sans tristesse, mais avec un sourire vide, désabusé par ce que ses paroles impliquaient :

- Ce n'est pas Shacklebolt qui a écrit ces lettres.


	27. Chapter 27

J'ai passé un examen ce matin, et j'ai enchaîné avec la rédaction de ce chapitre ! ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire, mais je suis sensible à votre compassion ^^ x)

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

**Chapitre Vingt-sixième**

Trois semaines plus tard

L'Ordre du Phénix s'était rassemblé dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall. Parents et enfants, tous réunis. Même Luna Lovegood était sortie de l'exil où Harry l'avait contrainte à se cacher. Albus observait la scène en retrait, à moitié dissimulé dans un recoin de la pièce, assis sur un tabouret damassé. Epaule contre la sienne, Rose lui tenait la main dans l'ombre, et elle aussi attendait. Ils attendaient tous.

Lorsqu'enfin il arriva, on entendit d'abord le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier, le frottement de la gigantesque statue de pierre qui tournait. Tous les regards étaient déjà rivés sur lui bien avant qu'il n'entre. Scorpius.

Albus ne chercha pas à dissimuler l'inquiétude qui crispait son visage. Il voulait qu'il la voie. Qu'il se rende compte qu'au moins une personne, dans cette pièce, avait peur pour lui. Malgré ses promesses, les démons de Scorpius étaient trop nombreux et trop forts pour lui. Ses yeux gris étaient dilatés au maximum, dans un espoir de délivrance. Il était défoncé, mais il maintenait sur son visage le masque digne des Malefoy, et ses longues manches noires dissimulaient ses bras.

Scorpius repéra Albus, échangea un bref regard avec lui, et se détourna sans lui accorder plus d'attention :

- Si Potter m'a permis de revenir ici, c'est qu'il frappera très bientôt, déclara-t-il sans préambule, sans attendre qu'on l'interroge.

Cela faisait quatre jours que Scorpius était revenu à Poudlard. Quatre jours où il avait largement eu le temps de passer pour un paria aux yeux de tous, mais surtout : il était temps qu'il fasse son rapport à l'Ordre. Il était le seul à avoir vécu les évènements de l'intérieur. Le seul à avoir côtoyé Harry durant ses trois longs mois de silence.

- Vous savez cela…, poursuivit-il d'une voix basse.

Il semblait éteint. Epuisé. Albus doutait que la nuit le laisse trouver le sommeil.

- Racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, monsieur Malefoy, résolut enfin de demander McGonagall. Depuis le début.

Scorpius réprima une expression de mépris qu'Albus ne comprenait que trop bien. C'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'il devait intervenir devant l'Ordre. McGonagall était souvent la seule à lui adresser la parole, et les autres se terraient dans des regards qui, sans être ennemis, n'étaient pas non plus amicaux.

- Dans les dernières lettres que vous avez confiées à mon père, il y avait l'écriture de Kingsley Shacklebolt, dit-il après une brève inspiration. Dès qu'il l'a eue en main, Potter a constaté la correspondance avec l'écriture des lettres reçues par Dolohov.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre :

- C'est impossible ! Tu mens !

- Kingsley n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille !

- Il s'est trompé, forcément !

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a tué Kingsley ?

- Silence !

McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge. Sans un mot, elle fit signe à Malefoy de continuer :

- Dès qu'il a fait le rapprochement, Potter a fermé le Manoir, poursuivit-il. Il a exigé que ses plus proches lieutenants demeurent avec lui. Les autres devaient répandre la nouvelle d'une attaque imminente contre le Ministère. Personne ne devait connaitre la date exacte, pour qu'en cas de fuite, le Ministère ne puisse pas se tenir prêt. Le 17 septembre dernier, il a activé les Gallions, et tous ont fondu sur le Ministère.

Albus sentit la tension s'électrifier autour de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rose, dont les doigts s'étaient crispés autour des siens. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Un voile d'accusation noir voulait s'abattre sur les épaules de Scorpius Malefoy, et le recouvrir. Parce qu'il avait participé à la bataille du Ministère. Du mauvais côté. Mais pour eux.

Albus ne comprenait pas comment ses amis pouvaient être aussi aveugles. Comment des gens, d'ordinaire si ouverts, si chaleureux et si tolérants, pouvaient tourner le dos à un jeune garçon, presque un enfant, qui avait tout sacrifié pour eux sans rien en retour. Albus chercha le regard de Malefoy, mais ce dernier demeurait droit et stoïque comme un général sur le peloton d'exécution :

- Ethan et Joanna ont tout de suite fait cercle autour de Potter avec leurs hommes. Harry voulait Shacklebolt, et ils devaient lui permettre un passage sûr. Mon père était chargé de guider les hommes au Département des Mystères, et de prévenir toute tentative de fuite. Les autres se sont simplement contentés de se répandre en maitrisant le plus de gens possibles…

- Maitrisant ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles le massacre de dizaines d'innocents ?

Albus admira le calme, le sang-froid de Scorpius. Il n'osait imaginer ce que cela devait lui coûter de répondre d'une voix aussi égale :

- Potter n'avait aucun intérêt à épargner le personnel du Ministère, c'est vrai. Il est persuadé que le Ministère tout entier est corrompu. Il ne prendra pas le risque d'intégrer des traitres dans le gouvernement qu'il est en train de former.

- Il t'a bien formaté, on dirait.

C'était Seamus Finnigan qui le harcelait sans dissimuler son mépris. Mais Scorpius était plus dur que cela. Son quotidien était rempli de vérités plus terribles :

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer sa pensée, ce n'est pas la mienne. Sinon je vous aurais tué au lieu de vous stupéfixer.

Finnigan devint rouge de colère. Malefoy avait dû participer à la bataille, même lorsque l'Ordre s'était présenté face à lui, surtout lorsqu'il s'était présenté face à lui. Il avait dû donner le change. Il avait stupefixé Finnigan, juste après que ce dernier l'ait frôlé d'un trait qui lui avait entaillé l'épaule.

- Heureusement que nous sommes alliés, et que votre tir était bien ajusté, poursuivit Malefoy de sa voix de glace. Quelques centimètres plus bas et vous auriez pu me tuer. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas votre intention.

La tension retomba d'un seul coup, comme un poids qui fait brusquement pencher la balance. Les regards se concentrèrent sur Finnigan, et tous semblèrent réaliser, enfin, que dans la folie de l'instant, il avait cherché à tuer un gamin de quinze ans qui se battait de leur côté. Finnigan s'enferma dans son mutisme et ne dit plus rien.

- Pendant la bataille, Potter s'est frayé un chemin jusqu'aux escaliers, je n'ai pas pu le suivre, continua Malefoy. Je sais juste qu'il est entré dans le bureau de Shacklebolt et qu'il l'a tué. Quand le reste du personnel s'est rendu, Potter les a fait prisonniers dans les cachots tout en bas du département des Mystères. A l'heure qu'il est, il prépare des procès à la chaine. Ça promet d'être expéditif, croyez-moi. Je ne sais pas quelle peine il leur réservera, mais je ne suis pas optimiste. Le tout jeune pouvoir réclame son lot de sang…

Scorpius s'interrompit, absorbé par des visions que lui seul pouvait voir. Les avait-il vus, les corps entassés dans le grand hall pavé ? L'eau de la fontaine devenue rouge ? Les cris des blessés, de ceux que l'on emmenait dans les profondeurs pour ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour ? Sans aucun doute.

- Potter se doit de tenir le Ministère, aussi s'y est-il établi avec Ethan, Joanna et ses lieutenants subalternes. Mon père et moi, nous avons dû y rester aussi, et ma mère a transplané dès que l'attaque a été terminée. Maintenant que notre famille passe pour des traitres aux yeux de toute la communauté sorcière, on ne peut plus rester chez nous.

Il y a dans sa voix une amertume, le sentiment du déjà-vu. Albus sent la souffrance de Scorpius faire écho à la sienne. Comme si leurs deux familles étaient condamnées à connaitre le même destin à travers les générations. Albus aimerait pouvoir lui dire que son père et lui se battent pour la bonne cause. Mais il ne l'écouterait probablement pas.

- Au bout de deux semaines environ, quand l'agitation est retombée, quand son contrôle a été bien établi sur la capitale… Potter a renvoyé le gros de ses troupes à la vie active. Histoire de verrouiller les institutions, de s'infiltrer partout, au grand jour. Et puis il nous a réunis dans son bureau en petit comité. Rien qu'Ethan, Joanna, mon père et moi. Il nous a montré les lettres de Shacklebolt, et… il a dit qu'il s'était trompé. Shacklebolt était gaucher, or les lettres de Dolohov avaient clairement été écrites par un droitier, quelqu'un qui avait imité son écriture.

Scorpius garda le silence quelques secondes, puis regarda son auditoire droit dans les yeux :

- Vous aviez raison. Potter s'est trompé. Il le sait, mais il n'a aucun intérêt à le reconnaître publiquement. Maintenant qu'il a pris le Ministère, il ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il est loin d'en avoir terminé. Il va continuer à chercher le meurtrier de sa famille, et maintenant, il a les pleins pouvoirs pour le faire. Il m'a renvoyé ici parce que son attention va bientôt se tourner sur Poudlard. Pour Albus, bien sûr.

Scorpius lui consentit un regard qui trahissait son inquiétude :

- Mais aussi parce qu'il a fait le même lien que vous. Les dates mentionnées dans les lettres renvoient à la rentrée de Poudlard d'il y a deux ans. La personne qui a imité l'écriture de Kingsley avait accès à du papier à lettre officiel provenant du Ministère. Et cette personne était au courant pour la libération des Mangemorts.

- Donc il soupçonne quelqu'un de Poudlard, murmura Hermione.

Scorpius acquiesça :

- Les familles des élèves, pour être plus précis. Il a passé au peigne fin les familles de tous les enfants scolarisés ici. Certains de ses sbires sont même allés mener des interrogatoires pour lui. Il a une véritable milice, maintenant. Il a répertorié toutes les personnes travaillant au Ministère et ayant un enfant ou un proche parent, neveu, nièce, scolarisé à Poudlard. Il va attaquer bientôt. Prendre les enfants en otage pour avoir un moyen de pression sur leur famille. Mais il y a autre chose.

Alors que son discours s'était fait fluide jusqu'à présent, les mains de Scorpius se mirent à trembler. Il sembla faire un effort surhumain pour confier ces mots :

- Il soupçonne aussi les professeurs. Vous tous. Vous êtes les coupables désignés, en fait.

- Comment peut-il s'imaginer qu'on ait pu faire une chose pareille ? s'exclama Neville, absolument horrifié.

- Il n'a plus confiance en personne. En tant que professeur, vous pouvez accéder au Ministère si vous le désirez, et il n'y a personne d'autre pour qui la rentrée soit une date aussi significative.

Neville s'effondra à son tour sur une chaise, comme brusquement vidé de toutes forces, de toute foi en l'humanité.

McGonagall attendit que les murmures se soient calmés pour reprendre le silence :

- Nous ne pouvons pas contrôler ce qui se passe dans la tête de Potter. Nous ne le pouvons plus depuis longtemps. Nous nous sommes affrontés il y a trois semaines. A ses yeux, nous sommes ses ennemis. Et dans les faits… nous nous devons de l'être. Nous devons l'arrêter. L'époque des demi-mesures est terminée. Nous avons tout tenté, mais…

Son regard glissa sur Albus, navré :

- Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui.

Elle se reprit et poursuivit :

- Nous devons réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire.

- Il compte m'employer comme infiltré dans l'école, déclara Scorpius. Je pourrai vous prévenir quand il décidera de passer à l'action.

- Excellent. Pour ce qui est des autres élèves de l'école…j'aimerais les renvoyer chez eux, mais cela contrarieraient les projets de Potter. Il pourrait remettre l'attaque de Poudlard à plus tard si les enfants du Ministère ne sont plus en ses murs. Et nous n'aurons pas de meilleure chance de le vaincre qu'ici.

- Le château est assez grand pour qu'on puisse les mettre à l'abri, intervint Ron. Harry ignore que nous connaissons le contenu des lettres, ainsi que ses soupçons. Il ne s'attendra pas à ce que les élèves ne soient pas dans les salles de classe ou dans leurs dortoirs.

- Bien, nous ferons cela.

McGonagall reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur Albus :

- Notre meilleur atout, c'est vous, Potter.

Albus savait ce que cela devait lui coûter de s'adresser à lui ainsi. De la même façon qu'elle s'adressait à son père…

- Il viendra pour moi, dit-il en tentant de transmettre toute l'assurance qu'il n'avait pas. Cela le perdra.

**XXX**

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Albus contemplait le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Il pensait à son père. A ses parents, lorsqu'ils étaient encore heureux et ensemble. A son frère et sa sœur qui lui manquaient avec une telle force qu'ils lui écartelaient la poitrine.

Dans ces instants de solitude, qui s'étaient fait nombreux ces deux dernières années, Albus ressentait le monde comme s'il était en creux. Il ne voyait que le vide que sa famille avait laissé derrière elle. Les reliefs de sa vie, arides et acérés, soulignaient ce qu'il avait perdu et s'ouvraient sur des gouffres béants.

N'y tenant plus, Albus se leva et descendit jusqu'à la salle commune. Le feu ronflait doucement dans la cheminée. Il aperçut la silhouette de Rose sur le canapé, malgré l'heure tardive. Elle se tenait face au foyer, immobile et très droite.

- Toi non plus tu ne peux pas dormir ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne sembla pas percevoir sa présence. Doucement, il s'approcha, et il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne fixait pas la cheminée, mais le mur au-dessus d'elle, totalement nu. Une larme unique s'écoulait d'un seul de ses yeux et venait briser la symétrie de ses traits impassibles. Bouleversé de la voir ainsi, Albus s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui prit les mains. Elles étaient glacées :

- Hé ! dit-il doucement. Ça ne va pas ?

Elle tourna enfin son regard vers le sien. Elle fut saisie d'un étrange petit rire triste, et elle dit :

- Tout cela n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Albus n'avait pas besoin de demander ce dont elle parlait. La réunion de la soirée avait été assez claire. Très bientôt, ils allaient tous se battre, tous, et certains d'entre eux allaient mourir. Lui aussi mourrait. Il en était presque sûr. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il l'appelait de ses vœux. Mais il emporterait son père avec lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa cousine.

Il s'assit à son tour et la serra contre lui :

- Nous avons toutes les cartes en main. Nous serons prévenus, nous en savons autant que lui, si ce n'est plus. Nous allons le vaincre.

- J'ai très peur pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça.

- Moi si. Je le veux. Et je le ferai. Je le dois à ma famille, et à l'homme qui était autrefois mon père.

Rose l'observa intensément, son visage très près du sien. Albus ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ils avaient toujours été proches, il avait toujours su qu'il représentait quelque chose de spécial pour Rose. Elle avait vu ce qu'il y avait de plus noir en lui, et elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Elle était restée à ses côtés alors que son chagrin lui faisait refuser tous les autres. Elle avait peur de le perdre, mais lui s'était perdu depuis longtemps.

Il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de se retrouver. Faire en sorte que son père trouve enfin la paix. Alors, si sa noirceur ne l'entrainait pas avec lui…peut-être pourrait-il guérir. Et vivre.

- Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas plus ta faute que la mienne, dit-il enfin. C'est arrivé, et il faut y mettre un terme. Tout se passera bien.

Rose s'agrippa à lui comme si elle sentait bien, elle aussi, qu'il n'avait guère de foi en cette perspective. Elle finit par s'endormir, et Albus n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller. Il préférait rester ici que retourner à l'obscurité de sa chambre. C'était un reflet bien trop évident du seul avenir qui l'attendait.


	28. Chapter 28

Hum, ce chapitre devrait vous faire cogiter. Un conseil : soyez attentifs D

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

**Chapitre Vingt-septième**

Debout dans le salon vide, Hermione vérifiait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle écoutait le fracas de la pluie battante sur la baie vitrée. Son regard glissa sur les fauteuils rassemblés autour de la cheminée, chacun le sien. Ron, Hugo, Rose, Albus et elle. Ce demi-cercle n'avait plus lieu d'être désormais. Elle ignorait ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais elle ne voyait pas comment il pourrait laisser leur quotidien inchangé.

Elle passa le sac de sport en bandoulière et s'attarda devant les photos accrochées au mur. Les livres dans la bibliothèque. L'odeur de leur vie ici. Reviendrait-elle un jour ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Et elle n'avait que ce sac pour emporter quelques objets avec elle, quelques souvenirs.

A vrai dire, au départ, elle était venue pour emporter des vêtements et des affaires de toilette. Depuis la dernière réunion, tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient résolu d'emménager à Poudlard. Pour attendre la grande bataille, bien sûr, mais aussi par simple sécurité. Harry savait qui ils étaient et pour quel camp ils se battaient. Rien ne l'empêchait d'envoyer ses brigades de la mort les chercher dans leur lit.

Mais en empilant les affaires de Ron puis les siennes, Hermione était tombée sans le vouloir dans un océan de souvenirs. L'écharpe qu'elle portait quand elle était à Poudlard. Un vieux crayon de maquillage jaune qu'ils utilisaient pour encourager Harry lors des matchs de Quidditch.

En triant les affaires de Ron empilées sur son bureau, elle avait ouvert un tiroir, et puis tous les autres. Enfoui sous les photos de scènes de crime et les articles de presse, elle avait trouvé quelques-uns de leurs vieux devoirs de potion. Des cours d'Histoire de la Magie pris à la volée. Sur certaines pages, Harry avait griffonné un mot dans la marge, de son écriture brouillonne et pointue. Souvent des blagues, des dessins d'adolescent, qui n'éveillaient plus rien en elle, si ce n'était de la peine. Elle reconnut sa propre écriture qui tentait maladroitement d'imiter celle de Ron, quand il lui demandait de faire ses devoirs. Des bêtises de gosse. Les vestiges d'une insouciance délicieuse.

Hermione parcourut une dernière fois le bureau du regard. Ron avait toujours été désorganisé. Ses affaires trainaient partout, exposées au grand jour. Un encrier et une paire de plumes côtoyaient les restes d'un encas qu'il avait dû manger une semaine plus tôt. Les dossiers s'empilaient, chacun portant le nom des Mangemorts qu'Harry avait assassiné, et de ceux qui étaient encore en fuite. Il y avait des lettres aussi, une montagne de courrier éparpillé en tous sens. Avec les enveloppes, Ron avait confectionné des avions dont certains frétillaient encore, agités par magie. Des dizaines d'écriture différentes. Des problèmes tous plus urgents les uns que les autres, où se lisaient la panique, la peur, l'angoisse grandissante, et finalement plus rien. Depuis que Kingsley était mort, le Ministère n'avait plus envoyé un seul courrier. Pas plus que les Aurors, amis et collègues de Ron, qui avaient été tués ou pris en otage au département des Mystères. Des gens qui avaient aussi travaillé aux côtés d'Harry, qui parfois avaient même été jusqu'à lui sauver la vie…

Hermione soupira. Un vague courant d'air attira son attention au coin du bureau. A côté du bloc-notes, le vent s'infiltrait sous la baie vitrée et faisait frémir une pile de feuilles lisses et vierges. Du papier à lettre. Hermione caressa doucement le sceau du Ministère, invisible, juste imprimé en relief par le passage des sceaux. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, et elle n'aima pas ce qu'elle lui dit. Elle prit le papier, le fourra dans son sac et transplana à Pré-au-Lard.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre Poudlard. La plupart des couloirs étaient déserts. Depuis la dernière réunion, la vie de l'école était devenue souterraine. Afin de protéger les élèves, et pour prendre Harry au dépourvu, les cours étaient désormais assurés dans les salles les plus profondes du château. Les Serpentards avaient dû ouvrir leurs dortoirs au plus grand nombre, et quelques salles de classe avaient également étaient vidées pour accueillir des matelas de fortune. L'Ordre dormait auprès des élèves, montait la garde.

Il était intéressant de constater que dans ce climat d'incertitude, dans cette nouvelle guerre qu'ils affrontaient, les Serpentards incarnaient la figure à défendre. C'étaient leurs familles qu'Harry avait visées en premier, et sans doute étaient-ils ceux qui figuraient en bonne place sur sa liste de ses suspects. Depuis la dernière guerre et la mort de Voldemort, les Serpentards n'avaient plus grand-chose à voir avec les Mangemorts qui les avaient précédés. Les mentalités avaient évolué, en bien. Ils s'étaient réintégrés. Les nouvelles générations qui vivaient à Poudlard prospéraient sous une seule bannière, quatre maisons soudées. Aux yeux du monde, le seul vestige de l'Ordre passé était Scorpius Malefoy. Et Hermione en était désolée.

Elle s'aventura dans la salle commune parée de pierres grises, puis dans une enfilade de couloirs jusqu'à retrouver sa famille. Ron était assis au bureau qu'il avait réclamé, déjà recouvert de feuilles volantes. Il restait absorbé, encore et encore, dans la lecture des lettres trouvées chez Dolohov. Comme s'il attendait que la réponse surgisse soudain du papier et lui saute au visage. Il voulut se lever pour l'embrasser lorsqu'elle entra, mais elle ouvrit son sac et posa le papier à lettre sur son bureau :

- J'ai ramené ça de la maison.

Il fronça les sourcils :

- Pourquoi ? Je doute qu'on en ait besoin. Harry ne sera pas du genre à nous envoyer des missives officielles.

- Il était sur ton bureau. A portée de main.

- Je laisse toujours tout trainer…

- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu travailles au Ministère, et moi aussi. C'est pour ça que nous avons ce papier à lettre. C'est pareil pour tous les employés du Ministère.

- Oui…

Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, alors elle sauta à la conclusion :

- Imagine que tous les membres du Ministère fassent comme toi. Dans combien de foyers le papier à lettre du Ministère a pu être aussi accessible ? Depuis le début, on recherche quelqu'un qui a un lien avec le Ministère, qui y travaille. Alors qu'en fait, le coupable pourrait être son épouse. Un ami, un voisin, quelqu'un venu changer une conduite de gaz… N'importe quelle personne qui aurait pu voir ce papier et le prendre.

Ron poussa un long soupir et se recula sur sa chaise :

- Je sais, j'y ai déjà pensé… Tout ça ne nous aide pas à réduire notre liste de suspects.

Hermione haussa les épaules :

- Il faut chercher des gens qui travaillent à Poudlard, et dont l'un des proches est un membre du Ministère. C'est ce qui me parait être le plus cohérent.

Ron se frotta les yeux, et Hermione n'ajouta rien. Tous deux savaient ce que leurs déductions impliquaient. Ils devaient enquêter sur leurs amis, sur des êtres qui leur paraissaient au-delà de tout soupçon… Comme si les évènements ne s'étaient pas déjà montrés assez cruels.

- Hugo, j'ai dit non !

- Tu le fais pour Albus, et pas pour moi ?

- Tu sais bien que je n'y arrive pas pour toi !

- Dis plutôt que tu n'en as rien à foutre !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Hugo et Rose se disputaient. Pour changer. Hermione entra et les trouva face à face, chacun assis sur leur lit, à se toiser du regard. Hugo tenait à la main un parchemin et un livre de potion.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

Hugo rougit de honte, et Rose dit avec un sourire satisfait :

- Hugo veut que je fasse son devoir de potion.

Le jeune garçon se crispa et devint encore plus rouge sous le regard de sa mère, mais il ne dit rien. Hermione ressentit un bref pincement au cœur. Ses enfants lui rappelaient l'adolescente qu'elle avait été, encore plus que les devoirs dans le bureau de Ron.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait aucun mérite à tricher, dit-elle à son fils pour faire bonne mesure.

- Mais toi, tu le faisais pour papa. Et pour oncle Harry.

- Oui, mais… Regarde ton père aujourd'hui. C'est toujours un imbécile.

Hugo eut un petit rire, qui ne suffit pas à défaire sa colère :

- Rose fait toujours les devoirs d'Albus, dit-il comme pour se venger d'avoir été dénoncé.

Rose haussa les épaules :

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu écris comme un porc. Quand je fais tes devoirs, Slughorn s'en rend tout de suite compte.

- Rose, tu ne rends pas service à Albus en faisant tout à sa place, dit Hermione histoire de se montrer juste.

Pour toute réponse, Rose se leva et sortit de la chambre. Hermione prit Hugo dans ses bras. Il avait beau avoir 13 ans, il était le plus sensible des enfants de l'Ordre. Il n'avait jamais pu faire face aux évènements avec le stoïcisme fermé d'Albus. Rose, quant à elle, avait un caractère fier, dynamique et autoritaire qui ne s'accordait pas avec le sien. Ses deux enfants n'avaient jamais pu s'entendre, et Hermione le déplorait. Albus avait trouvé le moyen d'être un frère pour chacun d'eux. Mais Rose éprouvait pour son frère au mieux un profond désintérêt, et Hugo avait fini par craindre ses piques.

**XXX**

Rose se faufila dans les corridors pour rejoindre le dortoir d'Albus : une des salles de classe qui avaient été vidées. Pour des raisons qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, Albus avait demandé à être séparé d'eux. Il dormait avec son ami d'enfance Sean et deux autres garçons de la maison Gryffondor qu'elle ne fréquentait pas. A défaut de pouvoir s'assurer qu'il dormait bien la nuit, Rose venait lui rendre visite aussi souvent que possible.

Pendant son parcours, son rythme cardiaque ralentit et elle se détendit. Son frère l'ennuyait, mais sa colère était déjà en train de se dissiper. Il ne retenait pas assez son attention pour qu'elle dure.

Depuis ces deux dernières années, Rose était passée maître dans l'art de prendre sur elle. Elle avait dissimulé ses émotions pour se mettre au service de celui qui avait le plus besoin d'aide : Albus. Elle avait trouvé la force de réprimer sa vie pour évoluer autour de celle d'un autre. De lourds sacrifices pour une aussi jeune conscience. Mais Rose était forte. Et un excès de force entrainait un mépris pour la faiblesse. Hugo était faible, et pour cela, Rose ne l'avait jamais supporté. Il essayait toujours de monopoliser l'attention, surtout celle d'Albus. Il était son frère, biologiquement, mais tout en lui l'ennuyait. A l'inverse, elle trouvait dans le calme torturé d'Albus une sorte de noblesse, une dignité que rien au monde n'égalait. Elle regrettait qu'il soit son cousin. La nature, la morale et la société avaient dressé des barrières que tout en elle brûlait de franchir.

Albus était dans ce qui lui servait de dortoir, assis sur son lit, avec pour seule compagnie son ami Sean. Lorsqu'elle entra, Rose vit la trace de brûlure que la baguette d'Albus avait imprimée sur le mur, lorsqu'il avait appris que Scorpius avait été placé à l'écart des autres, en isolement.

Bien sûr, l'Ordre était obligé de jouer le jeu. Toute l'école croyait que Drago Malefoy s'était rangé aux côtés d'Harry, et que Scorpius lui-même avait participé à la bataille du Ministère. En un sens, ils n'avaient pas tort. Mais pour l'instant, personne ne pouvait leur dire la pleine et entière vérité. Tout dépendait de la confiance qu'Harry placerait en Scorpius. Il fallait qu'il demeure accessible, qu'Harry puisse toujours lui envoyer un signal. Mais il fallait aussi qu'il soit traité comme un suspect.

Rose ne fit aucun commentaire : le sort de Scorpius Malefoy l'indifférait. Elle vint s'asseoir au pied du lit d'Albus qui étendit ses jambes sur les siennes sans s'interrompre :

- Je ne vois pas comment tu peux encore te projeter dans l'avenir, dit-il. Je ne sais pas du tout où je serai, cet été.

- Justement, tu es trop pessimiste. Dis : « Oui Sean, mon pote, mon meilleur ami, je viendrai faire du canoë dans la maison de tes grands-parents cet été ».

Albus rit, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à répondre pour autant. Sean était son ami, c'était vrai, mais il n'était pas un membre de l'Ordre. Il avait certes une vague idée du poids qu'Albus avait à endurer, mais…il ignorait tout des dures vérités que lui connaissait.

- C'était pourtant pas si mal, y a deux ans, tu te rappelles ? insista Sean.

- Oui…

Albus sourit tristement à ce souvenir. Il avait passé des vacances merveilleuses cet été-là. Et quand il était revenu, sa famille était morte. Il contempla le visage de Sean, ses yeux plein d'espoir, et soudain, il eut l'illumination. Il repoussa les jambes de Rose et se rua dans le couloir.

Après la mort de sa mère, de son frère et de sa sœur, Albus s'était retiré du monde pendant de longs mois. Il avait continué sa vie parce qu'on l'y avait forcé, mais il avait refusé de se mêler aux autres. Nouer des contacts dans le monde des vivants, c'était comme trahir ceux qu'il pleurait dans le monde des morts. Aussi son amitié avec Sean avait-elle souffert de son deuil. Au final, c'était Rose, et plus tard Scorpius, qui l'avaient sorti du trou. L'une par son amour sincère, rayonnant, inextinguible. L'autre par sa détresse qui faisait tant écho à la sienne. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était Sean qui lui apportait la réponse.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant Ron et Hermione, il était si essoufflé qu'il pouvait à peine parler. Il dut se contraindre à s'asseoir, à respirer à grands coups, et lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole, il s'exclama :

- Du 28 août au 22 septembre ! Les dates dans la lettre pour Dolohov ! Les dates entre lesquelles Dolohov devait verser le Furosensis !

Ron et Hermione le regardaient, déboussolés, presque effrayés :

- Oui, et bien quoi ? dit Ron.

Albus n'osait imaginer ce que ses paroles impliquaient. Il ne le comprenait pas encore :

- Ce sont les dates où je devais être absent de la maison. Ce sont les dates où j'étais en vacances chez les grands-parents de Sean.


	29. Chapter 29

Nouveau chapitre en pleine période de révisions ^^

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

**Chapitre Vingt-huitième**

Harry relut la dernière page du dernier dossier.

Il était dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il l'avait à peine quitté depuis la prise du Ministère trois semaines plus tôt. Depuis qu'il avait tué le Premier Ministre.

Autour de lui, les milliers de pages qu'il avait consultées s'ordonnaient en des petits tas bien nets. Harry avait procédé de façon méthodique. Il avait lu les dossiers les uns après les autres, en respectant leur date d'entrée et en veillant à préserver leur système de classement. Mais ce qu'il lisait renvoyait à tellement de références simultanées qu'il avait été contraint d'empiler la moitié des dossiers à même le sol.

« Heureusement que Ron n'a pas eu à travailler là-dessus… », pensa-t-il en lui-même.

Cette remarque lui brisa le cœur. Pour la première fois depuis la prise du Ministère, pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harry se laissa soudain submerger par tout le chagrin qu'il était parvenu à refreiner. La traque des Mangemorts, Dolohov, Ethan, Joanna, Malefoy, le Ministère, les lettres, Kingsley… Tout cela, ce n'était que des diversions. Un combat pour lui faire oublier la réalité. Harry sentit des larmes brûlantes lui brûler les yeux, les premières depuis des mois, et il ne les retint pas.

Parce qu'il voulait que son meilleur ami soit à ses côtés aujourd'hui. Parce que son fils lui manquait. Parce qu'il s'était trompé.

Harry avait tenu trois semaines, mais devant l'énormité de ce qu'il avait découvert, l'horreur du meurtre de Shacklebolt le rattrapait. Il l'avait tué. Son ancien ami, presque son ancien mentor. Il l'avait tué, et il était innocent. Sa soif de vengeance l'avait poussé si loin qu'il en avait oublié leur passé commun. Tout ce qu'il devait à cet homme.

La culpabilité s'était sans doute jetée sur lui dès qu'il avait réalisé son erreur, mais pour lui échapper, Harry s'était jeté dans le travail. Pas au sujet du Ministère, du gouvernement, ou du peuple qui attendait prétendument son sauveur. Non, sa désillusion lui avait rappelé son véritable but. La raison première de ses actes, au tout début, la chose terrible qui avait mis la roue du destin en mouvement. Harry voulait trouver le responsable de la mort de Ginny, James et Lily.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pensé à eux ? Une pensée pure, nette et sincère, lavée de toute colère ? Un simple souvenir, beau, parfait dans sa nostalgie ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris la peine de les pleurer ?

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi la prise du Ministère, alors qu'il demandait à ce qu'on le laisse seul, Harry avait pris conscience de cette aberration. Il les avait oubliés. La folie l'avait aveuglé, et englouti. Il avait du mal à se rappeler le visage de ses enfants. Heureusement, Kingsley, lui, n'avait pas oublié.

Dès qu'il avait mis la main sur les premiers dossiers gardés sous clé dans le bureau du Ministre, Harry s'était rendu compte de l'ampleur du travail auquel Kingsley s'était livré. Et pas seulement lui : les dossiers contenaient des rapports émanant des quatre coins du pays, de dizaines d'Aurors et de tous les membres de l'Ordre, en particulier Ron. Retrouver son écriture brouillonne était un rappel bien trop violent à sa vie passée…

Mais Harry, sans vraiment le vouloir, avait ainsi basculé de l'autre côté. Il s'était imposé un autre regard : celui de l'Ordre sur ses actions. Plus de la moitié des dossiers lui étaient consacrés, il avait pu retracer l'escalade qui l'avait mené là où il était aujourd'hui. Mais surtout, il y avait là toutes les pistes que Shacklebolt avait explorées pour identifier le meurtrier de sa famille.

Comment Harry avait-il pu le prendre pour un traître ? Il avait sous les yeux des mois de travail, de filatures, d'interrogatoires, d'investigations. Ron et Kingsley avaient fait comme lui : ils avaient suivi la piste des Mangemorts en fuite. Ils en avaient même retrouvé certains qu'Harry n'avait pas pu localiser. Le Ministère avait dit vrai en fin de compte : des mesures avaient été prises pour purifier l'Allée des Embrumes. Tous les commerçants interrogés, un grand nombre de trafiquants arrêtés, sans compter les repères d'anciens Mangemorts. Mais surtout, le Ministère avait été purgé.

Là où Harry n'avait cru voir que manipulation, mensonge, poudre aux yeux, conforté dans cette idée par Ethan, il avait à présent pu déchiffrer les rapports d'enquête, les procès-verbaux, les dossiers de tous les agents du Ministère qui avaient été mis en cause et destitués de leurs fonctions.

Kingsley était arrivé à une conclusion édifiante. Un fait qu'il n'avait pas rendu public, car il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Il y avait bien une taupe à l'origine de la libération des Mangemorts, une vipère qui agissait au sein du Ministère. Le long et tortueux réseau de corruption avait été démantelé, et tous les fils de la toile s'étaient additionnés pour remonter à une seule et même personne. Charles Lewison.

Harry relut la dernière page du dernier dossier. Toutes les preuves étaient là. Tout indiquait que Charles Lewison, au cours de ses longues années de service au Ministère, avait fait libérer les Mangemorts un par un, usant de son nom et de ses prérogatives ministérielles. De son argent lorsque cela ne suffisait pas. Dans la plus grande discrétion, il s'était acheté le silence de tous les complices qu'une telle opération impliquait. Et il avait relâché dans la nature les disciples de l'ancien mage noir, pour qu'ils prolifèrent.

Pourquoi ? Parce que Charles Lewison faisait partie d'une très vieille famille de sorciers. Parce qu'il n'était pas de cette nouvelle génération de Serpentards intégrés à l'ordre nouveau. Parce que Charles Lewison voyait d'un très bon œil se profiler la retraite de Kingsley Shacklebolt, et le siège vacant qu'il offrirait. Lewison briguait le poste de Premier Ministre au prochain mandat. Parfaitement conscient de l'adversaire qu'il aurait à affronter en la personne d'Harry James Potter, il s'était donné les moyens d'obtenir tous les soutiens dont il aurait besoin. La faveur des vieilles familles dont il libérait les membres. Et tous les alliés des bas-fonds que ses nouvelles recrues allaient lui procurer, en échange du service rendu et de son silence.

Oui, Lewison était responsable de la libération des Mangemorts. Oui, le meurtre de la famille d'Harry lui avait profité, puisqu'il avait permis d'écarter son rival potentiel bien plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait. Mais Lewison n'avait pas commandité les meurtres. Harry le savait. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, avant de le tuer.

Il se rappelait encore la rage qu'il avait ressenti en constatant cette parfaite innocence, cet unique éclat de sincérité pure dans le visage ravagé de Lewison, alors qu'il le torturait. Harry se rappelait les sévices infligés à Lewison avec un calme froid. Il avait vu – et commis bien pire, depuis. Tout cela lui était devenu banal. Il n'avait même plus le réflexe de se dire à quel point ce constat était horrible. Mais l'expérience lui avait appris qu'après de telles horreurs, un homme comme Lewison aurait flanché. Il aurait avoué la vérité bien avant qu'il ne lui enfonce son épée jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine. Il avait le talent d'un manipulateur né, il avait frayé dans les eaux du pouvoir avec l'agilité d'une anguille, mais… Lewison n'était pas un meurtrier. L'idée de commanditer les meurtres ne lui serait pas venue à l'esprit. Et surtout, il ne s'y serait pas pris de cette façon. Un adversaire déterminé aurait versé un poison mortel dans le lait. Non, il y avait du sadisme dans la façon dont on l'avait drogué, pour le forcer à massacrer sa propre famille. Harry le voyait d'autant plus aujourd'hui. Il savait ce qu'était le plaisir que l'on ressent à faire souffrir sa victime. Il imaginait sans peine tout le plaisir qu'il avait dû donner au responsable du carnage.

Quelqu'un frappa brièvement à la porte, et Ethan entra :

- Harry, il serait temps que tu fasses cette déclaration, dit-il avec cet air grave toujours plaqué sur son visage sombre. Tout est en place. Nous avons le contrôle, le pays est verrouillé. Un seul mot de toi, et ça deviendra officiel.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura Harry presque pour lui-même.

- A cause de Shacklebolt ?

Ethan poussa un soupir, découragé et impatient, mais il prit sur lui. Il s'approcha du bureau, enjamba une pile de documents et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'Harry :

- Nous en avons déjà discuté. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Toutes les preuves menaient jusqu'à lui. Mais à présent il est mort, et tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

- Et je suis censé prendre sa place, comme si de rien n'était ? Sans dire la vérité aux gens ?

- La situation est encore fraîche, et donc fragile. Nous ne pouvons pas porter un tel coup à ta position en révélant la vérité.

- Alors nous devons mentir ? Nous devons faire exactement ce que nous reprochions à l'ancien gouvernement ?

- Je sais que ça ne te plait pas, mais c'est purement politique, c'est…

- Regarde.

Harry lui mit le dernier dossier qu'il avait consulté sous les yeux :

- C'était Lewison, le responsable de la libération des Mangemorts. Mon premier suspect depuis le tout début. Celui que j'ai liquidé en premier. Ça fait des mois que je cours après un fantôme.

Ethan s'empara du dossier, le parcourut rapidement et releva sur Harry un regard rempli d'espoir terrifié :

- C'est lui qui…

- Non.

Une lueur s'était éteinte dans les yeux d'Harry. Une de plus.

- Il n'a pas commandité les meurtres. Kingsley a eu beau creuser dans toutes les directions, il n'a jamais pu trouver le moindre lien entre Lewison et Dolohov, encore moins avec Travers. Quant à Dolohov… quand j'arrive encore à lui arracher trois mots, c'est pour me dire qu'il n'a jamais eu de contacts avec Lewison après sa sortie d'Azkaban.

- Et tu le crois ?

- Je le crois. J'ai interrogé Lewison moi-même à l'époque. S'il avait été coupable, il n'aurait pas eu le cran de se taire. Il m'aurait dit n'importe quoi pour sauver sa peau.

Ethan poussa un nouveau soupir, plus appuyé :

- Tout cela ne change rien, Harry. La situation dépasse le cadre de ta propre vengeance. Tu le sais, ça fait des mois que ça dure, tu as bien dû t'en rendre compte ! Ce n'est plus seulement ton combat ! C'est celui de tous les autres, ceux qui t'ont soutenu, qui ont placé leur espoir en toi, qui sont morts pour toi !

- Je le sais bien !

- Alors tu ne peux pas les abandonner sous prétexte que tu as fait une erreur. Tu n'aurais jamais tué Shacklebolt si tu avais su la vérité, tout le monde le sait. Parce que tu ne tues pas gratuitement. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un justicier. Au moment où tu as commis cet acte, tu l'as fait au nom de la justice.

Ethan se leva pour planter son regard bleu dans celui d'Harry :

- Pour nous tous aujourd'hui, c'est une grande victoire. D'autant plus avec ce que tu viens de m'apprendre. Nous avons détruit les responsables, nous les avons punis. Avec les dossiers que tu as sous la main, nous allons pouvoir arrêter les derniers Mangemorts. C'en est fini de la corruption et du mensonge. Nous avons enfin au pouvoir un homme en qui placer notre foi et notre confiance aveugle. Tu n'as qu'un pas à faire. Accepte ce pouvoir.

- Et pour ce faire, je dois rendre Kingsley coupable, c'est ça…

- Ce n'est pas juste pour lui. Mais dire qu'il était innocent, c'est fragiliser ta position et faire de lui un martyr.

- Je ne veux pas entacher sa mémoire alors qu'il était mon ami !

- C'est un sacrifice nécessaire !

Ethan avait hurlé. Devant le visage d'Harry devenu blême, il se reprit, plus doux, avec ce charisme magnétique dont lui seul avait le secret :

- Ecoute… Il reste encore tellement à accomplir. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Lewison n'était pas responsable. Ça veut dire que le meurtrier de ta famille court toujours dans la nature. Et puis, il y a Albus. Tu ne l'as pas oublié ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Si tu veux avoir une chance de récupérer ton fils et de l'élever auprès de toi, sans être séparés par les barreaux d'une prison, ou pire… Il te faut le pouvoir pour lequel nous nous sommes battus. Le pouvoir que tu mérites. Quand tu seras Premier Ministre, tu marcheras sur Poudlard et tu réclameras ce qui t'appartient.

Le souvenir d'Albus envahit l'esprit d'Harry et dévora tout. Son visage, il parvenait à s'en souvenir. Albus était toujours en vie.

Et soudain, il n'y eut plus de remords dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il n'y eut plus que le regard profond d'Ethan, l'espoir incommensurable qu'il reflétait, et la charge de toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient battues à ses côtés, qui avaient partagé les mêmes peines et les mêmes idéaux. Ethan avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber.

Au terme de deux années de combats acharnés, Harry sentit quelque chose se détacher de lui : il était enfin parvenu au terme de son deuil. Les morts ne le retenaient plus à présent. Kingsley était mort, Albus était vivant. Et Harry ferait tout pour le récupérer.

**XXX**

Ce jour-là, Harry prononça un discours dans lequel il s'adressa à l'ensemble du monde sorcier. La presse désormais sous son contrôle relaya ses paroles aux quatre coins du pays. Harry déclara publiquement que l'ancien Premier Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, était responsable de la libération des Mangemorts de la prison d'Azkaban. Assisté de son complice Charles Lewison, il avait œuvré avec la collaboration d'un grand nombre d'agents du Ministère pour se constituer un soutien auprès des vieilles familles de sorciers. Ceci dans le but de rassembler assez d'électeurs pour triompher de son rival, lui-même, Harry James Potter, et être réélu pour un nouveau mandat.

Harry dit cela d'une voix blanche et froide, drapé dans un chagrin qui n'était pas tout à fait feint, mais dont l'origine était autre. Le chagrin de mentir au sujet de son ami, balayé par les objectifs à atteindre.

Ce jour-là, Harry déclara sa prise de pouvoir officielle au poste de Premier Ministre. Le peuple qui avait souhaité son avènement quelques mois auparavant l'écouta dans un silence soumis. Et rempli de terreur.

**XXX**

Harry s'était réfugié dans l'un des grands salons que comptait le Ministère de la Magie. Fatigué de son discours, fatigué des manœuvres d'Ethan et de la foule de ses disciples qui l'approchait pour le féliciter, pour le toucher comme s'il était un saint guérisseur.

Un verre de whiskey à la main, il avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée sans utiliser son pouvoir, et s'était surpris à solliciter la présence de Drago Malefoy.

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, il eut un sourire cynique. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, son seul plaisir serait de prendre un verre à minuit avec Drago Malefoy… Mais son ancien ennemi était là. Dans le fauteuil auprès du sien, aussi droit que lui-même était avachi, aussi blond que lui était brun. Au moins avaient-ils la même ombre sur le visage. Malefoy ne disait rien, il parlait rarement sans qu'on ne lui adresse la parole. Cela aussi, ça changeait de la vieille époque.

Harry se redressa. Il avait été un peu dur avec Malefoy. Il s'en rendait compte à la façon dont son visage noble avait maigri, à sa manière de fuir son regard. Il avait marqué son fils, et Malefoy avait eu peur. Harry comprenait sa réaction. Mais il comptait bien faire en sorte que Malefoy n'ait plus de raisons de douter. Sans comprendre pourquoi, son avis lui importait. Harry voulait que Malefoy le soutienne, qu'il ait en lui la même foi que celle que manifestaient Ethan et Joanna. Cette lueur dans ses yeux, quand il était venu le trouver dans son lit cette fameuse nuit, et qui avait permis à Harry de l'épargner, plus que cela : de lui faire confiance.

Malefoy avait été un bon serviteur, mais Harry n'avait plus revu cette lueur, depuis le jour où Malefoy l'avait rejoint. Il se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'il cherchait son approbation. Malefoy était la seule personne de son entourage à faire partie de son ancienne vie. Quelque part, il cherchait l'approbation de son passé à travers lui.

Aussi sans préavis, sans réaliser lui-même ce qu'il faisait, Harry s'ouvrit à lui et lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait découvert, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il savait déjà pour l'erreur sur la culpabilité de Shacklebolt. Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait lu dans ses dossiers, et les conclusions qu'il en tirait.

Malefoy l'écouta avec attention. On voyait sur ses traits qu'il était toujours surpris de se trouver ainsi confident, aussi proche d'un homme pour qui il avait entretenu une haine réciproque pendant si longtemps. A la fin de ce déballage de scrupules, d'angoisses, d'hésitations, de ferveurs, de promesses envers l'avenir, Malefoy n'eut pas un mot pour les projets d'Harry. Comme à son habitude, il ne commentait pas sa politique. Il n'était pas comme Ethan, il ne cherchait pas à s'impliquer dans les « affaires d'Etat ». Non, paradoxalement, Malefoy était celui qui le ramenait à son humanité. A ses motivations premières. Aussi ce soir, lorsqu'il eut fini, Malefoy dit :

- Il y a une autre conclusion qui ressort de ce que tu as découvert.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Lewison était responsable de la libération des Mangemorts, mais n'a pas planifié la mort de ta famille, continua Malefoy. Ça veut dire que le coupable n'avait pas forcément un lien avec le Ministère.

- Mais il devait nécessairement savoir que les Mangemorts avaient été libérés !

- Oui, et alors ? Regarde-toi. Tu as bien réussi à mettre la main sur Travers tout seul, alors que tu étais recherché par toutes les armées du pays. Travers évoluait en plein jour, en plein cœur de Londres. Il croisait des centaines de personnes dans les rues. Pourquoi tu essayes de te compliquer la tâche, Potter ? Tu es un Gryffondor, ce n'est pas ton truc de réfléchir.

Harry ne releva pas ce faible trait d'esprit. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à connaître Malefoy. Il s'était rendu compte que son ancien ennemi faisait nettement plus profil bas, et ne se montrait narquois que lorsqu'il cachait ses propres sentiments, ou une information sensible. Aussi le pressa-t-il de lui avouer le fond de sa pensée :

- Ça pouvait être n'importe qui, Potter, lâcha enfin Malefoy. N'importe qui aurait pu croiser Travers, ou n'importe quel autre Mangemort dans la rue. Qui ne s'est jamais échappé du Chemin de Traverse pour s'offrir un petit frisson dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

Harry eut du mal à réaliser ce que les conclusions de Malefoy laissaient supposer. Mais ce dernier continua, impitoyable :

- Tu t'es toujours imaginé que la libération des Mangemorts et le meurtre de ta famille étaient liés. Aujourd'hui, je crois que tu viens d'obtenir la preuve que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout cet engrenage, cette guerre, tout cet imbroglio politique… Tu te bats pour une cause qui n'a rien à voir avec toi. Oui, deux Mangemorts ont versé du Furosensis dans ton lait. Mais c'étaient des mercenaires. N'importe qui aurait pu les engager. Il suffisait de les croiser dans la rue. Tu t'es imaginé des machinations complexes, alors qu'en fait, le responsable a pu rencontrer Dolohov par hasard ! Tout le chaos qui en a résulté, la découverte du Ministère corrompu, toi qui tue Shacklebolt et qui prend le pouvoir… Je doute que le coupable ait voulu tout ça dès le départ.

Harry resta stupéfait. Puis une colère sourde envahit sa poitrine :

- Pourquoi faut-il que les réponses amènent toujours plus de questions ? murmura-t-il.

Mais les réponses dessinaient un tableau qu'aucun des deux camps n'était encore en mesure d'appréhender. Chacun disposait de pièces différentes, et c'était à celui qui les arrangerait le plus vite, pour comprendre. Tard cette nuit-là, Drago Malefoy se rendit sur le toit du Ministère pour griffonner un message au péril de sa vie. Il écrivit tout ce qu'Harry lui avait confié, et les conclusions auxquelles lui-même avait abouti. Il donnait ainsi l'avantage à l'Ordre du Phénix qui dormait dans son château de pierre, tout en sachant qu'au matin, on remarquerait qu'un hibou manquait à l'appel.


	30. Chapter 30

Pardon pour le retard, c'est un peu chargé côté exams pour moi en ce moment… Si vous êtes dans le même cas, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^

Et puis je dois vous avouer qu'on approche de la fin, alors peut-être que je traîne un peu des pieds… C'est que ça va me faire bizarre, à moi, quand cette fiction sera finie…

Bon allez, cette fois au terme de ce chapitre, je pense que le doute ne sera plus permis D

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

**Chapitre Vingt-neuvième**

Ron reçut le hibou au petit matin. Son esprit d'Auror ne tarda pas à faire le lien avec ce qu'il savait déjà. Quelques minutes plus tard, la totalité de l'Ordre s'était rassemblée dans le bureau de la directrice, déserté depuis que l'école s'était réfugiée en sous-sol.

- Harry vient de découvrir que Lewison était responsable de la libération des Mangemorts, mais qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le meurtre de sa famille.

Ron serrait convulsivement la lettre entre ces mains. De temps en temps, il jetait un regard à Hermione, dans l'espoir de trouver les mots justes. Elle était la seule à qui il avait fait lire la missive. Elle était brève, précipitée, écrite dans l'urgence, et tous deux savaient ce qu'elle impliquait :

- Harry en a déduit que les deux affaires n'étaient peut-être pas liées. Tout ceci, tout ce que gâchis, ne serait que la conséquence d'un malentendu. Un amalgame entre deux choses qui n'avaient rien à voir entre elles.

- Comment serait-ce possible ?

Arthur Weasley, vieux, accablé par le chagrin et par les évènements qui avaient déchiré sa famille, tremblait en regardant son fils dans les yeux. Ron ne chercha pas à se dérober. Il lui semblait qu'à l'instant où il prononçait ces mots, toute la joie qui avait un jour pu vivre en lui s'était échappée :

- Hier, Albus a fait le lien avec un détail que nous ne parvenions pas à expliquer. Les dates dans les instructions données à Dolohov. Elles correspondent au séjour qu'Albus a passé chez son ami Sean il y a deux ans, pendant les vacances d'été.

- Sean Catalano ?

- Oui. Bien sûr, dès que nous nous en sommes rendus compte, nous avons interrogé Sean, et il a été placé en isolement. Il dit qu'il ne sait rien.

- Evidemment, tu t'attendais à ce qu'il avoue ?

- Sean n'a rien à voir avec ça, intervint sèchement Albus.

- Peut-être, mais tu comprends bien qu'on doit l'interroger, répondit Ron avec douceur. Comme toi, je suis convaincu que Sean n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

George Weasley, lui aussi, soumettait son frère à cette tension implacable.

- Parce que la correspondance des dates nous apprend une chose essentielle, fit Ron avec une gravité qui le martyrisait. Qui que soit le responsable, cette personne savait qu'Albus devait partir en vacances, elle savait quand et avec qui. Elle a donné ces dates à Dolohov parce qu'elle savait qu'Albus ne serait pas à la maison. Le responsable a voulu épargner Albus.

Des murmures se firent entendre parmi les rangs de l'Ordre. Avec la force de l'habitude, Albus sentit tous les regards converger vers lui. Il se sentait au bord du basculement, au seuil d'une réponse si proche et si terrible qu'il n'était plus sûr de vouloir la connaitre. La solution prenait une tournure qui lui échappait. Elle précipitait les évènements vers un désastre imminent, et il n'avait rien pour se retenir de sombrer.

- Je sais que c'est difficile, et inattendu, poursuivit Ron, mais je crois que nous devons envisager les évènements sous un angle différent. Cela fait trop longtemps que nous regardons dans la mauvaise direction. Comme Harry, nous nous sommes laissés embarquer dans cette guerre, dans ce combat contre les Mangemorts puis contre Harry lui-même, et nous avons oublié la source du problème. Considérons l'évènement de départ. La mort de Ginny, James et Lily. Elle a conduit Harry à être interné, discrédité. Celui qui a fait ça a voulu le faire souffrir. C'était quelqu'un qui lui en voulait personnellement, quelqu'un qui ressentait pour lui une haine si forte que cela impliquait nécessairement une proximité dans leurs relations. Un Mangemort ne s'y serait pas pris comme ça. Un adversaire politique aurait fait éliminer Harry. Il ne l'aurait pas conduit à assassiner sa propre famille, par pur sadisme, en prenant le risque que rien ne se passe comme prévu.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demanda Arthur Weasley.

Lui aussi se tenait au bord du précipice.

- Le responsable connaissait Harry, répondit Ron. Il était suffisamment proche de lui pour savoir qu'Albus partirait en vacances cet été. Il était suffisamment proche de sa famille pour vouloir épargner Albus.

- Pourquoi Albus ? demanda Arthur, incrédule. Pourquoi lui et pas James et Lily ? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir épargnés eux aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ron regarda son père fondre en larmes, et il ignorait la force qui le faisait encore tenir debout :

- Une chose est sûre désormais : le responsable devait espérer que le Furosensis rendrait Harry si furieux qu'il se tuerait. Ou alors, qu'il serait condamné, ou interné, que la souffrance le ferait devenir fou. Vu le degré de sadisme, c'était peut-être ce qu'il espérait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas prévu qu'Harry s'échappe. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'en remontant sa trace, Harry mettrait la main sur Travers et Dolohov, et qu'il se lancerait dans une chasse à la corruption et aux Mangemorts. Ajoutez à cela les fanatiques qui lui servent de complice, et qui l'ont manipulé… La situation nous a échappé. A Harry, au meurtrier, à nous. Les évènements nous ont conduit à foncer tête baissée, et les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer. Mais personne n'avait voulu cela.

- Alors tous ces massacres ont eu lieu pour rien…, articula George lentement. Nous nous battons pour des chimères.

- A l'heure qu'il est, nous nous battons pour survivre, admit sombrement Ron.

- A-t-on une idée de comment le meurtrier est entré en contact avec les Mangemorts ? demanda McGonagall, qui tentait de masquer ses émotions.

- Drago Malefoy suggère de pousser l'ironie jusqu'au bout, répondit Ron en désignant la lettre. Il dit qu'il a suffi à Harry de quelques jours pour mettre la main sur Travers dans les rues de Londres. Autrement dit, n'importe qui aurait pu croiser un Mangemort dans la rue et l'engager comme mercenaire.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Albus eut l'impression de voir Scorpius se vider de son sang.

- C'est le père de Scorpius qui vous a transmis tous ces renseignements ? demanda-t-il à Ron en sentant monter en lui une colère monstrueuse.

- Le hibou est arrivé ce matin.

Scorpius sortit de la pièce en bousculant Seamus Finnigan, sans un mot, terrible et pâle.

- Mais enfin, vous êtes complètement inconscient ? hurla Albus à son oncle et sa tante. C'est seulement maintenant que vous nous le dîtes ? Vous savez ce que cela implique pour son père ?

- Oui, nous le savons, murmura doucement Hermione.

- Il avait le droit de savoir ! Il n'avait pas à l'apprendre comme ça ! C'est son père !

- Malefoy s'est compromis, admit Ron sans oser regarder Albus. Ça veut dire que comme nous, il a compris la valeur de ces informations. C'est notre rôle d'en faire bon usage.

Exaspéré, Albus sortit sur les pas de son ami, mais il fut incapable de le retrouver. Des heures durant, il parcourut les étages vides, ruminant ce que ces deux derniers jours leur avaient appris. Le sacrifice de Drago Malefoy l'obsédait. L'injustice lui poignardait le cœur, concentrait toute sa souffrance et lui donnait envie de s'éclater contre les murs. Qu'est-ce que son père allait lui faire ? A l'heure qu'il était, Harry Potter avait-il tué Drago Malefoy ? Comment pourrait-il regarder Scorpius en face après ça ? Si son père avait tué le sien…

Albus finit par s'écrouler dans un coin de leur salle de Métamorphoses. Il pleura longtemps, il serra les poings à s'en écorcher les paumes. Son armure avait disparu. Son corps et son esprit se révoltaient contre la souffrance de Scorpius. Il en venait à souhaiter que le dingue qui avait causé la mort de sa famille ne l'ait jamais épargné.

**XXX**

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans son refuge à elle. La bibliothèque. Voilà des années qu'elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Comme les souvenirs d'Harry trouvés chez elle, cela lui fit mal. Elle se revoyait adolescente, passant des journées entières à étudier. Harry et Ron, pendant ce temps, bavardaient entre deux rayonnages en espérant que madame Pince ne les repèreraient pas.

Hermione se promenait entre les rangées de savoir centenaires, et elle essayait de ne plus réfléchir aux questions qui l'assaillaient. Pourquoi épargner Albus ? Pourquoi lui, et pas James et Lily ? Que représentait-il aux yeux du meurtrier ?

Elle aborda les ouvrages qui traitaient d'Arithmancie, de Métamorphoses, les verrous glacés de la Réserve. Elle se rappelait Ron la suppliant de faire son devoir de Potions, et elle se voyait refuser, tout en réfléchissant déjà à l'introduction qu'elle rédigerait pour lui.

Cette idée toute simple l'arrêta devant le bureau de madame Pince. Une pensée fugace, un soupçon. Une sensation déplaisante qui se glissa en elle, qui la captura par ce qu'elle avait d'évident, de familier.

Au fil des années, à force de faire les devoirs de Ron, Hermione avait acquis un certain don pour copier son écriture. C'était une pratique courante sur les bancs de l'école. Les professeurs n'étaient pas dupes, aussi fallait-il se montrer meilleur faussaire…

La petite idée dégringola et entraîna tout le reste. La date de la rentrée de Poudlard deux ans plus tôt était présente dans la lettre adressée à Dolohov. L'Ordre en avait déduit que le meurtrier avait un lien avec Poudlard. Injustement, ils avaient soupçonné les professeurs, les parents d'élèves. Et si la solution était plus simple que ça ? Plus simple, mais plus inacceptable ? Et si le meurtrier, c'était un élève ?

La petite idée provoqua une avalanche. Un élève habitué à faire les devoirs des autres aurait acquis une maîtrise suffisante pour copier l'écriture de Shacklebolt. De façon assez convaincante pour tromper un coup d'œil superficiel, mais encore trop maladroite pour résister à une comparaison en règle. Il fallait donc que ce soit un élève qui ait eu accès à un échantillon de l'écriture de Kingsley. Et au papier à lettre du Ministère. Par conséquent, sans doute un élève dont au moins l'un des parents travaillait au Ministère.

Ces déductions glaçaient le sang d'Hermione dans ses veines à mesure qu'elle les réalisait. Elle pouvait presque sentir son cœur ralentir à chaque conséquence. La liste des amis d'Albus se dressa mentalement dans sa tête. A l'exception de Sean, ils appartenaient tous à l'Ordre. Ils avaient tous un parent proche travaillant au Ministère, le plus souvent Ron ou elle-même. Alors, soudain, Hermione se souvint où elle avait lu « Campanie Semiplena ».

Comme un être à demi-conscient, Hermione marcha le long des rayons de la bibliothèque, avec l'impression que tout le poids du monde s'écrasait sur ses épaules. Ses membres lui pesaient de plus en plus, comme pour la retenir, l'empêcher de voir écrit noir sur blanc la vérité, l'horreur, la réponse qu'elle avait cherchée depuis si longtemps et qui était sur le point de la détruire.

Hermione s'arrêta devant la section Botanique. D'une main tremblante, elle saisit un livre, un des seuls qui traitaient de la flore Moldue. Elle l'ouvrit, tourna les pages, trop consciente de la peur qui se propageait jusqu'à ses doigts gelés, la sensation terrible de se sentir plonger, au fond d'elle-même, aspirée par un trou noir. La réponse était là. Elle la trouva.

Quelques trois ans plus tôt, Ron et Hermione avait décidé de réaménager leur jardin. Ils avaient emmené leurs enfants avec eux pour choisir des plantes, et c'était là qu'Hermione avait lu ce fameux nom. Campanie Semiplena. C'était une fleur, la rose de Campanie. Hugo avait choisi un cactus à mettre dans sa chambre, pour ne pas avoir à en prendre soin, mais Rose, elle, s'était prise de passion pour cet arbuste. Elle qui n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour le jardinage, elle avait choyé le rosier, et accueilli les premières fleurs avec un enthousiasme affiché.

Hermione se tenait devant une photo des mêmes roses aujourd'hui. De petites fleurs blanches, innocentes, même pas vraiment jolies, loin de leurs cousines à large corolle. Mais c'était leur nom qui crucifiait son regard. La rose de Campanie, Rosa x alba semiplena.

Rosa x alba.

Rose et Albus.


	31. Chapter 31

Plus qu'un ou deux chapitres je pense. Si vous avez été surpris, et si vous continuez de l'être, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis )

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

**Chapitre Trentième**

Au début, Ron refusa d'y croire. Il fallut reprendre l'histoire depuis le début, dresser la liste des évidences.

Grâce à Malefoy, l'Ordre avait reçu un compte-rendu des révélations de Dolohov. Sous la torture, il avait affirmé avoir reçu la première lettre d'instructions de la main d'une enfant.

Les deux suivantes avaient été apportées par une chouette effraie. Rose avait une chouette effraie.

Puis il y avait les dates des paiements, remis dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur. Là encore, il fallut réveiller les souvenirs, ressortir les reçus, les factures, les agendas. Chaque date correspondait à l'une des sorties de la famille Weasley au Chemin de Traverse l'été qui avait précédé les meurtres.

Ensuite, il y avait l'inexpérience que Ron avait relevée dans le langage des lettres. Comme un enfant nourri de clichés sur le marché noir et la pègre.

La capacité à copier l'écriture. La maladresse qui persistait. Le papier à lettre. La date de la rentrée à Poudlard. Les dates des vacances d'Albus chez Sean. Cette volonté inexpliquée d'épargner Albus. Comme si Albus avait été le centre de cette histoire, depuis le tout début.

Et enfin, bien sûr, il y avait Campanie Semiplena.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Hermione… C'est notre fille.

Le monde s'effondra avec cette simple phrase. Agenouillée devant son époux, Hermione lui prit les mains en s'efforçant de refouler ses sanglots de terreur, de panique, sans parvenir à s'empêcher de trembler :

- Je le sais… Elle a toujours été spéciale. Tu l'as su aussi bien que moi. Même si nous n'avons jamais accepté de le voir.

- Non, il y a forcément une autre explication. C'est encore une machination du véritable meurtrier, pour nous détruire un peu plus.

- S'il avait voulu faire ça, il aurait laissé des preuves évidentes menant à Rose. Ici, on voit qu'elle a cherché à couvrir ses traces.

- Justement, tu n'as aucune preuve !

Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer sur des paroles qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru prononcer. Tout son corps, son instinct, son amour de mère, se révoltaient à cette seule idée. Mais elle la laissa s'échapper :

- Je sais que c'est elle, murmura-t-elle. Je le sens. Tout fait sens depuis que je l'ai compris. Peut-être qu'une partie de moi l'a toujours su, sans vouloir l'affronter.

Ron la dévisagea sans parvenir à se raccrocher à ce qu'elle disait. Alors elle poursuivit :

- Lewison, les Mangemorts, tout cela n'avait pas de lien avec l'assassinat de Ginny et des enfants. Nous devons oublier toutes les retombées politiques qui ont découlé de leur mort. Il ne reste que ce qui s'est passé ce fameux jour il y a deux ans. Le responsable ne visait pas Harry. Il ne visait même pas Ginny, James et Lily. Le responsable visait Albus.

- Je ne…

- Tu te rappelles de l'incident avec Kingsley ?

- Quand ça ?

- Il y a deux ans. Un peu avant l'été. Pendant le weekend de Pâques.

Ron fronça les sourcils, encore ébranlé par les affirmations de sa femme, incapable d'y croire, et pourtant, le souvenir qu'elle ramenait à lui insinua le doute :

- Ce qui s'est passé entre Albus et Rose ?

- Oui. Tu te rappelles de ce que Kingsley a fait ?

A mesure qu'Hermione parlait, Ron commençait à entrevoir une partie de la vérité. La vérité lui faisait peur. Au fond de ses tripes.

Ron avait vu bien des horreurs dans sa vie, mais le monstre qui se dessinait soudain, à la lumière de son raisonnement, dépassait en noirceur et en ironie tout ce qu'il avait été contraint d'affronter.

- Tu te rappelles comme Rose était folle de rage après ça ? murmura Hermione.

Elle aussi avait peur de cette vérité qui les rattrapait. La prononcer à haute voix, c'était lui donner corps, l'inscrire dans la réalité. Seule l'urgence la plus totale forçait les mots à la barrière de ses lèvres :

- Je t'en prie mon chéri, je te demande d'envisager les choses sous cet angle, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Rose et Albus ont toujours été proches. Tu sais comment elle est avec lui. Depuis toute petite. Seulement avec lui. C'est comme si… elle l'avait choisi. Réfléchis : combien de fois ont-ils dormi ensemble ? Combien de fois ont-ils passé des vacances chez l'un ou chez l'autre ? Combien de caprices a-t-elle fait pour qu'on aille chez Harry, rien que pour le voir ? Combien de crises de jalousie lorsqu'il était chez Sean ? Lorsque Hugo cherchait son attention ?

- Mais ça ne suffit pas à prouver que…

- Tu sais ce qu'elle a essayé de faire ce weekend-là ! Kingsley est intervenu, mais ça n'efface rien. Au contraire, ça explique tout. Tu sais comme elle peut entrer dans des colères folles quand on lui refuse ce qu'elle veut.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

Hermione le regarda, à la fois désolée et désespérée :

- Tu crois que c'est un hasard si le « responsable » a utilisé l'écriture de Kingsley, dans les lettres ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre du choc et poursuivit :

- Elle a cherché à couvrir ses traces. Elle ne pensait pas être découverte, mais dans l'éventualité où cela arrive, elle n'a pas voulu utiliser son écriture. Alors elle a copié celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a choisi une personne qu'elle détestait, pour détourner les soupçons sur lui. Elle a choisi Kingsley. Elle l'a choisi par pure méchanceté, par vengeance, pas parce qu'il était Premier Ministre, parce que le Ministère était corrompu, ou je ne sais quelle connerie. Parce qu'il l'a séparée d'Albus.

- Ce n'était qu'une bêtise de gosse…

- C'était suffisamment sérieux pour que Kingsley vienne nous en parler, à nous deux, et à Harry et Ginny. Que s'est-il passé après ça ? Harry a dit qu'il ferait plus attention. Qu'il s'arrangerait pour que Rose et Albus prennent de la distance. C'est pour ça qu'il a envoyé Albus en vacances chez Sean l'été qui a suivi. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Ron était perdu. Il comprenait, mais il était perdu en lui-même.

- A cause de Kingsley, Harry a éloigné Albus de Rose. Voilà pourquoi elle les haïssait. Voilà pourquoi elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, qui réveilla les milliers de coups de poignards qui lui tailladaient la poitrine :

- Notre erreur a toujours été de croire que la cible était Harry. Mais Rose n'en avait rien à faire d'Harry. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Albus. Et elle l'a obtenu. Elle a fait en sorte que plus personne ne puisse la séparer d'Albus. Plus que cela : elle a attiré Albus auprès d'elle. Auprès de nous. En tuant Ginny, en faisant d'Harry un meurtrier, elle était sûre que toi et moi obtiendrions la garde d'Albus. Elle n'a pas tué Harry, elle a choisi le Furosensis rien que pour le faire souffrir. Quant à Lily et James, ce n'étaient que des bonus. De simples gêneurs dont elle s'est débarrassée sans même y penser.

Ron se mit à trembler, mais les larmes d'Hermione séchaient d'amertume sur ses joues :

- Nous n'y avons vu que du feu. Pendant deux ans, nous lui avons donné exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Albus sous le même toit qu'elle.

Ron resta silencieux de longues minutes, dans leur petite chambre étriquée. Il faisait sombre, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres en profondeur. Il pouvait sentir tout le poids de la pierre au-dessus de lui, et la noirceur de l'esprit humain l'étouffait dans ces ténèbres.

- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? murmura-t-il.

- Elle est malade, Ron.

Hermione serra de nouveau ses mains dans les siennes :

- Quelque chose n'est pas normal chez elle. Nous aurions dû le voir. Si seulement nous l'avions vu…

- Que vont-ils lui faire ?

Avec un étrange sentiment de prescience, Ron entrevit un avenir rempli de feu et de sang :

- Quand ils sauront, tous… Que vont-ils lui faire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ron s'arracha à son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Hermione, elle, ne pleurait plus. Il n'y avait plus de larmes en elle. Tout était mort, éteint, incapable de manifester encore de la surprise ou de l'horreur face à ce qu'elle devinait.

Ron avait dit : « Quand ils sauront, que vont-ils lui faire ? ». Mais qui était ce « ils » ? Harry ? Ou l'Ordre du Phénix ?

**XXX**

Rose regardait Albus dormir. C'était la fin de l'après-midi. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre lorsqu'elle était entrée, à part le jeune homme assoupi.

Allongée près de lui, Rose regardait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme lent de sa respiration. Une main posée à plat sur sa chemise, elle pouvait percevoir les battements de son cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ce son.

Les ombres dessinaient le visage d'Albus, sous ses cheveux noirs et raides, emmêlés par le sommeil. Il les portait mi- longs, ce qu'elle aimait bien. C'était la longueur qu'elle lui préférait.

Des cernes obscurcissaient l'amande de ses yeux, mais une fois encore, cela lui plaisait. Tout lui plaisait. Rien qu'à rester ainsi, immobile à le contempler, Rose suffoquait de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Albus. Chaque trait attisait sa passion, l'étourdissait, comprimait son cœur et la laissait au bord de l'ébullition, l'envie de crier et de le serrer contre elle jusqu'à ce leurs deux corps se dissolvent en un seul.

Rose aimait Albus. Au-delà des mots. Tout en lui la fascinait, un éclat de Soleil tombé sur Terre, et dont elle ne pouvait détourner le regard. Il n'y avait pas de couleur en dehors de son horizon. Loin de lui, Rose ne ressentait rien.

On lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois que ce n'était pas bien. La société, la famille, les liens du sang, dressaient des barrières qu'elle jugeait absurdes. La docilité de l'enfance l'avait conduite à obéir, dans un premier temps. A comprendre que ce qu'elle ressentait était mal. Et puis en grandissant, elle s'était rendu compte que le mal ne voulait rien dire. Le mal, elle s'en moquait.

Rose avait été une enfant calme, sérieuse et trop intelligente pour son âge. Très vite, elle avait réalisé son mépris pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Les enfants surtout. Stupides, inintéressants. Son frère en était le pire spécimen. Rose ne supportait pas la faiblesse.

Sa froideur l'avait tout de suite isolée des autres. Non que cela la désole. Au contraire, cela avait renforcé son mépris. Rose était sûre de sa haine. Avec, petit à petit, la conscience d'être différente.

Les adultes aussi, elle les méprisait. Son père et sa mère trouvaient encore grâce à ses yeux, parce qu'elle estimait leur intelligence. Mais la horde bruyante des Weasley était autant d'épines dans sa sérénité glacée, dans le silence terrible de son cœur immobile.

Rose ne ressentait rien pour personne, excepté de l'agacement, du dégoût, parfois de brèves pulsions que son éducation réprimait. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêvé de balancer une pierre sur le sale crâne de son frère…

Le monde était gris et sans intérêt. La nourriture n'avait aucune saveur. La magie, la science, les livres, tous les savoirs se vidaient de leur substance dès qu'elle les avait acquis. Il n'y avait pas de beauté.

Rose n'avait ni la faiblesse, ni les émotions pour se sentir seule. Mais elle ne comprenait pas le monde qui l'entourait. Elle le trouvait stupide et inadapté. Elle se sentait comme un loup au milieu des moutons. Et à mesure qu'elle grandissait, son imagination, sa nature, ses instincts se faisaient plus pressants. Ils murmuraient contre son oreille ses idées sombres et ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Ils échafaudaient ses rêves de sang, cherchaient à contourner les règles, et petit à petit, le carcan de la civilisation craquait et cédait, les lois ne demandaient qu'à être violées, les interdits lui tendaient les bras, et chaque nuit, Rose rêvait de cette pierre qu'elle voulait fracasser sur le crâne de son frère.

Lorsque Rose regarda Albus, elle avait sept ans. Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà rencontré avant. Ils étaient cousins, mais des cousins, elle en avait deux dizaines. Ils avaient passé toutes leurs vacances ensemble. Mais durant les sept premières années de sa vie, Rose, décontenancée par ce qu'elle ressentait et ne ressentait pas, par le monde et par le vide qui s'épanouissait en elle, n'avait pas fait attention au petit garçon. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Un chiard comme les autres. Pourtant ce jour-là, Rose avait sept ans, Albus cinq. Et Rose regarda Albus.

C'était par une chaude journée d'été. Hugo, Albus, et toute la meute de cousins dont Rose jugeait à peine utile de retenir le nom, jouaient dans le grand bac à sable derrière la maison de Ron et Hermione. Rose, que le contact du sable révulsait, avait trouvé refuge sur un petit tabouret au bord du terrain de jeu. Un brin d'herbe coincé entre les dents, elle s'ennuyait, comme d'habitude. A côté d'elle, les enfants se disputaient pour savoir lequel d'entre eux savait compter le plus loin.

- Moi, je sais compter jusqu'à 89 ! disait Hugo.

- Moi, 70 ! disait Albus.

Rose trouvait ce débat d'une stupidité affligeante. Elle s'en désintéressa bien vite et se leva pour aller ramasser des fossiles dans le champ d'à côté.

Ce n'est que le soir que le petit garçon revint capter son attention. Les adultes s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un barbecue. Ses plus grands cousins étaient restés à table avec eux, tandis que les plus petits organisaient une partie de cache-cache dans le jardin obscur. Rose restait toute seule auprès du feu qui s'éteignait. Cela n'étonnait plus personne : aucun enfant ne chercha à l'inviter, et les adultes ne l'encouragèrent pas à se mélanger aux autres.

Pourtant Albus surgit à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Le petit garçon éclata de rire, regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de ses poursuivants, puis il s'assit à côté d'elle, profitant de ce que la silhouette de Rose le dissimulait aux regards.

Pendant une minute entière, l'enfant ne dit rien. Rose s'en étonnait, venant d'un moutard aussi petit. Il aurait dû s'agiter sans cesse, hurler et courir dans tous les sens, mais Albus restait bien sage, il regardait le ciel noir. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla se rappeler qu'elle existait, et il lui dit sans préavis :

- Pourquoi tu es triste ?

Lui jetant un bref regard, Rose dut reconnaitre qu'elle était surprise par sa question :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis triste ?

- J'en sais rien. Je le vois.

Rose eut un soupir de dédain, mais l'enfant ne s'en formalisa pas. Il semblait maintenant absorbé par le ballet des flammes sous ses yeux, les braises qui rappelaient à elles la chaleur du foyer. Rose était bien tentée de le planter là et de le laisser bouder dans le noir. Mais elle saisit l'occasion de cracher son venin :

- Vous êtes tous stupides, répondit-elle.

Bizarrement, elle se sentit soulagée. Le môme allait sûrement se mettre à pleurer, ou la dénoncer à ses parents, mais elle s'en moquait. C'était la première fois qu'elle disait ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

- J'essaierai d'être moins stupide pour toi, répondit le petit Albus en souriant.

- Je croyais que tu ne savais compter que jusqu'à 70.

- J'ai dit 70 pour ne pas embêter Hugo. Je sais bien que c'est une question stupide. Après 70, il y a 71, et après 89, il y a 90. Il y a toujours quelque chose au-dessus. Il n'y a pas de bonne réponse. La seule réponse, c'est l'infini.

L'enfant leva vers elle ses yeux brillants, et alors il dit :

- L'infini, c'est comme les étoiles.

Il éclata de rire et regarda de nouveau le ciel noir. Rose leva les yeux elle aussi. Alors, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le noir que l'enfant regardait. C'était les étoiles. L'infini. Une profondeur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Brusquement, alors qu'un vent tiède caressait sa peau, Rose se sentit bouleversée, parce qu'elle découvrait un spectacle inconnu. Et parce que rien, en elle, n'était préparé à être surpris. Rose regarda Albus, qui l'avait déjà oubliée, enchanté par les étoiles filantes qui tombaient en cascade en plein cœur du mois d'août. Elle le regarda, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait son petit rire frêle, ses cheveux en bataille, sa peau dorée par le soleil, ses petites mains et l'éclat joyeux de ses yeux verts.

Ce n'était pas une attirance physique, comme ce qui arrivait aux adultes. Non, Rose aimait ce petit garçon qui lui montrait les étoiles et l'infini, avec un naturel fou. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui avait l'air aussi heureux d'être en vie. Albus regardait autour de lui, et il semblait voir ce qu'elle était incapable de ressentir : la beauté, partout.

Rose avait quelque chose de tordu en elle. Elle le savait. Une pièce mal ajustée, qui déréglait tout. Cette nuit-là, ce quelque chose de tordu s'empara d'Albus et en fit son objet, son obsession. Elle oublia la pierre destinée au crâne de son frère. Elle n'en avait plus besoin, elle n'en avait plus le désir. Albus lui avait montré un fragment d'éternité. Un éclat au milieu de la déliquescence de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait plus le lâcher. Les griffes, les crocs, le monstre qui vivait en elle se raccrocha à lui, à son souvenir, et devint avide d'en avoir toujours plus. A partir de cette nuit, Rose rechercha la compagnie d'Albus, elle apprit à le connaitre, ne se leva que pour lui, pensa à lui, rêva à lui, parce qu'il était le seul à côté duquel elle se sentait en vie.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été aveugle. Insensible à tout, comme si quelqu'un avait coupé toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps dès la naissance. Elle avait besoin d'Albus pour voir le monde.

A mesure qu'ils grandissaient, son inclination pour le petit garçon devint passionnée. Albus se confirma dans tous ces traits de caractère qu'elle appréciait : un esprit naturellement vif, un charisme magnétique qu'elle était incapable d'expliquer, et surtout, une âme sensible, une âme de poète. Rose avait désespérément besoin de lui, désespérément besoin de goûter au même air que lui, de boire à sa coupe, car à chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie, il partageait avec elle cette vision de merveilleux, il lui faisait voir le monde à travers ses yeux.

Elle aimait son visage, son air calme et solennel, sa voix posée. Elle aimait sa façon de parler, de retenir les mots entre ses lèvres, juste le temps que s'y glisse le rêve.

Rose avait désespérément besoin de lui, parce que sans lui, le monde redevenait cendres.

Aussi un jour, à l'aube de ses quinze ans, Rose en avait voulu plus. Elle n'était plus tout à fait une enfant, pas encore une adulte. Elle se tenait à la frontière, au royaume de l'indécision, à l'instant terrible. Elle n'avait plus la docilité de l'enfance, et pourtant, elle en conservait encore ce sens des valeurs non formé, encore flou. Quand on est un enfant, le bien et le mal, qu'est-ce que c'est ? A part ce que nous imposent nos parents ?

Rose était mature, trop mature pour son âge. Elle n'avait plus besoin de ses parents. Rose voyait les liens que la civilisation jetait autour d'elle pour la museler, et elle décida de les trancher. Parce qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'Albus soit son cousin. Parce qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire des autres et du monde, si Albus n'était pas là pour la faire respirer. Elle haïssait les règles, les conventions, les codes que chacun s'empressait de respecter sans même plus savoir pourquoi. Rose aimait Albus, et elle ne voulait que lui.

Alors à l'aube de ses quinze ans, Rose avait volé un filtre d'amour dans la boutique de son oncle George, et la nuit, pendant le weekend de Pâques, elle l'avait fait boire à Albus. Juste pour voir un amour semblable au sien brûler dans ses yeux. Juste pour qu'Albus se rende compte de ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Juste pour qu'il la voie, pour qu'il la regarde elle, avec les yeux qu'il portait sur l'infini.

Cette nuit, Albus l'avait embrassée dans le vent d'air chaud, et Rose s'était sentie vivre, amoureuse, heureuse, toutes ses émotions endormies déployées au maximum. Rose s'était sentie plus qu'une petite fille différente des autres : elle avait compris, elle avait vu plus loin, plus loin que la vie. Albus avec elle, ils étaient invincibles.

Et puis Kinglsey était entré. Il avait surpris leur étreinte dans la chambre d'Albus et les avait séparés :

- Je savais que tu préparais quelque chose, sale petite peste ! avait-il crié. Je t'ai vue au magasin !

Il l'avait rejetée dans un coin de la chambre et d'un simple sortilège, il avait dissipé l'emprise de la potion sur Albus. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, il avait de nouveau levé sa baguette, et murmuré :

- Oubliettes.

- Non !

Rose s'était jetée sur lui, elle l'avait griffé, mordu, mais il l'avait fait tomber à ses pieds :

- Reste tranquille ! avait-il craché. Je ne t'efface pas la mémoire, parce qu'alors tu risquerais de recommencer. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse pourrir la cervelle d'Albus avec tes conneries.

Puis il l'avait emmenée voir son père, sa mère et les parents d'Albus. Rouge de colère, Rose avait dû écouter le récit de ses manigances. On avait cherché à lui faire avoir honte de ce qu'elle avait fait. On voulait lui faire comprendre que c'était mal, que ça ne se faisait pas. Mais Rose n'en avait rien à faire. Rose avait cette chose tordue en elle, qui tournait, rayait et crissait comme un rouage déréglé, comme un animal en furie, et qui hurlait « Albus » dans toutes les cellules de son être.

Puis Harry avait pris la parole. Il avait dit que pour le bien des enfants, il vaudrait mieux les tenir à l'écart pendant un certain temps. James, Lily et Albus avaient quitté la maison des Weasley dès le lendemain. A Poudlard, Rose avait tenté d'approcher Albus, mais Sean, Hugo, MacGonagall, Londubat, et même ses innombrables cousins dont elle n'avait rien à faire, semblaient avoir reçu l'ordre de les isoler l'un de l'autre. Aucun ne savait pourquoi, aucun n'avait reçu de raison précise. Tous matérialisaient la barrière que les prétendues bienséances de la société lui imposaient. Et Rose enrageait.

Albus, inconscient de la situation, se sentait entouré et rayonnait, comme à son habitude. Privée de son chatoiement, la fureur de Rose se changea en haine. La chose tordue en elle se contractait et la faisait souffrir, et sa vie se changea en une longue plainte, une agonie. Lorsque l'été se profila, et que ses parents lui annoncèrent qu'elle ne verrait pas Albus une seule fois, la chose tordue se brisa. Elle éclata tout ce qui restait de sain et de raisonné en elle. Tout fut englouti dans son chagrin, sa haine et ses obsessions, ses instincts refoulés, la violence à laquelle elle aspirait, la passion, le sang, le dégoût des autres, et Rose cessa d'être fausse, Rose cessa d'obéir à l'image que le monde attendait d'elle, Rose fut simplement Rose, et Rose voulait Albus.

Deux ans après avoir concrétisé ses rêves de mort, Rose regardait Albus dormir dans sa chambre souterraine. Sa seule erreur avait été d'engager Dolohov. Si seulement elle avait attendu de tomber sur un mercenaire qui n'avait pas le passif d'un Mangemort… Son imbécile d'oncle n'aurait pas cru à un complot stupide. Il serait gentiment devenu fou à Sainte Mangouste, et rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Albus ne serait pas en danger. Mais Albus était avec elle à présent, alors Rose ne regrettait rien. Rien ne pouvait plus les séparer.

Doucement, mais sans timidité aucune, la jeune fille effleura les lèvres du garçon du bout des doigts. Elle se rappelait encore de la sensation que cela procurait de sentir ces lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'était rejoué ce souvenir tellement de fois. Elle ne voulait pas que ce souvenir demeure unique. Elle voulait y goûter à nouveau.

Alors Rose s'inclina sur le jeune homme endormi et l'embrassa. Ce ne fut qu'une caresse furtive, mais qui contenait toute cette folie amoureuse qui la dévorait. Pendant un bref instant, plus que jamais, Rose eut conscience d'être l'esclave de cette folie. Sa folie. Cela la troubla, car elle n'avait jamais été aussi passionnée et aussi lucide, comme si elle avait trouvé un bref éclat de conscience au cœur du chaos. Cela ne dura qu'un instant.

Car sous la pression de ses lèvres, Albus se réveilla, et conscient de son geste, il murmura :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Rose sourit simplement. Elle caressa la joue du garçon, s'arrêta, le regarda :

- Tu sais que je t'aime. N'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y avait pas de surprise dans les yeux d'Albus. Il ne chercha pas à lui faire croire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait tant de gravité dans ces iris sombres…

- Je sais, dit-il.

Alors Rose se pencha de nouveau sur lui, et Albus lui rendit son baiser. Rien que quelques secondes. Mais ce fut ce qui le perdit. Car lorsqu'il la repoussa enfin, lorsqu'il lui dit : « Rose, on ne peut pas… », la chose tordue au fond de Rose ne le supporta pas :

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…

Albus ne s'expliquait pas vraiment la cause de son geste. Peut-être un instant de faiblesse, une promesse de douceur dans ce monde qui s'évertuait à le blesser. Mais Rose ne l'écoutait pas :

- Qui dit que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble ? Mes parents ? Le monde entier ?

Elle éclata de rire :

- Tout ça parce que nous sommes cousins ! Mais je vais te dire, Albus : j'en ai rien à faire, que nous soyons cousins. A qui est-ce que ça pose problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est interdit ? Parce que nous sommes du même sang ? Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants avec toi, Albus, je veux _être_ avec toi !

- Rose…

La jeune fille jeta sur lui un regard désespéré :

- Est-ce que tu m'aimerais ? Si je n'étais pas ta cousine, est-ce que tu m'aimerais, Albus ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Albus prit conscience que la situation lui échappait. Il y avait quelque chose de surréaliste, dans la façon dont Rose s'accrochait à sa chemise, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, les paroles qui sortaient de ses lèvres et qui le transperçaient là, au sortir du sommeil. Mais surtout, il y avait ces sentiments que Rose lui jetait à la figure, en plein jour. Des sentiments dont il avait toujours été conscient, mais constitués de non-dits, d'inavoué, comme un accord tacite entre eux, une règle de silence qu'ils savaient ne pas devoir briser. Mais Rose l'avait brisée.

Albus avait dépassé le stade de la surprise, il avait l'impression de s'être pris un mur, mais il reconnaissait le visage en face de lui, il identifiait chaque trait et l'amour qu'il leur portait, alors il inspira calmement, il prit le temps de rassembler ses esprits, et il répondit :

- Je ne peux pas, Rose. Je ne peux pas ressentir ça. Il y a … quelque chose que j'ai éteint en moi. Pour ne plus souffrir, je crois. J'ai perdu tant de personnes que j'aimais… Je ne peux plus souffrir. Je ne peux plus prendre le risque… pas tant que ce n'est pas terminé.

- Tant que ce n'est pas terminé…

- Je n'ai pas de vie, Rose.

Albus se redressa pour qu'elle s'écarte de lui :

- Je n'ai pas de place pour aimer, je n'ai que ce que mon père a détruit. Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne vis que pour ce conflit.

- Tu te tortures pour cet imbécile ? Albus ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Moi, je suis là, avec toi !

- Cet imbécile, c'est mon père. Il a été un homme bon autrefois. Et il n'y a plus personne qui s'en souvient. Je suis sans doute le seul à m'en souvenir. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je le tue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Tous les autres, même ton père, tous, ils ne voient plus que le mage noir en lui. Si jamais ils le tuent, mon père mourra en mage noir. Ce sera l'exécution qu'il mérite. Mais mon père a été un homme bon… Il faut que ce soit moi qui le tue, pour enfin donner la paix à cet homme qu'il a été. Quelque part à l'intérieur de ce monstre qu'il est devenu, Harry James Potter se débat et se meurt depuis plus de deux ans. Il faut que je lui donne la paix. Il le faut.

Incapable de comprendre, incapable de compatir à une situation qu'elle avait elle-même causée, Rose perdait ses mots à mesure que sa fureur les avalait :

- Tu vas te mettre en danger ! cria-t-elle. Ta mère est morte, ton frère et ta sœur sont morts, ton père est un salopard ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas laisser les morts reposer en paix ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas vivre ?

Albus la dévisagea, sentant l'incompréhension naître en lui à son tour :

- Parce que mon père n'est pas encore mort, murmura-t-il.

Rose ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Puis elle prit sa décision : elle s'écarta d'Albus, se leva et sortit sa baguette :

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Tu ne vas réussir qu'à te faire tuer. J'ai travaillé trop dur depuis trop longtemps pour laisser cet imbécile d'Harry nous séparer. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, Albus. Je ne laisserai personne nous séparer. Pas même toi.

- Tu es complètement folle…

- Oui, Albus, je suis folle ! Je suis la fille qui ne voit pas les étoiles, tu te souviens ? J'ai besoin de toi !

Brusquement, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Rose éclata en sanglots :

- Ils voulaient me séparer de toi ! Et je les ai bien fait payer, les salauds. Si seulement tout n'avait pas dégénéré… Si seulement ton père avait pu crever…

Rose ne s'entendait plus parler. Toute sa colère, tous ses secrets s'écoulaient d'elle comme la violence qu'elle n'avait jamais pu exprimer. En face d'elle, Albus ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il entendait, il ne comprenait rien, il n'osait pas y croire… La voix brisée et les larmes ruisselantes de Rose dessinaient une blessure qui voulait le frapper, trouver le chemin jusqu'à son cœur et le tuer. Albus ne voulait pas comprendre.

Lorsque Rose retrouva l'énergie de brandir sa baguette et qu'elle articula « Incarcerem », Albus esquiva le coup.

Alors Rose s'effondra au pied du lit et tendit les mains vers lui, sans lâcher sa baguette :

- Tu dois venir avec moi ! le supplia-t-elle. On pourrait prendre le passage secret et s'enfuir tous les deux d'ici. Partir loin, là où ils ne pourront jamais nous retrouver. On n'en a rien à foutre de leur guerre…

Albus se plaqua au mur pour échapper à son contact, lorsque les fondations millénaires du château tremblèrent au-dessus de lui. De la poussière s'écoula du plafond. Albus se leva, se libéra des mains de Rose qui s'accrochaient à ses doigts, à sa chemise, à son blazer, et dépassé par les évènements, il la prit par les épaules pour l'asseoir contre le bord du lit :

- Reste ici, ordonna-t-il. Je vais voir ce qui se passe. Surtout ne bouge pas.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir ce qui se passait. Albus enferma Rose dans la chambre sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Ses mains tremblaient, des émotions contradictoires s'agitaient en lui, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Finalement, il se refusa à comprendre ce que Rose lui avait dit et ce que cela impliquait. Il verrouilla tout cela dans une arrière-salle de son esprit et grimpa les étages, entouré par une marée de peur qui s'élevait, les doigts crispés autour de sa baguette.

Ce tremblement, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Harry attaquait.


	32. Chapter 32

Comme vous pouvez le voir, ceci est le dernier chapitre. Il y aura un épilogue la semaine prochaine, ensuite il faudra dire adieu à cette fiction...

Allez, bonne lecture ! D

Nat'

**Chapitre Dernier**

Quelques heures plus tôt, Harry tournait en rond dans l'un des couloirs souterrains du Département des Mystères. Il y avait tant de prisonniers qu'il avait fallu convertir certains espaces en cachots. De temps à autre, un cri, un râle, remontait des profondeurs de la terre. Difficile de savoir s'il était humain ou non.

Joanna avait pris la tête de l'équipe des bourreaux, et Harry savait qu'à l'heure qu'il était, les membres de l'ancien ministère n'avaient plus aucun secret pour elle.

Harry sentit un frisson lui agiter l'âme. Il restait donc encore quelque chose à agiter… Il s'était promené à travers les salles, jusqu'à rejoindre la grande arche où Sirius était mort. Il revoyait sa course effrénée à travers les rangées de prophéties qui se brisaient… Il revoyait Ginny, combattant à ses côtés. Tout ceci lui procurait un sentiment étrange.

Harry tourna une nouvelle fois sur lui-même, s'arrêta, repartit. Derrière la grille qui transformait le couloir en cellule, le visage de Drago Malefoy le contemplait comme un loup à l'affut, impassible. Harry s'immobilisa enfin, seulement pour marmonner :

- J'aurais déjà dû te tuer, tu sais…

Malefoy ne répondit rien. Il saisissait la précarité de sa situation. Il l'avait anticipée, et acceptée. Il était lui-même étonné d'être toujours en vie. Mais en un sens, il comprenait pourquoi Harry avait hésité. Pourquoi, en découvrant qu'un hibou manquait à l'appel, il s'était immédiatement tourné vers lui pour l'accuser. Et pourquoi il avait cédé au doute. Pourquoi il l'avait enfermé dans cette cellule qui n'en était même pas une.

Tous les éléments avaient beau désigner Malefoy comme traître, Harry n'avait aucune preuve. Et Harry s'était déjà trompé. Harry avait tué Shacklebolt.

Aujourd'hui, avec l'esprit fin que son cynisme lui avait légué, Malefoy comprenait qu'Harry avait été traumatisé par son crime. Il ne revivrait pas la même erreur, la même horreur, une deuxième fois. Le meurtre de Shacklebolt avait sauvé la vie de Drago.

- Tu devrais le tuer sur le champ, intervint Ethan.

Immense et l'air sombre, drapé dans son manteau noir, Ethan rendait à Malefoy son regard de prédateur. L'inimitié entre les deux hommes était palpable. Harry savait qu'Ethan n'avait jamais digéré qu'il intègre Malefoy à son cercle restreint. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne répondit pas. Ethan le prit à partie :

- J'ai besoin de te parler.

- Tu peux parler ici.

- Pas devant le traître.

Harry eut un soupir d'agacement. Il ne pouvait lâcher Malefoy des yeux. Que cherchait-il, au fond de ses yeux gris ? Une preuve d'innocence ? Malefoy n'essayait même pas de se défendre. Alors que cherchait-il ?

Malefoy lui rendait son regard, et c'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Malefoy sentait les choses, cette hésitation qui palpitait au fond du cœur d'Harry. Il savait qu'il était le dernier lien qui reliait l'Elu à son passé. Le seul vestige de son humanité perdue. C'était cela qu'Harry recherchait, au fond de ses yeux gris. Même s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Malefoy le savait, et il encourageait Harry à s'y raccrocher par ce simple regard. Harry se détourna. Il ne pouvait pas le détruire.

- Tu peux parler ici, répéta-t-il à Ethan.

Ce dernier considéra Malefoy d'un œil sombre, puis il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Harry :

- Tous nos hommes sont prêts. S'il faut partir, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je ne peux peut-être pas te convaincre que c'est lui la taupe, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a une taupe dans nos rangs. Dieu seul sait ce que nos ennemis ont appris. Si nous voulons encore avoir une chance de les surprendre, il faut partir tout de suite.

Harry acquiesça :

- Dis-leur que j'arrive.

- Mon fils est là-bas !

A l'annonce d'une bataille imminente, Malefoy n'avait pu se retenir. Harry fit quelques pas jusqu'à la grille :

- Je sais, dit-il, en contenant toutes les émotions confuses qui s'agitaient en lui. Et la façon dont il réagira face à moi m'éclairera sans doute sur ton sort.

Ethan se retira avec un sourire narquois, satisfait par ces paroles. Mais Harry, lui, s'attarda quelques instants. Il n'osait plus regarder Malefoy. Perturbé par ce qu'il avait lu dans son regard, et par ce que cela évoquait en lui. Lorsqu'enfin il se détourna, le désespoir permit à Drago de trouver les mots justes :

- Souviens-toi que tu m'as sauvé la vie, Potter !

Ce qu'il disait signifiait tellement. Ce qu'il essayait de lui transmettre…

- Dans les flammes ce jour-là, dans la Salle sur Demande… Tu es revenu pour moi. Souviens-toi de ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il s'en alla. Drago ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il l'avait touché au cœur.

« _Tu m'as sauvé, espèce de crétin…_ », songea-t-il en lui-même. « _Et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui veut te sauver. Même si le seul moyen est de te stopper. _»

**XXX**

Harry rejoignit Ethan dans son bureau pour activer les Gallions. Lorsque ce fut fait, lorsque sa baguette donna le signal du départ, Harry put presque sentir les rouages du monde qui se mettaient en mouvement, qui s'entrechoquaient. Quelle que soit l'issu finale, la machine était lancée. Harry échangea un bref regard avec Ethan et transplana.

C'était le début de l'automne à Pré-au-Lard. Un crépuscule sanglant sonnait le glas du jour. Le soleil découpait les silhouettes, sublimait les ombres comme pour renforcer les ténèbres qui s'annonçaient.

En se retrouvant dans la rue principale où il avait tant flâné avec Ron et Hermione, Harry dut retenir cette chose qui palpitait en lui. Son cœur, depuis si longtemps en sommeil. Il se débattait comme un animal en furie aujourd'hui. Machinalement, Harry se massa la poitrine, et il attendit que le reste de ses hommes se montre.

Ethan était arrivé en même temps que lui. Puis ce fut Joanna, qui n'aurait manqué cela pour rien au monde. Puis les autres, d'abord des proches, des visages familiers, des compagnons de bataille, tacticiens, hommes et femmes de confiance. Et puis ce furent des inconnus. Des inconnus, de plus en plus d'inconnus. Tous animés par cette même lueur dans leur regard. Cette lueur qui brillait de dévotion lorsqu'elle se posait sur lui, l'apercevait, le reconnaissait. Harry avait un peu peur de cette lueur qu'il provoquait.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tout avait-il un goût différent, aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi voyait-il ces gens avec la sensation que c'était la première fois qu'il les observait vraiment ? Et pourquoi n'aimait-il pas ce qu'il voyait ?

Le visage de Kingsley s'imposa à lui, en surimpression, et Harry le chassa. Les yeux de Malefoy continuaient de fouiller au fond de lui, par-delà leur prison de pierre et de métal…

Ethan lui pressa le bras.

Une foule monstrueuse se tenait à présent devant lui à Pré-au-Lard. Toute la masse de ses disciples rassemblée comme il ne l'avait encore jamais vue. Le village n'avait plus rien de ce qu'il avait connu, il résonnait de l'appréhension de la bataille. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, mais avec l'habitude, cela ne le gênait plus. Il avait simplement cette sensation vague, impalpable, que la situation lui échappait.

Alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être plus résolu qu'aujourd'hui, Harry contemplait la foule amassée à ses pieds et il ne demandait qu'une seule chose : un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Mais la foule grondait, se condensait, rassemblait sa fureur pour mieux la déchaîner contre le château au loin. La foule ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Ethan lui pressa le bras, et il fallut parler :

- Aujourd'hui, nous sommes au seuil de notre dernière bataille ! cria-t-il.

Les mots s'écoulaient de lui, des paroles qu'il s'était vu proclamer des centaines de fois, qu'il connaissait par cœur :

- Pour nombre d'entre vous, justice a été faite. Le Ministère est rentré dans l'ordre et notre monde, petit à petit, va se remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais Poudlard…

Il désigna le château du doigt :

- Poudlard est le dernier bastion qu'il nous faut prendre ! Il s'agit de notre cœur, cette fois, mes amis ! De nos enfants ! Ils sont retenus par ceux qui soutenaient le gouvernement corrompu !

Harry s'interrompit brusquement. Il avait le souffle coupé. La montée rapide de ses émotions le paralysait, le poignardait, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. De toutes les situations tendues qu'il avait pu vivre, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi déchiré qu'en cet instant. Comme si le combat se déroulait aussi en lui-même.

Ethan, encore une fois, le ramena à la réalité en lui imposant son regard limpide :

- Allons chercher Albus, Harry.

Albus…

Harry renonça à comprendre. Tout se perdit dans ce simple mot. C'était l'ancre à laquelle il avait désespérément besoin de se raccrocher. Harry se mit en mouvement, et la foule avec lui.

Les antennes de la révolution avaient bien fait leur travail. Elles avaient nettoyé le pays, placé aux postes stratégiques des sorciers qui leur étaient fidèles. Aucune alarme, aucun Auror ne vint ralentir l'avancée de l'armée d'Harry ce jour-là. Le cortège s'avança sous la nuit tombante. Jusqu'à ce que se profile le pont.

La vision de ce pont, le dernier obstacle avant Poudlard… éveilla chez Harry un profond sentiment de malaise. Même la pensée d'Albus ne pouvait chasser les souvenirs qui perçaient sa mémoire. Le pont que Neville et Seamus avaient fait sauter devant l'avancée des Mangemorts…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds : l'herbe était tendre et abondante, ignorante des horreurs qui l'avaient foulée. Voldemort s'était tenu ici. Son armée avait observé le château, du même point de vue qu'Harry aujourd'hui. Les pensionnaires de Poudlard avaient regardé les Mangemorts prendre d'assaut leur maison, leur forteresse. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui l'envahisseur.

Soudain, sans qu'il l'ait voulu, la question se forma sur ses lèvres :

- Comment en est-on arrivés là… ?

Comment la situation avait-t-elle pu dégénérer au point qu'il doive prendre Poudlard de force ? Son foyer. Le premier endroit qui lui avait apporté du bonheur en ce monde.

Aux dernières lueurs du jour, le château semblait triste et mort. Il n'y avait personne aux fenêtres, pas de lumières à l'horizon. Et Harry se tenait là, en équilibre sur la pointe de l'indécision. Rattrapé par son passé qu'il croyait avoir enterré. Pourquoi le regrettait-il, aujourd'hui ?

Ethan exerça une pression douce au bas de son dos et le fit avancer sur le pont de pierres. Harry fut tenté de se raccrocher à lui. Son pilier, l'homme qui avait toujours été là pour lui depuis le début de ce cauchemar. Mais il y avait Malefoy qu'il avait laissé croupir derrière lui dans une cellule. Il y avait Kingsley qu'il avait abandonné aux charognes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et il y avait Albus, petit visage invisible peut-être, quelque part derrière les vitraux aveugles.

Harry était déchiré par ses aspirations contradictoires, sa violence, ses regrets, ses craintes, sa peine, ses espoirs, toutes ces choses pour lesquelles il pensait s'être battu et qui s'étaient vidées de leur sens lorsqu'il avait assassiné Kingsley. Jusqu'alors, il avait été convaincu de défendre une cause juste. De sauver les innocents et de punir les traitres. Le bien et le mal. Tout s'était noyé.

Harry n'avait plus conscience de rien, si ce n'était qu'il était perdu, et au pied du mur. Il ne voulait pas de ce pouvoir qu'on lui avait mis dans les mains, il ne voulait pas de cette foule derrière son dos, et surtout, il ne voulait pas voir la mort, les cris et le sang, la pierre éclatée, les sortilèges, les éclairs verts, encore.

Il ne voulait pas s'avancer vers ces vitraux, ces armures, les regards des assiégés apeurés, et y voir son reflet, le reflet de ce qu'il était devenu, à la place où s'était tenu Voldemort vingt-trois ans plus tôt.

Seulement, quelque chose en lui comprit qu'il avait été trop loin. Il était trop tard. S'il avait un jour eut le choix, il ne l'avait plus aujourd'hui. La foule décidait pour lui. La foule était un monstre abreuvé de rêves de sang depuis trop longtemps. Aujourd'hui, elle réclamait son dû.

Voyant Harry s'avancer sur le pont, la cohorte de ses disciples s'avança à son tour, frappant le sol de son pas de géant, murmurant dans ses rangs une clameur sourde qui se changea en fureur, en cri de guerre, et la folie s'éleva à l'assaut du château.

Harry se perdit. Il le sut et pour la première fois, il réalisa vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. Il renonça à se retrouver. Il était trop tard.

Emporté par l'hystérie du nombre, Harry devint un pion dans son propre plan : plus rien ne dépendait de sa volonté car il était porté, la foule vivait d'un même cœur, d'une même âme, d'un même sang, elle éclata les défenses du château et elle força les portes de l'école des sorciers.

On les accueillit dès le hall d'entrée. Les tirs venaient des profondeurs. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre : tous les habitants s'étaient réfugiés en sous-sol pour mieux tenir la défense, pour les contraindre à un entrelacs de boyaux, de corridors où ils ne pourraient pas se battre à plus de deux de front.

Harry se jeta dans la bataille avec la fureur d'un lion, l'assurance d'un chef, ce leader prédestiné qu'il avait toujours été, quel que soit le camp qu'il s'était choisi. Il avait l'avantage du nombre et il connaissait le terrain : il envoya ses hommes se répandre dans les racines de la forteresse par tous les chemins, tous les recoins secrets. La bataille devint vite un chassé-croisé infernal où leurs ennemis sans visages s'enveloppaient de ténèbres pour mieux les surprendre, où un homme en combattait un autre, un à la fois, sans que quiconque pu déceler à qui tournait l'avantage.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Poudlard de cette façon. Il ne voyait pas Poudlard : il voyait des défenses, des embuscades, des morts, des points névralgiques, des avantages, un point de vue dégagé, un espace à découvert, un enfant mort contre l'embrasure d'une porte. Un enfant mort…

Harry crut reconnaitre Albus et pendant un bref instant, sa vision se brouilla. Sa sueur lui coulait dans les yeux, ses cheveux collaient à son front, il avait chaud, soif, il mourait de peur et d'adrénaline. Ce n'était pas Albus. Le soulagement le laissa tremblant, saturé d'émotions. Il ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis le jour où Voldemort était mort. C'étaient les mêmes émotions, et qui était l'ennemi aujourd'hui ?

Ron surgit au détour d'un couloir et faillit lui rentrer dedans. Abasourdis tous les deux, ils n'eurent pas le temps de lever leurs baguettes : une explosion effondra le mur à côté d'eux. De l'ouverture béante, une adolescente sortit, sa baguette à la main, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de la reconnaitre : elle disparut dans les tourbillons de poussière. Au-dessus d'eux, le château tremblait, feulait, craquait. Il se débattait lui aussi contre cette guerre intestine. L'air chargé de particules devint irrespirable. Harry n'entendait plus qu'un long sifflement, du sang coulait de son oreille droite, et il pouvait voir Ron escalader les gravats, articulant des ordres, rougi par l'effort.

Harry se fit la stupide réflexion qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien. Pour un peu, il lui aurait tendu la main pour l'aider à se dégager des pierres. Alors, ils auraient repris le combat côte à côte, contre cet ennemi invisible qui mettait leur château à feu et à sang.

Ethan dut lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp. Ethan lança un éclair vert sur Ron, et Ron l'évita au dernier instant. Tapi derrière les pierres, il répliqua en hurlant. Harry n'entendait pas ses cris. Il voyait sa fureur silencieuse, son désespoir, il voyait ce que chaque geste lui coûtait. La bataille sembla s'immobiliser pendant ces quelques secondes, et Harry voulut lui dire d'arrêter. Ce n'était pas vrai tout ça. Ils n'étaient pas en train de le vivre.

Et puis un nouveau tremblement les secoua. Le plafond s'effondra, les séparant définitivement. L'audition lui revint et Harry entendit :

- Faites-le tour ! Il est près de la salle de Potions ! Faites-le tour !

Des bruits de pas, des craquements résonnaient partout autour d'eux. Harry ne voyait pas où était son armée. Des milliers d'hommes éparpillés dans ce réseau de couloirs, comme dans une fourmilière… Il ne pouvait pas connaître l'avancement de la bataille, il était désorienté et désorganisé, il ne savait pas où aller.

Il jeta un regard derrière son épaule pour qu'Ethan le guide. Ethan ne le guiderait plus désormais. Un éclat de pierre lui avait défoncé le crâne.

Harry perdit tout, la panique l'envahit.

Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se battre, il n'avait plus d'amis, plus de passé, plus d'avenir : il n'était qu'un pion prisonnier au cœur de ce piège, et il avait mal dans toutes les fibres de son cœur. Il se rua en avant à la recherche de l'air, de la lumière. L'atmosphère irrespirable le força à remonter vers la surface, où le terrain serait plus calme mais plus exposé.

En titubant, Harry remonta des profondeurs du château, abandonna ses entrailles de pierre, et ouvrit grand les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Où est Albus ? cria-t-il.

Dans le vacarme, personne ne lui répondit. La bataille s'était transportée des cachots jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, jusqu'à envahir le hall, la Grande Salle et les étages. Les combattants couverts de poussière s'affrontaient sans se reconnaitre, avisant au jugé s'ils faisaient face à un homme ou à un enfant.

Pris dans la tourmente, Harry revint vingt-trois ans en arrière. Il chercha Voldemort des yeux mais il ne trouva que lui-même. Qui devait-il affronter ?

Dans un sursaut, Harry reconnut Hermione qui se battait avec Joanna. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient abandonné leurs baguettes, désarmées l'une et l'autre, elles se disputaient un éclat de verre que Joanna arracha pour trancher le visage d'Hermione. Harry voulut la retenir, lui dire d'arrêter, mais il ne savait laquelle des deux défendre. En désespoir de cause, il se jeta sur elles, et Hermione, hurlant, récupéra le bout de verre qu'elle lui planta dans la jambe.

La douleur court-circuita ce qui restait de l'esprit d'Harry, cette chose qui tentait de trouver un sens à tout ceci. Harry ne songea plus qu'à se défendre : il leva sa baguette mais Neville se jeta sur lui. Du fond de sa mémoire, une voix douce retentit à ses oreilles :

« Il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter ses ennemis, mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis ».

Harry n'écouta pas, il ne savait plus à qui était cette voix, il l'avait oubliée : il pointa sa baguette sur le cœur de l'homme en face de lui et articula :

- Avada Kedavra !

Il ne vit pas la surprise sur le visage de Neville, la dernière trahison. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Une voix féminine hurla, mais il y avait tant de hurlements. A quelques mètres de lui, Hermione, le visage en sang, avait immobilisé Joanna sur le sol et frappait sa tempe avec une pierre, de toutes ses forces. Elle se redressa quand elle vit qu'il l'observait. Elle balaya le sang de ses yeux et cria d'une voix cassée :

- Il est là ! L'Héritier est là !

Sa voix fut comme un cri de ralliement, un choc électrique pour la foule grouillante qui s'engouffrait dans la Grande Salle sans discontinuer. Un cercle se forma autour d'Harry. Ses disciples affluèrent aussitôt pour le défendre, et la bataille émergea enfin à la lueur des torches, sous la Lune funeste auréolée de rouge. Il fallait renverser les tables, enjamber les corps, impossible de se déplacer.

Dans la folie des coups qui le visaient, Harry ne réfléchissait plus, il n'était plus qu'une masse de chair et de sang, qui avait cru avoir des idéaux un jour, et qui réalisait leur futilité aujourd'hui. Il n'était rien dans tout ceci, tous n'étaient rien, rien que des pions prompts à s'entretuer sans le moindre sens, incapable de stopper ce qu'ils avaient enclenché.

Harry tomba soudain sur un visage au milieu de la foule, et de nouveau, le temps s'arrêta.

Il avait grandi. Lui aussi, ses cheveux sombres lui tombaient dans les yeux, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il n'avait pas encore la carrure d'un homme. Son uniforme noir était couvert de poussière, déchiré par endroits. Il releva son visage, encore un peu, juste là sur la droite, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Albus.

Percevant son trouble, les disciples d'Harry redoublèrent la défense et ne permirent à personne de l'approcher. Harry n'en avait rien à faire. Il voyait son fils, pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans. Il le voyait comme un fantôme sorti tout droit du passé. De son cœur qu'il avait enterré. Harry avait enterré Albus, Seigneur, pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Albus était en vie, là devant lui, aujourd'hui ! Quand l'avait-il oublié ? Quand y avait-il renoncé, sans même se l'avouer, sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Pourquoi était-il venu ici aujourd'hui ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait : Albus se jeta sur les lignes ennemies. Conscient d'être intouchable, il enfonça la barrière des disciples, qui se referma sur lui.

Les hommes demeurèrent interdits. Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel partisans de l'Héritier et membres de l'Ordre réalisèrent qu'Harry et Albus se faisaient face. Harry ouvrit la bouche, à la recherche des mots justes, bouleversé par cette vision, cette réunion, incapable de croire au bonheur qui s'offrait à lui. Albus fit simplement un pas en avant, leva sa baguette et dit d'une voix blanche :

- Avada Kedavra !

Harry para le coup par réflexe. Il répliqua d'un trait rouge, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, et Albus s'écrasa contre le mur au fond de la salle, le souffle coupé, le bras droit inversé dans un angle étrange.

Le silence tomba brusquement. Plus personne ne semblait capable de bouger, de prononcer le moindre son. On entendait de temps à autre le gémissement des blessés. Albus, cramponné à sa baguette, serrait les dents sur le sang qui dégoulinait de ses lèvres. Toute l'absurdité de cette bataille semblait résumée dans cette seule image.

Harry regarda le sol autour de lui. Les pierres étaient recouvertes du sang qui avait été versé pour lui, à cause de lui. Où que se posât son regard, il voyait ses amis mourir, dans les deux camps. Le cadavre de Neville embrassait celui de Joanna. Il ne se rappelait même plus s'il les avait vus mourir.

De nouveaux combattants arrivaient sans cesse dans son dos par la porte de la Grande Salle, mais tous se taisaient et observaient. Ron, échevelé, le torse tailladé, arriva parmi les derniers. En apercevant Albus, il voulut crier et courir, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il tomba sur le sol en ruines. Il tendit la main. Il s'était battu, il voulait se battre jusqu'au bout. Harry se détourna.

Il s'avança vers Albus, qui leva sa baguette et articula :

- Avada Kedavra…

Harry para le coup.

- Avad…

La baguette d'Albus vola à l'autre bout de la salle.

Le garçon se redressa, le regard plein de haine. Il chercha autour de lui une arme pour se défendre et saisit une pierre à portée de sa main. Il ne dit pas un mot, il n'avait rien à dire.

Harry s'arrêta à deux pas de son fils. Sa chair et son sang, l'enfant qu'il avait chéri, embrassé, rassuré. Albus se tenait devant lui aujourd'hui, il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et il se crispait à chacun de ses gestes comme un animal blessé. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il le haïssait.

Harry se perdit dans les yeux verts de son fils et y lut cette vérité toute simple : son fils voulait le tuer.

Quels que soient les actes qu'il avait fait… Quels que soient les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés, et qui l'avaient amené jusqu'ici… Ils n'avaient plus le moindre sens. Plus rien ne comptait. Harry ne voyait plus Ginny et son visage massacré. Il ne voyait plus James et Lily, le sang sur ses mains, le Furosensis. Ses meurtres, ceux des autres. Les responsables.

Harry voyait ce qu'il avait oublié de voir depuis deux ans : Albus. Albus était le sens de sa vie, et il l'avait perdu.

Alors soudain, Harry comprit tout. La longue route commencée il y a deux ans révélait enfin à quel point elle avait été vaine. Il ne connaitrait jamais le coupable. Il n'avait plus le désir de vivre pour cela. Il n'en avait plus besoin. L'acceptation se fit en lui-même, avec une ironie douce. Harry prit sa décision. Il se cramponna au regard de son fils et il dit :

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû vivre pour toi. Je t'aime.

Puis il accrocha la foule du regard, tous les yeux rivés sur lui. Tant de visages familiers… Ron et Hermione, ensemble, agenouillés. Hugo. Même Rose qui empoignait sa baguette à deux mains. Harry leva sa baguette lui aussi, droit sur Albus. Il le regarda dans les yeux et tenta de lui transmettre tout l'amour, tous les regrets, toutes les choses qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dites et qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire. La compréhension se fit jour sur le visage d'Albus. Pendant une seconde, père et fils furent enfin réunis. Puis Albus comprit, comprit vraiment, mais il était trop tard. Harry fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche. Toutes les armes se dressèrent, et Albus cria :

- Non ! Attendez ! C'est un suicide, vous ne voyez donc pas ?!

- Avada…

Toutes les baguettes de l'Ordre s'illuminèrent d'un même éclair vert. Harry ne voyait que le vert des yeux d'Albus.

« Je suis désolé, mon fils. Je te libère. Tu es libre de moi. »

Avant de sombrer dans l'abyme, Harry se demanda vaguement quel trait atteindrait sa cible en premier. Dans les premiers assauts du néant, il lui sembla que c'était celui de Rose.


	33. Chapter 33

**Epilogue**

Tout était fini. Tout était allé très vite.

Dans les quelques secondes qui avaient suivi cette lumière horrible, plus personne n'avait bougé. Et puis les partisans de l'Héritier avaient lâché leur baguette un par un. La mort d'Harry représentait la mort de toutes leurs espérances, leurs ambitions. La mort de leur folie aussi. Comme si un liquide froid s'était soudain répandu dans leurs veines, leur autant toute force et toute volonté.

Albus avait crié, mais il ne pouvait pas se relever. Il avait rampé jusqu'à son père et l'avait serré contre lui.

Personne ne comprenait la scène. Personne ne saisissait encore ce qu'il s'était passé, et ce que cela impliquait. Le tournant de la guerre. La fin de la guerre ?

Aussi dans l'indifférence générale, Hermione s'approcha de sa fille, pointa sa baguette sur elle et l'endormit. Elle la recueillit dans ses bras, l'allongea sur le sol. Le monde commençait à se réveiller. Le monde commençait à comprendre, à murmurer, et le monde savait que c'était Rose qui avait tué l'Héritier. Hermione regarda sa fille, jeune, belle et paisible dans son sommeil. Elle l'attira contre elle pour la protéger.

**XXX**

Vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées. Le monde sorcier était sous le choc, incapable d'y croire. Il avait peur d'y croire. Après avoir été blessé, trahi, un si grand nombre de fois… Les gens avaient peur de croire que c'était fini. Le mal pouvait renaître de ses cendres. Il l'avait prouvé tellement de fois, et avec tant d'ironie…

Les partisans d'Harry s'étaient laissés arrêtés avec une sorte de désarroi stupéfait. Ils évoluaient dans un autre monde. Ils étaient incapables de vivre dans cette nouvelle réalité qui s'était dessinée.

Presque tous les partisans d'Harry s'étaient réunis à Poudlard pour la grande bataille, aussi le pays n'avait-il eu qu'à prendre une grande inspiration pour se retrouver libre de leur emprise. Le règne de l'Héritier n'avait pas duré assez longtemps pour s'installer de façon durable. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'éliminer tous ses ennemis, d'anéantir les piliers de ce qu'il avait conquis. Les Aurors qui n'avaient pas été capturés, de même que les fonctionnaires ayant eu le temps de s'enfuir, tous ces gens partis en exil, en fuite, contraints à la clandestinité…

Tous ces gens n'avaient pas encore pu être éliminés par le pouvoir en place. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de former une résistance organisée, mais ils n'avaient pas abandonné tout espoir non plus. Leur déracinement récent les attachait encore à leur pays, leur foyer. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de plus de vingt-quatre heures pour revenir à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Ils avaient repris leurs places. Ils avaient à peine eu à se battre pour ça.

Dans la journée qui suivit la mort d'Harry, les principales villes du pays furent reprises, à mesure que la nouvelle se répandait. A défaut de journaux, les hiboux sillonnaient le pays, la radio émettait le même message en boucle. Les gens sortaient de leurs maisons, dans la rue, et sans se concerter formaient des cortèges pour signifier que la ville était à eux.

Seul le centre de Londres dut faire face à une résistance plus vive. Quelques poches de partisans étaient restées en arrière pour tenir le Ministère, garder les prisonniers. Même si l'annonce de la mort d'Harry avait miné leur moral, ces hommes et ces femmes se trouvaient soudain seuls dans une ville ennemie et cernés de toute part. Leur rage, leur désespoir et leur instinct de survie prit le pas sur toute préoccupation d'avenir. Ils taillèrent en pièce les citadins qui tentaient d'approcher du Ministère. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la voix de Londres se fasse entendre. Les habitants, conscients qu'ils étaient libérés, conscients qu'ils avaient là une chance de reprendre leur vie en main, avaient laissé s'échapper d'eux toute la frustration, la peur et la haine que la guerre avait engendrées. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de rester inactifs et de laisser à la dictature le temps de se relever. Alors les citoyens de Londres, toujours sans la moindre discussion, se réunir et marchèrent ensemble d'un même pas sur le Ministère, comme l'Héritier avait marché sur Poudlard quelques heures plus tôt. Les partisans d'Harry ne pouvaient pas faire face à un tel nombre. Dans une hystérie collective, les Londoniens s'entretuèrent lors d'un dernier combat fratricide.

Et ce fut fini.

Le pays saigné à blanc, aussi bien dans sa morale que dans sa chair, avait réclamé sa revanche. Sa ration de sang. Toutes les blessures infligées avaient été rendues au centuple, et aucun partisan de l'Héritier n'avait été épargné. Les livres d'histoire ne retiendraient sans doute pas les détails du massacre du Ministère.

A Poudlard, ceux qui s'étaient rendus avaient été enfermés dans les cachots que le combat n'avait pas effondrés. Qu'allait-on faire d'eux ? Une question dont tous étaient conscients, sans oser la formuler. Elle pouvait déclencher l'horreur, la barbarie…

Après la mort d'Harry, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que de telles craintes disparaissent. Mais dans cet instant de flottement, cet interstice entre deux mondes, peut-être la situation n'avait-elle jamais été aussi sensible. Peut-être n'avait-on jamais été aussi proche de perdre toute humanité, de céder à la monstruosité qui sommeille en nous depuis la nuit des temps, et que le malheur réveille. Qu'allait-on faire des prisonniers ?

L'Ordre du Phénix se réunit en conseil restreint. Parmi les adolescents, seul Albus fut autorisé à y assister. Il demeura silencieux la majeure partie du temps. Tout entier habité par son deuil. Par ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son père. Tout s'était fini si brusquement qu'il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait amputé de quelque chose. Une partie de sa vie. Des mots, des émotions qu'il se croyait sur le point de vivre, et qu'on lui avait arrachés.

Il fut convenu avec une certaine appréhension que les prisonniers seraient livrés à un tribunal de guerre, qui ne manquerait pas de se former dès que le pays aurait retrouvé un peu d'ordre. Les gens avaient besoin d'un exutoire. Ils avaient besoin d'ériger un bûcher collectif et de s'unir dans la haine de leurs ennemis. C'était terrible. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour espérer asseoir à nouveau un peu de stabilité. L'Ordre du Phénix venait de conquérir une foule qui pour l'instant les tenait victorieux. Mais la foule était capricieuse. Un mot de trop, une seule contrariété, et ses nerfs mis à vif les massacreraient.

La réunion s'attarda ensuite sur des questions plus proches : les morts, les blessés… Neville était mort. Fred et Roxanne, les enfants de George, également. George errait dans un silence inaccessible à tous. Seamus Finnigan avait été tué dans des circonstances étranges, alors qu'il tentait visiblement de s'en prendre à Scorpius Malefoy.

Ce nom tira Albus de l'abyme, l'espace de quelques secondes. Apparemment, un des murs du cachot de Scorpius s'était effondré pendant la bataille. L'adolescent était jusqu'ici maintenu à l'isolement, pour entretenir Harry dans l'idée qu'il lui était fidèle… Quoi qu'il en soit, Scorpius s'était échappé pendant la bataille, et sans baguette, il s'était jeté à mains nues dans les combats. Jusqu'à ce que Seamus, pour des raisons obscures, ne s'en prenne à lui. Scorpius s'était défendu. Il l'avait tué.

- Et comment va Scorpius ? demanda Albus qui sentait la colère renaître en lui.

Etrange, comme ce sentiment devenait familier. Il avait laissé une trace, un sillon en lui. Il lui était si facile de retrouver le chemin de son cœur, alors que l'issu finale aurait dû le laisser vide.

- Il est grièvement blessé, répondit McGonagall. Finnigan lui a jeté… le sortilège du Sectumsempra. Et personne ne l'a soigné avant la fin de la bataille.

Albus visualisait les dégâts causés par ce sortilège. Son frère était mort de ce sortilège.

- Pourquoi Finnigan a-t-il…, commença Luna, mais Albus l'interrompit :

- C'est évident, non ? Il le haïssait ! Ce salaud n'a jamais compris tout ce que Scorpius avait sacrifié pour lui…

Le silence recueillit la colère d'Albus. Lui aussi, il faisait peur. Il était la victime qui venait de vaincre son bourreau. Qui l'aimait autant qu'il le détestait. Et toute cette haine accumulée, qui maintenant laissait un vide, un vide où l'ombre pouvait s'engouffrer…

- Comment va Rose ? demanda Luna à Hermione, de but en blanc. Toujours inconsciente ?

Albus regarda sa tante. L'éclat de verre avait déchiré son visage de part en part, là où Joanna l'avait frappée. Elle en garderait la marque pour le restant de sa vie. Il la regarda, et il sut qu'elle savait.

Hermione eut un instant de concertation avec son époux. Ron restait abattu et ne murmurait à son oreille que des réponses indistinctes. Il n'imaginait pas une seule blessure que la vie lui ait épargnée. Lorsqu'enfin Hermione se redressa, elle parla. Elle dit tout.

L'atmosphère de la pièce sembla se refroidir à mesure qu'elle déversait les faits, soulignait les liens entre les évènements, les forces de ce monde qui avaient travaillé de concert pour les précipiter à la ruine. Albus ne voyait plus sa tante, il ne reconnaissait plus sa voix. Il ne pensait qu'au visage de Rose, et à la folie qui avait traversé ses traits dans la chambre juste avant qu'il ne l'enferme. Dans sa précipitation, il avait verrouillé la porte sans même lui enlever sa baguette. Alors elle avait repris ses esprits, elle s'était enfuie, et pendant la bataille…

Rose avait tué Harry. Rose avait tué l'Héritier. Aux yeux de tous, elle avait mis fin à la guerre. Rose était la nouvelle Elue. Et dans le cœur d'Albus, une lance incandescente arrachait des larmes de ses yeux, détruisait tout ce qui restait de raison en lui, tout ce qui avait un jour était pur, heureux et bon, tout ce qui aurait pu renaître.

Car Rose avait tué sa famille. Rose avait tué Harry. Et Albus n'existait plus.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il connaissait la vérité, mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, il n'en avait pas la force. Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde où sa vie se révélait être un vaste mensonge. Il avait vécu à côté d'un monstre, toute sa vie. Il l'avait aimée. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais vue.

A mesure que la réalité s'abattait sur lui, le désespoir sans fond qu'elle creusait se changea en fureur, face à tant d'injustice, d'absurdité, d'ironie.

Autour de lui, l'Ordre du Phénix bruissait : eux commençaient tout juste à comprendre à quel point leur combat avait été vide de sens. Une enfant ! Une enfant de quinze ans avait fait basculer leur monde ! Comment leur société, leur civilisation pouvait-elle être si fragile ? Guère plus qu'une flamme entourée de néant, que l'on pouvait souffler ou attiser, pour détruire ou ensevelir. Comment avaient-ils tous pu courir, se précipiter vers la folie ? Sans même réfléchir… Quel était ce désir en eux qui les amenait à se trahir ?

Telles furent les premières pensées de l'Ordre. Mais très vite, la stupéfaction, l'incrédulité, l'absurdité ! de cette guerre les jeta sur un autre chemin. Le même, celui que la guerre avait tracé pour eux et qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'emprunter : la colère.

- Il faut dire la vérité aux gens ! s'écria George.

- Ils la massacreront…, se défendit Hermione.

- Elle a déclenché une guerre ! Ta gamine est une psychopathe ! Elle a tué ma sœur, elle a tué nos neveux et nièces, elle a conduit Harry jusqu'à la folie et elle a trouvé le moyen de le tuer, lui aussi ! Mes enfants sont morts à cause d'elle !

- Ne dis pas ça…

- C'est la vérité !

- C'est ta colère qui parle…

- C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite ! Le monde a le droit de connaitre la vérité ! Il faut la livrer au tribunal !

- Non ! cria Hermione.

Albus sentit un tremblement parcourir tous ses membres. Il se leva brusquement, et tous se turent. Albus s'avança vers sa tante. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'existait plus, il était une autre personne. L'adolescent qu'il avait été était mort dans les bras de son père vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Albus était autre chose. Une créature qui dictait ses gestes, qui n'avait plus de cœur à force de blessures, qui ne ressentait que cette volonté terrible, à la fois froide et brûlante, immobile et destructrice.

- Comment peux-tu la défendre ? articula-t-il.

Hermione ne put retenir un sanglot, et des larmes dégoulinèrent sur ses joues :

- C'est ma fille…

Ses yeux imploraient : « Pardonne-moi ». Le pardon ne signifiait plus rien pour Albus.

- Après tout ce qu'elle a fait… Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, qu'elle reste en vie ?

- C'est une petite fille ! Une petite fille malade ! Elle n'avait que quinze ans au moment des faits…

- Regarde ce qu'elle a été capable de planifier !

- Elle n'avait pas voulu tout ça…

- Mais c'est arrivé !

Albus sentit soudain l'air lui manquer. Toute vie se retira de lui lorsque la vengeance le posséda :

- George a raison. Il faut la tuer.

Hermione le regarda comme si elle ne le reconnaissait plus :

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça…

- Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait, Hermione ! Ce qu'elle t'a fait à toi !

Hermione se leva de sa chaise. Elle contempla les visages de l'Ordre : ses amis, sa famille, les uns après les autres. Elle murmura :

- Je vous en prie, ne tuez pas ma petite fille… C'est une enfant. Elle ne mérite pas que nous déversions notre folie sur elle.

- Nous devrons dire la vérité, Hermione, dit McGonagall à regret.

Sa propre pitié semblait dépasser la vieille femme :

- La question du meurtre de la famille d'Harry reste en suspens. L'élément déclencheur de cette guerre. Le peuple va réclamer des réponses.

- Il en a déjà.

Tous se tournèrent vers Ron, dont la voix rocailleuse semblait surgir d'outre-tombe. Il releva à peine les yeux pour parler. Ses prunelles glissèrent sur Albus avant de s'enfuir, comme si sa vision leur était interdite. Il savait qu'après ce qu'il allait dire, il serait condamné :

- Dans un communiqué public, Harry a déclaré que Kingsley était responsable de la libération des Mangemorts et de l'assassinat de sa famille.

- Mais enfin, nous savons tous que c'est faux ! s'écria Arthur Weasley.

- Evidemment, que c'est faux. Grâce à Malefoy, nous savons que les preuves désignent Lewison comme coupable, pour ce qui est des Mangemorts. Mais nous avons repris le Ministère. Les preuves, c'est nous qui les avons en notre possession. Personne n'a besoin de les rendre publiques.

Albus sentait le venin se solidifier dans ses veines à mesure qu'il écoutait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, exactement ?

- De ne pas démentir la version d'Harry.

De nouveau des murmures, mais Ron était lancé. Il avait perçu le regard désespéré qu'Hermione lui avait adressé. C'était leur unique chance de sauver leur fille :

- La situation dans laquelle nous sommes est fragile, énonça-t-il d'une voix blanche. Le peuple a été ébranlé dans la moindre de ses conceptions. Il n'a plus confiance en personne. Nous venons de lui offrir une victoire, une délivrance inespérée. Si nous changeons encore une fois la version des évènements telle qu'on la leur a racontée, la version qu'on leur a appris à croire… Ils se mettront en colère. Ils ne sauront plus qui croire, ni vers qui se tourner. Ils tailleront Rose en pièces, et ensuite, ils risquent de se retourner contre nous. Il y aura des luttes de pouvoir. Ce sera l'anarchie. Encore pire que tout ce qu'on a connu. Les « vainqueurs » se dévoreront entre eux.

- Tout cela, ce ne sont que des mots ! cracha Albus. Tu ne peux pas être sûr que les choses se passeront ainsi !

- Je le sais, le coupa simplement Ron.

Il y avait toute la lassitude du monde dans sa voix. Il n'était qu'une poupée de chair ballotée par les flots.

- Laissons au peuple un semblant de stabilité. Si nous révélons au monde que Rose est à l'origine de la guerre… Ce sera trop absurde. Trop invraisemblable. Les gens comprendront la fragilité de leur existence, la facilité avec laquelle leur vie a été balayée, la vacuité de cette guerre. Comment croyez-vous qu'ils réagiront face à une telle vérité ? Ils se mettront en colère. Ils tailleront Rose en pièces. Alors certes, tous, tous connaitront la vérité. Mais en la révélant, nous aurons fait plus de mal qu'il n'était possible d'en faire.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu…

- Laisse-moi finir Albus, s'il te plait.

- Tu prends les gens pour des idiots ! Tu présumes de leurs réactions alors que tu ne sais pas, personne ne peut savoir comment ils réagiront ! Tu crois les gens trop stupides pour se maitriser et réfléchir ! Tu les crois trop stupides pour comprendre comment les choses se sont passées ! Ce n'est pas une horde de moutons, ce sont des êtres doués de raison ! Ils ont le droit de savoir ! Nous le leur devons à eux, nous le devons aux victimes !

Ron se résolut enfin à le regarder en face. Il sut qu'entre lui et son neveu, la fracture était définitive :

- Regarde ce que ce monde est devenu, en seulement deux ans, Albus. Tu veux vraiment placer ta confiance en l'esprit humain ?

Albus se mit à haleter de plus en plus vite. Sa bouche desséchée par la colère, il repassait ses pensées en boucle, et toutes ricochaient contre les murs de son esprit, incapables d'être formulées :

- Vous n'allez pas croire ça ! hurla-t-il. Vous n'allez pas vous rallier à lui !

- Si nous maintenons Kingsley dans le rôle du coupable, nous maintiendrons une vérité dans le cœur des gens. Une base de stabilité, pour qu'ils nous fassent à nouveau confiance et que nous puissions nous remettre.

- Et que faire de Rose ? intervint McGonagall.

- Nous n'avons qu'à l'enfermer quelque part. A Azkaban, à Sainte-Mangouste, peu importe. Je suis d'accord avec vous, il faut qu'elle soit punie. Mais pas sacrifiée sur l'autel de la barbarie. En plus…

Ron prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait dire ces mots. Il avait la sensation de se damner :

- Rose a tué Harry. Elle a tué l'Héritier. Cela fait d'elle la sauveuse du monde sorcier.

Un silence stupéfait suivit ces paroles. Ron s'engouffra dans la brèche, dans l'abyme, il se haïssait pour chaque mot qu'il prononçait :

- La nouvelle s'est déjà répandue à travers le pays. Aux yeux de tous, Rose est une héroïne. Nous ne pouvons pas la détrôner maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas leur prendre ça. Vous pouvez être sûrs qu'ils se retourneraient contre nous… Mais surtout, nous devons tourner les choses à notre avantage. Jouer la carte de la jeune héroïne à fond. Nous pouvons utiliser l'image de Rose pour consolider ce pays…

- Comment oses-tu…

Ron ne laissa pas George finir :

- Elle pourrait être la figure autour de laquelle le peuple aurait envie de se reconstruire ! Elle pourrait incarner l'élan qu'il leur faut pour rebâtir une société saine ! Une héroïne jeune, courageuse, qui a sacrifié un membre de sa famille au nom de la liberté !

Les mots prenaient un goût ignoble dans sa bouche…

- Il suffirait de dire qu'elle est devenue folle. Que tous ces évènements ont eu raison de son esprit, et qu'il a fallu l'enfermer pour son propre bien. Et voilà, vous avez une martyre. Le peuple se prendra de passion pour elle. Il honorera son sacrifice à elle, et il donnera le meilleur de lui-même pour que plus jamais de telles horreurs ne soient perpétrées.

Ron se tut. Il pouvait sentir la stupeur céder la place au dégoût autour de lui. Alors il se leva, le dos bien droit, et il prit place aux côtés de sa femme :

- Tel est le prix de la paix, dit-il simplement.

- C'était ton ami…, murmura Albus après un long silence. Kingsley était ton ami. Et tu es prêt à salir sa mémoire à tout jamais ? A le faire passer pour un traître dans les livres d'histoire ? Tu veux que tes enfants apprennent à le haïr à l'école ? C'est ça que vous êtes prêts à accepter ?

- Qu'avez-vous à proposer, Potter ?

La voix chevrotante de McGonagall le cloua sur place. Elle le regardait depuis le bureau de la directrice, sans l'éviter, ses yeux fatigués remplis de larmes qui ne couleraient jamais. Elle devait lutter contre sa propre nature, tout ce qu'il y avait de moral en elle, pour reprendre la parole :

- Une enfant livrée au bûcher public ? Une exécution hystérique, la perte du peu de confiance que le peuple nous accorde ? Notre pays livré au chaos, encore une fois ? Ou laisser libre cours au mensonge, commettre il est vrai un dernier parjure en ce monde… et lui permettre de renaître ?

- Je propose la vérité, répondit Albus d'une voix sèche. La vérité n'a plus cours dans ce pays depuis plus de deux ans.

- Potter… Parfois la vérité peut causer plus de mal que de bien.

- Mais ce n'est pas à nous d'en juger ! Qui sommes-nous pour décider de taire la vérité ?

- C'est votre colère qui parle. Vous voulez votre vengeance contre Rose. Dites-moi Potter, est-ce que ça changera quoi que ce soit à ce qui s'est passé ?

Albus n'en pouvait plus. Les derniers liens qui l'enchaînaient à ces gens se brisèrent. Il lança un dernier regard à Ron et Hermione, et ne ressentit que de la haine. Il claqua la porte du bureau de McGonagall.

Sans réfléchir où il allait, il descendit les étages, des marches, toujours plus de marches, dans la poussière, l'obscurité et le froid. La bataille n'avait laissé derrière elle qu'un champ de ruines. Il cheminait au milieu des gravats, l'atmosphère d'apocalypse alimentant le vide en lui, plus que jamais conscient d'être seul et d'avoir tout perdu.

Qui devenait-on, lorsqu'on avait tout perdu ? Un trou noir, un vaste néant dans la masse des hommes ? Attirait-on les autres aux frontières de notre vide ? Détruisions-nous chaque lumière, pour n'en laisser échapper aucune ? Etait-ce cela qui était arrivé à Harry ? Et à Rose…

Rose était née ainsi. Une déchirure dans le tissu du monde. Son abyme en avait créé un autre : celui d'Albus, et il allait la détruire aujourd'hui.

Albus s'arrêta devant le cachot où on avait enfermé Rose. Deux hommes montaient la garde, sans qu'on leur ait expliqué pourquoi.

- Laissez-moi passer, leur ordonna-t-il.

- M. Weasley a dit que nous ne devions laisser entrer personne…

Albus fixa sur eux son regard de reptile. Il leur laissa le temps de s'attarder sur chaque détail, d'évaluer qui il était.

- Laissez-moi passer, répéta-t-il.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Ils déverrouillèrent la porte et Albus entra.

Rose était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce vide, elle ne dormait plus. Une torche accrochée au mur lui tenait lieu de lumière. Elle releva les yeux sur Albus, et son visage s'éclaira. Albus se jeta sur elle :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? cria-t-il.

Un autre dirigeait ses gestes, il n'avait plus conscience de rien, si ce n'était de cette terrible souffrance au fond de lui, cette chose monstrueuse qu'il était contraint d'abriter. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de cou de Rose et commencèrent à serrer :

- Tu as tué ma famille ! Tu as tué mon père ! Tout était de ta faute, comment est-ce possible ? Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point ?

Il la plaqua contre la pierre et Rose ferma les yeux de douleur. Elle ne se défendit pas. Deux petites larmes naquirent à ses pointes lacrymales, suivirent la courbe de ses joues et soulignèrent un sourire à peine esquissé.

Albus éclata en sanglots. Il la rejeta sur le sol et la garda en respect du bout de sa baguette :

- Je t'aimais, s'avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Pas comme toi, pas à ta manière de tarée, mais… Je t'aimais.

- Je t'aime, répondit-elle.

Ces mots allumèrent un incendie dans l'esprit d'Albus. Rose le regardait fixement, les yeux écarquillés par sa folie qui ne l'avait pas quittée. Ce fanatisme qui l'avait conduite vers ses crimes. Elle tendit la main sans oser le toucher, son bras retomba mollement. Elle était heureuse. Il le vit sur son visage. Heureuse à la simple idée de le voir, de lui parler, d'avoir senti ses mains sur son corps. Elle n'avait pas la moindre conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Agenouillé dans ce cachot humide, Albus vit Rose pour la première fois de sa vie. Une créature recroquevillée qui ne vivait que pour lui. Elle n'avait aucun remord. Elle n'en était pas capable. Elle ne mesurait pas le mal qu'elle avait fait.

Albus regarda Rose, et il vit sa famille massacrée. Il vit son père s'écrouler à ses pieds. Il revit ces deux années de malheur, d'horreur, de guerre, de deuil, de solitude. Il vit l'enfant qu'il avait été, l'homme qu'il aurait pu devenir, mais qu'il ne serait jamais. Il vit tout ce qu'elle lui avait pris.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du manche de sa baguette, il leva la main, et son bras se mit à trembler.

- Vas-y, murmura Rose, avec cet ignoble sourire triste et serein. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui le fasses. A défaut d'être aimée, je veux mourir de ta main.

Elle plongea ses prunelles dilatées dans les siennes :

- Nous sommes liés toi et moi.

Pendant une seconde, Albus s'imagina la scène. La sensation de la mort quittant ses lèvres pour frapper ce corps en face de lui. La vengeance, enfin. Il pointa sa baguette sur le cœur de Rose. Et alors, Albus le vit. L'abyme.

Que celui qui combat les monstres prenne garde dans sa guerre à ne pas devenir un monstre lui-même. A force de plonger trop longtemps votre regard dans l'abyme, c'est l'abyme qui entre en vous.

A cet instant précis, Albus vit le vide, il sentit le vide en lui. Tant de souffrance et de mort, un gouffre béant qui ne demandait qu'à l'avaler. Albus regarda dans les yeux de Rose : il y vit la folie, et il y vit son reflet. Le reflet de son père. L'instant où son père avait basculé.

Albus sentit son souffle se calmer. Quelque chose en lui se calma. Il aperçut la mort, il saisit l'instant, et il le laissa passer. Il cessa de trembler.

Albus recula lentement avant de se relever, sous le regard de Rose qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Va en Enfer, murmura-t-il.

Il frappa à la porte du cachot et la referma derrière lui. Il entendit Rose hurler. Il laissa sa folie derrière lui.

**XXX**

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, la situation se rétablit avec un ordre surprenant. Dès que le Ministère fut définitivement repris, McGonagall s'assura que les preuves concernant Lewison et les Mangemorts soient falsifiées ou détruites. On réécrivit l'histoire. Kingsley Shacklebolt devint le traître qui avait trahi son pays.

Seuls les membres qui avaient assisté à la réunion à Poudlard étaient au courant de la vérité, et personne d'autre ne l'apprendrait après eux. Ce mensonge que la raison leur imposait, c'était pire qu'une défaite. C'était le coup de grâce d'une vie qui s'était acharnée à détruire toutes leurs illusions. Complices de ce mensonge, ils se sentaient sales, aussi souillés que les hommes qu'ils avaient combattus, aussi coupables qu'eux. Le mensonge envahissait tout. Même la victoire prenait un goût de cendre dans leur bouche.

Une question demeurée en suspens trouva bientôt sa solution : où enterrer le corps d'Harry ? Pour couper court aux débats, Ron avait suggéré de l'inhumer à Poudlard. Il en fut décidé ainsi. Harry James Potter, l'Héritier et l'Elu, le sauveur et la folie du monde sorcier, fut enterré à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous terre, dans un boyau inaccessible sous les entrailles de la forteresse, pour que tous se souviennent, et pour que jamais sa tombe ne devienne un objet de haine ou de vénération.

La cérémonie fut brève et discrète. A son retour à Londres, Ron fut porté en triomphe par une foule en liesse. La suite des évènements ne dépendit pas de lui. La foule contrôlait tout. La foule fit de lui son chef, et il aurait été imprudent de refuser.

Contre sa volonté, Ron devint Ministre de la Magie. C'était un homme brisé. Il avait perdu plus de membres de sa famille qu'il ne pouvait en compter. Certains étaient morts. D'autres, comme George, l'avaient renié à la suite de ses prises de position. La famille Weasley était déchirée. Ron devait vivre en étant le père de Rose. Le père de la guerre. Il portait en lui un poids qu'il ne pourrait jamais révéler à la surface du monde. Même le mensonge, il l'avait initié. Il enveloppait chaque instant de sa vie comme un voile putride. Et pourtant, Ron devint Ministre de la Magie.

A partir de ce jour, il se tint droit. Il faisait partie de ces êtres à qui la souffrance confère une dignité magnifique. Aussi fort à l'extérieur qu'il était vide à l'intérieur. Ron ne laissa jamais paraître à quel point il était vide. Il fit ce qu'il faut pour rétablir le pays. Après ce qui était arrivé… c'était son devoir. Et sa seule raison de vivre.

Hermione l'assista dans cette tâche, sans jamais faillir. Même lorsque George Weasley finit par se suicider trois ans après la fin de la guerre.

Rose fut internée dans un quartier de haute sécurité spécialement édifié pour elle à Sainte Mangouste. Tout contact humain lui fut interdit. On plaida la folie, une enfant dépassée par les horreurs de la guerre. Aux yeux du monde extérieur, Rose devint l'héroïne que son père avait prédit. Les choses rentrèrent dans l'ordre.

La vie reprit son cours, sauf pour ces quelques personnes qui avaient vendu leur âme au nom d'une paix durable. Personne ne revit Albus après la réunion de Poudlard.

**XXX**

Neuf ans après la fin de la guerre, Albus marchait le long du rivage salé, pieds nus dans l'océan tiède. Les vagues se précipitaient à sa rencontre comme un vieil ami, au rythme lent de la terre et des courants. Il était très tôt. Le Soleil n'était pas encore levé.

Albus quitta la plage pour remonter le chemin qui menait au plateau, tout en haut de la colline. C'était une longue marche. Tant mieux.

Quelques étoiles brillaient encore au-dessus de lui, si vives de ce côté du globe. La nature bruissait de sons rassurants. Albus écoutait le monde respirer sans penser à rien, envahi par ce sentiment d'être infini petit dans l'infiniment grand. Il régnait un calme profond en lui. Un calme de pierre, un lac dont rien ne pouvait ébranler la surface. Albus avait trouvé cet équilibre que rien ne pouvait déborder. Il y avait eu un monstre en lui, il le savait. Ce monstre, il l'avait abandonné dans une cellule de Poudlard alors qu'il était enfant.

Albus avait vingt-quatre ans à présent. Il avait quitté l'Angleterre sans un regard en arrière, sans un adieu pour personne, sans argent, sans avenir et sans rien, à vrai dire. Pendant cinq ans, il avait sillonné le monde. Le temps de dompter cet abyme qu'il avait vu en lui. Le temps de se comprendre, de s'apprivoiser. De trouver des réponses à ses questions, et d'accepter celles qu'il ne connaitrait jamais. Le temps de faire son deuil.

Pour son père, sa mère, son frère et sa sœur, et tous ceux qu'il avait perdu. Pour Rose. Pour lui.

La vie avait marqué Albus de bien des façons. Elle avait taillé son âme au scalpel pour en faire l'homme qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Et même s'il n'en portait aucune cicatrice, c'était un regard terrible de maturité qu'Albus portait à présent sur le monde. Un regard de vieil homme. Le genre de sagesse qui ne s'acquiert pas naturellement, mais au gré des épreuves.

Pendant longtemps, il avait cru que seul le vide lui serait possible. Et puis le monde l'avait rempli. Albus avait voyagé, et il avait vu tant de choses différentes de lui. Tant de choses semblables. Tant de beauté, et tant de mal. Il avait élargi sa vision. Albus avait vu la vie.

Un beau jour, il avait posé ses valises en Nouvelle-Zélande, et décidé de ne plus en repartir. Cette terre l'avait séduit. Elle avait réveillé en lui la sensibilité qu'il croyait avoir éteinte, qu'il croyait ne plus pouvoir endurer. Albus était devenu écrivain. Il écrivait pour que ses mots trouvent le cœur des hommes et y tracent la voie du bien. Il avait rencontré une fille qui ne l'aimait ni pour son nom ni pour son passé, mais pour la beauté qui avait su renaître en lui. Cela avait pris du temps, mais un jour, il n'avait plus eu peur de l'aimer lui aussi.

Albus arriva enfin au plateau qui dominait le paysage. A ses pieds, l'océan s'abattait sur les falaises avec fracas. Sa maison se tenait là, à la frontière de l'horizon. Il pénétra dans les pièces silencieuses, savourant leur odeur familière, la sensation bienveillante d'amour et de sécurité qui l'entourait. Du fond de son berceau, un petit garçon au teint mat, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux verts, grands ouverts, le regardait.

Albus prit son fils dans ses bras et sortit sur la terrasse. Ça y est, le soleil se levait. Emerveillé et intimidé par le silence autour de lui, le petit garçon n'osait pas faire un geste. Albus respirait son odeur de savon et de caramel. Il s'assit dans une chaise à bascule, et tous deux contemplèrent le lever du jour, incroyable, aux confins de la Terre, avec la sensation d'assister au premier matin du monde.

Il y eut un bruit sur la terrasse à côté d'Albus. Un homme tira une chaise et s'assit sans le regarder. Albus ne le regarda pas non plus. Son fils s'était rendormi. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, assez pour que les rayons du Soleil viennent réchauffer leur peau. Alors l'homme dit :

- J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver, tu sais.

Albus sourit :

- Je suis étonné que tu y sois parvenu.

Ils ne dirent rien, à nouveau, pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce fut au tour d'Albus de parler :

- Comment vas-tu, Scorpius ?

Scorpius Malefoy tourna vers lui son regard amputé. Un seul œil gris brillait d'un éclat translucide, parcouru d'émeraude. Son autre œil était livré à l'obscurité d'un bandeau, qui ne suffisait pas à masquer l'étendue de ses plaies. Le côté gauche de son visage n'était qu'un réseau de lignes blanchâtres entrecroisées, qui avaient fondu ses traits. En comparaison, la partie intacte de son visage ressortait par sa pâleur, son aspect lisse, sa beauté. Scorpius vit qu'Albus l'étudiait, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Le climat chaud à cette époque de l'année aurait dû le contraindre à adopter des vêtements légers, pourtant Scorpius était emmitouflé dans une cape qui ne dévoilait pas un centimètre de son corps. Seules ses mains, longues et fines, apparaissaient sous le vêtement. Il avait perdu les deux derniers doigts de sa main gauche.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il sobrement.

Albus baissa les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il devait dire.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de savoir… ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

Scorpius sourit doucement. Il rapprocha sa chaise d'Albus, s'exposant davantage à la lumière. Il tendit sa main intacte et caressa doucement la joue de l'enfant endormi :

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit-il. Tu as pété les plombs. N'importe qui l'aurait fait, bien plus tôt que toi. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Nathaniel.

Le sourire de Scorpius se fit plus franc. Etonnamment, alors qu'il le saisissait là dans la pureté de l'instant, Albus trouva que ses blessures le magnifiaient.

- Tu as enfin rompu la tradition des noms de défunts. Dieu merci.

Albus fut secoué d'un petit rire :

- Oui, je crois que ça vaut mieux pour lui.

Puis, plus sérieusement :

- Et tes parents ?

Scorpius le rassura tout de suite :

- Ils n'ont rien eu. Mon père a été retrouvé vivant dans une cellule improvisée, au Ministère. Il n'était même pas blessé. Ma mère était maintenue à l'isolement dans une pièce au cinquième étage, mais pareil, elle n'a pas été torturée.

Albus laissa échapper un soupir :

- Je suis soulagé… Je sais que tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais… J'y ai beaucoup pensé. Ces dernières années.

- Pas assez pour te donner envie de revenir, apparemment.

Ça y est, ils y étaient.

- C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

- Entre autre. Je suis aussi venu pour revoir ta sale gueule, et te faire réaliser ta laideur, Potter.

Albus sourit :

- Tu n'as pas changé.

- Si, j'ai changé. En bien.

Sous la lumière chaude de cette terre magique, au bout du monde, Albus examina les traits de son ami, le regarda vraiment. Il vit beaucoup de souffrance. Des blessures externes qui lui rappelleraient toujours ce qu'il avait vécu. Des traumatismes pires encore, parce qu'ils étaient intérieurs, et qu'ils ne guériraient jamais totalement. Peut-être Scorpius s'habillerait-il toujours de noir de la tête au pied pour le restant de sa vie. Peut-être ne supporterait-il plus jamais de découvrir sa peau et son bras marqué au regard d'un étranger. Mais au fond de son œil unique, magnifique, Albus perçut un écho de cette paix inébranlable qui l'habitait. Cette sérénité profonde que nous passons notre vie à rechercher, et que si peu d'entre nous trouvent.

- Oui, tu as changé, murmura-t-il.

Il lui saisit le bras, ému jusqu'aux larmes par l'amitié qui le submergeait soudain :

- Regarde-nous. On a réussi.

- On a réussi.

Scorpius lui sourit.

- Tu dois rentrer maintenant, Albus.

- Je savais que tu allais me demander ça…

- Il y a certaines choses qui ne méritent pas d'être brisées. Certaines choses qu'il faut réparer.

- Ma vie est ici maintenant.

- Oui, et c'est une très belle vie.

Scorpius caressa le bébé du regard.

- Mais certaines personnes sont encore prisonnières du passé à cause de toi. Délivre-les. Nous avons tous suffisamment souffert.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Scorpius acquiesça.

Deux jours plus tard, Albus embrassait son fils à l'aéroport et prenait l'avion pour Londres. Pour la première fois en neuf ans, il retournait sur sa terre natale. Il n'avait pas prévu de rester plus d'une semaine.

Arrivé à destination, il laissa Scorpius le conduire jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie en plein cœur de la capitale. Londres s'était reconstruite. La ville respirait la vie, même si elle reposait sur un mensonge qui puait la mort et le sang. Albus laissa ces impressions couler en lui, glisser sans l'atteindre. De rancœur, il n'en avait plus aucune. Son ancien moi s'était détaché de lui. Il n'était plus cet enfant effrayé, mort de colère et de deuil, qui avait tout quitté à même pas seize ans.

Albus gravit les escaliers qu'il se rappelait avoir foulé aux côtés de son père des années auparavant. Malgré lui, son passé lui sauta à la gorge. Il se maîtrisa avec le calme dont il avait toujours fait preuve. On ne l'introduisit pas dans les espaces officiels, mais dans un petit salon à usage privé, dans une partie discrète et reculée du bâtiment. La porte s'ouvrit sur un feu ronflant dans une cheminée, un tapis de soie rouge, et un couple blotti l'un contre l'autre dans l'attente terrible de ce moment.

Ron et Hermione le contemplèrent. Il fit quelques pas vers eux, leur ouvrit les bras, et ils se trouvèrent réunis par ce simple geste, dans la douleur, la joie, l'amour et les larmes, le présent qui rencontre le passé pour enfin s'en guérir.

Albus accepta de revenir pour le réveillon de Noël qui s'annonçait imminent. Il amènerait sa femme et son fils pour que sa famille les rencontre. Dans les années qui suivirent, les liens rompus se renouèrent. Lentement, mais sûrement, les dernières particules de la guerre s'évacuèrent de leurs corps et de leurs esprits. Albus ne mit jamais les pieds à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Tout au long de sa vie, il garda en mémoire l'image de son père revenant à la raison, lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Il rencontra bien des gens qui lui posèrent cette question : « Votre père était-il un homme bien ? Ou n'y avait-il rien de bon en lui ? »

A cette question, Albus n'aurait su apporter de réponse. Il ignorait si Harry James Potter avait davantage été l'Elu, le sauveur du monde sorcier, ou l'Héritier de tout ce qu'il avait juré de combattre.

Aussi, Albus donnait-il toujours la même réponse :

« C'était mon père. »

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voilà cette fiction est désormais terminée :-)

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui l'ont suivie, certains parfois depuis le tout début. Votre présence, vos avis, opinions, conseils, interrogations, encouragements, compliments, m'ont toujours beaucoup touchée et donner envie de continuer.

Ce projet, c'est en plus un peu comme une page qui se tourne pour moi. Je l'avais commencé il y a quatre ans avec une personne qui était très proche de moi, et que j'ai perdue de vue à présent. C'est la fin d'une époque.

En tout cas, j'espère vous avoir émus, transportés, pendant un bref instant dans votre quotidien ^^ Et j'espère avoir pu vous transmettre tout le plaisir que je ressens à écrire, même si, il faut bien l'avouer, je suis cruelle avec mes personnages…

Je ne publie pas grand-chose, la plupart de mes fichiers restent dans le domaine du confidentiel, mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai aussi un compte sur FictionPress (pub ^^)

A bientôt au gré de mon inspiration :-)

Nathalea


End file.
